A Cor da Noite
by Motoko Li
Summary: Mundo estranho, chuvoso e promíscuo, onde há chamas vivas na calada da noite e placas pintadas de rosachoque.
1. O FãClube

**Disclaimer: **os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

**Observação: **a personagem principal se envolverá com mocinhos e vilões. Logo, esta fanfic contém cenas fortes. Se for loucamente apaixonado por um Sakuraxquemquerquefor em especial, seja relevante :)

* * *

**A COR DA NOITE **(1)

* * *

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

(Deixe-me ser esse que você chama  
Se você saltar e se machucar  
Irei levantar você e voar com você pela noite  
Se você precisar cair  
Eu posso consertar seu coração quebrado  
Se você precisar o quebrar e o queimar de novo,  
Você não estará sozinho)

_**Crash and Burn – **_**Savage Garden**

* * *

**Capítulo Um: **_O Fã-Clube_

Todo esse tempo perdido e todas essas pessoas irritantes... Yeah, tudo me faz pensar: "Bem, por que não?" Por que não apenas saltar dessa maldita árvore e voltar para casa? Por que não apenas esquecer a situação, o presente, o futuro e tentar viver uma vida normal? Com uma carreira médica, tratando de pessoas feridas dentro de um hospital lotado, vestindo um jaleco branco. Perfeitamente agradável e pacífico.

Naruto está gritando logo ao lado, excitado com a ideia de se divertir num país estrangeiro. Mas ninguém o escuta – ninguém nunca o escuta mesmo que possa fazê-lo, que fique dito. O vento corta em nossos rostos forte demais para que consigamos ouvir qualquer coisa além dos nossos próprios pensamentos.

Isso é terrivelmente chato. Toda essa coisa de correr de um lado para o outro, como se o mundo dependesse de nós.

É claro, sempre gostei de ser ninja e dos códigos ninja e das táticas ninja e desse universo instigante, mas admito que acordei terrivelmente mau-humorada nessa manhã. Terrivelmente impaciente. Terrivelmente irritada. E a voz de Naruto não estão ajudando a melhorar a situação.

Faz absolutas trinta e duas horas que estamos embrenhados na mata, na direção do País da Chuva.

"Nee, Kakashi-sensei," chamei, impaciente. "falta muito?" Indaguei assim que consegui emparelhar com ele, já que, como líder do grupo, ele tomava a dianteira.

Diferente das outras vezes, Kakashi-sensei não estava lendo o maldito livro sobre relacionamentos e interações pervertidas. O que insinuava que devíamos ir com velocidade total – uma tarefa muito fácil para Sasuke-kun, que era praticamente uma flecha humana, mas não posso dizer o mesmo de mim. O período em que fiquei presa às tarefas na Vila minou a resistência e agilidade obtidas com treinamento físico.

Podia sentir pequenos repuxos nas pernas, fruto de todo aquele exercício excessivo. Não estava mais acostumada àquela rotina. O trabalho médico costumava me manter muito ocupada. E, de fato, era no que eu gostava de gastar o meu tempo. Pediatria era um serviço premiado.

"Falta." Respondeu ele, distraidamente.

Soltei um gemido, sentindo uma pequena gota de suor deslizar pela têmpora direita.

Por que diabos me escalaram para essa missão idiota?, pensei, rangendo os dentes. Seria muito mais fácil permanecer em Konoha. Não precisava me preocupar com o desgaste, com a falta de higiene adequada, com a falta de um lugar confortável para dormir.

Além disso, aturar Sai, Naruto _e_ os estúpidos atrasos de Kakashi-sensei seriam os meus últimos desejos antes da morte.

Fechei os olhos por um momento, sentindo o frescor do entardecer na floresta. Com uma inspiração profunda, tentei amenizar um pouco da insatisfação que me acompanhara durante o dia e, de repente, senti o joelho fraquejar. Tudo culpa da maldita missão, diria se alguém me perguntasse.

Meu corpo se impulsionou para frente diante daquela falha estratégica e então percebi que Sasuke havia me segurado pelo braço, impedindo que eu despencasse – ninguém devia subestimar a altura de uma árvore anciã.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou tão logo me colocou sobre o galho da árvore.

"O que foi, Sakura-chan?" Naruto pulou até onde estávamos, sequer me dando tempo de responder à outra pergunta. Como sempre, os olhos azuis estavam esbugalhados, dando-lhe uma expressão ingênua e infantil.

"Cãibras." Respondi, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Ainda podia sentir os dedos de Sasuke me tocando, o que fez com que um pequeno arrepio subisse pela minha espinha (após todos esses anos, matem-me). Ele percebeu o efeito que provocava, pois sentiu os pelos eriçados sob a sua palma, e tomou distância.

Havia um sorriso irritante no canto da boca de Sai quando ele se aproximou.

"Qual o problema, feiosa?" Indagou. "Já está tão velha que nem mais aguenta o ritmo?" Debochou, desdenhoso.

"Vá pra porra, Sai." Rugi, furiosa.

Naruto e Sasuke pareceram ligeiramente surpresos diante daquelas palavras grosseiras (embora tenham sido espontâneas), mas não Sai. Nunca Sai.

Sim, era natural, agora eu penso. Nós sempre ficávamos presos a estranhos joguinhos sádicos, testando nossas próprias habilidades reflexivas. De modo que eu sempre o mandava para algum lugar não muito agradável (ou onde o sol não bate) quando percebia que a derrota era eminente – perder sempre resultava em humilhação.

Ele sorriu outra vez, dessa vez não um daqueles sorrisos irônicos, mas um dócil e fácil, que aprendeu enquanto ainda tentava compreender os sentimentos.

"Eu acho melhor pararmos por hoje." Declarou Kakashi-sensei, tomando as rédeas da situação. Logo, sacou o Icha Icha da bolsa presa à perna, o que sinalizava que ia se desligar do mundo, e me deu uma olhada certamente curiosa antes de abri-lo. "Eu a aconselharia a um banho quente, mas..." Ergueu os ombros.

Era algum tipo de piada? Estreitei os olhos na sua direção.

"Kakashi-sensei, eu sou médica. Acho que posso aconselhar a mim mesma." Disse, acidamente.

"Você está com um humor do cão, feiosa." Comentou Sai.

"Não encha o meu saco!" Resmunguei, sacudindo a cabeça, impaciente. "Não bastasse precisar aturar Naruto gritando nos meus ouvidos, rumar para a porcaria de lugar nenhum numa viajem sem fim, quase me espatifar numa queda de 4 m de altura, ainda preciso aturar _você_ fazendo comentários sarcásticos?" Revirei os olhos. "Ah, poupe-me, Sai."

Disse a Kakashi-sensei que iria procurar por um lago, onde podia relaxar, tomar um banho e usar o chakra para aliviar as malditas contrações espasmódicas dos meus músculos (embora a água quente fosse melhor para isso, podia me virar com o que a natureza oferecia).

Naruto, é claro, perguntou o que eram contrações espasmódicas, questionamento para qual dei uma resposta silenciosa e eficaz: lancei o meu olhar mais estreito na sua direção – do tipo que havia aprendido com Sasuke-kun – e ele logo me deixou em paz, preferindo questionar Sai a respeito.

O tom alto e levemente esganiçado da sua voz fez com que alguns pássaros saíssem voando. Uma reação muito comum quando aquele Uzumaki estava por perto.

* * *

Tinha os cabelos ainda molhados quando retornei para onde os garotos haviam montado acampamento.

Nosso acampamento se definia por uma fogueira e quatro corpos sentados ao seu redor. O time 7 não era muito levado por preocupações como conforto. Eram demasiado preguiçosos para desenrolar os próprios colchonetes.

Silêncio, constatei enquanto me aproximava. Palavra cujo significado quase desaparecia quando estávamos em grupo, já que mesmo Kakashi-sensei às vezes costumava discorrer sobre treinamento árduo, exercícios de alongamento e bundas.

A água do lago, o qual ficava próximo donde estávamos, estava em uma temperatura quase glacial. Ainda podia sentir o corpo gelado, mesmo fazendo já meia hora desde que terminara o banho.

Meus cabelos, embora lavados, ainda continham resquícios de toda a poeira do caminho. Seria impossível limpá-los adequadamente com apenas água potável. E, apesar de normalmente ser muito precavida com relação aos objetos de necessidade básicos, havia esquecido o xampu e o condicionador na hora de sair, porque Naruto estava me apressando.

Kakashi-sensei lia o Icha Icha Paradise quando eu apareci.

"Yo, Sakura." Ele sequer levantou os olhos do livro. Sua capacidade de percepção era extraordinária mesmo em meio à balbúrdia. No silêncio sepulcral então, era infalível.

"Como você está, Sakura-chan?" Naruto se ergueu e correu na minha direção, ansioso por notícias.

A sua preocupação era tão verdadeira e agradável que me fez relaxar de modo quase inconsciente. Era muito difícil resistir ao magnetismo nato de Naruto. Ainda que tivesse uma personalidade temperamental, ele era naturalmente carismático.

Apesar disso, parte do encanto desapareceu quando me recordei dos gritos histéricos ao pé do meu ouvido durante parte do dia e esse sentimento de familiaridade e satisfação diminuiu.

"Gelada." Respondi, ainda aborrecida. Esfreguei os braços. "O lago está a quinze minutos daqui." Disse a Sasuke-kun, que nos observava, silencioso. "Nós podemos pegar alguns peixes." Sugeri.

"Hn."

Ele concordou com um aceno, pondo-se de pé.

Sasuke ainda usava a Kusanagi, a katana, mesmo após ter derrotado Orochimaru, de modo que, de quando em quanto, aproveitava-se do cabo da mesma para apoiar o pulso. Fosse de caso pensado ou não, aquele movimento fazia com que muitas mocinhas de coração fraco desmaiassem.

Anos de trabalho duro me fizeram parcialmente imune ao seu charme. Parcialmente imune, eu digo, pois de quando em quando sou atingida como um raio por um flash da sua beleza. E todo o esforço para esquecê-lo escoa pelo ralo.

"Bem, já que vocês pensaram nisso, tragam peixes para todos e nós os esperaremos para começar a preparar o jantar." Sugeriu Kakashi-sensei, erguendo a cabeça, um sorriso divertido em seus lábios.

Eu revirei os olhos diante daquela declaração, porque obviamente a nossa volta era imprescindível para a preparação do jantar – só havia trazido temperos e garrafas d'água e a menos que eles houvessem aprendido novas técnicas de fazer brotar carne do chão, não havia muito a ser feito além de caçar.

Naruto logo tomou a dianteira da situação, dizendo que nos acompanharia.

As dores nas minhas pernas haviam aliviado após alguma massagem. Como eu já estava andando normalmente, concluí que não pioraria o meu estado ao dar mais uma caminhada rápida até o lago. Sai, porém, tocou o meu ombro e me impediu de continuar.

"É melhor ficar por aqui, feiosa." Disse ele. "Desse jeito, vai apenas nos atrapalhar."

Apenas tive tempo de mandá-lo à puta-que-o-pariu antes que os três machões sumissem floresta adentro, me abandonando com Kakashi-sensei e o seu Icha Icha Paradise.

Normalmente, a falta de diálogo me incomodaria e eu tentaria iniciar alguma conversa fútil, mas me percebi muito cansada quando me escorei na árvore onde Sasuke-kun antes estivera sentado. Ainda pude sentir o seu perfume no ar antes que os meus olhos se fechassem.

* * *

Sacudindo. Eu estava sacudindo.

Soltei um gemido. Meu corpo ainda balançava contra a minha vontade, empurrando-me com mais força para a realidade.

Abri os olhos, primeiro um e depois o outro.

Podia ver as árvores ficando para trás, assim como Kakashi-sensei, Naruto e Sai correndo ao meu lado. Percebi, após um longo instante, que minhas pernas não estavam se mexendo – o que era completamente inimaginável. É um sonho, pensei, sonolenta e dolorida.

Tinha a cabeça escorada em algo quente e macio. A descoberta fez com que eu quisesse voltar a dormir. Mas os movimentos faziam com que meu ouvido raspasse levemente contra o que parecia ser um tecido, subindo e descendo, e a fricção constante irritava minha pele.

Reconheci o perfume de Sasuke-kun. Foi então que percebi que estava sobre as costas dele.

"Por que você está me carregando, Sasuke-kun?" Perguntei, a voz um pouco mole em função da sonolência.

"Ninguém conseguiu acordá-la." Disse ele apenas.

"Eu estou dolorida." Murmurei para mim mesma, procurando por pontos de dor ao longo do corpo. Permiti-me tornar a apoiar a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke-kun. "Faz muito tempo que não saio em missão." Comentei, bocejando.

O que era muito verdadeiro. O hospital estava sempre movimentado, não importando o dia, e, como uma das melhores médicas de Konoha, era o meu trabalho, era também uma honra, dar suporte para o país do Fogo.

Meus olhos foram se fechando gradativamente. Fazia muito tempo desde que eu havia tido longas horas ininterruptas de sono.

"Tinha me esquecido de como sentia a sua falta, Sasuke-kun." E dormi.

* * *

Sonhei com coelhos que saltavam de árvore em árvore, como nós.

* * *

Quando abri os olhos novamente, não estávamos mais nos movendo.

O cheiro de peixe cozido me despertou. Percebi que estava faminta. Tendo dormido antes do jantar, estava em jejum há mais de doze horas.

O primeiro a notar que meus movimentos preguiçosos foi Naruto. Ele estava com a boca cheia e me lançou um agradável sorriso de lábios fechados enquanto segurava o seu espeto de madeira próximo do rosto, preparando-se para a seguinte mordida.

"Bom-dia, Sakura-chan!" Disse.

Àquele movimento, pedaços de peixe semi-mastigados voaram na direção de Sai, que muito habilmente se desviou – saber escapar era uma habilidade básica quando se convivia com Naruto.

"Engula primeiro, idiota!" Sai bradou, irritado. Embora aquela cena fosse comum, não queria dizer que ele estivesse conformado.

"Yo, Sakura." Kakashi-sensei estava sentado perto de mim, escorado contra o tronco de uma árvore. Tinha uma perna estendida e a outra curvada, onde apoiava o braço. "Você parece bastante revigorada. Dormiu como uma pedra." Comentou, coçando o queixo. Logo tirou o Icha Icha do bolso e abriu numa página aleatória.

"Sinto muito." Me desculpei, fazendo beicinho. Estava frustrada. Era um pouco humilhante saber que havia atrasado o grupo. No entanto, ao me esticar, percebi que as minhas pernas não doíam mais. Isso foi um consolo satisfatório o bastante para atenuar o aborrecimento.

Sai me ofereceu um espeto recém tirado do fogo.

"Toma, feiosa." Disse, a voz arrastada.

"Obrigada." Agradeci, começando a comer. "Só não retruco o apelido porque estou faminta." Estreitei os olhos na sua direção.

Ele arqueou os ombros e sorriu o mesmo sorriso torto e espertinho de quando tinha um bom xingamento em mente, mas não chegava a verbalizá-lo por restrições que nunca compreendi.

Diante daquele olhar tão típico, comecei a rir. Por mais patético e irritante que fosse, Sai sempre conseguia soar terrivelmente cômico.

Todos me olharam como se eu fosse louca ou coisa do tipo – o que eu admitia ser um pouco, afinal, é impossível continuar sã após tantos anos ao lado do time 7 (quero dizer, vamos lá, os caras são doidos). Em minha própria defesa, lancei a Naruto e Kakashi-sensei um olhar impassível, eliminando qualquer chance de diálogo, e resolvi voltar a atenção para a pseudo-conversa que se desenrolava ali ao lado, e que parecia muito mais interessante.

"Você é muito óbvio." Comentei para Sai, quando vi que já não era mais o centro das atenções.

"Parece que a sua testa enorme abriga um bom cérebro." Retrucou ele, revirando os olhos. Cuspiu um espinho.

"O que já não é o seu caso." Sorri, tão gentilmente quanto foi possível, e fingi impassibilidade quando Sai se voltou, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, na minha direção. "Mas nós só podemos culpar a genética, não é?" Debochei.

"Qualquer coisa além de um rosto deformado." E, é claro, eu emburrei diante daquela resposta.

"Idiota." Rugi.

"Feiosa."

Assim que ambos silenciamos, voltei a comer.

* * *

O sol estava alto no céu, o que devia significar meio-dia ou algum horário por aí.

As árvores frondosas faziam sombra sobre nossas cabeças, mas a temperatura estava alta, diferente do dia anterior, e eu estava suando. A fogueira utilizada para cozinhar os peixes não ajudava a amainar o calor.

Atraída pelos ruídos, ergui a cabeça quando Naruto começou a discutir com Sai – uma cena muito rotineira, como todas as outras – e percebi que Sasuke-kun me observava.

Seus olhos eram tão negros que pareciam piche. Seriam capazes de me engolir se quisessem. Provocavam a mesma sensação de estar afundando num pântano: quanto mais eu me desesperava atrás de liberdade, mais profundamente submergia.

Encarei-o até sentir o frio no estômago que sempre sentia, então me deixei distrair pelo que acontecia ao nosso redor.

Voltei-me para Kakashi-sensei.

"Ainda falta muito?"

"Esta noite." Respondeu ele, distraído na leitura.

"Qual é o problema, feiosa?" Sai se virou para mim, dando um ponto final ao bate-boca com Naruto. Sorria, presunçoso. "Dormiu a manhã toda e ainda está cansada? Devemos começar a ficar preocupados? Ou é apenas a testa que pesa demais?" Escarneceu.

"Sai," comecei, gentilmente. "por que você não pega esse espeto em que estava o seu peixe e o enfia no lugar que mais te dá prazer?" Estreitei os olhos na sua direção.

Àquela resposta mordaz, ele deu um riso baixo e confortável, cheio de sabedoria, que queria dizer claramente "Cachorra feiosa" e que, noutros tempos, me deixaria às lágrimas. Agora, porém, eu costumava reiterar com um meio sorriso torto que significava, basicamente, "Filho-da-puta detestável".

"Ora, ora, feiosa, quem diria que você seria uma grande entendedora de áreas erógenas. Quem é o pobre coitado que te serviu de cobaia?"

Se eu fosse um pouco mais pudica, teria esbugalhado os olhos. Também teria ficado tão vermelha e tão constrangida que gaguejaria e perderia completamente o fio da meada. Seria o fim da minha honra. Mas admito que talvez devesse ser mais delicada e menos dura. Então, quem sabe, eu nunca me visse naquela situação, para começo de conversa.

Fiquei calada por um longo segundo, porém, encarando-o. Precisei de um momento para pensar. Nós nunca havíamos partido para o campo sexual da discussão. E eu não sabia que conotação dar à minha resposta.

"Por que a curiosidade, Sai?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha. "Está pretendendo se utilizar dos meus ensinamentos com o seu novo namorado?"

"Feiosa." Ele estreitou os olhos, em tom de aviso.

"Tudo bem." Eu o interrompi, gesticulando com indiferença. "Eu sempre soube." Fitei-o, batendo no peito em sinal de solidariedade. "Sempre soube que você também fazia parte do fã-clube do Sasuke-kun, Sai. Você não precisa se envergonhar disso."

A sua expressão era tão horrorizada que eu quase me engasguei com a saliva ao começar a gargalhar. Num raio de 20 m, todos deveriam ter me ouvido.

Então o rosto masculino se aproximou do meu de tal modo que os nossos narizes se encostaram. Havia uma profunda seriedade em sua face – mesmo assim, eu ainda lutava contra as lágrimas provocadas pelo riso e era incapaz de levá-lo a sério. Ele apontou o espeto em que o seu peixe antes estivera e o pressionou contra o meu ombro esquerdo.

"Você sabe que eu não gosto das suas insinuações a respeito da minha sexualidade, feiosa." Resmungou.

Quase fiquei arrependida. Obviamente, não o suficiente para lhe pedir desculpas.

"Às vezes precisamos admitir a realidade, Sai." Disse, estalando a língua e fazendo um gesto de indiferença.

"Eu não sou obcecada pelo Uchiha como você, feiosa." Sua voz estava baixa e ameaçadora, mas não me senti oprimida. As reações de Sai raramente me amedrontavam.

Ao invés de temer, corei. Sabia que tanto Naruto como Sasuke poderiam escutar a nossa conversa da distância em que estavam.

Aquele tipo de situação me levava à pose defensiva. Nos últimos anos, havia chegado à conclusão de que a melhor maneira de me defender seria atacar. E isso era muito útil no que dizia respeito aos meus embates verbais.

"Ora," rangi os dentes, deixando o constrangimento se esvair. "pelo menos ele vale a pena. Diferente de você." Falei, secamente.

"Eu não me arriscaria a dizer isso." Ele coçou o queixo. De repente parecia bastante distraído para alguém que estava aborrecido. "Você sabe tanto sobre Sasuke quanto sabe sobre mim. Ou seja, nada." Sorriu torto, sarcástico.

Levantou-se, dando por encerrada a conversa, e avisou a Kakashi-sensei que daria uma olhada nas redondezas. Quando ele se foi, eu me senti um pouco solitária e perdida. Nossas discussões sempre faziam com que, em momentos como esse, eu me sentisse amparada. Furiosa – sempre –, mas amparada.

Voltei os olhos para o peixe ainda pela metade, pensando sobre aquelas palavras.

Por mais que detestasse admitir, Sai estava certo: sobre Sasuke-kun, eu sabia apenas o que era de conhecimento geral. Tudo o que se passava pela sua cabeça ou mesmo os seus sonhos eram um mistério. Não tinha ideia nem mesmo a respeito das coisas mais simples, como a sua cor preferida.

Confesso que a situação em si era um pouco irritante. O fato de Sai sempre estar certo sobre tudo que se relacionasse a Sasuke-kun e a mim, digo. Porque ele sempre sabe, sempre sabe, o que eu quero ou o que me perturba, ou simplesmente o que eu _não _quero.

Diante destes fatos, percebo que só há duas conclusões plausíveis: devo supor então que ele me conheça bem de mais ou que eu me conheça de menos.

"Ei, Sakura-chan, você não precisa dar atenção ao que aquele idiota diz." Naruto pousou a mão quente sobre o meu ombro.

O toque me arrancou daqueles pensamentos tempestuosos. Ergui a cabeça, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"O quê?" Indaguei, ainda um pouco confusa. Então percebi a quê ele se referia. "Ahh, não se preocupe. Eu não estava pensando no que Sai falou." Respondi, balançando a mão em sinal de pouco caso.

"Nee, Sakura-chan!" Ele chamou novamente - eu já tinha retornado às minhas próprias reflexões então, tentando reencontrar o fio da meada do fluxo de pensamentos. "Eu posso socá-lo, se você quiser." Ofereceu, o peito estufado. Sua voz ligeiramente aguda e esganiçada soava bastante alta, uma vez que estava próximo.

Acho que pareci horrorizada por um segundo diante daquela proposta estapafúrdia (se eu apelasse para a luta física cada vez que tivesse uma discussão inflamada, muito provavelmente já estaria presa por insubordinação). E meu horror não caiu bem, logo percebi.

"Por que diabos eu ia _querer_ isso?" Indaguei, tentando aparentar normalidade, e franzi as sobrancelhas.

"Mas ele está te aborrecendo e..." Naruto coçou a cabeça, parecendo incrivelmente confuso diante da minha súbita proteção para com Sai.

Seu pensamento era lógico. Qualquer um que conhecesse ou convivesse com Sai poderia se sentir tentado a socá-lo. Ele era demasiado irônico e amargo para ser apreciado. E era necessária uma grande gama de auto-controle para resistir bravamente às suas insinuações (porque ele era o rei das insinuações).

Movi a mão, numa tentativa de atenuar a forte implicatura da minha pergunta.

"Posso fazer eu mesma." Respondi, impingindo à frase uma nota de ansiedade pela auto-suficiência.

Logo o assunto morreu.

Então, aproveitando-me do fato de que Naruto estava distraído demais cutucando um formigueiro com uma vareta e que Sasuke e Kakashi não prestavam atenção ao que acontecia à sua volta, decidi ir procurar por Sai. Saí me esgueirando do acampamento.

Naruto me chamou, ou melhor, berrou por mim, mas não lhe dei atenção.

Tenho certeza de que, se ficasse mais tempo por lá, acabaria por me irritar – com o silêncio, com o calor, com os mosquitos. No meio de uma floresta e longe da civilização, não faltam motivos para colocar uma mulher no seu pior estado de humor. E Sai era o único capaz de me distrair com eficiência. Ao menos, não posso deixar de pensar, os debates entre nós dois são construtivos e bastante ofensivos, o que faz a adrenalina correr.

É claro que mudaria de ideia se Sasuke-kun me pedisse para lhe fazer companhia. Mas, obviamente, um pedido desses só aconteceria nos meus sonhos mais delirantes.

* * *

(1) Há um filme do Bruce Willis chamado A Cor da Noite, mas na realidade eu nunca o assisti. Só gostei do título e achei que se adequava a esta situação. Encontrei meu próprio sentido.


	2. A Donzela Virgem

**Capítulo Dois: **_A Donzela Virgem_

Ainda estávamos a caminho da Vila quando o sol sumiu por completo mais uma vez.

Para minha surpresa, visto que Naruto nunca calava sua maldita boca, seguíamos em absoluto silêncio.

Ele ia mais à frente, parecendo ocupado demais com seus devidos pensamentos (se é que ele realmente soubesse o que é isso, é claro), e eu podia identificá-lo sem dificuldade dentro daquelas roupas laranja-berrantes que quase clareavam a escuridão.

Como se eu e Sai estivéssemos voltado em perfeita paz da minha busca por ele durante à tarde, Kakashi-sensei concluiu que já havíamos tido o suficiente de descanso e nos fez seguir caminho.

Embora não estivesse sentindo mais aquelas malditas e frustrantes cãibras, estava me sentindo terrivelmente frustrada.

Frustrada porque, de todo modo, aquele silêncio sepulcral que se abatera sobre nós era entediante ao extremo. Tudo bem que eu detestava o fato de Naruto ficar gritando todo o tempo em nossos ouvidos, mas logo acabei por concluir que era muito pior ter de lidar apenas com o ruído dos nossos pés enquanto corríamos. Tornava a viagem muito mais cansativa.

Dei um pequeno e discreto suspiro quando me certifiquei de que ninguém estava prestando atenção em mim e passei a mão pelo cabelo, que estava seco e levemente encrespado pela sujeira. Nenhuma mulher deveria ser submetida a esse tipo de situação.

Assustadora como deveria estar, duvido que Sasuke-kun fosse capaz de prestar atenção em mim, pensei, amargurada.

Ao se perceber observado, os olhos ônix se viraram rapidamente na minha direção.

Ele não mudou a expressão habitual quando notou quão patético estava o meu estúpido, rebelde cabelo, então devo considerar isso como um sinal positivo. Embora um pouco preocupante, devo acrescentar.

Se eu e Sasuke-kun algum dia viéssemos a nos casar, não iria querer dormir ao lado de um homem que sequer era capaz de notar o que sua mulher fez no estúpido, rebelde cabelo. Ele poderia ao menos lançar um olhar para ele, nem que discreto, nem que rápido, ao menos para se certificar da sua existência.

Sai emparelhou comigo bem no momento em que fiz um bico de insatisfação.

"Hey, feiosa, não chore." Ele sorriu, divertido.

"Não vou chorar." Respondi, num tom apático e que desmentia completamente as minhas palavras. Na realidade, eu queria chorar.

"Sei." Sai não pareceu absolutamente nada convencido, mas não protestou. Lançou um olhar rápido à minha face e concluiu com desdém: "Nós já estamos chegando. Então você poderá cuidar dessa sua maldita cabeleira rosa." E moveu a cabeça, numa crítica velada.

Eu concordei (o que mais poderia fazer?), distraída demais para levar em conta o xingamento da sentença.

"Ele está péssimo." Murmurei, desiludida.

"Está terrível." Concordou Sai, muito sério.

"Ah, cala a boca." Disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Eu não queria ouvir críticas de graça, muito obrigada. Já tinha a mim mesma para ser minha principal juíza.

Ele ergueu os ombros, indiferente, adiantando-se a mim, e emparelhou com Naruto, com quem puxou conversa.

Mas daí eu percebi, é claro, que Sai fora a única pessoa a notar o estado do meu estúpido, rebelde cabelo. O que era um pequeno, quase minúsculo ponto positivo a seu favor, considerando todo o mar interminável de defeitos.

Sem poder me conter, lancei um olhar discreto ao seu traseiro, pensativa.

Embora insuportável, tinha minhas dúvidas de que ele não daria um bom marido. Obviamente, quebraria todos os vasos e cadeiras e enfeites em sua cabeça durante os momentos de fúria, mas precisava admitir que o bastardo sempre notava quando algo me perturbava. E sua bunda até que parecia bonitinha do meu ângulo de visão.

Como Sasuke-kun parecia uma meta inatingível, deveria começar a expandir meus horizontes. Não na direção de Sai, Deus-me-livre, mas há bons partidos em Konoha. Eu apenas precisava encontrá-los. Ou melhor, sair para procurá-los. Não costumava deixar minha zona de conforto com muita frequência.

No ritmo em que andava minha vida, porém, tinha a impressão de que morreria como uma donzela virgem. O que é muito romântico, diga-se de passagem. Só que não.

* * *

Quando Kakashi-sensei disse que estávamos a apenas dois quilômetros de distância da entrada do país da Chuva, diminuímos o ritmo. Abandonamos as árvores e descemos até o chão. Caminhar como civis ajudava a chamar menos atenção.

Embora não tivesse relógio (eu havia perdido os últimos três em missões e logo desisti de substituí-los), tinha impressão de que era madrugada. Não havia brisa, de modo que nem uma única folha de árvore se mexia ao nosso redor dentro daquela trilha na floresta, mas a temperatura estava agradável.

Sasuke-kun estava logo atrás de mim e de Naruto, a mão apoiada no cabo da Kusanagi, cobrindo a retaguarda.

Não é necessário dizer quão nervosa e envergonhada fico quando tomo consciência de que os olhos dele, de algum modo, estão perto de mim ou me observando, mas me esforço para parecer a mesma garota durona e autossuficiente que Tsunade-sama me ensinou a ser durante aqueles anos todos.

Mais à frente, Kakashi-sensei e Sai pareciam ambos entretidos com suas leituras e pinturas, respectivamente, e não prestariam a nós três, retardatários, a devida atenção. Não _dessa_ vez, no caso de Sai, obviamente.

Quando percebeu que meus olhos analisavam as costas do nosso adorável companheiro de time, não notando, porém, as estacas imaginárias que eu cravava nas mesmas, Naruto passou a mão pelo cabelo e chamou minha atenção com um gemido que pareceu levemente débil.

"Sakura-chan." Chamou ele, hesitante.

"Quê?" Perguntei, encarando-o com os olhos estreitos.

"Você... Hmm..." Ele se interrompeu, pigarreando, desconfortável. Como quase sempre acontecia, eu contive a vontade de mostrar a língua na sua direção e me afastar. Raras eram as vezes que Naruto tinha algo de realmente relevante a dizer. "Err... Como posso dizer?"

"Com a boca, ué. Fala logo, Naruto!" Esbravejei, impaciente.

Minhas ameaças não tiveram o mesmo tom autoritário que tinham as de Sasuke-kun, portanto Naruto não teve dificuldade em ignorá-las.

Nós ainda ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos. O barulho dos nossos passos sobre as folhas secas que estalavam eram os únicos ruídos da floresta, afora o cricrilar dos grilos.

Tendo já desistido de esperar pela formulação de uma pergunta que não vinha, continuei a andar, estoica, franzindo levemente as sobrancelhas ao pensar onde ficaríamos, o que faríamos e se daria tempo de fazer uma merecida hidratação nos meus cabelos ressequidos antes de precisar arregaçar as mangas para trabalhar.

Nunca fui vaidosa, admito. É um dos meus pecados. Ino-porca sempre teve olhos, rosto e mãos muito mais bonitas e femininas do que as minhas. Quando meus dedos começaram a ficar um pouco calejados, passei a usar luvas. Então depois passei a usar botas, porque meus pés também doíam de destruir as coisas e pessoas.

"Sakura-chan," chamou Naruto de novo. "você gosta do Sai?" Perguntou de repente, de uma vez só.

Abri a boca. Escancarei, na realidade. Afinal, aquela era a pergunta mais sem sentido que eu já tinha ouvido. Era espantoso como Naruto sempre conseguia se superar e me surpreender. O que será que o havia levado a pensar que eu poderia gostar do estúpido, imbecil, insuportável Sai e suas piadinhas sarcásticas?

Quando pisquei, incrédula, percebi que ele realmente esperava uma resposta.

"Mas do que diabos você está falando?" Indaguei, chocada e arisca. "Você por acaso perdeu o juízo que te restava, Naruto? Jamais ouvi algo tão estúpido." Disse, em tom de quem finaliza a conversa.

Então nós ficamos calados - por motivos diferentes, imagino. Eu estava me sentindo constrangida com o teor da pergunta. Nenhum dos membros do meu time costumava fazer muitos questionamentos a respeito da minha vida particular.

Além disso,todosmeio quesabiam que eu gostava do Sasuke-kun. Não era muito discreta sobre isso. E também era de conhecimento geral que eu e Sai nos dávamos tão bem quanto um cão e um gato se dariam. Portanto, embora nossas conversas fossem divertidas quando eu tinha humor o suficiente para lidar com elas, era totalmente sem sentido achar que talvez houvesse algum envolvimento amoroso entre nós.

Suspirei, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo no dedo.

"De onde você tirou essa ideia?" Perguntei enfim, curiosa.

"Você foi atrás do Sai hoje à tarde. Sozinha." Disse Naruto, num resmungo, encolhendo os ombros.

"Apenas porque estava muito chato ficar lá com você." Respondi, um tanto azeda. "E Sasuke-kun não fala comigo." Gesticulei, enfadada. A verdade é que Sasuke-kun era um deleite para os olhos, lindo, maravilhoso de se admirar, mas não era o cara mais comunicativo que eu conhecia.

"E você vai procurar pelo bastardo do Sai?" Ele me encarou, inflando o peito, ultrajado. Digo, deve ser mesmo um pouco frustrante saber que a garota dos seus sonhos prefere um esquisito irritante a você. "Eu entendo você querer trocar o Sasuke-teme por aquele idiota. Mas a mim?" Havia desgosto em sua voz enquanto sacudia a cabeça, verdadeiramente descrente.

Revirei os olhos.

"Eu não trocaria Sasuke-kun por ninguém." Esbravejei, irritada. "E eu não tenho que ficar dando satisfações. Você não tem o menor direito de se sentir ofendido." Arqueei a sobrancelha.

Então Kakashi-sensei se virou para nós, lá da frente, e disse que estávamos chegando, o que fez com que a discussão terminasse por si só.

De fato, podíamos vislumbrar os enormes portões e muros que margeavam a entrada para o país da Chuva ao fim da rota que levava para a saída da floresta.

Aumentei os passos para poder alcançar o sensei, ansiosa por um pouco de companhia inteligente, para variar, e deixei Naruto sozinho, balbuciando impropérips, ainda inconformado com o fato de ter sido preterido em favor de alguém que desprezava.

Andei o pouco do caminho que faltava em silêncio, cansada e irritada – o que não era uma surpresa. Irritação parecia ser quase meu nome do meio nos últimos tempos. Provavelmente por um milhar de motivos diferentes, concluo. Não era fácil ser deixada de molho. Também não era fácil receber sucessivos e contínuos silêncios do cara por quem você é apaixonada. Exige um bocado de perseverança para não desanimar.

Quando alcançamos os portões, Kakashi-sensei se adiantou, embora bocejando, para conversar com os guardas que bloqueavam a entrada e liberar nossa passagem.

Quando Naruto e Sasuke-kun pararam próximos a Sai e eu, fiz uma careta e virei o rosto. Não queria precisar ouvir mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto "Sai". Ainda mais sabendo que o dito cujo estava a apenas alguns passos de distância e adoraria fazer chacota de mim.

"O que foi, feiosa?" Indagou ele a certa altura, quando percebeu que eu havia trincado os dentes. Estava fechando o caderno de desenho e guardando o lápis com que estivera retratando a beleza à nossa volta. Seu hobby era fazer esboços sobre as paisagens pelas quais passávamos durante nossas viagens, o que eu normalmente acharia bastante adorável, se não o conhecesse como conhecia.

"O que foi o quê?" Reiterei, levemente agressiva. Ele nunca começava uma conversa sem ter uma farpa na ponta da língua.

"Você está com essa cara de monstro do pântano." Explicou Sai, zombador. Abaixando-se, pousou a mochila no chão, abrindo-a para enfiar suas coisas dentro dela, de modo que não pôde vislumbrar a fúria do meu olhar. "Ahh, deixa eu adivinhar." Sua voz estava mordaz e levemente arrastada. "Aposto que levou um fora do _Sasuke_-_kun_."

Eu corei, porque Sasuke-kun, com sua estúpida extraordinária e inconveniente audição, ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado e desviou os olhos, que antes observavam Kakashi-sensei, para nós. E já bastava o um milhão de micos que paguei naquele dia, obrigada. Não estava interessada em mais nenhum.

Movi a cabeça com certa violência, pronta para dar uma resposta atravessada, mas Naruto automaticamente se pôs na minha frente, como costumava fazer em situações de perigo.

"Não fale desse jeito com ela, seu idiota." Mandou, irritado.

Crispando os lábios, empurrei-o para o lado.

"Não preciso de ajuda." Disse, um pouco ofendida, antes que Sai tivesse tempo para rebater.

Como era de se esperar, o bastardo deu o sorriso à lá Cachorra Feiosa que eu conheço e detesto.

"Ela só aceita ajuda do Sasuke-kun." Falou para Naruto, sarcástico.

Era o bastante.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar a respeito, o chakra fluiu na direção da minha perna esquerda (um reflexo quase automático). Fiz menção de acertar Sai com um chute – com o intuito secreto de destruí-lo, na realidade. Para meu desgosto, ele foi capaz de desviar com uma curta margem de distância. Como consequência, meu pé fez uma pequena cratera no chão.

Bufando, frustrada, tirei as luvas do bolso. Estava na hora de levar aquela brincadeira a um outro nível.

"Será que você não pode dar um tempo nunca, porra? Estou cansada de ter você no time, idiota." Vociferei, aborrecida, friccionando os dedos assim que enfiei as luvas. "Vou chutar seu maldito traseiro."

"Não. Eu creio que você não vá." Reiterou Sai, desdenhoso.

"Sakura-chan, você não pode...!" O grito de Naruto morreu quando parti para cima de Sai.

Com a vantagem do ataque surpresa, meu soco atingiu seu braço de raspão, o que provocou uma careta no rosto pálido, mas ele foi capaz de evitar o dano total, de modo que atingi uma árvore.

Como se fosse feito de papel, o troncou se quebrou mediante minha força sobre-humana.

O barulho atraiu a atenção de Kakashi-sensei, que, lá de longe, voltou seu rosto para nós, assim como fizeram os guardas com quem ele conversava. Para nossa sorte, não achou aquela demonstração circense merecedora de atenção, pois balançou a mão e continuou seu tranqüilo diálogo.

Isso me fez sorrir. Significava que tinha carta branca para me divertir, desde que não chamasse muita atenção.

Quando tornei a avançar contra Sai, ele fez menção de evitar minha investida. Estava receando em contra-atacar, provavelmente porque suas técnicas de luta envolviam ninjutsus, e ninjutsus chamariam a atenção dos guardas. Aproveitei-me disso para agarrá-lo pelo braço, arremessando-o na direção da floresta, na parte em que não havia trilha, a alguns metros de nós.

Estava escuro demais para ver seu trajeto com precisão. Apenas pude vislumbrar uma sombra voando feito um pássaro.

De algum modo que desconheço, porém, ele caiu de pé, como um maldito gato.

"Será que você não morre nunca?" Indaguei, indignada, em voz alta o suficiente para ser ouvida, pois havia alguma distância entre nós. Recebi um sorriso de escárnio como resposta, mesmo por entre os vários metros que nos separavam.

Naruto pôs a mão no meu ombro, conciliador.

"Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei disse que nós devíamos evitar nos expor."

Àquela altura, havia tanto chakra direcionado em meus dedos que eles pareciam um pouco mais pesados do que normalmente eram. Se eu tivesse ao menos tocado em alguém naquele segundo, poderia ter causado um dano sério.

Embora contrariada, acabei por anuir, porque tinha noção de quando começava a me tornar realmente perigosa.

Na lista de habilidades que deveriam ser devidamente controladas, minha força sobrenatural fulgurava o topo da lista. Era rápida, furiosa e mortal se manipulada com a devida competência. Poderia causar um estrago inimaginável, tanto no ambiente ao redor, quando no inimigo à minha frente.

Soltei um suspiro impaciente, tirando as luvas, uma depois a outra, enfiando-as no bolso.

"Você se livrou dessa, bastardo." Afirmei, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Sai limpava a poeira das vestes, indiferente à minha ameaça, quando voltou a se aproximar.

"Você é muito violenta, feiosa." Falou apenas, movimentando de leve o braço que eu agarrara, como se para exercitá-lo.

A movimentação fez com que eu descarregasse um pouco da tensão, de modo que já estava me sentindo mais relaxada. Sempre é bom destruir alguma coisa e socar alguém depois de uma longa, frustrante e estafante viagem.

A mochila de Sai estava por entre as pedras destruídas da parcial cratera que eu abri e ele abaixou-se para pegá-la.

"Você está me devendo um jantar." Avisei, ajeitando o cabelo. Prendi-o num coque frouxo.

"O quê? É _você _quemestá me devendo um jantar." Sai passou as alças da mochila pelos ombros, erguendo a cabeça para me encarar. Havia aquele brilho irônico, com o qual já havia me habituado, em seus olhos negros. "Afinal, acho que mereço uma recompensa após esse sério atentado à minha integridade física."

Movi a mão num gesto que mostrava claramente minha indiferença.

"Você sabe que eu não gosto quando fala do Sasuke-kun desse jeito." Disse, encolhendo os ombros, logo me abaixando para pegar o lápis que, caindo do bolso entreaberto da mochila, rolara até meu pé no meio da confusão. "Da próxima vez, quebro a sua perna." Adverti, estendendo-lhe o objeto.

"Você deveria trabalhar na sua agressividade." Sai revirou os olhos, entediado, e tomou seu lápis com certa violência. "Amanhã à noite." Disse, quando eu dei as costas. "Mas você paga as bebidas."

Naruto, que até então observara a movimentação em silêncio, protestou, dizendo que eu não deveria confraternizar com o inimigo.

Suas reclamações duraram minutos a fio (e iam ficando mais altas e agudas conforme os segundos corriam), e metade delas eu simplesmente não consegui compreender.

Antes que pudesse mandá-lo calar sua maldita boca e ir apenas brilhar feliz como um cone no escuro, porém, Sasuke-kun pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Naruto.

"Naruto, é o suficiente." Disse, impassível. "Sakura tem o direito de sair com quem ela quiser, portanto, cale-se." E, surpreendentemente, Naruto se calou. Porque havia algo entre aqueles dois. Eram inimigos mortais, mas também melhores amigos.

Fitei Sasuke-kun, pronta para proferir palavras de agradecimento, mas não consegui fazê-lo.

Mesmo no escuro, havia algo no seu rosto que o tornava incrivelmente misterioso e perfeito. Seu semblante era duro e indiferente, não importando quão gentil eu tentasse ser, e, apesar de estarmos próximos, tinha a impressão de que ele se tornava mais distante e inalcançável a cada dia que passava, como as estrelas que sempre vemos e não podemos tocar.

Senti as pernas tremerem levemente e desviei o rosto. Sabia que tinha o direito de fazer o que quisesse da minha vida (e sair com quem eu quisesse), mas sempre que tentava ser independente uma parte de mim sentia que devia lhe pedir permissão.

Quando Kakashi-sensei voltou e disse que já estava tudo acertado para a nossa chegada, nós quatro o seguimos em silêncio. Sai era o único que não parecia nem ao menos pensativo, notei, mas talvez um lapso de consideração tivesse mantido sua boca fechada. Ou apenas estava cansado, o que era mais provável.

* * *

Eram quase seis da manhã quando consultei o relógio.

O nosso "esconderijo", como falara o sensei, não era absolutamente nenhum esconderijo. Era apenas uma casa simples: meia dúzia de peças minúsculas, um quarto com uma cama de casal e uma de solteiro, uma sala com um sofá duro em frente a uma mesa de centro com algumas revistas velhas.

Apesar disso, eu estava com tanto sono que, assim que chegamos, apenas larguei a mochila no chão perto da porta de entrada e fui à procura do quarto, sem prestar atenção em mais nada.

Como nem tudo na minha vida são flores, ainda mais com Naruto e Sai por perto, logo se iniciou uma briga homérica para ver quem seria o afortunado a dormir na maldita cama de casal e quem seriam os (in)felizardos que ocupariam os lugares sobressalentes. É claro que nenhum dos dois pensou em me dar o melhor lugar.

Quando Naruto e Sai começaram a discutir, Kakashi-sensei alegremente decidiu que ficaria com o sofá da sala – o que se provou ser uma escolha sábia. Deixou-nos no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, e saiu cantarolando.

"_Eu_ vou dormir na cama de casal!" Urrou Naruto, já sem os sapatos, os pés em cima da colcha.

Sai, com os olhos estreitos, reiterou qualquer baboseira (depois de dez minutos, já nem prestava mais atenção nas ofensas trocadas), o que colocou ainda mais lenha na fogueira, e eu, sentada na cama de solteiro, esperando que os dois se resolvessem e sonolenta demais para mandar todos ao mais cruel e doloroso inferno, bocejei e senti que meus olhos se fechavam.

Deve ter sido muito tempo depois, porque os membros do nosso time podem brigar por horas, mas senti que alguém me pegava nos braços.

"Chega. Eu e Sakura vamos dormir na cama de casal essa noite. Vocês dois podem decidir sobre isso amanhã." Em meio à bruma dos sonhos, reconheci a voz de Sasuke-kun, em seu tom naturalmente imponente e autoritário, mas mal tomei consciência do que aconteceu depois.

Senti-me ser colocada em algum lugar fofo e fui coberta. Pude sentir o cheiro gostoso de Sasuke-kun, o que me fez suspirar, e me aconcheguei a uma coisa quentinha antes de pegar no sono.

* * *

"Sakura."

Ouvi alguém pronunciar meu nome, mas o chamado parecia estar vindo de um lugar muito distante. Quase a anos-luz.

"Sakura, acorde." Mexi o rosto, esfregando-o levemente contra a fronha do travesseiro. Estava tão quentinho e agradável ali. "Vamos, Sakura."

"Não adianta. A feiosa não vai acordar, Sasuke." Reconheci a voz azeda de Sai. Ela conseguia estragar até mesmo os melhores sonhos. "Ela tem o sono mais pesado que eu já vi. Dormir com os roncos do Naruto é uma prova cabal disso." Eu quis estender o braço e socá-lo, mas estava com muita preguiça. Além disso, seria necessário desprender energia demais para isso.

De repente, a porta do quarto foi aberta com um estrondo que definitivamente me arrancou do estado de semiconsciência. Entreabri os olhos por um rápido momento, contendo um bocejo.

"A Sakura-chan já levantou?" Naruto perguntou, ansioso, movimentando-se pelo quarto.

"Não. E nem vai, pelo visto. Acho que você vai ter que sair sem ouvir seu xingamento de bom dia." Sai disse, escarninho.

Alguém soltou um resmungo.

"Tudo bem. Vamos deixar um bilhete. Vocês sabem que Sakura, sendo apenas a médica de suporte, não será de qualquer valia nesse primeiro momento." Disse Kakashi-sensei, pelo que eu agradeci silenciosamente (quero dizer, para que acordar cedo, se sequer poderia ser informada de algo a respeito da missão?) enquanto me virava na cama em busca de uma posição mais confortável. "Vamos sair pela janela e deixar a chave com ela."

Procedimento padrão dos ninjas: sair pela janela. Naruto havia perdido a chave da sua porta há meses. E, de qualquer modo, não é como se fizesse muita valia dela.

"Vamos! Estou empolgado-dattebayo!" Ele gritou, exagerado como sempre, e então houve silêncio.

Suspirei, satisfeita. Afinal, nada melhor do que um sono restaurador para me recuperar de todo o desgaste do percurso até aquele lugar.


	3. O Gatão

**Capítulo Três:** _O Gatão_

"_Estamos fora. A chave da casa está na porta. Voltamos ao entardecer. Cuide-se._

_Kakashi_"

* * *

Não tinha ninguém em casa quando acordei. Mesmo após ter lido o bilhete, fui dar uma olhada - só para ter certeza.

Tomei um banho antes de ir olhar a dispensa, enrolada na toalha e com os cabelos pingando água. Os cabelos só pingando água mesmo, pois não tinha xampu nem sabonete no banheiro. A casa estava quase vazia, desprovida de itens imprescindíveis para uma estadia confortável. Nem imagino o que aqueles quatro devem ter comido no desjejum, com apenas alguns pacotes de farinha, açúcar e fermento no armário.

Indo até minha mochila, peguei um short jeans, uma blusa branca e calcei minhas botas de combate, porque, após tanto tempo utilizando-as, acabou virando hábito. Meus pés praticamente chamavam por elas após algum período de abstinência.

Para minha sorte, Kakashi-sensei, sempre um exemplo de organização, havia esquecido a carteira, que estava jogada em meio aos seus pertences no meio da sala. De modo que eu só precisava me aventurar para fora daquele muquifo fedorento e achar um mercado para poder preparar um café-da-manhã decente.

Percebi que eram quatro da tarde só quando passei os olhos pelo relógio perto da porta ao sair.

* * *

O país da Chuva era um país diferente. A arquitetura das casas era diferente daquela a que estava acostumada.

Diferia também com relação ao vestuário: por não ser uma região caracterizada pela presença de ninjas, as pessoas não tinham o hábito de usar os calçados especiais que muitos de nós usávamos, por exemplo. Preferiam sandálias ou sapatos fechados de amarrar.

Precisei pedir informação duas vezes sobre onde ficava o mercado mais perto. Os habitantes pareciam muito preocupados com a possibilidade de chuva vindoura – o céu estava nublado, de modo que podia entendê-los - para se dignar a me oferecer alguma informação de utilidade.

Esforçando-me para não perder a paciência com a falta de receptividade, procurei decorar o caminho para me livrar de inconvenientes como aquele mais tarde.

* * *

"Boa tarde." Alguém parou ao meu lado na fila do caixa.

Ergui a cabeça, surpreendida pela abordagem. Estava distraída, lendo a tabela nutricional do pote de sorvete que, incapaz de resistir à tentação, havia posto na minha cesta de compras. Não esperava que alguém voluntariamente se aproximasse.

Para meu prazer, deparei-me com um rapaz. Ele sorria, expondo uma deliciosa covinha na bochecha. Tinha cabelos escuros e finos que pareciam sem corte e olhos castanhos como chocolate.

Logo percebi que era bem mais alto que eu. Chegava apenas ao seu ombro, e isso que eu não era exatamente baixa. O que servia para alimentar uma falsa impressão de garota que precisava ser protegida. É inevitável: homens adoram moças frágeis.

Incapaz de resistir, retribuí ao sorriso.

"Alô." Disse, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Sinto dizer, mas seu sorvete deve estar um gosto péssimo." Ele falou então, educado, o dedo indicador apontando para o pote em minhas mãos.

"Ohh, não. Você está falando sério?" Indaguei, num suspiro desanimado que mais parecia um choramingo, incapaz de evitar agir como uma criança mimada. Você nunca deve brincar com o sorvete de alguém. Sabia disso por experiência própria.

"Refrigerador perto dos iogurtes, não é?" O rapaz sorriu outra vez, parecendo se divertir com minha reação exagerada – é claro, como homem, ele nunca seria capaz de entender o nível de dependência de açúcar de uma mulher. Confirmei com um pequeno gesto de cabeça. "Pois é. Esses estão regelados. Tivemos uma queda de luz há dois dias. Pegue dos refrigeradores perto das cervejas." Sugeriu.

Observei a fila, um pouco preguiçosa. Ainda havia quatro pessoas na minha frente.

"Eu guardo o seu lugar." A mão dele repousou no meu ombro por um segundo, tão quentinha e agradável que eu nem ao menos tentei resistir.

Quando voltei, alguns segundos depois, descobri que o nome do meu salvador era Hoshigaki Raito e que ele estava estudando arquitetura – a Chuva investia pesado em formação profissional, já que não tinha um contingente ninja satisfatório.

O fato de que cursava algo tão complexo me fez respeitá-lo, pois significava que, além de bonito, Raito também era inteligente. Não é fácil encontrar rapazes que tenham ambas as qualidades. Vide Naruto: adorável de se olhar, com aquele cabelo loiro e os olhos azuis, mas burro feito uma porta, pobre coitado.

Raito, para minha satisfação, morava a apenas duas quadras depois da agradável residência em que o Grupo 7 havia sido alocado e fez a gentileza de me acompanhar durante o caminho.

Sequer tentei fingir que não correspondia ao seu flerte. Não havia porque bancar a difícil, já que passaria tão pouco tempo na Vila da Chuva.

Uma vez que havia sido cortada da ação, por que não aproveitar as férias forçadas, não é mesmo? Quem está na chuva é para se molhar. E, deixe-me dizer, nunca um ditado se encaixou tão bem a uma situação, vide o nome do meu local de estadia.

Enquanto nos despedíamos, ele me passava as sacolas de compras que gentilmente carregara para mim (tudo bem, eu sei que, possuindo toda aquela força, não precisaria que alguém fizesse algo assim, mas era impossível resistir àquela gentileza).

"Talvez nós possamos nos encontrar mais tarde. Posso te apresentar a sorveteria." Raito piscou, divertido, o que me fez rir. Em minutos, já havia sido capaz de descobrir meu ponto fraco. Garoto esperto.

"Seria ótimo." Garanti, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Nos vemos depois, Sakura." Ele acenou com a cabeça enquanto eu procurava a chave no bolso do short e sumiu na curva da esquina antes que eu tivesse tempo de suspirar pela sua partida. Ou balançar um lencinho, o que parecia muito, muito mais romântico.

Quando escancarei a porta, empurrando-a com o pé por estar com ambas as mãos ocupadas, Naruto estava à minha frente, as mãos postadas na cintura como uma mãe pronta para xingar um filho arteiro. A fúria no seu olhar e a proximidade em que se encontrava fizeram com que eu desse um pulo no lugar, derrubando uma das sacolas de compras.

"Jesus Cristo, Naruto!" Vociferei, numa voz meio estrangulada pelo sobressalto. "Você quer me matar do coração?" Resmunguei, respirando fundo. Meu coração martelava com tanta força que parecia querer sair correndo.

Se Naruto estava de volta, significava que todo o resto do time também estava. Difícil dizer se isso me alegrava ou entristecia.

"Posso saber quem era aquele cara?" Grunhiu ele, todo ciumento, provincialmente ignorando o que foi dito antes.

Sem disposição para lidar com seu humor exagerado, empurrei-o com o ombro, abrindo caminho, e segui para a cozinha, separada da sala por um grande marco, logo ao lado. Soltei o resto das compras sobre a mesa e, voltando, me abaixei para juntar a lata de pêssegos que rolou pela sala, batendo no sofá em que Sasuke-kun estava sentado.

"Que cara?" Perguntei, na minha melhor voz inocente, as sobrancelhas franzidas ao me pôr novamente de pé.

"Aquele cara que _piscou_para você!" Naruto deu tanta ênfase à situação que fez a palavra "piscar" soar mais como "transar". Isso me fez controlar um meio sorriso, porque era engraçado. Quero dizer, me imaginar numa situação como aquela no meio de um supermercado.

Movi a mão, fingindo descaso, enquanto seguia para colocar a lata de pêssegos no armário.

"Ahh." Disse, divertida. "Você está falando do Raito?" Corrigi, educada, disposta a espezinhá-lo um pouco mais, apenas para meu próprio prazer.

"Então o nome dele é _Raito_!" Ele vociferou, como uma criança birrenta, fazendo uma careta ao citar meu mais novo amigo. Sakura Popular fazendo sucesso no País da Chuva. Aloha! "Já está nesse nível de intimidade?" Cruzou os braços, batendo o pé, uma crítica clara em sua voz.

Revirei os olhos, pensando na resposta mais adequada. Ocupei as mãos com a tarefa de juntas as compras caídas.

Sim, Naruto, queridinho, estamos num nível _muito maior _de intimidade, foi o que minha língua coçou para dizer, apenas para ver seu rosto ficar vermelho como um tomate. Mas concluí que seria muita maldade. Ele até que merecia, mas não precisava ser castigado daquela maneira.

Para minha sorte, Kakashi-sensei escolheu aquele minuto para sair do banheiro, jogando a toalha sobre o ombro, vapor ao seu redor quase como uma auréola.

"Divertiu-se, Sakura?" Perguntou, sem saber o que a pergunta acarretaria, enquanto se jogava sobre o sofá, cruzando um dos braços atrás da cabeça e abrindo o Icha Icha.

"Até demais." Naruto respondeu, antes que eu tivesse chance. Seus olhos estavam nublados de repreensão. E, cheio de despeito, caminhou para o banheiro, onde entrou, batendo a porta.

Fiquei olhando-o ir, incrédula. Ele havia agido como uma garota traída.

Sai, que deveria estar oculto no quarto, mas com os ouvidos atentos à movimentação na sala, surgiu com seu bloco de desenhos, o lápis enfiado atrás da orelha. Abaixou-se para pegar uma maçã caída da sacola derrubada. Deu uma mordida antes de voltar o rosto na minha direção.

Eu já sabia pelo quê esperar. Nada nunca vem de bom daquele cara.

"Não sabia que você estava tão desesperada por companhia, feiosa." E a fera mostra os dentes.

Podia lidar com o dramatismo de um fã perturbado, mas de dois já era demais. Mesmo para minha vasta paciência.

"Ah, por favor!" Estalei a língua, dando as costas, começando a me irritar com as reações inflamadas. Não era como se eu tivesse sido pega me prostituindo na rua. "Vá se catar. Ele apenas foi gentil o suficiente para me ajudar com as compras, coisa que você com certeza _não_faria." Apontei para os objetos espalhados pelo chão. Ninguém fizera qualquer menção para juntá-los.

"Você não precisa de ajuda." Rebateu Sai, indiferente.

Encarei-o, incrédula com a sua falta de cavalheirismo. Podia entender o fato de que Naruto agisse como um troglodita, porque, afinal, Naruto era um troglodita, mas esperava um pouco mais de senso de educação de alguém que lia tantos livros.

"Logo se vê que você vai ficar solteiro para sempre." Comentei, seguindo para a cozinha, pois era hora de arregaçar as mangas para começar a trabalhar.

Havia comprado apenas o essencial, com receio de acabar com o dinheiro de Kakashi-sensei. Além da comida, também foram necessários produtos de limpeza e higiene pessoal. Seria impossível permanecer ali por mais de dois dias sem ter um xampu sequer para passar nos meus cabelos. E só Deus sabe o quão desesperadamente eles clamam por alguma hidratação.

Tirando a carteira do bolso, coloquei-a sobre a geladeira, junto do enfeite de pingüim.

"Sai, sua mula, mova sua bunda até a cozinha!" Gritei, começando a tirar as frutas da primeira sacola e, segurando uma cenoura, caminhei até a porta que dava para a sala. "Você também, Sasuke-kun." Pedi, mais polida, vendo-o se levantar, uma expressão impassível.

Às vezes, Sasuke-kun poderia ficar tão silencioso que quase se mesclava à decoração. Era preciso uma vontade de ferro e uma paciência sem fim para demonstrar aquele tipo de capacidade.

Se ficasse parada por mais de cinco minutos, sentia que meu corpo principiava a morrer. O pé começava a se mexer de modo inconsciente, sendo rebelde apenas por ser rebelde. É difícil lidar com membros que quase tem vontade própria.

Assim que ambos se reuniram na cozinha, que era tão minúscula quanto o resto da casa, eu me voltei novamente para as compras.

"Bem," disse, em tom professoral. "como não sei quanto tempo iremos ficar por aqui, tive de ir ao mercado. Não dá pra viver sem algumas coisas básicas." Resmunguei, separando a embalagem de escova-de-dentes e o aparelho de barbear de Naruto. Ele sempre se esquecia dos objetos de higiene pessoal.

Logo, tirei o xampu e o condicionador do pacote. Duvidava que alguém além de mim os utilizasse, mas sempre deixava meus tubos no banheiro. Só em caso de surgir uma vontade louca.

"Você, bastardo sensível," fitei Sai de relance, estendendo um vidro de espuma de barbear na sua direção. "já sabe que não deve usar o sabonete normal para fazer a barba. Comprei um aparelho de barbear pra você também. Sugiro que não o deixe perto do que é do Naruto. Seria desagradável se vocês começassem a compartilhar demais."

"Você que manda, patroa." Ele preferiu ignorar o último comentário. Dando uma última mordida na maçã, arremessou o resto na lata de lixo. Uma cesta perfeita.

Deixou o cômodo assoviando. Muito conveniente.

"Agora, Sasuke-kun..." Hesitei por um momento. Nos últimos anos, havia me habituado a tratar Sai e Naruto como bebês (não adianta, havia uma veia materna muito forte em mim. Não era capaz de resistir à vontade de sacudir o dedo e repreender), mas não tinha intimidade o suficiente com Sasuke-kun.

Era estranho porque, mesmo após tanto tempo de companheirismo, sentia que nosso nível de familiaridade não havia aumentado nem mesmo um milímetro.

"Não sei se você se esqueceu ou não do seu aparelho de barbear, mas trouxe um para você também." Mordisquei o lábio, mexendo no cabelo, desconfortável. "Se tiver algum problema com o sabonete, use a espuma que eu trouxe para Sai, certo?"

"Tudo bem." Ele concordou, simplesmente, encolhendo os ombros. E esse foi todo o diálogo que tivemos.

* * *

Estava guardando as compras quando Kakashi-sensei apareceu na porta da cozinha. Estendeu sua toalha sobre a guarda da cadeira, depois de ter tido disposição o bastante para levantar-se do sofá.

Havia me esquecido de lhe avisar que não tínhamos objetos de higiene pessoal. Seu cabelo estava com uma aparência esquisita. De todo modo, Kakashi-sensei parecia sempre tão apressado em ignorar ou evitar as discussões do nosso grupo que posso considerar aquilo como uma vingancinha particular.

Ao dar um meio sorriso de desdém que tenho certeza de que foi percebido por ele, Kakashi-sensei arqueou a sobrancelha, curioso, e me encarou.

"Não temos sabonete." Disse então, como se eu não tivesse tomado consciência do fato.

"Eu sei. Fui ao mercado para isso." Anuí, mostrando a embalagem do sabonete sem cheiro que havia comprado (Sai, como a princesa sensível que é, possui alergia à maioria desses produtos aromatizados, obrigando todos nós a entrar numa ditadura de perfumes).

Após anos de convívio, sabia de todos os hábitos, segredos e problemas dos meus companheiros de time, exceto Sasuke-kun.

Regulava sua alimentação, seu vestuário, seu corte de cabelo e até a quantidade de exercício que podiam fazer semanalmente.

Apesar disso, Kakashi-sensei jamais se permitiu ser chefiado por mim, de modo que eu não consigo fazê-lo engolir a quantidade necessária de vitaminas, por exemplo, mas eventualmente seus gestos demonstram que ele abriu uma pequena exceção e que eu recebi o direito de conduzi-lo suavemente em sua rotina particular. Apenas às vezes, posso mandá-lo fechar seu livro idiota e ir dormir – o que acontece quando estou furiosa e Kakashi-sensei procura evitar o combate direto.

Com Naruto e Sai, por outro lado, as coisas eram totalmente diferentes. Embora Sai inicialmente tenha resistido no que diz respeito ao meu jeito de criticá-lo quanto às suas maneiras à mesa ou alertá-lo sobre sua alergia a sabonetes aromatizados, pouco a pouco minaram-se as objeções.

Eu sei até mesmo sua posição preferida para dormir.

Abrindo o armário de debaixo da pia, coloquei os produtos adquiridos: o detergente, a espoja de aço, o sabão de glicerina em barras, a água oxigenada e a água sanitária. Higiene nunca era demais. Tinha pavor de germes.

"Usei o seu dinheiro para fazer as compras." Avisei, apenas por hábito.

Kakashi-sensei fez uma careta, porque detestava precisar bancar o papai cuidadoso, mas deve ter percebido que não poderia reclamar, já que estávamos baixo sua liderança.

"Lembre-me de nunca mais deixar minha carteira perto de você." Disse, com um suspiro.

"Claro, pode deixar." Zombei, friccionando levemente os joelhos antes de me erguer e fechar a porta do armário. "Estava faltando tudo por aqui." Comentei, pegando o xampu, o condicionador e o sabonete nos braços. "Eu vou colocar isso no banheiro para que os rapazes possam tomar banho. Depois acho que vou arrumar um pouco a bagunça."

Quando passei pela sala, Naruto, ainda claramente emburrado, estava atirado no sofá, folheando uma das milhares de velhas revistas que estavam espalhadas sobre a mesa de centro, Sai estava desenhando, como habitualmente, e Sasuke-kun olhava pela janela, para o céu que se carregava de nuvens cinzentas. Havia um dilúvio se aproximando.

Não prestei particular atenção em nenhum deles, porque minhas sobrancelhas se franziam ao imaginar a primorosa limpeza que deveria ser efetuada naquela casa. Havia pó, teias de aranha e mofo se espalhando pelos lugares mais improváveis.

Sabia que talvez fôssemos permanecer por pouco tempo, mas a idéia de ficar ali do jeito que o lugar se encontrava era simplesmente aterradora. Acho que não conseguiria dormir por livre e espontânea vontade enquanto sentisse aquele cheiro rançoso de ar viciado. Era contra os meus princípios cruzar os braços e ignorar. Se havia algo que devia ser feito, eu imediatamente iria fazê-lo.

Já retornava para a sala quando aquele pensamento me acometeu. Era uma maníaca. Droga.

"Você já pode ir tomar banho, Naruto." Avisei, dando um tapinha indolente sobre seu joelho.

"Quê?" O olhar perdido e carrancudo dele se ergueu da revista. "Por que eu primeiro?" Fez o bico de insatisfação que sempre fazia com que parecesse um bebê bravo.

"Mesmo que fique por último, não vou me esquecer de que você não tomou banho, Naruto." Preveni, sarcástica. "Então não retarde o seu sofrimento, está bem?" Arranquei a revista das suas mãos, jogando-a sobre a mesa de centro com uma careta. Até ela estava empoeirada. "Pega a sua toalha e se manda."

Assim que Naruto sumiu, resmungando, eu esfreguei a mão suja no short jeans e me dirigi para Kakashi-sensei, que se sentara no sofá, pronto para tirar um cochilo.

"Eu não acho que o chuveiro elétrico esteja funcionando muito bem. É bem provável que o Naruto acabe tomando banho frio se demorar muito tempo." Avisei, embora soubesse que a probabilidade de que Sasuke-kun e Sai estivessem me escutando era muito maior. "Seria bom se algum de vocês desligasse a caixa de força e desse uma olhada."

Sasuke-kun se ergueu do batente da janela.

"Eu vou." Garantiu, sacudindo a cabeça, impassível.

"Sim, por favor, Sasuke-kun." Eu sorri, contente por ser tão prontamente atendida. Na maioria das vezes, precisava implorar por alguma iniciativa. "Naruto tem o hábito de cantar, então se você puder apressá-lo..."

Permiti que tanto Sai como Kakashi-sensei continuassem em seus mundos particulares. Causavam muito menos dor de cabeça quando não estavam com ânimo para me espezinhar.

Já havia começado a arear as panelas quando a luz foi desligada.

Nunca supus que Sasuke-kun tivesse qualquer conhecimento sobre eletricidade, mas ele portou-se com surpreendente naturalidade diante do meu pedido. Devo supor que mexer com fiação elétrica seja mais um de seus dotes naturais. Deve ser difícil ser perfeito.

Por volta de meia-hora depois, quando o trabalho já havia sido terminado, despachei Sai para o banho e mandei que Kakashi-sensei ir dormir no quarto, porque estava precisando varrer a sala. Ao dizer aquilo, dei-me conta de que não tinha vassoura. Na pressa, havia me esquecido de comprar uma.

"Naruto," chamei a atenção do loiro, que mexia na sua mochila. "vá até o mercado. Precisamos de uma vassoura."

Como é difícil ser a mulher da casa, pensei, com um suspiro. Ou melhor, como é difícil ser a _única_ que prefere viver num ambiente limpo e higiênico a um absoluto chiqueiro.

* * *

"Sakura." Sasuke-kun apareceu na porta da cozinha cerca de duas horas depois, quando o sol já estava baixo e a lua começava a nascer por entre as nuvens carregadas.

Estava preparando o jantar. Gostava de cozinhar. Era um exercício relaxante e pouco desgastante, momento que eu usava para refletir sobre o dia.

"O que foi, Sasuke-kun?" Indaguei, erguendo a cabeça do meu ensopado de verduras para poder encará-lo. Seus olhos negros eram como pântanos profundos que seriam capazes de me arrastar sem que fosse preciso fazer muito esforço.

"Tem visita pra você." Ele disse, a voz áspera, sem esconder certa secura.

"Pra mim?" Franzi as sobrancelhas, pensativa. Não ouvira a campainha soar. "Sasuke-kun, será que você pode... Bem..." Hesitei por um momento, porque estava em dúvida se podia contar com sua ajuda outra vez. Sempre era difícil saber, já que ele tinha um orgulho sensível. "Mexer aqui enquanto atendo a porta?"

Para minha surpresa, ele não precisou de muita persuasão para concordar, roçando os dedos nos meus enquanto tomava a colher da minha mão.

Controlando o arrepio, tirei o avental e segui a passos curtos na direção da sala, disposta a não demorar. O ensopado estava quase no ponto e não tinha certeza de que Sasuke-kun saberia quando seria o momento certo para desligar o fogo.

A primeira visão que tive foi de Naruto, que, com o peito inflado como de um galo, encarava o visitante sem esconder uma fúria turbulenta.

Logo reconheci Raito, em sua glória masculina, parecendo tão apetitoso quanto da primeira vez que o vi. Estava parado no hall de entrada, charmoso com seus cabelos meticulosamente despenteados, tão o oposto de mim, a perfeita imagem da miséria, depois de ter suado como um porco indo para o abate enquanto me entregava ao trabalho braçal.

Tinha prendido o cabelo rosa num coque frouxo e livrado os pés das botas de combate, de modo que expunha o esmalte que descascava. Precisava de uma repaginada urgente. Tipo, pra ontem.

Sorri, sem graça, tendo vontade de ser tragada pela terra, pois havia me esquecido do seu combate e me convertido numa pobre coitada que necessitava de um banho e de um banho de loja, só pra começar a ficar apresentável.

"Oi." Disse, tentando sem sucesso ajeitar o cabelo.

"Alô, Sakura." Ele sorriu, parecendo apreciar minha batalha pessoal. Seu sorriso desfez meus pensamentos por completo. "Eu estava voltando da casa de um amigo e pensei se você havia considerado meu convite." Falou. "Nós podemos ir antes que chova." Sugeriu, voltando suavemente a cabeça para a rua. Começava a trovejar.

"Hmm." Lancei um olhar indeciso à parede que me separava de Sasuke-kun. "Eu estava preparando o jantar." Disse, em um leve tom de quem pede desculpas, mas Raito, diferente de Naruto Drama Queen, não pareceu chateado.

Ao contrário, pois aquele sorriso incrível pareceu não se abalar nem um milímetro.

"Tudo bem. Deixamos para a próxima."

Mesmo que ele tivesse garantido não ser necessário, acompanhei-o até o pequeno portão de ferro da casa e baixei os olhos para a grama mal aparada do jardim. Se houvesse tempo, poderia empregar algumas horas fazendo uma limpeza por ali. Só Deus sabia como seria necessário.

"Amanhã à tarde?" Indaguei, esperançosa de que não tivesse desperdiçado minha única chance.

"Está ótimo." Os dedos de Raito deslizaram levemente sobre os meus quando tocamos juntos no portão para empurrar a porteira. "Eu posso dizer que a vejo amanhã à tarde com certeza?" Havia um ar de riso em sua expressão que me fez relaxar. "Seria terrível não voltar a ver você." Confidenciou, sedutor.

Tentei parecer descontraída, apesar de ter ficado perturbada.

"C-claro." Concordei, com segurança. Corei quando percebi ter gaguejado.

"Seu irmãos são bastante simpáticos." Comentou ele, divertido, porque sabia que era uma mentira descarada, quando já se preparava para ir. "Mas eu me senti um pouco apreensivo diante do seu olhar assassino." E riu, sacudindo a mão numa despedida.

Quando Raito se foi, eu permaneci parada lá por um momento, tentando absorver todos os acontecimentos. Nunca havia sido tão fácil marcar um encontro.

Naruto gritou comigo quando tornei a entrar na casa, irritado porque eu havia "estimulado esse depravado a vir me visitar", e os olhos de Sai se ergueram do seu desenho apenas o suficiente para lançar a típica – e repetitiva – mensagem silenciosa de "Cachorra feiosa" na minha direção. Optei por ignorar a ambos.

Enquanto agradecia a Sasuke-kun por ter cuidado do ensopado por aqueles minutos, meu primeiro pensamento foi de que não teria uma roupa decente. Não havia separado nada que parecesse ao menos minimamente feminino, pois, quando fiz as malas, ainda acreditava ter sido escalada para uma missão. Kakashi-sensei logo me pôs para o escanteio ao declarar que eu atuaria apenas como médica assistante.

E, é claro, houve toda aquela conversa de que eu deveria ser compreensiva, de que eu deveria aceitar a punição como uma mocinha educada, porque na última missão de campo havia descumprido as ordens, castigando o fugitivo que deveria ter trazido incólume à Vila, e merecia um castigo.

Detestava ficar no escuro. Tsunade-same sabia exatamente onde me atingir.

Mas todo aquele drama agora era irrelevante, porque Raito iria me entreter enquanto meus fiéis e admiráveis membros de equipe, que nunca me escondiam segredos, estivessem fora... E, não é sequer preciso dizer, mas quero frisar apenas pelo prazer de falar: Raito é um gatão.


	4. A Donzela Defendida

**Obs: **a fanfic abaixo se encontra em processo de revisão. Caso encontre algum erro de coerência, digitação ou afins, envie um review avisando. Grata.

**Capítulo Quatro: **_A Donzela Defendida_

-

-

Chovia.

Suspirei.

A chuva aumentava a cada minuto que passava.

Depois do jantar, em que Naruto ainda falava sobre Raito e ninguém mais o escutava, ficou decidido que eu dormiria numa das camas de solteiro, Sai na outra e que Naruto e Sasuke dividiriam a cama de casal, porque não era direito uma donzela dormir junto de um rapaz e Naruto e Sai se abespinhavam demais para compartilhar o mesmo colchão.

Ainda varri o quarto inteiro depois de limpar a cozinha e bati os lençóis e travesseiros lá no jardim. Já estava escuro e com a lua alta quando terminei.

Demorei no banho, pois sabia que Kakashi-sensei estava esperando eu me afastar apenas um pouco para poder falar com os rapazes sobre a missão e, assim que saí do banheiro, desejei boa noite a eles e me joguei na cama, exausta demais para me sentir enraivecida naquela noite.

Já não havia ninguém quando abri os olhos nesta manhã. Apenas o barulho da garoa rompia o silêncio.

Fiz o café, limpei a cozinha, arrumei a sala e ainda estava chovendo quando terminei. Decidi pôr em ordem as minhas roupas e lavar o banheiro. Revirei a casa em busca da água sanitária, até lembrar que ela estava no armário da pia.

Por sorte, achei lençóis limpos no guarda-roupa do quarto e troquei os das camas. Lavei a parte de dentro das janelas e esfreguei o balcão da cozinha até a exaustão, querendo tirar uma mancha que simplesmente se negou a sair. Era meio-dia quando terminei de passar um pano no chão da sala. Depois de tomar uma ducha e lavar os cabelos demoradamente com xampu e concidionador, fui fazer o almoço.

Movi o sofá do lugar, depois de ter comido qualquer porcaria, para poder varrer a parte debaixo. Ainda estava chovendo quando ordenei as revistas em cima da mesa de centro por edição.

Fiz trancinhas no meu cabelo, olhando-me no espelho, e quando já havia trançado quase todo o lado direito ainda estava chovendo. Penteei e prendi as perfeitas madeixas num rabo-de-cavalo e resolvi preparar um doce qualquer. Talvez a cozinha me distraísse, pensei.

Mas quando comecei a pôr a massa para o bolo na fôrma, ainda estava chovendo e a minha paciência, esgotando.

O bolo de chocolate ficou pronto às duas da tarde em ponto. Queimei o dedo quando fui tirar a fôrma do forno e tive de ficar mais de quinze minutos com a mão embaixo d'água, porque me esqueci que podia usar o chakra.

Havia sujeiras que normalmente passariam imperceptíveis no chão do quarto, mas eu estava tão entediada àquela altura que peguei a vassoura e varri a casa inteira, apenas para me certificar de que elas não tornariam a me aborrecer. E ainda chovia quando terminei. A garoa aumentara gradativamente.

Estava lendo uma das revistas velhas quando alguém bateu na porta. Louvei aos céus.

Não importava nada o fato de que estava com uma saia rodada e as botas de combate, embora uma coisa não tivesse nada a ver com a outra. Brega talvez, mas quem se importaria em parecer atraente dentro de casa?

Quase chorei de alegria quando vi Raito, com um guarda-chuva laranja-berrante que mais parecia pertencer ao Naruto e com os seus sorrisos que faziam uma covinha aparecer no canto da sua bochecha. Ele estava um pouco molhado. "Alô, Sakura." Cumprimentou daquele seu jeito especial, sem se importar com a chuva.

"Alô, Raito." Sorri, tentando não parecer efusiva demais.

"Vamos praquele sorvete, então?" Indagou ele.

"Sim!" A minha voz saiu tão animada que corei. Lancei um olhar hesitante para fora. "Mas eu não tenho nenhum guarda-chuva aqui."

"Não tem problema. Nós dividimos o meu."

Não sei que hora voltei para o muquifo.

Ao chegarmos completamente molhados na sorveteria, começamos a rir ensandecidamente até que a atendente tomou o nosso guarda-chuva com a desculpa de que o colocaria no lugar certo.

Enquanto comíamos um mega sorvete de flocos com balas-de-goma por cima, conversamos sobre tantos assuntos que a maioria deles até mesmo me surpreendi por tocar. Na medida do possível, escondi os fatos sobre a repentina mudança da minha "família" para o país da Chuva e, se falei sobre os meus "irmãos", foi muito pouco.

Raito me segredou que era normal passar dias e, às vezes, até mesmo semanas garoando continuamente e eu gemi naquela hora, porque estar presa dentro de uma casa estranha e entediante sem ter nada de útil para fazer era muito mais do que os meus neurônios poderiam agüentar. Então ele sugeriu que nós nos encontrássemos amanhã de manhã para ir à livraria da cidade e eu aceitei.

Estava escuro quando saímos da sorveteria. Ele pagou a conta e não foi preciso muito para me convencer, com o seu sorriso arrasador.

Quando me deixou no portão da casa onde estávamos hospedados, havia apenas um chuvisco.

Nossos dedos se tocaram novamente quando procuramos fechar a porteira ao mesmo tempo, mas desta vez estava prevenida: sorri-lhe e disse, num jeitinho especial, "Até amanhã, Raito."

"Até amanhã, boneca." E eu corei de prazer com o apelido.

-

-

"Onde porcaria você estava, Sakura-chan?!"

Naruto estava berrando no meu ouvido, me seguindo de um lado para o outro, porque quando entrei em casa os rapazes já haviam retornado, tendo entrado pela janela. Obviamente o loiro não podia se privar do seu escândalo - típico.

Mas o fim de tarde com Raito havia me deixado tão satisfeita que nem mesmo me prestei a procurar dar uma resposta às perguntas insistentes e fui até o quarto pegar uma blusa de lã, porque a noite havia trazido consigo um frescor gelado.

Quando consegui distrair Naruto lhe oferecendo um pedaço do bolo que havia preparado, percebi que Sai estava do meu lado. "Então, feiosa, vambora?" Indagou.

"Onde?" Franzi as sobrancelhas.

Sai revirou os olhos, como se não acreditasse que seria obrigado a me dar alguma explicação. "O jantar que você está me devendo por toda aquela agressividade gratuita quando chegamos aqui, lembra? Você paga as bebidas." E o seu dedo indicador tocou o meu ombro.

"Você não é absolutamente nada cavalheiro." Reclamei. "Um homem jamais aceitaria dividir a conta com uma mulher." Resmunguei. É claro que sou feminista, mas dinheiro é dinheiro.

"É, mas você não é mulher, você é a feiosa. Com feiosas a regra não vale." Deu um risinho sarcástico e _piscou_ para mim - salafrário e vigarista!

Naquele momento, tive vontade de lhe dar um soco. "Tudo bem." Contive a raiva. "Eu vou escolher a comida mais cara do cardápio." Disse, em tom de quem destila veneno e vingança. "_Você_ paga a comida." E num gesto idêntico ao seu, fiz com que o meu dedo indicador tocasse o seu ombro.

"Está bem." Sai me deu um sorriso maroto, imitando-me deliberadamente. "Já que estamos no dia da caridade, escolherei a bebida mais cara do cardápio." E eu rangi os dentes.

"Ótimo!" Cruzei os braços.

"Ótimo."

-

-

Acho que àquela altura estávamos bêbados. Estávamos mesmo. Não conseguia mais distinguir os meus pensamentos e nem ao menos pensar com clareza.

Não tenho o hábito de me deixar embebedar. Com o chakra, posso reduzir rapidamente os efeitos das toxinas do álcool no meu organismo. Assim, as bochechas vermelhas demoram a me denunciar, caso comece a ver tudo embaralhado, como estava vendo naquele momento.

Sai, para o meu desgosto, havia escolhido uma lanchonete. O lanche mais caro que tinha ali eram camarões fritos e não custavam nem um terço da garrafa de saquê que ele pediu.

De todo modo, entre bicadas e ácido, comemos tantos camarões que já não agüentava mais. Ele, para o meu duplo desgosto (dali alguns anos acabaria com uma úlcera, estava certa), havia ganhado a batalha de comida, quando, depois de trinta e dois camarões, eu simplesmente ergui a bandeira branca. A garrafa de saquê já estava no fim àquela altura.

"Hey, Sai," Chamei-o quando ele parecia distraído. "você é muito chato, sabia?" E comecei a rir.

Ele torceu o nariz ao ouvir as minhas sinceras palavras. "E você é muito feia." Reiterou, mas eu não estava realmente ligando para o que ouvia naquele momento. Quero dizer, depois de um tempo você aceita o fato de que o cara te acha uma baranga.

"Realmente?" Indaguei, num tom levemente sugestivo.

"Realmente." Mas ele demorou a responder, porque foi pego de surpresa pela minha pergunta. Senti-me um pouco menos patética ali então, porque Sai fez uma expressão de dúvida.

"Discordo." Disse, enchendo o copo com um pouco mais de álcool. "Acho que você, na realidade, se sente incrivelmente atraído por mim. Posso ter uma testa grande, mas tenho também grandes peitos." E comecei a gargalhar, porque estava tão bêbada e tresloucada que simplesmente desembuchei tudo numa fala enrolada.

Era óbvio que não achava realmente que Sai se sentisse atraído por mim. Tenho senso de ridículo. Não é como se houvesse entre nós grande camaradagem. Ocasionalmente trocamos algumas ofensas e fica tudo por aí. Já aprendi a aceitar a companhia irritante dele e também aprendi a rebater os seus ataques com a devida feracidade, portanto era um pouco difícil existir uma brecha para atração física entre nós.

Nunca, admito, desconsiderei a hipótese de que uma boa boca ferina deveria saber distribuir beijos deliciosos, mas entre admitir e realizar há um grande abismo.

Eu estava bêbada e bêbados são realmente francos pra caramba. "Você está bêbada, feiosa." Ele disse então.

"É." Concordei. "Talvez um pouco." Sorri-lhe, o estômago pesado por todos aqueles camarões. "A culpa é sua. Você iniciou uma pobre jovem inocente neste mundo promíscuo da bebida e do vício." Fiz um biquinho.

Sai riu. Ele tinha uma risada que não havia sido formulada a partir dos seus livros ou desenhos.

O seu mover de lábios sempre parecia quase imperceptível, como os de Sasuke-kun, mas era um imperceptível sarcástico e mordaz. Geralmente, o seu riso era de pouco caso e não de prazer. Mas nós estávamos embriagados e era natural gracejar de imbecilidades.

Ele bebericou o saquê, ainda com traços de riso na face. "Você é incrível, feiosa." Comentou, balançando a cabeça. "Uma peste recatada virando essa voluptuosa chama viva depois de um trago." Desdenhou então.

"Peste recatada é a sua avó." Disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Mas você gosta da parte do 'voluptuosa chama viva'." Reiterou ele, irônico.

"Sai, você é um puto." Falei num tom que mais se assemelhava a um desabafo, antes de começar a gargalhar novamente. Nossas pernas se roçaram por debaixo da mesa, os joelhos se batendo suavemente vez ou outra.

O seu sorriso era de divertimento quando aproximou o rosto do meu, de modo que pude sentir o hálito de álcool tocar os meus lábios, quente como o vinho de arroz quando corre pela nossa garganta. "E você é uma chama viva gostosinha, Sakura." Era brincadeira, diziam aqueles orbes negros. Mas o meu rosto ficou quente e Sai riu. "Gostosinha e recatada."

"Recatada é a sua avó." Repeti, voltando os olhos para o guardanapo para tentar disfarçar o rubor, só que tudo parecia tão divertido e excitante que de repente descobri que gostei de ele ter se referido a mim daquela maneira.

Havia algo no jeito de Sai que mexia com os meus sentidos. Ele era irônico, mas não era agressivo. Era desdenhoso, mas não era raivoso. Suas palavras talvez fossem mordazes, mas era um mordaz pintado por um tom jocoso que não se mostrava realmente ofensivo. E quando ele falava comigo, a sua voz parecia cantar e me acariciar.

Sai me tirava do sério com as alusões infelizes em relação à minha testa, mas eu jamais neguei que me divertia com ele. Embora me pareça estúpida a idéia de termos um envolvimento amoroso, nossos embates são engraçados.

De repente, ele se levantou e caminhou até o balcão da lancheria, pagando a conta.

Quando voltou, a sua mão alcançou meu cotovelo, ajudando-me a levantar e me guiando pacientemente para fora do estabelecimento. Emiti um leve protesto e então os dedos de Sai se espalmaram sobre as minhas costas, impulsionando-me para frente e me mantendo de pé.

Resmunguei quando quase tropecei numa pedra. "Vou falar para o Naruto que você me deixou bêbada e se aproveitou sexualmente de mim, Sai." Disse, começando a rir.

"Eu não seria assim tão louco, feiosa."

Franzi as sobrancelhas para ele. Havia um forte gosto de bebida em minha boca e eu desejei por um copo de água gelada. "Você realmente me acha feiosa?" Choraminguei, deixando que ele segurasse na minha cintura enquanto andávamos pelas ruas escuras.

Não estava chovendo, mas havia água por todo o lado e Sai, agilmente, fez-me desviar de uma enorme poça, puxando-me consigo para a esquerda.

Encrespou-me o cenho então do mesmo modo que fiz para ele. "Eu já disse que acho você uma chama viva gostosinha." Falou, mas não havia importância em suas palavras do jeito que me encarava. Sorri-lhe e ele sorriu para mim então. "Mas só quando está de porre." Completou.

Quando chegamos a casa as luzes estavam apagadas.

Caminhei até o quarto e me atirei na minha cama. Naruto e Sasuke-kun já estavam deitados e o loiro roncava ruidosamente, espalhado na cama de casal, quase por cima de Sasuke-kun, que mesmo dormindo estava sério.

Vi Sai tirar os sapatos e se deitar também. Ainda estava com as minhas botas e a preguiça me negou a permissão para me esticar e tirá-las. "Sai, seu puto." Chamei-o, começando a ficar sonolenta. "Eu não paguei as bebidas." Confidenciei, num tom que indicava que ele não tinha consciência do fato.

"É. Eu não aceito dinheiro de bêbados." Disse ele, virando-se para a parede. Protestei num resmungo. "Nem mesmo de chamas vivas gostosinhas." Frisou com certo ar de chacota e ambos nos calamos, pois um rubor intenso invadiu o meu rosto.

Dormi em segundos e maravilhosamente bem, obrigada. Sonhei com águas-vivas e elas dançavam.

-

-

Acordei com o berro de Naruto. Ele gritou "NÃO!" e eu subitamente me sentei na cama, assustada e com o coração aos saltos depois de ter sido interrompida daquele sonho gostoso.

Os orbes ônix de Sasuke-kun se voltaram para mim e então se desviaram para Naruto. "Eu já disse para você não berrar. Acabou acordando a Sakura." Havia certa impaciência em sua voz ao se referir a mim e todos os olhos do quarto encararam o meu rosto muito provavelmente inchado, sonolento e de cabelos desgrenhados.

Naruto se adiantou até a minha cama, parecendo culpado. "Sinto muito." Disse, mas estava perdida demais para ao menos fazer idéia de sobre o que ele estava se referindo e apenas concordei, piscando para tentar afastar o sono. "Kakashi-sensei quer que fiquemos fora até tarde hoje." Explicou. "Mas eu não quero deixá-la sozinha, Sakura-chan."

Queria apenas dormir, pensei. Bocejando, percebi que estava com as mesmas roupas de ontem. "Hmm." Falei, sem conseguir pensar em nada inteligente. "Tudo bem." Concordei com não sei o quê, espreguiçando-me.

"Tudo bem o quê?" Perguntou ele, confuso.

"Sei lá, Naruto." Resmunguei, um tanto impaciente. "Tanto faz o que você quer mesmo." Pulei da cama, recordando-me do meu encontro com Raito naquela manhã. Arregalei os olhos. "Meu Deus, que horas são?" Indaguei a Sasuke-kun, assustada.

"Oito horas." Respondeu-me.

Corri até a minha mala à procura de roupas limpas. Peguei uma bermuda jeans e uma blusa qualquer, preocupada demais em não me atrasar para ficar fazendo jogo de cores com as vestes.

Naruto me seguiu até a porta do quarto. "Aonde você vai, Sakura-chan?" Perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

"Vou sair." Disse simplesmente, batendo a porta do banheiro na sua cara.

Depois de um banho de quinze minutos, passei mais outros quinze tentando dar um jeito na minha cara inchada horrível e treinando sorrisos para que parecessem mais animados em meio à minha ressaca na frente do espelho. Quando saí do meu esconderijo a casa já estava vazia.

Tive tempo de tomar um copo de leite gelado e escovar os dentes antes que a porta da frente batesse - para o meu desespero, porque não havia tido tempo de calçar as botas.

Descalça, corri até o hall. "Alô, boneca." Recebi logo de cara, para melhorar o meu humor. "Você está linda hoje."

Corei, pois Raito, enquanto cavalheiro, tinha a capacidade de ser incrivelmente desconcertante, sem ser vulgar. Recordei-me do meu jantar com Sai e decidi que preferia ser chamada de boneca a chama viva.

Saímos pouco depois de eu ter calçado as minhas botas. Estava chovendo e precisamos dividir novamente o guarda-chuva, tarefa essa que não se tornou de difícil realização, pois já havia me familiarizado a andar junto dele depois da ida à sorveteria de ontem.

A livraria a que Raito se referira ficava ao lado da biblioteca pública e a uma quadra de uma loja de conveniências.

Depois de termos olhado e rido sobre todos os livros da seção de auto-ajuda, lembrei-me de que poderia aproveitar o passeio e fazer algumas compras. "Vamos até aquela loja na próxima esquina?" Sugeri.

"Só se depois pararmos em algum lugar para almoçar." Falou e eu concordei.

Comprei revistas novas, um esmalte e um removedor de esmalte, algodão, alicate, pinça e mais algumas porcarias nas quais agora tenho certeza de que só pus dinheiro fora e aproveitei a promoção para levar uma caixa de pasta de dentes, porque nunca resisto a uma dessas promoções idiotas. Elas são sempre mais fortes do que eu.

Raito carregou todas as minhas sacolas até o restaurante que ficava ao lado da loja. Nós almoçamos e novamente ele nem mesmo me sugeriu dividir a conta.

Já era final de tarde quando pedi que me deixasse em casa. Não sabia a que horas os rapazes voltariam, mas, de todo modo, pretendia ao menos esperá-los com o jantar preparado, depois de tê-los deixado na mão para ir desfrutar de deliciosos camarões fritos na companhia de Sai ontem.

Para a minha surpresa, ao nos despedirmos Raito não me convidou para nenhum outro programa qualquer. Ele disse "Até mais, boneca" do seu jeito de sempre e sumiu na curva da esquina.

-

-

Eram onze e meia da noite quando, por fim, as ovelhas desgarradas voltaram para casa.

O jantar já estava muito frio, apesar de eu tê-lo mantido no forno morno, e precisei sair em busca de uma frigideira para requentar a comida para Sai e Sasuke-kun, visto que Kakashi-sensei disse não estar com fome e Naruto disse estar com fome demais para esperar.

Depois do passeio com Raito, fiz as unhas com tudo a que tinha direito: tirei a cutícula, lixei e pintei com o esmalte preto comprado na loja do caminho. Jantei lá pelas oito e fiquei lendo algumas das revistas novas ao terminar.

Ainda estava num artigo sobre as cores de verão quando Naruto apareceu na porta do quarto, todo molhado pela garoa.

"Bem vindo de volta, Naruto." Disse, pois me deixava satisfeita o fato de que teria com quem conversar depois daquele tédio todo. Ele pareceu surpreso e eu estreitei os olhos. "O quê? Não posso mais estar de bom humor!?" Rugi, acuada.

"Nee, claro que pode, Sakura-chan." Ele me sorriu.

Logo Sai, Sasuke-kun e Kakashi-sensei apareceram também, todos encharcados e pingando água sobre o piso que, de tanto que havia esfregado, estava brilhante. Contive a cólera ao ver a sujeira que faziam e contei mentalmente até dez, tentando não estragar o bom humor.

Naruto atacou vorazmente o jantar enquanto eu esquentava o resto para os rapazes. Sai e Sasuke-kun se sentaram à mesa após trocarem de roupa e Kakashi-sensei disse que iria tomar banho.

Estava louca para perguntar sobre a tal missão, mas sabia que ninguém abriria a maldita boca para mim.

Não tinha a mínima idéia do que eles faziam o dia inteiro fora, contudo, a julgar pelo fato de voltarem em todas as noites sempre intactos, suponho que é alguma coisa envolvendo espionagem.

Nada me impediria de rondá-los, é claro. Mas antes que entreabrisse os lábios, Naruto se pronunciou: "Onde você foi hoje, Sakura-chan?" e percebi que Sai e Sasuke-kun também prestavam atenção nas minhas palavras, como se eu realmente devesse alguma satisfação.

"Vocês não esperam que eu fique aqui dentro como uma prisioneira, não é?" Ironizei, indo até o armário para pegar dois copos. "Apenas saí um pouco pra espairecer." Disse, sem sentir necessidade de me aprofundar mais.

"Eu vi você com aquele Raito." Disse Naruto, aborrecido.

Encarei-o de esguelha. "Se você está sugerindo que eu tenho alguma coisa com ele, vá tirando o cavalinho da chuva." Falei, impaciente. "E, afinal, não sei por que você está tão puto com o Raito. Você nem ao menos o conhece."

"É, mas ele dá em cima de você."

"Ai, Naruto, cala a boca!" Resmunguei, desligando a boca do fogão. "Eu sei me defender perfeitamente bem, ainda mais de um cara fracote como ele. E pode ter certeza de que só vai acontecer o que a sua cabecinha podre está pensando, se _eu _quiser." Falei, com raiva. "Pára de me encher o saco!"

O loiro ficou quieto e continuou a comer. Sabia que, no fundo, ele não tinha escutado porcaria nenhuma do que eu havia dito. Ainda fervia de raiva quando servi Sai e Sasuke-kun, que observaram a nossa discussão em silêncio.

-

-

**N/A: **Gracias aos reviews \o E desculpem pela demora, gente. Mas é que eu tenho andado meio corrida nos últimos dias. E, para aqueles que estão insatisfeitos com a falta de cenas SasukexSakura, relaxem. Elas virão. A sacanagem ainda nem começou, meus caros. MWA-HÁ-HÁ ;x

Continuem acompanhando e dêem _GO_ ;D


	5. Os Loucos

**Obs: **a fanfic abaixo se encontra em processo de revisão. Caso encontre algum erro de coerência, digitação ou afins, envie um review avisando. Grata.

**Capítulo Cinco: **_Os Loucos_

-

-

"Eu quero fazer alguma coisa." Disse a Kakashi-sensei.

Naquela manhã, para o meu desgosto, acordei antes do despertador tocar. Os garotos ainda estavam dormindo e, quando apareci na porta da cozinha, Kakashi-sensei estava fazendo café preto.

Estávamos pondo a mesa quando decidi apelar para a sua boa-vontade. "Quero fazer qualquer coisa." Repeti.

"Não há nada que você possa fazer." Disse ele então, depois de um leve franzir do cenho. "Sabe que Tsunade-sama nos deu ordens expressas para deixá-la por fora de tudo, Sakura. Não vejo como você poderia nos ajudar sem que precisássemos lhe falar algo sobre a missão."

Suspirei, frustrada. "Mas estou cansada de ficar aqui, Kakashi-sensei. Ao menos me arranje alguma atividade, sei lá. Não quero passar as minhas tardes enfurnada nesta casa." Supliquei, lançando-lhe um olhar choroso.

"Bem, Sakura," ele coçou a cabeça, não demonstrando abalo pela minha expressão lacrimejante, que era tão meiga. "há um curso de arte a três quadras daqui. Se você quer se ocupar com alguma coisa, pode se inscrever lá." Sugeriu, derrubando três colheres de açúcar dentro da sua xícara.

"Curso de arte?" Repeti, surpresa. "O artista entre nós é o Sai, Kakashi-sensei."

"Quem sabe um curso de culinária?" Sugeriu de novo.

"Eu sei cozinhar, obrigada." Meus ombros desceram com o desânimo. "Acho que um curso de arte está ótimo." Disse, sem realmente ter certeza das minhas palavras.

Kakashi-sensei concordou e pareceu pensativo e eu fiquei calada, de pijama, com minhas botas, sentindo-me vencida e frustrada. Se soubesse que iria ser tão chato participar de uma missão da qual simplesmente não posso saber o assunto, teria implorado para permanecer em Konoha.

Lembrando-me de Sai, pensei que não seria legal fazer um curso de arte. Artistas me parecem criaturas loucas, como aquele puto.

-

-

Quando Kakashi-sensei disse que eles estavam de saída, lá pelas oito e meia, mandou que eu viesse junto para que fizéssemos a minha inscrição. Concordei, um pouco desanimada por não achar nada melhor com o que ocupar o tempo.

O céu estava nublado e volta e meia algum raio caía aqui ou acolá. Não chovia, porém. A calçada estava toda molhada pela madrugada de tempestade constante e eu disse a Sai que seria bom se eles comprassem guarda-chuvas, afinal, chovia bastante naquele maldito país da _Chuva_.

Estava passando a chave na porta quando Naruto resolveu saber no que diabos eu me inscreveria. Mordisquei o lábio, não querendo falar para ele que estaria indo me matricular num curso de arte, porque, além de isso ser patético, causaria risadas em Sai. Mas Kakashi-sensei se adiantou e eu não tive como impedir. "Um curso de arte." Disse.

Senti os olhos de todos sobre mim e tentei me manter indiferente, distraída observando as casas da rua.

Ótimo, pensei. Agora Sasuke-kun acharia que eu era uma retardada mental como Sai, que passava horas desenhando sem dar atenção ao resto do mundo. Realmente ótimo. Realmente - _realmente _- ótimo.

"Resolveu se tornar uma pessoa mais culta, feiosa?" Indagou Sai, ao meu lado.

"Não." Disse, no meu tom mais seco. "Apenas não tenho nenhuma atividade interessante nesse lugar."

"Em todos os casos, ainda sempre existe o Raito." Ele insinuou e eu fiquei pálida por um momento, porque aquilo havia sido de tremendo mau gosto! Insinuar que eu tivesse algo com Raito e ainda por cima quando estávamos ao lado de Sasuke-kun é uma tremenda sacanagem da parte dele. É fácil ignorar Naruto, mas não Sai.

Agora, pensei de novo, Sasuke-kun acharia que, além de uma futura retardada mental como o moreno ao meu lado, eu havia me tornado também uma oferecida. Uma chama viva gostosinha. Deus! Mate-me. Repito: mate-me.

Apertando os punhos, lancei-lhe o melhor olhar de fúria que pude armar no improviso. "Vá pra porra." Xinguei.

"Vá você." Ele sorriu para mim. "E leve o Raito junto." Debochou, assim que paramos em frente a uma casa de estilo antigo com uma placa rosa choque berrante, anunciando aulas de arte.

Havia pessoas circulando pelo jardim enorme e bem aparado, algumas telas postadas sobre a grama e, na realidade, criaturas estranhas. Sim. Aquele lugar parecia tremendamente assustador, com uma casa gigantesca, seres com tinta por todos os lados e uma placa rosa choque berrante.

Lancei um olhar de súplica a Kakashi-sensei, como se pedisse que, por favor, por favor, não me obrigasse a entrar naquele lugar, mas obviamente ele me ignorou e foi abrindo o portão sem nem pedir licença.

"Vamos, Sakura." Mandou, avançando pelo meio daquele emaranhado de indivíduos intimidantes.

Hesitei. Entreabri os lábios para tentar um protesto e vi o sorriso desdenhoso de Sai para mim, o que de repente me ajudou a adquirir a coragem que faltava para enfrentar de peitos erguidos a situação. Isso mesmo: peitos.

Embora, ao seguir Kakashi-sensei, tenha tentado parecer natural, meus gestos estavam automáticos.

Acho que preferia as aulas de culinária, tentei dizer ao sensei quando o alcancei, mas ele já fora recepcionado por uma mulher de vestido roxo de chiffon e com um enorme turbante branco na cabeça, que fumava uma cigarrilha, os lábios pintados de um vermelho-amadeirado.

Ela parecia flutuar pela grama e eu quase enfartei quando se postou diante de nós. Disse "Olá. Em que posso ajudá-los, meus queridos?" e eu, instintivamente, me escondi atrás de Kakashi-sensei.

"Bem, a Sakura quer fazer aulas de arte." Ele deu um passo para o lado, destruindo o meu esconderijo.

Lancei-lhe um olhar de raiva, mas Kakashi-sensei nunca notava ou se prestava a procurar notar as mensagens significativas nos meus lindos orbes esmeraldinos, de modo que me vi obrigada a encarar aquela mulher, que provavelmente era uma artista _e _doida.

Pensando agora, não sei de onde surgiu o meu pré-conceito de que artistas são alienados. Quero dizer, isso me parece natural, visto que eles vivem com tintas e com pensamentos e cores e essas coisas todas.

Não é que eles tenham me parecido assustadores quando postei os olhos sobre a tal casa de aulas de arte, mas é um mundo totalmente diferente daquele com o qual estou habituada, cheio de lutas, sangue e pessoas feridas. A arte, como disse Sai uma vez, te proporciona um universo paralelo, onde nele existe o que você quiser que exista. Não acho que eu queira a arte ou esteja interessada em fazê-la vital em minha vida.

Parecia tão crédula em minha expressão que, quando a mulher me olhou, ela sorriu.

"Hmm. Compreendi." Estava falando com Kakashi-sensei, mas as palavras pareciam direcionadas a mim, do jeito como seus olhos tom de ocre me observavam. "Você pode começar agora mesmo." Disse-me, então.

Quase respondi a ela "Não, obrigada", mas achei que seria falta de educação.

Naquele momento, uma garota passou correndo por nós e estava tão suja que me perguntei se a mesma havia voltado de uma guerra. Seus cabelos castanho-escuros voavam com o vento.

Me senti um pouco deslocada, com minhas botas de combate e a minha bermuda jeans extremamente limpas.

"Você é o pai dessa linda flor, suponho." Kakashi-sensei receou por um momento antes de concordar e eu arregalei meus olhos para ele, pois nem em mais delirantes sonhos desejaria ter um pai tão obtuso assim. "Eu me chamo Kimoko Haru e sou a professora de arte destes jovens." E apontou com a cigarrilha para os adolescentes ocupados, divertindo-se em seus mundos particulares. "Será um prazer ter a sua filha entre nós."

Do jeito como falava, num tom um pouco fúnebre e sério, achei que estava se referindo à morte ou a um grupo satânico. Como se eu fosse uma presa entrando no matadouro, o novo membro a ser iniciado.

Kakashi-sensei se afastou um pouco com a mulher para que eles discutissem "assuntos de adulto", como articulou a própria Haru, e eu fiquei prostrada onde estava, perdida, até que resolvi voltar para junto dos garotos, que continuavam parados no portão.

Havia uma expressão de extrema frustração em meu rosto quando me aproximei deles. "Excelente." Disse, emburrada.

"Então, feiosa, arrependida por tentar dar uma de intelectual?" Indagou Sai, dirigindo-me um daqueles seus sorrisinhos detestáveis que me fazem ter vontade de voar no seu pescoço branquelo e apertá-lo até arroxear.

"Não." Ergui o queixo, com toda a dignidade que tinha. Foda-se o mundo, porque o meu orgulho continuará intacto até a minha morte, pensei enquanto entreabria os lábios para contar a maior mentira da minha vida. "Estou excitada para começar." Disse, mas havia um tom neutro em minha voz que, acho eu, seria difícil passar despercebido.

Naruto tocou levemente na minha mão. "Você vai se divertir, Sakura-chan!" Gritou ele, mais animado do que eu.

Movi a cabeça. "É." Concordei, simplesmente. "Vai ver eu descubro minha verdadeira natureza." Debochei, erguendo os ombros e suspirei. "O mais provável a acontecer é que a Haru chame o meu papai para reclamar da minha violência."

"Papai?" Perguntou Sasuke-kun.

"Ohh." Contraí meus lábios. "_Você é o pai dessa linda flor, suponho_." Imitei a mulher. "Bem, eu não esperava mesmo que o Kakashi-sensei falasse que era o meu adestrador." Cocei a cabeça, um pouco impaciente. "De qualquer modo, olha que porra eu estou fazendo, só pra não ficar no maior tédio." Não pude evitar a raiva em minha voz. "Eu vou _pintar_. Quer coisa mais _gay _do que pintar? Só o Sai faz isso, mas ele é puto."

Os olhos de Sai se estreitaram perigosamente depois das minhas palavras.

Como sempre acontecia quando eu fazia alguma menção não-honrosa à sua opção sexual, os orbes dele, tão negros quanto os de Sasuke-kun, assumiam um reluz iluminado pela irritação.

Sorri quando ele me chamou de Cachorra Feiosa e então Kakashi-sensei voltou e disse que já havia acertado tudo com a Haru-san (ele frisou bem o _Haru-san_, pois era a forma como eu deveria me dirigir a ela) e que eu poderia começar meu emocionante curso de arte dentro dos próximos dez minutos, tempo suficiente para ela buscar o meu material.

"Tudo bem, Kakashi-sensei." Disse, vencida.

Os rapazes se despediram de mim e havia uma leve ameaça na expressão do rosto de Sai quando falou "Divirta-se, feiosa." Concordei, mas não estava muito certa de que realmente me divertiria.

-

-

Está tarde pra burro. A lua já está alta no céu há tempos e eu nem sei que horas são, porque quebrei o relógio numa dessas últimas missões e não me dei ao trabalho de comprar um novo.

Estou carregando um caderno, uma caixa de giz-de-cera, um guarda-chuva e um ovo na mão.

De acordo com Haru-san, preciso desenhar o ovo para aprender a sincronizar a harmonia das formas e cores. Mas quando chequei na minha caixa de giz-de-cera, não havia nenhum giz na cor branca lá. Reclamei com Haru-san e ela disse "O ovo não é branco." Olhei-a com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo porcaria nenhuma, porque, para mim, o ovo é branco. Ou é basicamente branco, que seja.

Não posso dizer que a manhã e a tarde foram muito construtivas. Logo depois de ter sido abandonada nas mãos de Haru-san, começou a chover e eu e mais todos os seus estranhos alunos fomos para dentro da enorme casa.

No primeiro andar era o estúdio. Havia algumas estantes com livros e milhares de quadros por todos os lados. Havia também respingos de tintas coloridas pelo chão de madeira e pincéis espalhados, dentro de potes com água. Dos dois sofás que tinham, um deles estava coberto por uma colcha verde, cheia de manchas amarelas. Não vi o segundo andar, porque havia uma mesa em frente à escada.

Fiquei perdida por um tempo, até Haru-san chamar a atenção de todos com um leve bater de palmas e falar "Essa é a Sakura, ela é nossa nova amiga." E todos me analisaram com olhos um pouco perdidos e sem empenho, e falaram "Oi, Sakura" de um jeito tão mecânico que fez com que eu me sentisse participante de um grupo de alcoólicos anônimos.

Haru-san então me passou um caderno, a caixa de giz-de-cera e me mandou sentar em qualquer lugar.

Não havia assentos livres, portanto me joguei no chão, ao lado daquela garota extremamente suja e que parecia órfã que passara correndo por mim quando cheguei.

"Oi, Sakura." Ela disse de novo, sorrindo. "Eu me chamo Sato Dee. Muito prazer em conhecer você."

"É, é, essas coisas." Concordei, sem muito interesse. Olhei em volta, para todos aqueles estranhos que desenhavam sem prestar atenção em nada à sua volta. "Todos aqui são assim?" Havia um leve desdém quando pronunciei a última palavra, de modo que Dee percebeu e riu.

Ela coçou a bochecha e um pouco de tinta guache vermelha seca descascou da sua pele. "Estamos todos concentrados. Haru-san nos deu um trabalho muito difícil hoje, Sakura." O suspense em sua voz me fez erguer as sobrancelhas.

Assim como Dee não teve tempo para me contar que trabalho difícil era esse, eu também não tive tempo para lhe perguntar. A própria Haru-san de quem falávamos se aproximou e eu visualizei primeiro os seus pés, com sapatos de salto alto da mesma cor do vestido, antes de subir o rosto e encará-la.

"Seu pai me disse que você é nova nisso, florzinha." Comentou, dando um trago no cigarro. "Geralmente, eu trabalho com jovens mais experientes. Digo, não tenho muitos alunos novos."

"Hmm." Falei, pois Haru-san deu uma pausa, como se quisesse dar ênfase às suas palavras.

Girando os olhos pela sala, virou-se para mim novamente. "Você entende, não há muito movimento aqui." E sorriu, o batom se esticando em seus lábios. "É bom que esteja amiga de Dee, pois assim ela poderá lhe auxiliar e minar as suas dúvidas. Esse curso de arte não é uma obrigação, como você pode estar imaginando, Sakura, mas um lugar aonde as crianças vêm para refletir e se divertir."

Não posso imaginar que tipo de gente reflete e se diverte pintando, mas achei melhor não expor os meus pensamentos ou poderia ofender os milhares de adolescentes pintores devotos à arte naquela sala.

Dee se prontificou a me explicar tudo sobre o que eles já haviam visto e Haru-san fez um aceno de concordância com a cabeça. "Dee é uma das nossas melhores artistas." Disse Haru-san para mim. "Tenho a absoluta certeza de que você aprenderá muitas coisas junto de nós, florzinha." E se afastou.

Depois disso, não houve nada realmente interessante.

Por algum tempo, Dee ficou me falando sobre tipos de pintura e sobre artistas famosos, mas eu não prestei atenção. Então, ela me arrastou para uma parede onde havia várias réplicas de quadros pendurados e foi me dando uma aula histórica sobre cada um deles, tão detalhadamente que tive de conter o bocejo.

Na hora do almoço, duas garotas que desconheço se prontificaram a fazer sanduíches e, junto dos outros oito alunos (acho que eram oito), fomos para fila pegar os nossos.

No período da tarde, Haru-san colocou uma música instrumental para tocar e pediu para que relaxássemos um pouco.

Ficamos por vinte minutos ouvindo aquela melodia estupidamente entediante antes que Dee, então, me explicasse que a dificílima tarefa imposta por Haru-san fora fazer um auto-retrato seu sem um espelho.

Pensei que estava tudo bem, que não era tão difícil, mas, quando tentei fazer o meu, saiu horrível. Escabroso, na realidade. Nunca tive muita aptidão artística e Dee percebeu isso, porque riu e falou que eu melhoraria com o tempo.

Nós nos sentamos no chão perto da porta e ficamos brincando por um tempo, fazendo caricaturas uma da outra. Enquanto que ela desenhava perfeitamente bem, eu desenhava pessimamente mal e houve uma grande diferença de qualidade e nível em nossos trabalhos. Eram quase seis horas e eu estava me levantando para ir embora quando Dee sugeriu uma seção de jogo da forca.

"Tudo bem." Disse a ela, acomodando-me no chão novamente. "Mas você vai perder." Avisei. "Eu posso desenhar feito uma criança de dois anos, mas sou muito boa em jogo da forca."

"Você vai melhorar no desenho, Sakura." Ela falou. "Mas eu também sou boa em jogo da forca."

Jogamos doze rodadas e eu ganhei quase todas. Posso ser péssima em tarefas que não dependam do cérebro, mas os meus pensamentos fluem rapidamente naquilo que realmente é necessário.

Estava escuro quando Haru-san disse que só restávamos nós lá.

Dee morava para o outro lado, de modo que nós nos despedimos assim que pusemos os pés fora da porta da casa. Estava chovendo e, gentilmente, Haru-san me ofereceu o seu guarda-chuva, que era tão ou mais rosa-choque do que a placa que anunciava aquelas aulas de arte.

"Ah, florzinha, antes que eu me esqueça, venha cá." Chamou novamente, quando Dee já sumira na escuridão da noite com uma sombrinha azul. Parei e a esperei. Haru-san entrou na residência e logo saiu, segurando um ovo, o caderno e a caixa de giz-de-cera que havia me dado logo que cheguei. Então ela mostrou o ovo. "É a sua primeira tarefa." Disse.

Devia haver alguma expressão confusa em meu rosto, pois ela riu, engasgando-se com a fumaça do cigarro, e, quando se recompôs, logo tratou de falar: "Vai ser divertido, você verá."

"O que eu faço com esse ovo?" Perguntei, ignorando a última frase.

"Desenhe."

Mas eu ainda estou tentando imaginar como poderei desenhar um ovo sem um giz-de-cera branco. Quero dizer, o ovo que ela me deu é de um branco realmente branco, sem qualquer mancha, não é dos de cor, é branco. Não tem pintinhas, é _branco_.

Coloquei o ovo no bolso da minha bermuda e escondi o caderno embaixo da blusa quando a chuva apertou. O vento estava contra mim, de modo que, quando cheguei à casa onde estávamos hospedados, estava toda molhada.

Molhada _e _sem saber como desenhar um ovo branco sem branco. Quem sabe vermelho?

-

-

"Então?" Sai apareceu na minha frente assim que saí do banheiro.

Eles já estavam ali há um bom tempo quando eu cheguei. Sasuke-kun me disse que haviam terminado as coisas mais cedo, embora não tenha me dito que merda de coisas eram essas.

_Tudo bem_, pensei. _Eu realmente não me importo._ Naquele momento, só queria um banho quente e um bom jantar, porque os dois sanduíches do almoço e aquela maldita música instrumental não haviam contribuído muito para encher a minha barriga por um dia inteiro.

Passei reto por Kakashi-sensei, que cantarolava uma porcaria terrível.

"Então o quê?" Reiterei, enxugando o cabelo com a toalha.

"Se divertiu, feiosa?"

Encarei-o, impaciente. "É, por quê?" Caminhei até a sala, onde Naruto tagarelava alegremente com Sasuke-kun, que, por sua vez, fazia questão de ignorá-lo.

"Como foi a sua aula, Sakura-chan?" Gritou Naruto novamente.

"É, foi legal." Respondi apenas, jogando-me no sofá ao lado de Sasuke-kun, sem nem ao menos me preocupar em manter a pose de donzela linda e meiga que, no fundo do seu coração, eu sei que ele espera que eu seja. "Eu aprendi coisas extremamente úteis, como a complexidade da música instrumental." Soltei, fechando os olhos.

"E você conheceu alguém legal!? Hein? Hein?" Ele pulava na minha volta e as suas roupas laranja-berrantes conseguiram me ferir os olhos quando eu os abri levemente, então voltei a fechá-los.

"Hmmm." Disse apenas, sonolenta. "É."

"Quem?"

"Sei lá. Gente."

"Nee, Sakura-chan." Ele pareceu hesitante. "Você não vai nos trocar pelos seus novos amigos, não é?"

Daí abri os olhos e comecei a rir. "Que idiota." Falei. "Eu não entendo porque trocaria." E não me importei em deixar implícito que eu os adorava, mesmo Sai, que era um desgraçado bastardo.

Naruto me deu um sorrisão. "Faz lámen?" Pediu, talvez querendo se aproveitar do meu momento de confissão.

"Não."

"Ahhh, Sakura-chan!"

"Não. Faz você."

-

-

Cá estamos eu e o meu ovo, nos encarando. Eu sobre o sofá, ele sobre a mesa. Silêncio no cômodo. Os rapazes já estão dormindo e Kakashi-sensei está lendo devotamente o seu livro idiota, apoiado na parede perto da janela.

No meu caderno de desenho existem apenas as caricaturas mal-feitas da garota do meu curso e as forcas onde eu a enforquei em quase todas as partidas. O resto das páginas está tão branco quanto o meu ovo. Seria muito melhor e agradável fritá-lo e comê-lo do que ficar nessa babaquice de desenhá-lo.

Depois de quinze minutos imóvel, esperando que a luz divina me atingisse e me desse um estalo em relação à difícil arte de ser artista, Kakashi-sensei relanceou os olhos para mim e disse que eu estava parecendo um pouco anormal ali, tentando fazer contato telepático com um ovo. Mas, disse a ele, isso contribui para o desenvolvimento da minha mente, essa coisa de falar com os mortos e seres inanimados.

"Eu acho que um descanso contribui para o desenvolvimento da sua mente no momento." Respondeu ele na sua voz arrastada, como se não tivesse reparado que eu estava apenas sendo irônica.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, dei-lhe a língua e me ergui do sofá. _Ótimo_, pensei comigo mesma. Posso falar à Haru que pintar ovos brancos sem branco não era humanamente possível e, se todos concordassem comigo, ela não poderia contestar, mesmo que houvesse uma fórmula secreta por detrás de tudo.

Satisfeita com a esfarrapada desculpa que arranjei, dei boa noite ao sensei (que nem me respondeu, diga-se de passagem) e me dirigi para o quarto, levando o ovo junto. Decidi chamá-lo de Moru. Já que não posso comê-lo ou pô-lo fora, só me restava lhe dar um nome e adotá-lo como animal de estimação. Além do mais, fica meiga essa idéia de chamá-lo de Moru-chan. Moru-chan é um ótimo nome para se dar a um cachorro ou a um pênis.

O quarto estava no mais profundo e sepulcral silêncio quando entrei - o que foi deveras estranho, considerando que Naruto roncando consegue acordar a vizinhança inteira. "Tá bom." Disse. "Eu sei que você tá acordado, Naruto."

"Ahh, como você sabia?" Reclamou ele, mexendo-se na cama de casal que dividia com Sasuke-kun.

"As almas do quarto me avisaram." Falei, indo até a minha cama e largando o ovo e o caderno de desenho sobre a cabeceira, sentando-me para tirar as botas.

Quanto a Sasuke-kun não sei dizer, porém tenho certeza de que Sai estava acordado. Era um pouco gay para ele e idiota para mim admitir aquilo, mas estávamos tão habituados a dormir com as baforejadas de Naruto em nossos ouvidos que era um pouco estranho nos deparar com o silêncio.

Quando saíamos em missão, Naruto sempre era a primeira besta a dormir, o que sinalizava que nós dois deveríamos pegar no sono logo em seguida.

Mas não faz muito tempo que Sasuke-kun retornou à Konoha. Após livrar-se de Itachi, ele humildemente veio requisitar a sua vida pessoal de volta. E, embora fosse um traidor filho-da-puta, não posso negar os fatos: ele É gostoso. E jamais fez qualquer mal aos reles mortais que residem na Vila da Folha, o que fez com que Tsunade-sama apenas o aceitasse de volta e o incluísse no nosso meio, como se ele jamais houvesse saído de lá.

A princípio, foi estranho. Foi estranho sair para jantar com os rapazes e incluir Sasuke-kun na lista ou nos encontrarmos todas as manhãs e ver Sasuke-kun parado no seu antigo lugar habitual. Mas Sasuke-kun é maravilhoso demais para que a sua presença se torne um empecilho ou fruto de estranheza a longo prazo, de modo que logo estávamos acostumados à nova rotina, podendo vislumbrar o brilho dos seus olhos negros quando eu quisesse, sem precisar manter mais aquela idéia de mover mundos e fundos para resgatá-lo dos braços do malévolo Orochi-me-coma.

Já havia me deitado quando Naruto me chamou. "Nee, Sakura-chan."

"Que é?" Tirei a cabeça debaixo dos lençóis, observando a silhueta dele na escuridão, um pouco mal-humorada. "Fala logo que eu estou com sono."

"...Você está brava, né?" Tive a impressão de que não era aquilo que ele iria perguntar.

"É." Concordei, já que a resposta para o seu questionamento era claramente positiva. "Não esperava que eu estivesse feliz e saltitante, esperava?" Pelo silêncio dele, acho que esperava. "Qual é, Naruto!" Resmunguei, um pouco irritada. "Você sabe que eu _detesto_ ficar de molho."

Naruto fez um som com a boca, que tanto poderia significar como "é, eu sei" ou como "não sei mesmo." E ele demorou um pouco para responder. "Eu queria poder falar para você o que estamos fazendo." Disse, parecendo arrependido.

"Ah, tudo bem." Falei, a raiva diminuindo diante daquela demonstração de culpa e boa-vontade. "Vocês provavelmente estão em uma missão de espionagem e a Tsunade-sama só me enviou como médica de suporte, para o caso de serem descobertos. Mas tanto ela como eu sabemos que isso não irá acontecer." Bocejei. "O que nos faz voltar ao tópico principal: ela me enviou só pra me punir."

"Uau. Você é boa em dedução, Sakura-chan." Disse ele, empolgado.

Dei um meio sorriso, aproveitando a situação para arrancar algumas informações a mais dele. "Vocês vieram a pedido do governante principal, ou não teríamos tido fácil acesso à cidade, imagino." Disse, num tom de quem já estava plenamente certa daquelas informações.

"Como não há força de ataque no país da Chuva," continuei. "vocês apenas estão na questão de espionagem, na paz. Vamos pensar..." pedi a ele. "Que tipo de problemas mereceriam investigação num país sem exército? Drogas, contrabando, mercenários, fuga de infratores da lei de pequeno porte. O que mereceria uma espionagem a longo prazo? Narcóticos, homicídios, traficância. Lavagem de dinheiro?" Voltei os olhos para o teto, reflexiva.

Pude ouvir os grilos lá fora, o que me lembrou do horário.

"Mas isso nos levaria à outra questão." Retomei o fio da meada. "Se foi a pedido do governante principal, então deve ser secreto. O que poderia ser explorado pela mídia e por outros países, se fosse descoberto? Raptos. E quem seria raptado? Uma espionagem dessa magnitude não se voltaria às familiares sem importância. Donos de bancos, legisladores, juízes. A fraqueza de um país é a sua fraqueza política."

"Você andou nos espionando?" Perguntou Naruto de repente, desconfiado.

Sorri para a escuridão. "Não. Eu supus, você confirmou."

"Cale a boca, dobe." Ouvi a voz de Sasuke-kun e me contive para não soltar o gritinho extasiado e satisfeito que tive vontade de soltar, só pela constatação de que ele estava acordado e ouvira todas as minhas inteligentíssimas conjecturas.

Deus, até na calada da noite ele tem uma voz sexy.

-

-

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo postado, então \o Eu AINDA não sei o casal ;D Tenho vários capítulos prontos (posto quando dá tempo) e a fic encaminhou-se para um rumo diferente do que eu esperava, mas não se aflijam! Até que eu me defina, terão cenas dos DOIS casais. Apenas aguardem o Sasuke mostrar suas garrinhas ;D

Quanto ao Raito, gerou desconfianças, hein? Aos curiosos: foi realmente baseado no Raito de Death Note. Ele é simplesmente irresistível demais, portanto eu TIVE que fazer uma homenagem digna. Mas muita água vai rolar e só Deus sabe o que o Raito vai aprontar nas suas aparições esparsas.

Agradecimentos especiais aos meus fiéis leitores. Continuem acompanhando e dando aquele de apoio. Reviews me fazem postar mais rápido xD Kissus, Motoko.


	6. A Donzela tem um Gato

**Obs: **a fanfic abaixo se encontra em processo de revisão. Caso encontre algum erro de coerência, digitação ou afins, envie um review avisando. Grata.

**Capítulo Seis: **_A Donzela tem um Gato_

-

-

"Muito esperto." Comentou Sai quando me levantei.

Tanto ele como os rapazes já estavam prontos. Por mais que eu tente e mentalize a idéia de 'acordar com as galinhas, acordar com as galinhas, acordar com as galinhas', repetindo-a várias vezes, o negócio do despertador mental não flui.

Bocejei, vendo que Sasuke-kun estava prendendo a Kusanagi à cintura, e deslizei os pés para fora da cama.

Naruto não estava no quarto e, por isso, o silêncio. Mas eu podia ouvi-lo gritar alguma coisa com Kakashi-sensei, provavelmente da cozinha, que era pra onde ele ia segundos depois de ter acordado. "O quê?" Perguntei, me espreguiçando.

"Usar o Naruto daquele jeito." Ele falou e eu comecei a rir.

Por mais forte que Naruto seja, ele sempre continuará sendo aquele babaca manipulável. É muito fácil, por mais que ele não queira, fazê-lo me dar informações relevantes. Ele e a sua boca grande sempre foram o ponto-fraco do grupo.

Apesar da minha raiva, nunca desobedeceria as ordens expressas da Tsunade-sama - não novamente, digo. O último deslize me levou a este país de merda, que só faz chover, e me rendeu preciosos minutos pensando no que poderia ser a grande missão do time 7. Tá bom, não vamos exagerar, foram preciosos segundos e segundos SÃO preciosos.

Peguei as minhas roupas e a minha escova de dente. "Olha, se eu quisesse descobrir o que vocês estavam fazendo, eu já teria descoberto." Disse, simplesmente. "Para conhecimentos técnicos ou lógicos, eu sou muito melhor que vocês."

"Você é muito metida, isso sim." Reiterou ele, desgostoso.

"Puxa, que ironia. Você também." Debochei, saindo do quarto.

Um banho, um café e eu estaria pronta para encarar aquela ridícula Haru-san por mais um dia, com a sua placa rosa choque e os seus vestidos roxos e estranhos.

-

-

Estava esquentando o leite quando ouvi um grito e um SPLASH. Talvez não tenha sido um splash, pode ter sido um clash, ou um lash... hm, essa coisa de onomatopéias é curiosa. É impossível gravar com precisão um som, de modo que se torna meio inútil tentar expô-lo em palavras.

Enquanto o leite fervia, já que não gosto mesmo dos pasteurizados (não confio neles), comecei a pôr a mesa. Sinceramente, não faço idéia do que os garotos comeram no café-da-manhã dos dias em que permaneci dormindo.

Provavelmente, pensei, ficaram em jejum, porque os quatro são negações na cozinha.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto entrou no cômodo, afobado. "aquele ovo era seu?"

Franzi as sobrancelhas, já perdendo parcialmente o meu bom-humor matinal. "É. Por quê?" havia um leve tom de ameaça em minhas palavras, diante da imagem de um ovo quebrado sobre o meu perfeito piso encerado.

"Err..." Ele coçou a cabeça. "ele caiu e quebrou." Disse.

"Vá limpar aquela merda agora." Rugi. "Eu passo _horas _encerando o chão e você quebra um _ovo _sobre ele? Você quer que eu fique furiosa e quebre _você_ ao meio, Naruto?" Ameacei, seguindo-o quando ele saiu correndo da cozinha. "Não importa _como _você vai limpar isso. Mas LIMPE!" Gritei, nervosa.

Antes que tivesse tempo de dar uns sopapos nas suas orelhas, lembrei do leite fervendo e corri para desligar o fogão.

Depois do café, onde lancei olhares ameaçadores para Naruto o tempo inteiro, fui ver como é que tinha ficado a limpeza e eles aproveitaram o meio-tempo e fugiram, antes que tivesse tempo de impedi-los. Mas a verdade é que Naruto havia limpado aquele ovo pior do que limpa a própria bunda.

Estava rangendo os dentes de raiva enquanto seguia para a instrutiva aula de artes.

-

-

A aula foi um inferno. Quando disse que, desculpe Haru-san, havia quebrado o ovo, ela falou que eu era uma péssima aluna. Assim, obviamente, contive a minha própria língua para não mandá-la arder no inferno.

Haru-san me deu um novo ovo, dessa vez dentro de uma pequena bolsa, e disse que a minha nova tarefa seria "mantê-lo intacto pelos próximos três dias, florzinha." De acordo com ela, o momento babá-de-ovo faria com que eu criasse mais responsabilidade para com os meus deveres. Eu quase ri da cara dela.

Depois daquilo, Dee passou o resto da tarde saltitando ao meu redor, falando bobagens.

"Então, a Michiko disse a ele para que jamais aparecesse na sua casa novamente, depois de tê-lo pego aos beijos com a sua prima..." Na vila da Chuva havia uma revista semanal romântica que Dee lia.

Claro que eu não fazia idéia de quem era Michiko e muito menos quem era a sua prima, mas Dee não levava em consideração esses fatos. Ela apenas tagarelava, balançando o pincel de um lado para o outro e de encontro à tela, enquanto, em intervalos esporádicos, me explicava algo sobre técnicas de imagem.

No meio da tarde tivemos os minutos de reflexão, como descobri se chamar toda aquela baboseira de meditação e música erudita.

Minha primeira pintura, como disse orgulhosamente Dee, foi um gato. Um gato horrível, mas ainda assim um gato.

"Pinte algo de que você goste, florzinha." E eu, estranhamente, só pensei num gato. Mas eu não gosto de gatos, não mesmo. Eles são... traíras demais, acho.

Depois que a tinta secou (pintava com aquarela. Haru-san disse que eu não estava psicologicamente preparada para lidar com os nuances da misteriosa tinta a óleo), percebi que não levava _mesmo _jeito para coisa. Se aparecesse com aquele treco lá em casa, Sai faria a festa em cima da minha inaptidão artística.

Diferente de mim, que tremia de horror ao ver aquele gato deformado e laranja, tanto Haru-san como Dee entraram em êxtase. O que fez com que eu me perguntasse: será que tenho um dom doentio para a pintura? ...Nah, não mesmo.

"Você precisa nomeá-lo." Disse Dee enquanto prendia os cabelos com uma presilha.

Olhei-a, cética. "Eu não quero nomear esse quadro idiota e deformado." Avisei.

"Não é idiota!" Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "É a sua primeira obra de arte, deve ser tratada com importância." Explicou, como se fosse fazer alguma diferença. "E é preciso lhe dar um nome digno."

Falei que não daria, mas ela passou o resto da tarde me aborrecendo, então eu disse: "Tudo bem, ele se chamará Gato." E é claro que Dee não gostou da minha falta de criatividade, mas foi obrigada a aceitá-la. Afinal, o gato é meu e eu o nomeio de Gato ou de Cachorro, como quiser.

Como me neguei veemente a levar o meu animal quase indistinguível para casa, Haru-san prontificou-se a aceitá-lo em seu museu particular. "Ótimo." Falei a ela. "Divirta-se."

E fui para casa.

-

-

Havia algo estranho quando girei a chave na fechadura e entrei para a escuridão.

Era tarde da noite, mas os garotos ainda não haviam chegado. Talvez desse tempo de preparar algum jantar rápido e tomar um banho. Quando aqueles quatro retornavam, interditavam a cozinha e o banheiro por _longas _horas.

Meus olhos, após ligar o interruptor, correram pelo cômodo. Aparentemente tudo estava em seu devido lugar, mas a flor solitária que nascia perto da porta havia sido levemente esmagada por um pé e ela não estava assim quando saí, logo depois dos outros.

Enquanto vasculhava a casa atrás de alguma presença inimiga, deixei a porta aberta.

Começava a garoar, depois da tarde inteira chovendo e com uma leve pausa no escurecer. Eu havia devolvido o guarda-chuva rosa-choque da Haru-san, portanto não podia me esquecer de comprar um no dia seguinte.

Na sala, não havia nada fora do lugar. Tampouco indícios da passagem de alguém pela cozinha. A louça suja, para o meu desgosto, _ainda _estava lá, esperando para que eu a lavasse. No caminho para o corredor, sobre o piso encerado, notei um pequeno e quase imperceptível embaço.

Estreitei os olhos. Aquele tipo de rastro geralmente passava despercebido por civis, mas não por ninjas.

O quarto estava da mesma maneira que havíamos deixado. Sai e Naruto eram incapazes de arrumarem as suas camas, portanto tampouco eu as arrumava. Estava quase me convencendo de que o invasor, quem quer que fosse ele, já havia ido embora, quando notei um pé de sandália.

Tive tempo de enfiar as minhas luvas antes que o objeto se transformasse num ninja. Isso fez com que me lembrasse de que _odeio _técnicas de camuflagem.

Não pude reconhecer direito a silhueta na escuridão, a luz vinda do cômodo ao lado, então ele lançou senbons em mim e uma delas me atingiu o braço enquanto eu pulava para a sala, onde poderia visualizar o inimigo. Ele estava vestido de preto e tinha o rosto coberto por uma máscara.

"Quem é você, seu desgraçado?" Gritei quando o vi partir para cima de mim, tentando me aplicar um soco.

Aproveitei a chance e lhe segurei o braço, apertando-o com o meu chakra, e lancei-o contra a parede.

O ninja não me respondeu, apenas saltou novamente na minha direção, shurikens entre os seus dedos. Quando ele as lançou, desviei, fazendo-as cravarem-se no sofá e na mesa de centro.

"Quem é você?" Repeti, avançando na sua direção. Meu punho raspou ao lado do rosto acobertado, fazendo-me atingir a parede, que rachou.

Percebi que ele não estava usando jutsus. Geralmente, jutsus podem denunciar a nacionalidade de um ninja, o que faz com que mercenários não os utilizem, preferindo o anonimato e a furtividade.

Uma senbon raspou em meu rosto, abrindo um pequeno corte sobre a bochecha, e eu consegui lhe acertar o estômago quando o vi vindo na minha direção. O corpo voou de encontro à parede e uma das shurikens cravadas nela feriu-o nas costas. Ouvi um resmungo de dor e então a voz de Naruto. "Sakura-chan!" Ele gritou.

Quando desviei os olhos para trás, o vidro da janela se espatifou e o ninja sumiu entre a escuridão. "Droga!" Esbravejei, correndo na direção da porta.

Trombei com Naruto, que entrava, mas não tive tempo de lhe responder coisa alguma. Uma silhueta se afastava por entre a chuva, que aumentara de intensidade. Tive dificuldades de segui-lo, subindo para cima das casas, e, num trovão que se seguiu de uma escuridão total, eu o perdi.

-

-

"Você está bem, Sakura?" Foi a primeira voz que ouvi quando voltei para a casa.

Movi a cabeça numa afirmativa, tirando as luvas. Estava molhada, mas aquilo era irrelevante. De olhos estreitos, pousei uma das mãos sobre a bochecha atingida, rapidamente fechando o ferimento com meu chakra.

Os olhos negros de Sasuke-kun me perscrutavam de cima a baixo, porém, diferente das outras vezes em que eu me derretia e corava, naquela não havia tempo para sentimentos. Joguei as luvas em cima do sofá, um pouco afoita pela adrenalina de momentos atrás. "Nee, Sakura-chan, você se machucou?" Naruto se aproximou.

"Não." Disse, laconicamente. "Ele provavelmente não veio aqui para lutar." Respondi, observando os estragos na casa.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Kakashi-sensei, sem o seu livro habitual.

Juntando uma shuriken do chão, joguei-a junto das minhas luvas. "Quando eu cheguei, alguém havia pisado na flor perto da porta. E não podia ter sido eu ou vocês, porque quando saímos ela estava inteira." Disse. "Dei uma geral nos cômodos e encontrei esse cara." Percebi que havia um arranhão em minha perna e me sentei para curá-lo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, obviamente porque não poderiam me dar explicação alguma, mas não me importei. Naquele momento, havia uma pequena satisfação dentro de mim, depois de todo aquele tempo sem lutar.

"Olha, tá legal." Falei enquanto me levantava. "Vou deixar vocês fofocarem e vou tomar banho. Alguém conserta a porra da janela. O imbecil não podia ter simplesmente saído pela porta." Resmunguei, indo para o quarto. "E vocês deveriam ter mais cuidado, não? Têm que me manter fora da ação e deixam um cara chegar em mim." Debochei.

Não houve resposta alguma.

Depois de tomar uma ducha quente e demorada, saí do banheiro enxugando os cabelos numa toalha. Naruto estava no quarto, deitado de barriga para cima, quando entrei para pegar a escova.

Ele apoiou-se no cotovelo e ergueu o tronco para me observar. "Você está realmente bem, né, Sakura-chan?" Perguntou, um pouco de dúvida no seu rosto. Havia um pequeno risco vermelho na minha bochecha, donde eu havia curado o ferimento, e ele demoraria algumas horas para sumir completamente.

Sentei-me na minha cama e comecei a pentear os cabelos. "Sim." Falei. "Tudo bem que vocês tenham recebido ordens expressas para me manter fora da ação, mas não está se tornando um pouco estúpido isso?"

Naruto ficou calado, fazendo com que eu percebesse a debilidade da pergunta que havia lhe direcionado.

Ao revirar os olhos, larguei a escova e joguei a toalha sobre os ombros. "Vá tomar banho enquanto eu faço o jantar." Mandei, no meu melhor tom de governo.

Enquanto cozinhava, Sasuke-kun e Sai permaneceram na sala. Sasuke-kun dava um jeito de consertar o vidro quebrado, cobrindo a janela com uma madeira, e Sai, inútil como sempre, estava com o caderno de desenho aberto em frente à cara, desligado do resto do mundo.

O cheiro do ensopado, minha especialidade, enchia a cozinha. Sempre fazia ensopado. Naruto e Sai reclamavam às vezes, mas era preciso, porque eles tinham péssimos hábitos alimentares e, como médica, precisava entupi-los das vitaminas que não tinham o hábito de ingerir. Kakashi-sensei era o único que apreciava meus dotes culinários, visto que, apesar de parecer estranho, adorava legumes e verduras.

E foi exatamente ele quem adentrou no cômodo enquanto eu terminava de cortar as cenouras.

"Sakura," Falou, aproximando-se. "Sasuke ficará com você amanhã." Avisou.

Arregalei os olhos e por pouco não cortei o dedo com a faca. "Como assim?" Perguntei, a voz um pouco enrolada. "Eu não preciso de uma babá." Reclamei para ele, apesar de estar corada com a idéia de ter Sasuke-kun cuidando de mim.

Kakashi-sensei moveu a cabeça, como se estivesse descrente da minha negativa diante da proposta (eu também estava, pra falar a verdade). "É apenas para termos certeza de que aquele ninja não voltará." Disse.

Franzi as sobrancelhas. "Ele não estava atrás de mim." Adverti.

"Eu sei. Mas ele já deve saber que você não é ativa na missão e é provável que tente atingi-la, para atingir a nós." Explicou Kakashi-sensei em seu tom de voz arrastado e que insinua claramente não estar nem aí para o que eu penso. "E Sasuke apenas ficará como a sua sombra. Não se preocupe com ele." Avisou-me.

Ohh, _é claro_, pensei. O cara dos meus sonhos será a minha sombra por um dia, mas, _é claro_, eu não devo me preocupar com ele. Ele estará vendo meu traseiro, mas eu não devo me preocupar com isso. É absolutamente normal.

Meu coração batia acelerado quando, na hora do jantar, Sasuke-kun me agradeceu por servi-lo.

A idéia de tê-lo me seguindo é um pouco... sei lá, excitante. Como se Sasuke-kun fosse se tornar o meu futuro raptor, como se estivéssemos jogando um jogo sexual, onde eu era a vítima. E, Deus, adoraria ser a vítima do Sasuke-kun, com os seus olhos negros e a sua voz séria. _Quem _não adoraria?

-

-

Mal dormi aquela noite.

Ah, sim, Sasuke-kun estava lindo no jantar.

-

-

"Feiosa." Alguém me sacudia. "Feiosa, vamos, acorde."

Resmunguei, abrindo lentamente os olhos, um por um. "Nós estamos atrasados." Reconheci Sai, os lábios retorcidos de impaciência, segurando-me os ombros.

"Hmm." Disse para ele, tentando voltar a me aconchegar nos travesseiros.

"Feiosa, vamos. Você tem o seu curso de pintura idiota hoje. Acorde." Repetiu.

Bocejei, apoiando a cabeça no seu ombro, já que ele me impediu de voltar para o aconchego das cobertas. "Hoje não." Resmunguei.

Como o de Sasuke-kun, o ombro de Sai era quentinho, porém não tão acolhedor, visto que me soltou e deixou que eu despencasse de encontro a cama logo depois, o travesseiro à minha espera. "Você é realmente uma folgada." Ele reclamou, a voz rouca. "Se você não levantar, precisarei arrancá-la daí."

Fiquei quieta e cobri a cabeça com o lençol.

"Feiosa!" O grunhido de Sai já não era apenas de impaciência como de raiva também. Podia ouvir a chuva caindo lá fora e senti frio quando ele puxou as cobertas, expondo tanto eu como o meu pijama rosa e os meus pés desnudos.

"Sai, vai encher o Naruto." Reclamei, tateando ao redor, à procura do que me cobrir.

Ele soltou um resmungo de fúria (Sai era muito chato quando ficava irritado) e passou o braço por debaixo dos meus joelhos e pelas minhas costas, erguendo-me da cama. "Vou jogá-la de roupa no chuveiro." Avisou quando abri os olhos.

Meu corpo estava molengo pelo sono. "Está bem. Já acordei." Falei, com a voz grogue. "Me põe no chão." Pedi.

Os orbes dele não demonstraram dar muito crédito às minhas palavras, mas mesmo assim me soltou. Quando os meus pés tocaram o piso, senti as pernas bambearem como manteiga em chapa quente e me segurei na sua camisa.

"Estou vendo que você acordou, sua preguiçosa." A mão masculina envolveu o meu cotovelo, ajudando-me a ficar de pé.

"Hm." Disse de novo, bocejando. "Está frio hoje." Rezinguei, como se fosse da temperatura a culpa por eu estar tão entorpecida.

Sai mandou que eu me vestisse e deixou o quarto. Mas quando me soltou o braço, senti aquela parte, antes aquecida pelo seu calor, começar a ficar gelada e corri para me esconder debaixo das cobertas.

Mal percebi quando aquela quentura gostosa me embalou novamente para o sono.

-

-

Descerrei os olhos de súbito, sentando-me na cama.

Havia silêncio, rompido apenas pelo barulho dos pingos de chuva. Joguei as cobertas para o lado e levantei, correndo até a cozinha para encontrar Sai, mas me deparei com Sasuke-kun sentado sobre a janela, como sempre.

O rosto dele se voltou para mim. "Você demorou a acordar." Disse, sério.

"Desculpe." Enrubesci, sem-graça. "Cadê o Sai?" Perguntei, olhando em volta.

"Faz algum tempo que eles já foram." Sasuke-kun se pôs de pé. "Você tem a sua aula hoje, não tem? Está atrasada uma hora." Avisou.

Arregalei os olhos. "Droga!" Gritei, correndo para o quarto, à procura do que vestir.

Depois de enfiar uma fatia de pão puro e um copo de leite goela abaixo, deixei a casa correndo, esquecendo-me de Sasuke-kun. Enquanto corria feito uma doida normal, ele estava me seguindo mais atrás, sobre os telhados.

Kakashi-sensei estava realmente falando sério quanto àquela coisa de ele ser a minha sombra.

A chuva estava fraca, mas os pingos fizeram com que eu chegasse úmida à casa da Haru-san. Procurei os orbes de Sasuke-kun, querendo perguntar onde ele ficaria durante todo aquele tempo, mas o vi se sentar sobre a árvore, donde podia ver a parte interior da residência.

Quem me recebeu foi outra aluna, a qual não sei o nome. Ela disse "Oi, Sakura", mas apenas respondi com um aceno, porque ficaria chato cumprimentá-la como "Fulana".

Haru-san reclamou do meu atraso e disse que eu havia esquecido o meu ovo ali - malfazejo, maldito, desgraçado ovo! Torci o nariz diante daquela lembrança.

Quando me sentei ao lado de Dee, ela logo passou as tintas aquarela e disse que o trabalho do dia era desenhar o abacaxi postado sobre a mesa. "Não se esqueça de primeiro usar o lápis, para só então colorir." Avisou, no seu tom sabe-tudo, já no fim da sua pintura.

Com o passar das horas acabei me esquecendo da presença de Sasuke-kun e, no momento meditação, eu e Dee ficamos trocando recadinhos idiotas, causando risadas silenciosas.

No meio da tarde a chuva e o céu nublado deram espaço ao sol fraco, que fazia brilhar as gotas d'água sobre a grama.

"Vamos lá fora confraternizar com a natureza." Mandou Haru-san e eu também tive que ir, levando o caderno de desenho e os giz-de-cera embaixo do braço.

Eu e Dee nos sentamos na escada em frente à porta da casa enquanto o pessoal se espalhava pelo jardim.

"Você quer jantar na minha casa depois da aula?" Convidou ela, ao mesmo tempo em que Haru-san, mais ao longe, discorria com os seus alunos sobre a beleza do orvalho.

Receei. "Não posso." Disse. "Meus... hmm, irmãos me esperam em casa."

"Ah, você tem irmãos?" Perguntou Dee, um pouco surpresa.

"Três."

Ela sorriu. "Então eu posso ir jantar com vocês?" Indagou. "Meus pais vão sair hoje. Sabe, eles trabalham para o governante do país da Chuva, então estão sempre fora. É um pouco chato ficar sozinha."

A princípio neguei, mas ela insistiu por tanto tempo que fui obrigada a concordar. Depois disso, Haru-san nos mandou parar de fofocar e ir trabalhar e começamos a rabiscar sobre a paisagem do jardim. Meu abacaxi da manhã não havia ficado assim tão horrendo quanto o gato do dia anterior e Dee falou que isso se chamava "progresso" - mas acredito ser apenas sorte.

Estávamos rindo quando uma garota se aproximou. Tinha os cabelos negros e os olhos castanhos e carregava o caderno de desenho em frente ao peito. "Vocês têm lápis para me emprestar?" Questionou.

"Michiko, senta aqui com a gente." Convidou Dee.

Michiko, que tinha o mesmo nome da mocinha da revista preferida de Dee, era um pouco mais tímida do que Hinata. Nós passamos algumas horas conversando e desenhando e gracejando de bobagens, quando recomeçou a chover.

Além de Dee, Michiko foi, portanto, a única pessoa com quem dialoguei durante o resto do dia.

Estávamos nos preparando para ir embora quando Dee, aquela boca grande, a convidou para ir jantar conosco na minha casa, junto dos meus queridos irmãos. Ela aceitou, portanto lá fomos nós.

-

-

**N/A:** Yeah! Mais um capítulo aqui então. Heheh, o Moru fez sucesso, hein? Pena que ele foi-se ;o; Tudo culpa do Naruto xD Espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado tão bom quanto o anterior e mereça ainda mais reviews. Dessa vez, não demorei tanto.

Gente: diante dos apelos desesperados dos leitores, a fic está pendendo para o SakuSasu xD Mas não se animem, MUITA água ainda irá rolar. E aposto que vocês quererão me matar uns caps adiante ;D

Dêem GO. Quero muitas reviews D Beijo, Motoko.


	7. Os Irmãos Cruéis

**Capítulo Sete: **_Os Irmãos Cruéis_

-

-

Assim que chegamos na casa detestável em que havíamos sido hospedados, abri a porta e pedi às garotas para que entrassem e se sentissem a vontade. Dee e Michiko fecharam seus guarda-chuvas e abandonaram perto do hall e eu voltei para o jardim, sem me importar com a porcaria da chuva.

Movi meus olhos ao redor, um pouco impaciente. "Sasuke-kun." Chamei, quando vi que ele apareceu na minha frente, os cabelos negros grudando-se à testa devido a chuva. "Você pode avisar aos rapazes para entrarem na casa pelo meio tradicional?" pedi. "Seria um pouco inconveniente se elas vissem aquele bando de marmanjos entrando pela janela." E dei um sorriso.

"Eles ainda demorarão a chegar." Avisou Sasuke-kun, a mão apoiada sobre o cabo da Kusanagi.

"Então eu acho melhor você entrar e ir se trocar." Falei, abrindo a porta atrás de nós. "Eu disse a elas que vocês são meus irmãos." Franzi as sobrancelhas, ruborizada. "Você pode, sabe... fingir?" pedi.

Ele moveu a cabeça numa afirmativa e eu sorri.

"Nossa, Sakura." Ouvi Dee falar, esparramada sobre o sofá. "Eu não sabia que vocês moravam num campo de guerra." Debochou ela, rindo sozinha.

Droga. Eu havia me esquecido que a parede estava quebrada.

Dei um sorriso, para mostrar que havia achado graça. "Nós ainda estamos nos ajeitando." Disse, movendo a mão em um gesto de descaso. "Esse é o meu irmão," Me movi, desconfortável diante da apresentação, fazendo-as voltarem seus rostos para Sasuke-kun. "Sasuke-kun." Apresentei.

Michiko ficou corada, provavelmente bestificada pela beleza sublime de Sasuke-kun. Eu fiz um beicinho enciumado e Sasuke-kun obviamente notou-o, porque seus olhos passaram delas para mim.

Diferente do que eu havia pensado, o poder magnético dos Uchiha não teve efeito sobre Dee, que saltou do sofá, animada, mas nem um pouco atraída, e cumprimentou-o com um olá bem sonoro, que foi retribuído por um leve mover de cabeça da parte dele.

Quando Michiko gaguejou na apresentação, eu comecei a empurrar Sasuke-kun delicadamente na direção do quarto. "Vá tomar banho, sim?" pedi, querendo livrá-lo das garras dela. "Você pode ficar doente."

Assim que ele sumiu das nossas vistas, começaram-se as risadinhas patéticas das garotas tipicamente apaixonadas pelo galã inalcançável. "Seu irmão é bonitão, hein, Sakura?" elogiou Dee, vendo que Michiko parecia um pimentão. "Acho que já temos aqui uma futura Senhora Hatake." E ela começou a rir.

Só então eu me lembrei que Kakashi-sensei dera seu sobrenome a mim, quando assumira o papel de meu pai diante de Haru-san, portanto Naruto, Sai e Sasuke-kun também seriam Hatake, o que soava deveras feio para nós quatro.

Dei um sorriso sem satisfação em retorno ao comentário dela, porque não me agradava nada a idéia de ter mais uma integrante no fã clube de Sasuke-kun. Eu gostava de pensar que ele era só meu enquanto estávamos em missão, já que Sai era incapaz de admitir também ser membro da associação "Sasuke é lindo."

Convidei-as para irmos à cozinha preparar o jantar, desviando assim a atenção de ambas do meu primoroso irmão.

-

-

Nós estávamos rindo feito desvairadas diante das histórias cômicas contadas por Dee, quando Sasuke-kun, de banho tomado e cheirando gostosamente bem, apareceu na porta da cozinha, anunciando a chegada dos meus outros familiares.

Michiko engasgou e começou a cortar o salmão com mais velocidade, talvez devido à vergonha.

Eu agradeci a ele e avisei para as garotas que já voltava, afim de fazer as apresentações. Dee estava escorada na pia da cozinha, esperando o arroz aprontar, e apenas ela me respondeu.

Naruto já havia começado a gritar na sala, portanto eu fechei a porta da cozinha.

"Nee, Sakura-chan, como foi o seu dia hoje?" indagou ele, animado como sempre. Tanto que chegava a ser um pouco odioso.

"Olha," Sai ergueu sua cabeça para mim também. "minhas amigas estão aqui. Não esqueçam que vocês três são meus irmãos e Kakashi-sensei," Kakashi-sensei fechou o livro. "é o nosso pai." Havia um pouco de irritação na minha voz diante daquelas palavras. "Ajam como pessoas normais, pelo amor de todos os deuses." Pedi.

Em retribuição ao meu momento de suplicação, Sai me deu um sorriso de escárnio. "Eu me mataria se fosse seu irmão." Disse ele.

"Apenas finja."

E voltei para a cozinha.

-

-

O resto da noite foi um desastre.

Naruto passou o tempo inteiro fazendo palhaçadas, como fazia quando queria se aparecer para alguém, e acabou derrubando a sua tigela de arroz em cima de Michiko, fazendo uma alegre e completa sujeira na cozinha.

Afora isso, Dee ria de cada vez que Michiko corava ao olhar para Sasuke-kun e Sai passou o tempo inteiro fazendo indiretas sobre incesto e sobre a minha devoção ao meu querido irmão Sasuke, fazendo com que por várias vezes eu fosse obrigada a chutá-lo por debaixo da mesa.

Depois do jantar, Michiko se prontificou a me ajudar a limpar a cozinha e então Sai encheu o saco de me aborrecer e foi conversar com Dee sobre arte e sobre obras de arte e sobre pinturas e técnicas de coloração. Mas eles acabaram discutindo por discordarem da durabilidade de um certo tipo de tinta e a bagunça rendeu longos e tortuosos minutos de conversa sem que ninguém além deles entendesse coisa alguma.

Enquanto lavávamos a louça, Sasuke-kun invadiu o cômodo atrás de um copo d'água e Michiko derrubou um prato.

Eu acabei cortando meu dedo enquanto juntava os cacos e tive que me virar com um curativo, no que eu definitivamente não sou boa. Foi preciso que Michiko me ajudasse.

Quando elas foram embora, eu dei graças e me joguei no sofá, exausta.

"Nunca mais convido ninguém para vir aqui." Desabafei, tirando o curativo para usar chakra no meu dedo cortado. "É impossível que vocês se comportem como pessoas decentes." Disse.

Eu estava definitivamente furiosa tanto com Sai como com Naruto, mas cansada demais para discutir.

"Desculpe, Sakura-chan." Pediu Naruto, pousando a mão no meu ombro.

"Tudo bem." Ergui os ombros em sinal de descaso. "Não há nada mais a ser feito." Resmunguei, enquanto me levantava. "Só, se houver uma próxima vez, pare de tentar desesperadamente chamar a minha atenção." Esbravejei, uma leve chama de irritação se inflamando dentro de mim.

Ele emburrou-se. "Mas você nem queria saber de nós. Estava interessada apenas naquelas suas amigas estranhas que fazem as mesmas coisas idiotas que Sai faz." Reclamou.

"Não seja infantil!" falei. "Você fica fazendo suas besteiras e gritando nos meus ouvidos, mas isso não fará com que eu preste mais atenção em você." Rangi os dentes, nervosa. "Apenas uma vez na sua vida, feche essa boca estúpida e pare de mendigar a minha atenção." e fui para o quarto, batendo a porta.

Horas depois, quando todos já estavam dormindo, eu ainda não havia pegado no sono.

Estava me sentindo um pouco culpada por ter sido tão dura com Naruto. Ele pode ser um babaca às vezes, mas sempre será o cone ambulante mais chato e amável do time.

-

-

"Sem sono, feiosa?"

Ergui os olhos do copo de suco que observava para me deparar com Sai.

Ele espreguiçava-se, indo até a geladeira atrás da garrafa d'água. Ainda eram seis da manhã, mas eu não havia conseguido dormir bem mesmo, portanto não adiantaria continuar deitada.

Movi a mão num gesto de descaso. "É, é." Disse, vendo-o encher um copo com água gelada. "Sem sono?" perguntei.

"Eu acordo nesse horário todos os dias." Falou Sai, tranqüilo, sentando-se à minha frente. "Daqui a pouco seu querido Sasuke-kun também estará levantando." Avisou-me. "Naruto estava esparramado na cama, quase por cima dele." E ele deu um sorriso de desdém.

Torci os lábios em desgosto. "Era eu quem devia dormir naquela cama." Reclamei. "Vocês nunca dão prioridade às damas." Falei, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e meu rosto sobre a palma da mão.

"Você nunca será uma dama." Reiterou Sai.

"Cale a boca." Estreitei os meus olhos para ele. "Alguém ficará como minha babá hoje?" indaguei.

Ele balançou a cabeça num sinal negativo. "Você não percebeu, mas alguém tentou entrar novamente na casa ontem." Disse Sai. "Enquanto Sasuke estava seguindo você, eu fiquei vigiando a rua. O ninja percebeu a minha presença e sumiu antes que eu tivesse tempo de alcançá-lo."

"Por que estão querendo desesperadamente entrar aqui?" perguntei. "Não há nada de valioso escondido com vocês, há? E, se houvesse, não deixariam na casa. Então por que querem a todo custo invadi-la?"

Sai ergueu os ombros. "Kakashi disse que talvez estejam tentando descobrir nossa identidade."

"Não são ninjas muito bons." Falei.

"Olha, feiosa, você estava certa. Nós estamos atrás de uma pessoa. Fomos pagos para encontrá-la em sigilo. Seu desaparecimento é um mistério e não foi divulgado na mídia." Disse Sai, desprovido da sua tão habitual expressão sarcástica. "Nós estamos tendo dificuldades para encontrá-la. Alguém está tentando impedir."

Eu estava séria. Sai não costumava desobedecer as ordens de Tsunade-sama, ainda mais depois que deixou Denzou e a ANBU Raiz para tornar-se definitivamente integrante do time 7.

Os olhos negros dele me observavam.

Ele bebeu um pouco d'água antes de continuar a falar. "É provável que tentem nos assassinar a cada passo que damos de encontro à resolução do desaparecimento." Naquele momento, eu me senti absorvida pela expressão do seu rosto. "Eu só quero que você tome cuidado, feiosa." Pediu ele.

Sorri, vacilante. "Eu vou tomar." Assegurei, baixando o braço em que antes apoiava minha cabeça, fazendo menção de me levantar e deixar sobre a pia o copo quase intacto de suco.

Os dedos de Sai se fecharam em torno do meu pulso. "Isso é sério." Avisou ele.

"Eu vou ficar bem." Afirmei, voltando meus olhos para observá-lo.

Sai me encarou por alguns segundos antes de me soltar. Percebi que minhas pernas estavam trêmulas quando dei o primeiro passo na direção da pia, mas não eram de medo.

-

-

Eu estava me preparando para sair, ir mais cedo para a aula, quando Kakashi-sensei me chamou. "Sasuke irá levar você."

Daquela vez, eu não corei ou tampouco me senti satisfeita. As palavras sérias de Sai e a sensação causada pelo toque dele ainda estavam em minha mente. Mesmo nas situações mais preocupantes, eu jamais o havia visto assim tão sério.

Sasuke-kun e eu caminhamos em silêncio, daquela vez ele estava ao meu lado, uma vez que já havia sido apresentado como meu irmão mais velho. Meus olhos giravam em torno do caminho, como se querendo me certificar de que ninguém estava nos seguindo.

Devo ter demonstrado bem claramente a minha leve apreensão, pois Sasuke-kun, de repente, olhou para mim. "Não há ninguém atrás de nós." Disse.

"Desculpe." Falei, coçando a cabeça. "Sai me falou o que estava acontecendo hoje." Confidenciei.

Os lábios de Sasuke-kun crisparam-se de leve, mostrando seu desagrado. "Hn." E juntou as sobrancelhas, num gesto de aborrecimento. "Você não precisa se preocupar." Avisou a mim, quando parávamos de fronte ao portão da casa de Haru-san. "Eu vou proteger você."

Quis falar a ele que não precisava ser protegida, mas a satisfação de ouvi-lo fez com que minhas bochechas ardessem. "Eu acredito em você, Sasuke-kun." Disse, tentando não soar trêmula.

Ele estendeu a mão e deslizou o indicador pela minha bochecha. Eu senti um calafrio correr pela minha espinha. Entreabri os lábios, querendo falar alguma coisa, mas não consegui. Os olhos negros e sérios de Sasuke-kun me engoliram por completo.

Foi quando eu ouvi alguém me chamar e Sasuke-kun já havia sumido.

-

-

Quando eu voltei para casa naquela noite, todos haviam chegado. Naruto estava no quarto e Kakashi-sensei, no banho. Sai e Sasuke-kun não conversavam entre si, cada um em um canto da sala.

Sai, assim que me viu entrar, me convidou para dar uma volta. "Vamos sair, feiosa." E me arrastou para fora da casa.

Eu já havia comprado uma sombrinha e abri-a sobre nós quando avançamos na direção da esquina. A chuva havia continuado insistente durante o dia inteiro, de modo que eu sentia minhas pernas geladas do vento frio.

Diferente da manhã, onde Sai estivera sério e até mesmo um pouco... afetuoso (?), agora me encarava com seus olhos negros e gélidos, furioso. "Você tinha de fofocar para o Sasuke sobre o que eu te disse hoje, não é?" esbravejou, depois de alguns segundos de caminhada.

"O quê?" repeti, surpresa.

Houve raiva e mágoa no rosto dele, mas foi como um tufão, que se arma e se vai com a mesma rapidez. "Era para você ter mantido sua boca fechada, feiosa!" reclamou.

Pisquei, sem compreender o motivo de tamanha exaltação. "Mas por quê?"

"Não era para contarmos a você sobre o que está acontecendo, sua idiota!" grunhiu ele, a voz rouca. Seu maxilar ficou rígido, denunciando a tensão dos seus músculos. "Eu ainda não sei por que me _preocupo _com você se tem o _Sasuke-kun_ para protegê-la." Falou, desgostoso.

"Sai," tentei tocar o braço dele. "eu-"

"Cale sua boca idiota." Sai se afastou de mim, indo para debaixo da chuva. "Sua testa enorme não serve para nada, pois seu cérebro não funciona." E passou a mão pelo cabelo. Pude ouvir o seu suspiro mesmo debaixo da chuva.

Eu estava um pouco surpresa por aquela repentina explosão dele, e um pouco perturbada também.

Estava realmente frio naquela noite, com a chuva de ajudante para a baixa temperatura. Portanto eu me encolhi debaixo da sombrinha, tentando desviar dos pingos levados na minha direção pelo vento, e mordisquei o lábio. "Saia da chuva." Ordenei, com meu sentimento de mãe impossível de ser contido.

Ele relanceou o rosto na minha direção, ainda irritado. "Não mande em mim." grunhiu.

"Anda, sai da chuva." Pedi, levando a sombrinha até ele, cobrindo-o também. "Não quero que você fique doente." Disse, tentando puxá-lo pelo braço. "Vamos voltar pra casa, Sai."

"Não quero voltar para casa." Sai se afastou, livrando-se da minha mão com um puxão brusco. "Eu vou beber alguma coisa e você," me lançou um olhar de impaciência. "volte para o seu _Sasuke-kun_." Finalizou em sua voz arrastada, escarnecendo.

Rangi os dentes. "Pare com isso." Resmunguei, aborrecida. "Foi apenas um comentário inocente."

Ele ficou calado e imóvel, mostrando que estava escutando minhas palavras, portanto eu continuei. "Além do mais," prossegui. "alguém, em alguma hora, teria de me contar _alguma _coisa, não?"

Pela maneira como os lábios de Sai se retorceram, acho que ele não gostou do que ouviu. "É." Respondeu.

Logo, ele saiu andando na noite e, embora eu o tenha chamado, ele não se voltou para mim. Eu estava furiosa e um pouco preocupada enquanto voltava para casa, pensando se ele não pegaria uma gripe depois de toda aquela chuva. Em nenhum momento me passou pela cabeça o tópico da nossa discussão.

-

-

Era meia-noite passada.

Eu estava sentada no sofá da sala, mais irritada do que furiosa, os olhos volta e meia seguiam na direção da janela. Lá fora desabava uma maldita chuva, com direito a trovoadas e granizo.

Sasuke-kun e Naruto já haviam ido dormir, apenas porque eu praticamente havia-os forçado a ir para a cama, afinal, já estava tarde. Mas, como sempre, Kakashi-sensei não ouvia meus conselhos de querida aluna e continuava lendo, sentado sobre o sofá, ao meu lado.

Naquele momento, eu apenas queria que Sai voltasse logo para casa. Podia ser idiota toda a minha preocupação, porém, por mais patético que pareça, eu sou sentimental e maternal em se tratando de Sai ou Naruto.

Quando Sasuke-kun abandonou Konoha, anos atrás, a sensação de vazio que ficou em meu peito ao saber que eu o havia definitivamente perdido fez com que eu me tornasse extremamente super-protetora. Por várias vezes ouvi reclamações vindas de Sai sobre minha excessiva repressão, mas Naruto nunca se queixou, o que me faz perceber que ele sempre foi o mais fiel a mim e minhas preocupações.

Da mesma maneira que eu controlava o que eles comiam, sabia suas posições preferidas para dormir e seus hábitos mais secretos, também, mesmo não intencionalmente, procurava controlar seus atos.

Eu já estava me roendo de inquietação, quando Kakashi-sensei ergueu os olhos do seu livro. "Vá se deitar." Mandou.

"Sai ainda não voltou. O jantar dele está no forno." Falei, como se aquilo explicasse o fato de eu ter permanecido acordada até então.

De todas as pessoas que conheço, Kakashi-sensei sempre foi a que me conheceu melhor. Às vezes, quando estava de bom-humor, ele brincava que eu era sua pupila preferida. O rosto aparente tranqüilo dele me esmiuçava quando eu estava nervosa e rapidamente achava o motivo para tal sentimento.

Pela sua alienação natural, nós nunca realmente fomos íntimos. É claro que, com a convivência, passamos a conhecer melhor um ao outro, mas eu nunca fui à casa de Kakashi-sensei, sempre ele foi à minha, para tomar chá.

"Hmm." Fez ele. "Sai não irá voltar hoje." Disse.

"Está chovendo muito forte lá fora." Eu mordisquei o lábio. "Eu vou procurá-lo." Ergui-me do sofá, decidida.

"Sakura, vá se deitar, está bem?" repetiu Kakashi-sensei. "Você não irá achá-lo a menos que ele queira ser achado e, no momento, Sai quer ficar sozinho. Você precisa dar algum espaço a eles."

Tentei pensar em algo que justificasse minha preocupação senão a minha agressiva possessividade, mas nada me veio à mente. Foi com certo receio que eu cedi ao pedido de Kakashi-sensei. "Tudo bem." Concordei, lentamente. "Eu vou dormir."

Desejei-lhe boa noite antes de abandonar a sala, entrando na escuridão do quarto que eu dividia com os rapazes.

Como sempre, Naruto estava relinchando sobre a cama, babando no travesseiro. Com passos vacilantes, segui na direção da minha cama, tentando não chutar ou derrubar nada pelo caminho.

Por um minuto, eu desejei poder dormir ao lado de Naruto. Eu era má, mandona e cruel com ele, porém, sabia que Naruto jamais me abandonaria. Ele, com seu jeito excêntrico de ser, conseguia fazer com que as pessoas acreditassem que a concretização dos seus desejos era algo possível e, naquele momento, só queria alguém que dissesse que eu não era tão perversa quanto parecia.

Mas foram apenas os roncos dele que me responderam, enquanto me ajeitava debaixo dos lençóis.

-

-

Quando acordei, todos já haviam saído.

A chuva ainda estava forte e eu decidi não ir assistir à interessantíssima aula da Haru-san aquele dia, porque precisava ir ao mercado e também arrumar aquela bagunça toda pela sala e cozinha.

Eu estava na fila do caixa quando Raito apareceu, com um pote de sorvete de chocolate. "Oi, boneca." Ele me cumprimentou, com seu sorriso devastador, sorriso esse que eu já havia praticamente me esquecido da existência, após todas aquelas outras confusões.

"Oi, Raito." Saudei, quando ele parou atrás de mim. "Você nunca mais apareceu." Comentei, tirando os alimentos de dentro da cesta de compras para passá-las à operadora do caixa.

"Estava ocupado com umas coisas." Esclareceu. "Você sentiu a minha falta?" e sorriu-me de novo.

É claro que, com o meu comentário anterior, eu havia deixado explícito que notara a sua ausência, sentindo, assim, a sua falta. Mas aquela constatação óbvia diante da pergunta dele fez com que eu corasse.

Fiz charme, piscando para ele. "Talvez." Falei, marota.

Raito riu. Seu sorriso era extremamente gostoso. "Sei." Reiterou, esperto. "Eu tenho a tarde livre hoje. E você?" voltou seus olhos, que antes observavam uma revista, para mim.

"Eu também." Disse.

É claro que eu não tinha minha maldita tarde livre. A casa estava um caos e eu pretendia fazer um bolo para ajudar a reforçar no desjejum dos rapazes, principalmente de Naruto, mas Raito não tinha porque saber disso.

Eu sempre poderia deixar para fazer o bolo amanhã, enquanto houvesse um mercado por perto. "Então, o que você acha de dividirmos esse pote de chocolate e nos enchermos de calorias desnecessárias?" ele me convidou, pousando a mão sobre o meu ombro.

A operadora do caixa lançou um olhar deveras malicioso para mim quando eu concordei, rindo um pouco, batendo meus cílios graciosamente um contra o outro. "Só se você não se importar de encontrar a minha casa um caos."

O sorriso de Raito dizia que ele não se importava e, enquanto seguíamos na direção do meu campo de guerra particular, como dissera Dee, a mão dele esteve repousada intimamente sobre as minhas costas, segurando com a outra as sacolas de compras, tanto a sua como as minhas.

Àquele ponto, eu sabia que eu e Raito estávamos abertamente flertando, mas eu não me importava realmente.

Tem algo de excitante em ser cortejada por um rapaz tão bonito quanto ele. Faz com que eu me sinta vaidosa e feminina, diferente de como me sinto quando estou com Sai, Naruto e Sasuke-kun.

Na metade do pote de sorvete, nós desistimos. Esparramados sobre o sofá, ambos suspiramos, satisfeitos.

"Deus," disse ele, com a voz rouca, a colher de metal entre os lábios. "se eu comer apenas mais um pouco, explodirei em mil pedaços."

Eu ri. "Eu ou você primeiro?" indaguei, já enchendo minha colher de sorvete.

Quando o chocolate semi-derretido encostou-se ao meu lábio, Raito segurou a minha mão. Eu ergui meus olhos para ele, que me observava. "Eu quero beijar você." Ele disse, fazendo meu coração disparar.

Mas Raito, por sorte, não me deu tempo para pensar em uma resposta coerente (acho que tampouco conseguiria achá-la). Seu rosto aproximou-se gradativamente do meu e nossos narizes estavam prestes a se encostar quando houve uma batida violenta de porta. "MAS QUE PORRA VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO!?" escutei. E, para meu horror, era Naruto.

A colher de sorvete que eu segurava acabou indo parar no chão, tamanho o meu susto.

Enquanto Raito ergueu tranquilamente a cabeça para Naruto, eu pulei do sofá, meus olhos seguindo na direção do relógio. Eram apenas cinco da tarde, cedo demais para que eles estivessem de volta. "Naruto?" indaguei.

"Lógico que sou eu!" ele cuspiu para mim, rangendo os dentes. "O que você está fazendo com esse merda?"

Os olhos de Raito procuraram rapidamente pelos meus enquanto ele se levantava, largando a colher sobre a mesa de centro, junto do pote de sorvete de chocolate abandonado. "Creio que você já me conheça." Disse, educado. "Eu sou um amigo da Sakura." Explicou-se.

Pela expressão de Naruto naquele momento, não dava a entender que ele havia aceitado o esclarecimento com a maior das boas vontades. "Amigo?" repetiu, sarcástico. "Amigo uma ova!" gritou.

"Naruto, por favor-" eu tentei pedir, aproximando-me dele, mas Naruto já havia eriçado seus pêlos em sinal de batalha.

Ele me empurrou para o lado, arregaçando as mangas da blusa. "Eu vou ensinar a esse conquistador barato a não se meter com você e é pra já!" urrou.

Quando Naruto estava quase pulando em cima de Raito, comigo impedida de me utilizar da minha força sobre-humana para pará-lo, uma vez que estava na presença de um civil, Sasuke-kun e Kakashi-sensei apareceram na porta, que havia sido esquecida aberta no meio da homérica discussão.

O que se seguiu foi um milhar de acontecimentos desastrosos. Depois de, para minha vergonha, Naruto gritar à Sasuke-kun que o "desgraçado do playboyzinho fracote estava quase beijando a Sakura-chan", Kakashi-sensei e Sasuke-kun, que me lançou um olhar duro e cortante após o comentário, tiveram de segurar Naruto à base da força bruta para que ele não desmontasse Raito a socos.

Enquanto ele gritava na sala, eu aproveitei e guiei Raito para fora, com ele sorrindo de tudo aquilo. Meus dedos estavam trêmulos de nervosismo. "Você parece preocupada." Disse, tocando na minha mão.

Para evitar gerar mais discórdia caso alguém visse a cena, eu delicadamente afastei-me dele, abrindo o portão para que Raito pudesse ir para casa. "Desculpe-me por isso." Pedi. "Naruto é um pouco agressivo." Expliquei-me, baixando os olhos. "Espero que você não tenha ficado assustado."

Mas Raito riu, balançando a cabeça. "Seus irmãos são terríveis." Comentou. "Mas eles sempre são." E piscou.

Quando Raito se foi, Sasuke-kun e Kakashi-sensei já haviam conseguido acalmar Naruto, que estava sentado emburrado sobre o sofá. "... com esses almofadinhas... cas.. estupid..." e resmungava.

Kakashi-sensei voltou-se para mim. "Evite isso da próxima vez." Pediu. "Você sabe como Naruto é ciumento."

Movi a cabeça, um pouco enrubescida. "Ora," tentei soar descontraída, mas a minha voz mais se assemelhou a um guincho nervoso. "eu não sabia que vocês chegariam cedo hoje." Disse, friccionando os dedos.

Depois de meia-hora de insistência, eu consegui convencer Naruto a me ajudar a preparar um bolo e, enquanto aprontávamos a massa, ele já havia retornado ao seu apropriado e velho bom-humor. O que de fato era um alívio, porque eu detestava vê-lo furioso, principalmente em relação à Raito.

Mas o episódio do meu semi-beijo não seria esquecido tão logo e, assim que pude, escondi-me no banheiro, para evitar os olhares constrangedores a me sondar.

-

-

**N/A:** Bien, desculpem a sua autora pela demora, meus caros. Mas é que ela andou tão cheia de serviço que foi impossível postar qualquer coisa. De todo modo, aqui mais um capítulo e cheio de polêmica. Raito mandando ver na Sakura, hein? Vamos ver no que isso vai dar!

Deixem reviews e continuem acompanhando ;D


	8. A Donzela na Balada

**Capítulo Oito: **_A Donzela na Balada_

-

-

Droga, pensei ao chegar à casa de Haru-san mais cedo do que normalmente.

Meu início de dia havia sido simplesmente detestável. Com Naruto esbravejando contra Raito o resto da noite, Sai acabara por tomar ciência do meu vergonhoso episódio romântico (ou fracasso romântico, como eu poderia considerar dali adiante). Pior do que um Uzumaki revoltado com as suas companhias, é ter Sai fazendo comentários sarcásticos a respeito da minha desastrosa vida amorosa de cinco em cinco minutos.

Logo ao acordar, precisei ouvir suas piadas irritantes, enquanto preparava o desjejum até o momento em que abandonei o patético "esconderijo" (foi a qualificação mais idiota que eu já ouvi, no que se refere a uma maldita casa) a que havíamos sido designados para seguir às minhas aulas de arte.

Obviamente, meu humor não estava dos melhores.

A gritaria da noite anterior fizera com que eu ficasse com uma enxaqueca, apenas aumentada diante da raiva que Sai fazia eclodir dentro de mim, como se um milhar de sentimentos explosivos se remoesse no meu interior.

Eu havia mandado Naruto calar a boca com tanta fúria, quando tomávamos o café da manhã, que ele pareceu assustado.

"Ora," disse, furiosa. "não faça essa cara de pobre coitado!" rugi, derramando leite na sua xícara. "É por sua culpa que eu preciso escutar o imbecil do Sai gritando nos meus malditos ouvidos!" e ele ficou em silêncio pelo resto do tempo.

Saí antes deles, apenas porque estava estafada de lidar com suas personalidades irritantes. Bati a porta com força e nem ao menos peguei o guarda-chuva, o que se provou uma má decisão mais tarde, quando começou a garoar ainda no caminho para a casa de arte. Tudo bem, considerei, eu poderia aturar uma muda de roupas molhadas, desde que não precisasse ouvir vozes mordazes doidas por me humilhar e envergonhar.

Nem Dee havia chegado quando eu finalmente pus meus pés ensopados no hall. Michiko estava sentada nas escadas, observando a chuva, uma expressão pensativa e um pouco desanimada na face, mas eu apenas a cumprimentei e entrei, ansiosa por um local quentinho e agradável.

Haru-san estava tomando uma xícara de café preto, sentada no seu sofá com a colcha manchada.

"Bom dia, flor." Disse para mim. "Quer tomar um café?" perguntou.

"Sim." Respondi, cansada.

Ela apontou para a cozinha, onde, no armário aéreo, eu peguei um copo e derramei o café fumegante e com uma cara agradabilíssima dentro dele.

Inesperadamente, nós ficamos sentadas juntas e silenciosas até perto das oito e meia, quando o resto dos alunos começou a chegar, a chuva já forte lá fora. Preguiçosa, ela levantou-se, arrumando o turbante azul-escuro na cabeça, contrastando com a calça jeans e a bata amarela.

Dee chegou atrasada e eu não estava nem no início da minha tarefa. Haru-san, que não se mostrara muito animada naquela manhã, nos dera um trabalho que, a princípio, parecia muito simples: devíamos pintar nossas maiores satisfações. Porém, ao pegar o lápis de desenho, percebi que nem de longe parecia assim tão fácil. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que era a minha maior satisfação.

É claro que me deparar todas as manhãs com os olhos negros de Sasuke-kun contribuía para deixar-me satisfeita, mas não era a maior fonte da minha alegria.

"Ohh, isso vai ser fácil." Disse Dee, assim que eu lhe relatei o que deveria ser feito.

Em menos de minutos, ela posicionou-se diante de uma tela e começou a pintar. Por ser mais experiente do que eu, Dee tinha autorização para usar a tinta a óleo, aplicando-a diretamente no seu trabalho. E ela era ótima nisso.

Enquanto a observava, eu vi rostos irem tomando forma, com uma nitidez impressionante. Os olhos, o nariz, a boca, a curvatura do queixo, até que tudo foi rodeado por um emaranhado de cabelos escuros, a predominância do ondulado entre alguns lisos. Logo, liguei as faces aos seus familiares.

Todos progrediam em suas pinturas, menos eu.

Dez horas, eu ainda não havia descoberto qual era a minha fonte de felicidade, a minha motivação maior.

No horário do almoço, eu e Haru-san fomos preparar os sanduíches de salada. Ela cantarolava alguma canção qualquer, quando tomei coragem para falar alguma coisa. "Eu não sei." Disse, então.

Ela ergueu os olhos curiosos para mim. "Mas você já fez esses sanduíches antes." Falou, um pouco confusa.

Movi a cabeça numa negativa. "Não é isso." Murmurei, pegando uma folha de alface do prato onde elas já se encontravam lavadas. "O que eu não sei, digo, é qual a minha maior satisfação." Expliquei. "Passei a manhã pensando nisso e não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão."

"Bem, Sakura," Haru-san falou, usando o meu nome pela primeira vez, acredito eu. "nem sempre a nossa maior felicidade é uma coisa só. Se há muitas coisas que a satisfazem, então elas são a sua fonte de felicidade."

Fiquei em silêncio, considerando aquelas palavras.

"A felicidade parece um assunto simples, mas não é. Nós geralmente não sabemos o que nos faz unicamente felizes, apenas somos acometidos por essa grandiosa sensação." Ela continuou falando. "Há muitas coisas preciosas na vida e muitas pessoas importantes para nós. Pinte-as, flor. Se você não sabe fazê-lo direito, apenas pinte pequenas características que a fazem lembrar-se delas, que as tornam inesquecíveis."

Encarei-a por um momento, surpresa. Aquelas, pensei, haviam sido palavras muito bonitas para definir a indecisão que me dominava a respeito das minhas motivações. Haru-san, pessoa a qual considerei deveras excêntrica e patética, me saíra uma bela filósofa. Preciso admitir que havia ficado espantada.

Nós terminamos o preparo dos sanduíches alguns minutos depois. Não tivemos mais tempo algum para conversar a sós, já que um rapaz, Koshiro, nos interrompeu. "Ei, sensei, você pode dar uma olhada na minha tela?" ele disse.

As palavras de Haru-san haviam me sido inspiradoras.

-

-

Durante o momento de relaxamento (ouvíamos clássicos hoje), me pus a refletir. Acabei por chegar à conclusão de que a minha felicidade resumia-se, basicamente, à minha vida ninja e aqueles que faziam parte dela.

Quando finalmente comecei o meu trabalho, a minha própria arte, não usei o lápis, meu fiel companheiro, mas a tinta guache diretamente sobre a tela branca. Meus pensamentos eram uma sucessão de azul, laranja, preto e vermelho, exatamente as cores que fulguravam a tela posta sobre o cavalete, cores significativas, que representavam, sistematicamente, os homens mais importantes da minha vida: o meu time.

Posso não ser boa em desenhos cheios de parâmetros, mas o meu abstrato trabalha muito bem, obrigada.

A tinta de textura fina misturou-se, às vezes aguada, às vezes forte, até que pequenas veias de cores diferentes sobrepuseram-se umas às outras.

Havia muito vermelho, do Sharingan, margeado pelo laranja, a princípio pálido e fraco, para atingir uma coloração profunda. O azul escuro, que amainava o gritante, ficava pelas pontas, gentil, fiel. E o preto, meu detestável, pincelava todos os outros, incansável.

Essa era a minha felicidade e eu terminei de pintá-la no fim da tarde.

"Ohhh," fez Haru-san, quando viu o meu quadro. "florzinha, isso ficou deslumbrante!" disse para mim, o que fez com que eu, admito, me enchesse de orgulho. "As cores intensas e chamativas, como labaredas cheias de vida!"

Dee disse que talvez eu realmente não fosse boa em retratos, mas que, naquela tarde, eu descobrira o meu forte: aquele de trabalhar com o fulgor incompreensível da arte.

O quadro dela já estava terminado há algum tempo. A tinta a óleo não permitia que a pintura secasse com a mesma rapidez da minha. Normalmente demorava muitas horas, mais de um dia. Dee disse que não tinha pressa, pois seus pais não veriam aquele quadro.

Eu estava um pouco cansada e minha enxaqueca já tinha diminuído. Queria voltar para casa e fazer as pazes com Naruto, que provavelmente passara o dia inteiro amuado pelo meu mau-humor matinal. A pintura, percebi, fez com que o meu temperamento melhorasse (pelo menos no período da tarde), com que eu relaxasse e fosse abstraída para um mundo paralelo.

Pela primeira vez, percebi o quão relevante era aquele curso, aquelas técnicas, aquelas pessoas.

"Você vai levá-lo para casa?" me perguntou Haru-san. "Eu adoraria acrescentá-lo à minha coleção."

Sorri. "Eu acho que você pode ficar."

Seria um pouco idiota levar aquele quadro comigo. Precisaria escutar os comentários sarcásticos e depreciativos de Sai e eu, definitivamente, não queria ouvi-los. Não depois de ontem.

Eram seis da tarde e eu estava me preparando para ir embora, assim como todos os meus outros colegas que já haviam terminado suas pinturas. Koshiro, percebi, continuava concentrado no seu trabalho e eu podia vislumbrar os olhos amendoados dele, absorto.

Chuviscava. Eu bufei a notar aquilo, pois chegaria totalmente úmida em casa. Meu estoque de roupas secas e limpas estava diminuindo consideravelmente depois de todas aquelas detestáveis garoas. Quando chegasse, precisaria começar a preparar o jantar e lavar as camisetas de Naruto, Sasuke e Sai. Kakashi-sensei sempre lavava suas próprias roupas.

Era deveras cansativo ser médica, ninja e dona de casa.

Pensava na minha própria falta de sorte quando Dee aproximou-se com o seu guarda-chuva laranja, dando-me um sorriso. "Ei," ela falou. "você quer sair hoje à noite?"

Ergui o cenho, surpresa. "Sair?" meus olhos se voltaram para mirar o tempo fechado. "Bem, e você pretende ir onde?" perguntei. "Porque eu não estou com muita vontade de voltar para a casa de Haru-san à noite também." Falei, prendendo os meus cabelos.

Dee soltou uma risada e moveu a cabeça. "Não. Eu digo ir a uma boate."

"Boate?" repeti.

Há quanto tempo eu não ia a uma boate, considerei. Estava sempre tão ocupada, exercendo atividades adultas e importantes, que não me importava com a diversão. Normalmente, chegava, em Konoha, à minha casa tão exausta que apenas tomava um banho e ia dormir.

Mas, pensei, se eu não tinha nada de útil para fazer naquele estúpido país da Chuva, nada me impedia de, sabe, divertir-me um pouco, apenas para variar. Livrar-me do meu patético hábito maternal por algumas horas e talvez concretizar o beijo interrompido com Raito, se ele estivesse lá - e eu esperava que estivesse.

Era o que eu estava precisando: relaxar.

Sorri. "Eu vou adorar." Disse, um pouco de maldade em minha voz ao imaginar a cara de braveza que Naruto faria ao saber da notícia.

"Eu e Michiko passaremos na sua casa às onze." Falou Dee, animada. "Ela vai levar o irmão. Você vai se amarrar nele, é o maior gatinho." Ela piscou, abriu o guarda-chuva e embrenhou-se na escuridão do fim de tarde.

Esperei-a se afastar o suficiente, andei uma quadra e subi para cima dos prédios, correndo em alta velocidade.

-

-

Ao chegar, segui para o quarto, onde troquei de roupa. Antes de tudo, precisaria preparar o jantar para os garotos. E, cantarolando, descasquei as cenouras e batatas, fritei alguns pedaços de bacon e pus o lamen para ferver.

Seria muito fácil convencer Naruto a não me aborrecer sobre a minha saída noturna com aquilo. Lamen de porco, o preferido dele. Eu não o havia feito nenhuma vez desde que chegamos. Acho o macarrão instantâneo uma comida muito supérflua, mesmo que incrementada com verduras ou legumes. Vivia dizendo aquilo "Não coma essa porcaria" e, óbvio, não a faria. A menos que tivesse um bom motivo, é claro.

A panela, pronta por volta de quinze minutos depois, fumegava, espalhando um cheiro agradável pelo cômodo, e eu fui separar as roupas para lavar no dia seguinte. Não iria à aula de Haru-san, pois precisava pôr em ordem um pouco da bagunça catastrófica daquela casa.

Sei que Haru-san ficaria furiosa ao saber das minhas prioridades. Como uma grande feminista devota à arte, ela acreditava que tanto os homens quanto as mulheres tinham a capacidade de exercerem o mesmo tipo de tarefas e deveres. Obviamente, ela não acharia isso se conhecesse Naruto pessoalmente - o que é uma grande sorte, para ela.

Eram quase dez quando eu suspirei, olhando para a minha minúscula mala.

Nela, não havia nada de sensual ou deslumbrante. Por não ter o hábito de sair para dançar ou me divertir, meu guarda-roupa não era variado como o de Ino, aquela porca.

Minhas mudas de roupa se resumiam a duas camisetas confortáveis, uma saia rodada branca, meu usual traje de batalha, um par extra de luvas e calças. Nada, repito, _nada _de mini-saias ou tomara-que-caias ou vestidos sexys. Por sorte, havia trazido uma blusa mais justa, porque às vezes era desconfortável lutar com roupas largas (as minhas preferidas para o dia-a-dia).

Decidi vestir uma calça jeans, a única, e uma baby-look preta com detalhes em glitter rosa (presente da minha mãe. Ela é louca por lantejoulas e coisinhas fofas e reluzentes que, preferencialmente, brilhem no escuro). Quanto aos sapatos, bem, usarei as minhas botas fiéis, porque são as únicas das quais eu disponho no momento. Quando não as usava, estava com os pés no chão, o que era um hábito terrível, porque me deixava com detestáveis cólicas no período menstrual.

Meu visual ficou entre o esportivo e o "bonitinho", o que não era bem o que eu procurava. De todo modo, devia agradecer por dispor de ao menos uma blusa feminina o bastante.

A maquilagem, decidi, seria a minha salvação.

Nunca fui deveras vaidosa, admito, mas sempre andei com os requisitos básicos para fazer uma boa maquilagem, porque ela sempre complementa a aparência, dando uma melhorada, o que eu exatamente precisava. Rímel, blush, batom, sombra e delineador, coisinhas pequenas e detentoras de um grande poder.

Terminava de me pintar, lá pelas dez e meia, quando os garotos apareceram, encharcados e famintos. Ouvi seus ruídos e, logo, a voz de Naruto a esbravejar com Sasuke-kun na sala.

"Chegamos, feiosa." Disse-me Sai, os cabelos pingando água.

Eu estava no banheiro, a porta aberta e já vestida, no momento em que ele apareceu e viu o meu reflexo pelo espelho ainda úmido do meu demorado e agradável banho de beleza.

Embora tenha notado o olhar surpreso, vendo-me arrumada, decidi bancar a impassível. "O jantar está pronto." Falei apenas, usando do meu lápis preto e rímel para fazer mágica naquela minha cara pálida. Contornei os meus olhos bastante fortes e alonguei os cílios, dando-me um olhar mais sensual e agressivo, técnicas de mulher.

O blush colorira minhas bochechas, passando-lhes um ar rosado, e a sombra rosa escura oscilava sobre as minhas pálpebras, combinando com o _glitter_da blusa. Ficara bonito, admitia, o efeito daquela pintura toda. Ino me ensinara, há alguns anos, o que e como fazer para tirar o aspecto infantil da minha face. Era a segunda vez que me utilizava daquele pequeno truque. Na primeira, tentara encantar Sasuke-kun sem me sair bem sucedida e então desisti.

Mas, notei, eu obtive em Sai o resultado que sempre quis ter com Sasuke-kun: ele mostrara-se pasmo e, talvez, impressionado por me ver, geralmente masculinizada, tão feminina.

Então aquela expressão aberta foi se modificando, as sobrancelhas foram se franzindo gradualmente, até que a fisionomia toda dele pareceu, antes de curiosa, estranhamente ameaçadora e séria.

"Aonde você vai?" e perguntou, algo indescritível em sua voz.

"Vou sair." Respondi, terminando de passar a sombra. "Não sei a que horas volto." E tomei rumo da sala, tendo abandonado o meu pequeno estojo de pintura sobre a pia.

Foi muito difícil convencê-los a me deixar ir. Precisei assegurar, principalmente a um Naruto desconfiado, que não ia me encontrar com ninguém - embora aquilo não fosse do interesse deles, aleguei. Meu humor estava bastante bom depois daquela proveitosa tarde de pinturas abstratas de modo que, pacientemente, eu lhe prometi que iria me comportar e me cuidar.

Ele só parou de esbravejar nos meus ouvidos quando garanti que, da próxima vez que fosse (se é que houvesse próxima vez), o deixaria ir. "Reunião de meninas, Naruto!" falei, a cartada final que o convenceu. "Se você quiser me acompanhar, terá de me deixar maquiá-lo." E foi o bastante, pelo menos naquele momento, para demovê-lo da sua estúpida idéia de ir conosco. Ele se contentou com o seu macarrão de porco e se despediu, num aceno ainda levemente indeciso.

Sasuke-kun, que observara toda a nossa interação, não objetou.

Onze e dez da noite e Dee bateu à minha porta. "Pode deixar, Sasuke, que eu vou tomar conta da Sakura." Ela afirmou, dando-lhe um sorriso. "Ela voltará intacta e pura para casa."

"Assim eu espero." Ele disse, simplesmente (o que foi o bastante para me surpreender).

Chuviscava e Dee abriu um guarda-chuva sobre as nossas cabeças. Eu ainda estava um pouco embasbacada com a preocupação de Sasuke-kun em relação à minha pureza e tez virginal. Talvez por isso tenha me assustado com o ar gelado que bateu de frente ao meu rosto.

Diferente dos seus trajes comuns, naquela noite Dee vestia uma saia jeans e uma blusa de mangas compridas roxa. "Minha nossa." Ela falou, de repente, os olhos cheios de pó escuro. "Onde você arranjou essas roupas? As pegou emprestadas da sua avó?" Soltou uma risada divertida, sem qualquer desdém, e o batom dourado que ela usava brilhou em seus lábios.

"Muito engraçadinha." Ironizei. "Onde está a Michiko?"

"Nós vamos passar na casa dela. O seu irmão não vai poder ir, prova na faculdade, sabe como é." Ergueu os ombros, mostrando descaso. "Quando chegarmos lá, vou pedir para que Michiko lhe empreste uma saia decente. Essas calças masculinas e essas suas botas me dão náuseas, minha cara colega de arte."

Mas a saia que Michiko me emprestou era minúscula. Branca e apertada, de modo que deixava à mostra minhas coxas - ou quase grande parte delas. Eu me sentia praticamente nua. "Belas pernas." Comentou Dee, analisando-me assim que deixei o banheiro. "Você estará perfeita assim que colocar salto alto."

A boate escolhida pelas garotas estava cheia. Não ficava muito distante das nossas casas, apenas algumas quadras, o suficiente para que não ouvíssemos o barulho.

Jamais havia imaginado que pudessem haver tantos adolescentes naquele patético país que só fazia chover. Inesperadamente, pelo menos para mim, havia. E todos se remexiam ao som da música tecno, cheia de batidas eletrônicas e muito rápidas. Foi como, ao por os pés lá, adentrar num mundo novo, onde eu, absolutamente, era normal e igual a todos eles.

As luzes multicoloridas a transitar para lá e para cá eram a única iluminação daquele lugar abafado e quente. Eu era incapaz de distinguir o rosto de alguém, por mais sóbria que estivesse.

"Vamos dançar!" gritou-me Dee, animada.

Então, ao invadirmos a pista de dança e ser acotovelada até acharmos um espaço livre, eu comecei a sacudir o meu corpo ao ritmo da música, cada vez com mais animação. Perto de mim, as garotas riam e jogavam os cabelos por sobre os ombros, requebrando. Sorri-lhes ao perceber como me sentia bem e feminina dentro daquela saia minúscula, calçando as sandálias rosa e de salto incrivelmente fino de Michiko.

Ao notar-me sendo flertada por um ou dois rapazes desconhecidos, descobri que aquela incrível sensação de excitamento era algo com o qual eu queria ter me deparado há muito tempo mais. Porém, havia sido impedida pelas minhas responsabilidades de ninja e minha vida como médica e adulta.

Ali, era impossível ouvir os meus pensamentos.

Ao que me pareceu ser o som da qüinquagésima música, nós três já ensaiávamos passos sincronizados, roçando as pernas e dando giradas rápidas. Meus cabelos tomavam conta da minha face às vezes e eu sentia o suor brotar pelo meu corpo.

Da primeira vez em que Dee nos trouxe bebidas, hesitei. "Não quero encher a cara." Disse e, depois de certa insistência, acabei aceitando.

Tomada uma, as outras foram fáceis. Eu parecia pegar fogo. O calor, a música, o álcool, tudo se misturava na minha mente com borrões e clarões e riso, muito riso. Mal tomava conta dos meus próprios passos de dança, a minha cintura balançando para lá e para cá, volta e meia dando uma suave requebrada.

Lá pelas duas da manhã, já estava um pouco tonta. Dançava para todo o lado, Michiko me acompanhando (Dee havia sumido com um rapaz) e, às vezes, roçava-me leve e propositalmente nos rapazes pela volta, que apenas riam, alguns aceitando o convite.

Um deles, de repente, colocou a mão na minha cintura. "Ei, rosinha." Ele falou, bem perto do meu ouvido, nossos corpos próximos.

"Você vai dançar comigo?" gritei alto o suficiente para ser ouvida.

Ele me deu um sorriso e se aproximou. Pude sentir a sua respiração contra a minha e, sem pensar, nossos lábios se juntaram. Foi só um beijo. Louco e absurdamente frenético, assim como eu, que não parava de me mover, sentindo-o tão perto, sentindo a língua áspera acariciar a minha.

Logo, me separei, lentamente. Observei-o, batendo as pestanas. Meu riso escapou da garganta, involuntário, e eu não fiz menção de afastá-lo. A batida eletrônica ecoava em meus ouvidos, fazendo-me inventar novos passos. Então, acabei por tomar distância. Ele ainda me olhava quando continuei a dançar. "Uma bebida." Pedi, dando-lhe um sorriso maroto.

Mas, quando ele desapareceu entre a multidão, resolvi ir para casa. "Exausta." Disse à Michiko, que apenas me sorriu, compreensiva.

Eram quase cinco quando cheguei ao meu querido muquifo. As ruas estavam vazias e chuviscava, de modo que, quando abri a porta - cheia de cuidados para não acordar a ninguém -, estava completamente úmida. Suor e água se misturavam sobre a minha pele, que ardia.

Meus pés doíam. Doíam terrivelmente.

Estava doida para me livrar daquelas sandálias, das minhas roupas e, preferencialmente, dormir até a tarde do dia seguinte para recuperar todas aquelas energias gastas e pressão extravasada naquela incrível, psicodélica e louca noite de dança. Se Naruto soubesse do meu flerte e pseudo-namorado, ficaria terrivelmente mal-humorado.

Kakashi-sensei, percebi, não estava em lugar algum da sala, mas a luz do quarto estava acesa.

Os garotos ainda estavam acordados. Naruto, sentado na minha cama, parecia furioso, Sai distraído com os seus desenhos e Sasuke-kun na janela - típico.

Eu não esperava uma recepção, ainda mais porque estava cansada, alcoolizada e com uma mini-saia que não era minha e que deixava minhas pernas totalmente à mostra (o suficiente para despertar a ira de algumas simpáticas pessoas que eu conheço). Minha maquilagem estava destruída do suor e meus lábios, ahh, provavelmente eles ainda estavam inchados do beijo arrebatador que recebi.

Ainda assim, não me arrependi de nada. _Adiós_, donzela virgem e maldita! Meus dias de secura acabaram. Os garotos desse belo e agradável país SABEM que essa Sakura aqui é uma coisinha sexy e estão loucos para beijá-la e amá-la. Ohh, yeah. Como eu esperei por isso.

Sorri. "Não sabia que vocês ficariam me esperando." Disse, mais animada do que tencionava, assim que entrei no quarto. "Deveriam estar descansando."

Naruto me olhou, cheio de raiva. "Isso é hora de chegar?" grunhiu. "Cinco da manhã?"

"Eu avisei que não tinha hora para voltar." Arqueei os ombros, sentando-me na cama de casal vazia para tirar os sapatos. Meu corpo provavelmente estava cheirando a bebida e a homens.

"De quem diabos é essa coisa minúscula que você está vestindo?" ele gritou, quando percebeu a minha saia - só percebeu porque vislumbrou a minha calcinha quando eu me sentei, esse cretino. "Esse trapo não é seu que eu sei!" Seu berro atraiu a atenção de Sasuke-kun e Sai, que olharam para o par de pernas exposto.

Suspirei, jogando as sandálias para baixo da cama. "É." Disse, massageando os meus dedos doloridos do pé direito, tentando fazê-los recuperar a sensibilidade perdida. "Agora sai da minha cama que eu quero dormir."

"Não vou sair coisíssima nenhuma!"

"Amanhã a gente conversa, Naruto. Eu estou cansada e quero dormir!"

"Não."

"Ah é?" esbravejei, irritada. "Ótimo. Durma aí então."

Tirei a blusa úmida e me deitei no lugar dele da cama. Quando me despi, ficando só com o meu sutiã azul-escuro e a saia, eles arregalaram os olhos, provavelmente surpresos pela minha reação libertina e excêntrica. Eu engoli um riso de desdém ante as suas reações tão patéticas e apenas fechei os olhos. Sequer percebi quando peguei no sono.

Em meus agradáveis sonhos havia música, uma música como a da boate, mas estava tudo estranhamente claro. Mães d'Água flutuavam pelo ar. "Chama viva gostosinha." Alguém sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu sorri.

Donzela recatada, sinto muito, mas você perdeu.

-

-

**N/A: **Pessoas, aqui o oitavo capítulo. Para os poucos que leram o outro oitavo, desconsiderem! Ele foi postado errado ;D Demorei porque não tenho entrado muito no nesses últimos tempos.

Como vocês viram, a Sakura andou descobrindo lados mais femininos de si mesma... No que será que vai dar isso? Logo logo... bem, ALGUÉM vai beijar 8D Mas quem será? Sai? Sasuke? Naruto!?

Agradeço aos reviews e leitores sempre fiéis. Continuem acompanhando e dêem GO.


	9. Os Enfermeiros

**Capítulo Nove: **_Os Enfermeiros_

-

-

Silêncio.

Tanto silêncio aqui. Hmm... Meus olhos foram se abrindo devagar. Sinto-me preguiçosa e sonolenta. Estou coberta por um lençol, as pernas emaranhadas em volta dele. Posso ver o teto e então o quarto todo. Sossego, penso. Não há nada além da garoa a chuviscar lá fora, gotas batendo contra a janela.

As camas estão desarrumadas e há roupas espalhadas por todo o canto. Mas ahh, como eu gosto desse quietinho gostoso, dessa sensação de poder e magnitude que tenho em minhas mãos.

Sóbria. Eu estou sóbria, porém os sentimentos que o álcool e minha noite psicodélica me acometeram ainda estão vivos em minha mente. Foi como reinar em um castelo, como fazer um _Full__House_ ou explodir em mil pedacinhos cheios de excitação. Ohh, Naruto! Você sequer sabe como a sua querida Sakura foi má ontem à noite, murmurei para o nada. Ela beijou e bebeu e requebrou e você, háhá, meu bem, nem sequer estava lá.

Levantei-me após uma boa espreguiçada.

Ainda estava úmida e grudenta de suor, portanto fui tomar um banho antes de tudo. Desfilei pela casa descalça e apenas de roupas íntimas, tendo tirado a saia de Michiko para lavar.

Normalmente, não me permitiria tanta liberdade. Sempre fui do tipo "Menina Adequada" e cumpri todas as regras de etiqueta e adaptação social que minha mãe me ensinou. "Meu bem, apenas seja direita", ela me dizia, lembro bem, ao ver-me com minhas roupas masculinizadas. "Não precisa andar como uma mulambenta por aí, sabia? Você não é uma chinelona." Então ela me jogava dois quilos de roupas purpurinadas, querendo que eu as experimentasse.

"Isso é tão brilhante que fere os meus olhos, mãe!" reclamava quando pegava as blusas mais reluzentes e cheias de lantejoulas que havia. Mas o final era imutável: sempre levava uma peça nova para a minha coleção Vamos-piscar-e-alegrar-a-noite.

Os garotos nunca conheceram a mamãe. Ela está sempre fora, indo a bares noturnos com os seus amigos e ocupada com o trabalho na loja de moda. Quem nos vê juntas não diz que somos parentes. Quem tinha cabelos rosa era a minha avó paterna, a qual nunca conheci. Minha excentricidade capilar acabou se tornando particular após a morte de papai quando eu tinha três anos, atingido por um câncer maligno no pulmão.

Nossa casa sempre se encontra em estado pior que uma zona de guerra. Sou eu quem arruma tudo e cuida das contas. Peguei esse hábito há muito, de sempre carregar um curativo aqui ou um remédio ali, lavar as roupas sujas e preparar o jantar para esperar a mamãe chegar. Não foi muito difícil adequá-lo a todas as pessoas que me rodeiam. Poucos sabem sobre o meu passado e sobre as pessoas da minha família e ninguém também nunca se preocupou em perguntar, além de Naruto.

Passo a maior parte do meu tempo fora, como papai fazia. Às vezes isso me preocupa e fere, pois não quero tornar-me uma imagem vaga na cabeça da pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo. Sei que mamãe me apoiaria em qualquer profissão que eu decidisse seguir e sempre me deu força quando precisei. Para protegê-la, como não pude fazer com o papai, virei médica e ela sabe disso.

Costumo não pensar na minha vida particular para não fazer aflorar a saudade. É como se a minha querida família ficasse escondida em algum ponto obscuro e reservado da minha mente.

Hoje, particularmente, gostaria que a mamãe me visse, gostaria que ela conhecesse pessoalmente Sai, Naruto e Sasuke-kun.

Ela, que sempre achara a minha veneração pelo "garoto Uchiha sério" patética e me incentivara a ficar com o "loirinho excêntrico e animado", adoraria me ver, finalmente, fazendo uso da feminilidade que Deus me deu - "Porque você não pode agir como um macho para sempre, minha querida."

-

-

Banhei-me há pouco e já estou estupidamente suja.

Foi necessário esfregar os lençóis e roupas sujas, estendê-las na parte coberta da área de serviço, varrer e limpar os cômodos, tentando dar um jeito na catastrófica bagunça do nosso quarto. Joguei todas as vestes e quinquilharias de Naruto espalhadas para dentro da sua mochila, estendendo as roupas de cama e batendo os travesseiros para livrá-los dos ácaros.

Embora Sasuke-kun jamais tenha admitido a sua fraqueza, sei que ele é sensível à poeira. Ele mostra-se desagradavelmente aborrecido diante de cômodos sujos que possam, de algum modo, atormentá-lo, provocando-lhe irritação nas narinas.

A louça amontoava-se na pia da cozinha e eu cantarolei enquanto a lavava. Vestia a minha saia rodada e uma blusa qualquer, descalça.

Depois, em meio a minha performance artística, limpei a sala e recolhi as revistas espalhadas pelos cantos, tornando a colocá-las sobre a mesa, que estava anteriormente ocupada pelos esboços e desenhos de Sai.

Era incrível e eu sempre me espantava com a capacidade que ele tinha de reproduzir tão perfeitamente a natureza e as pessoas. Nunca havia cores nas páginas e folhas brancas, mas tampouco era necessário. Havia apenas um desenho feito para mim: o quadro preto-e-branco da minha mãe e do meu pai, que eu tinha lhe mostrado e pedido para que fizesse em uma proporção maior, a qual mamãe poderia pendurar na parede. Sai não perguntou quem eram eles e eu tampouco lhe disse.

Mas aquele episódio havia sido já há alguns anos e, incrivelmente, me parecia que ele se aperfeiçoara nesse período de tempo.

Sorri ao olhar para o desenho que retratava a exata visão que tínhamos da janela daquela casa. A profundidade da arte de Sai tinha a capacidade de tocar algo no meu interior, que às vezes me murmurava um "Seja tolerante, ele é um ótimo artista" e que, verdadeiramente, nunca conseguira me impedir de tentar socá-lo.

Guardei os papéis com cuidado para não amassá-los e coloquei o caderno junto das suas coisas, no quarto.

O esforço e a movimentação me fizeram suar, dançando sobre o pano de chão úmido com o qual limpava o piso. O bom-humor me fazia cantar músicas tiradas do fundo da memória, até que ouvi ruídos.

Meus ouvidos e olhos atentos procuraram por algum indício inimigo ou presença desconhecida. Nenhuma sombra se espreitava pelo cômodo, mas a janela estava aberta. "Muito perceptiva." Ouvi, atrás de mim, a voz arrastada e levemente desdenhosa de Sai, o que me fez virar de súbito. "Mas devia ter interceptado os meus movimentos antes que eu entrasse." Os olhos negros dele me fitavam.

"Não seja idiota." Falei, áspera. "Estava me espionando por acaso? Entrando assim, sorrateiro..."

Então ele sorriu estranhamente. "E se eu estivesse?" perguntou. "Há algo que não vi, depois da sua demonstração de alcoolismo na noite passada?" continuou, sarcástico.

"Sim." Reiterei, lançando-lhe um olhar irônico. "Há muita coisa que você ainda não viu." Disse, a garganta seca, sustentando o olhar profundo e enigmático que me era dirigido.

Meu coração batia acelerado pela raiva provocada pelo desprezo camuflado naquelas palavras tão duras que haviam vindo dele. E, em meio à minha fúria controlada, percebi a sua face contorcer-se do riso falso à cólera, uma exaltação parecida com a minha. Os orbes misteriosos se desanuviaram, tornando a esconder o que quer que estejam tentando me mostrar.

Todo o meu bom-humor e satisfação então já haviam sumido, arrastados por aquele turbilhão incontrolável que sempre me dominava em momentos de aborrecimento, tirando-me a concentração e muitas vezes também a razão.

Sai estreitou os olhos, ameaçador. "O que você está tentando fazer conosco, feiosa?" perguntou, seco.

"Por que eu quereria fazer algo com _você_, seu insuportável filho-da-puta?" grunhi, erguendo mais o queixo para encará-lo, impondo o meu desafio silencioso, visto que ele era mais alto do que eu.

Por um segundo, foi como se tudo houvesse voltado ao normal: Sai sorriu, um sorriso genuíno que lhe rendeu uma risada.

Surpresa, observei-o. "Você realmente é uma idiota." Ouvi então. A mão dele ergueu-se até atingir o meu cabelo, o qual acariciou ante a minha expressão perplexa. "Você é uma chama-viva recatada e babaca, feiosa." E um lampejo de brilho fulgurou em seus olhos escuros anormalmente dóceis.

Afastei-lhe a mão, uma coloração rosada tingindo as minhas bochechas, como a lava de um vulcão começando a jorrar. Aquelas palavras ecoaram um segundo antes da minha reação violenta. "Vá para a merda, Sai." Esbravejei.

Tentei, mas não tive chance de me afastar. A mão dele fechou-se em torno do meu pulso e me puxou para si. O braço que rodeou a minha cintura deixou-me perto o bastante do corpo masculino, ao ponto que ele notou a oscilação afobada da minha respiração aos meus movimentos peitorais prensados aos seus. "Não tão rápido, feiosa." Sai me disse, a voz baixa.

Encarei-o, nossos rostos desagradavelmente chegados. "O que você quer, seu idiota?" perguntei, os lábios comprimidos.

A sensação de tê-lo perto de mim provocou-me uma agitação interior. Não estava habituada a manter um contato físico com Sai, exceto quando treinávamos.

Ele me encarava, vendo-me reagir à sua proximidade, como provavelmente reagiria qualquer virgem não-alcoolizada e assustada com as reações do sexo oposto no exato momento em que ocorriam os fatos - nada romântico, nada agradável. Sua boca curvou-se e delineou um sorriso de canto, como os que Sasuke-kun às vezes dava, e eu pisquei, sem reagir, sentindo-me compelida a uma atração perturbadora, a qual há algum tempo me abatia sem eu saber o porquê.

Então nossos narizes se encostaram, a ponto de eu poder sentir a respiração compassada dele contra a minha, ofegante e desregulada. "Não está mantendo um voto de castidade até o Uchiha admitir a sua paixão, não é?" Sai perguntou, uma voz rouca que mal pude ouvir.

Maneei a cabeça, meu corpo levemente trêmulo. "Não." Balbuciei, tentando parecer firme e irritada com a afirmação de posse de Sasuke-kun sobre mim. Ninguém precisava saber disso. "Você está?" provoquei, num murmúrio desdenhoso.

Ergui a cabeça, oferecendo os meus lábios quase que espontaneamente.

Um beijo, um beijo, era o que gritava algo dentro da minha mente. Mas foi como se tudo, absolutamente tudo estivesse estranho e confuso. Então as nossas bocas se roçaram. Alguns segundos, alguns minutos, não sei dizer.

Um arrepio me percorreu a espinha de cima a baixo e eu pude perceber que a pressão que Sai tinha sobre a minha cintura aumentar. Meus olhos gradativamente se fecharam para não precisarem encarar os dele, para que não sentisse vergonha por ter cedido. Senti-o deslizar a língua sobre o meu lábio inferior, esperando que eu os entreabrisse, uma carícia lenta e perturbadora.

Antes que me resignasse, Sai se afastou.

Foi como se um frio se apoderasse de mim, percebendo que já não havia mão a segurá-lo. Confusa, entreabri os orbes lentamente.

Ele me sorria, os olhos escuros cheios de malícia. "É assim mesmo que você tem que ficar, feiosa: frustrada e confusa." E, num punhado de papéis picados, Sai sumiu. Junto dele, como notei depois, o caderno de desenho. Mas quando ele se foi, eu não estava frustrada. A frustração me abateu depois.

Ainda podia sentir a pressão dos seus lábios contra os meus e quis ter mais dela.

"Idiota." Rugi para o silêncio da casa, tocando a minha boca com a ponta dos dedos. "Idiota." Repeti, a voz mais abafada, conforme a desordem se agravava dentro de mim.

-

-

Nove horas. Minha sombrinha havia ficado em casa, porque eu, como boa metropolitana, não saio de casa com sombrinha quando não está chovendo, mesmo que saiba estar num país que se denomine "da Chuva."

A aula de Haru-san foi um horror, uma vez que passei a tarde inteira treinando o meu traço de desenho em milhares de folhas de papéis diferentes, o que era o castigo por ter faltado à aula no dia anterior _e _ter chegado atrasada. Havia decidido comparecer de completa e última - última mesmo - hora.

"Você esqueceu novamente o seu ovo aqui, Sakura." Disse ela logo depois e Haru-san não estava feliz daquela vez.

Pra falar a verdade, eu nem mais me lembrava daquela porcaria de ovo e nem para que diabos eu deveria andar com ele para cima e para baixo, mas apenas fiquei em silêncio enquanto Haru-san reclamava, porque ela estava brava.

Dee introduziu definitivamente Michiko no nosso meio e ela ficou o dia todo conosco, soltando risinhos sobre a festa do dia anterior. Eu não gostava muito de Michiko e passei a gostar menos ainda diante das suas perguntas apaixonadas em relação ao Sasuke-kun. Tive, na medida do possível, de contorná-las todas e frisar que Sasuke-kun não estava interessado em namoradas ou em conhecer quaisquer garotas.

O que me lembrava do dia anterior. Da noite anterior, para ser mais precisa.

Obviamente, Sasuke-kun não me mostrou se estava surpreso, satisfeito ou bravo diante da situação, porque se manteve impassível e silencioso durante todo o tempo.

Os rapazes, exceto Sai, apareceram para o almoço. Praguejei mentalmente ao deparar-me com eles, pois queria ficar sozinha com os meus pensamentos perturbadores em relação ao estranho beijo daquela manhã. Foi como se um ciclone varresse tudo de mim, deixando-me vazia ante a fúria do mundo.

O clima na casa não estava muito bom e eu fugi para não precisar encará-los.

E, para melhorar, quando estava saindo do portão da casa da Haru-san caiu um temporal.

O problema do país da Chuva era que suas chuvas vinham extremamente rápidas quando estavam afim. Como o tempo estava normalmente nublado, ficava impossível prever quando o céu desabaria sobre nós.

Estava batendo os dentes de frio quando cheguei em casa. Haru-san me fizera ficar até mais tarde para ajudá-la a concluir um quadro, alcançando-lhe as tinas e dando palpites irrelevantes - o que eu achei bom por certo lado, pois talvez não precisasse me deparar com ninguém. Dee dissera que seria ótimo que eu me instruísse com uma profissional, embora tenha reiterado a ela que não estava interessada em virar artista.

A chuva torrencial havia dado curto-circuito em alguns postes e as ruas estavam extremamente escuras. Pedaços de galhos eram levados junto da água e era raro que eu visse alguém correndo para casa.

Naruto pulou do sofá quando me viu. "Sakura-chan!" gritou, correndo para mim. "Estávamos preocupados com você."

Girei os meus olhos e encontrei Sai e Sasuke-kun na sala, ambos com os olhos postados sobre o meu molhado e gelado corpo. "Tive que ficar até mais tarde." Expliquei, esfregando os braços, tentando parecer natural.

"Você está toda molhada." Disse ele, um pouco abobado. "Vai pegar uma gripe." E me estendeu um dos lençóis que havia lavado há dois dias. "Toma. Se esquente com isso." Pediu, franzindo as suas sobrancelhas loiras para mim em pura preocupação.

Aceitei a oferta, mas não me enrolei no lençol, tanto pelo fato de que ele não me esquentaria o suficiente quanto pelo fato de que havia demorado _dois_ _dias_ para secar, com aquela porcaria de tempo. "Vou tomar um banho." Disse.

Depois de quase vinte minutos debaixo de um chuveiro quentinho e agradável, estava me sentindo melhor.

Mais tranqüila principalmente porque, com a preocupação demonstrada pela minha ausência, eles aparentavam ter esquecido o episódio da microsaia, ainda que eu tivesse pegado Sai me analisando as pernas com aquela roupa encharcada e os olhos maliciosos dele postado sobre os meus lábios durante todo o jantar.

Meu corpo estava cansado e dolorido por causa da força da chuva que batera sobre mim pelo caminho, mas eu me vesti e, ao invés de ir deitar e me cobrir como certamente deveria fazer, fui preparar o jantar. Cortava cenouras quando percebi a aproximação sorrateira do único maldito capaz de perturbar os meus pensamentos e despertar em mim as sensações mais desagradáveis e contraditórias: Sai.

Passara o resto do dia tentando fingir que nada daquilo tinha acontecido, mas a verdade é que havia realmente sido beijada e, o pior, havia _gostado_.

"Por que está tão silenciosa?" ele murmurou no meu ouvido. "O meu beijo teve a capacidade de deixá-la sem palavras, feiosa?" o barulho do seu riso me distraiu, quase fazendo com que cortasse o dedo.

"Cai fora." Mandei, estranhamente fria para quem sentia as bochechas quentes.

Antes que Sai falasse mais algo, Naruto chamou-o da sala e ele foi obrigado a afastar-se, ainda que parecendo bastante contrariado. Suspirei ao vê-lo abandonar a cozinha e retomei ao preparo do jantar, trêmula.

"Pode deixar que nós limpamos a cozinha para você, Sakura-chan." Disse Naruto assim que me ergui da mesa com os pratos sujos na mão, após comermos, ansiosa por sumir das vistas de todos eles, já que havia me mantido muda pela refeição e isso era atípico de mim.

Eu, Sai e Sasuke-kun voltamos nossos rostos de sobrancelhas franzidas para ele, surpresos por aquela súbita oferta. "É," continuou Naruto, levantando-se com a intenção de me ajudar a tirar o resto da mesa. "você pode ir se deitar. Nós limparemos tudo." Assegurou, estufando o peito. "Amanhã estará tudo brilhando, eu garanto." Sorriu, tomando de mim os pratos que segurava.

Sorri de volta para ele, aliviada. "Tudo bem." Concordei, ainda um pouco receosa. "Então, boa noite."

Quando me deitei, senti o meu corpo pesado e fechei os olhos, exausta.

-

-

Minha cabeça doía.

Assim que me percebi claramente desperta, soube que os meus temores haviam se concretizado: estava doente. Uma enxaqueca sempre havia sido o primeiro sintoma a denunciar as minhas gripes.

Devia ser madrugada, porque estava tudo escuro e Naruto roncava.

Minha garganta estava extremamente seca. Foi com dificuldade que joguei as cobertas para o lado e pus os pés para fora da cama. Percebi que minhas pernas estavam fracas quando tentei ficar de pé.

Ao deslizar a mão pela testa, constatei estar com febre. Ótimo, pensei. Era tudo o que nos faltava.

"Naruto." Chamei, a voz rouca. "Naruto!" chamei de novo, jogando-lhe a minha almofada.

"Hmm?" ouvi-o no escuro. "Me chamou...?" gemeu.

"Sim." Eu ainda continuava sentada na cama. Estava suando, mas meu corpo tremia. "Preciso de um copo d'água." disse. "Você pode pegar para mim?"

É claro que não gostaria de admitir estar doente. Apenas atrasaria a porcaria da missão e eu já estava louca para voltar para casa. Naqueles anos todos, havia aprendido a ser extremamente auto-suficiente em relação à minha saúde e não conseguia acreditar que havia realmente contraído uma gripe. Era um pouco patético pedir à Naruto um copo d'água, porém, daquela vez, o negócio veio e veio forte (o negócio, eu digo, é a doença).

Devia estar perto dos 38°C, porque, apesar da minha exaustão, eu ainda conseguia ficar sentada. Mais acima que isso, estaria tão derrubada que nem ao menos me mexeria direito e então as coisas começariam a ficar perigosas.

"Simmm..." ele murmurou, meio sonâmbulo, enquanto se levantava.

"Traga água morna e o algodão debaixo do armário da pia." Pedi, vendo a silhueta masculina caminhar na direção da porta.

Agradeci quando Naruto voltou minutos depois, trazendo o que eu havia pedido sem nem ao menos perguntar o porquê. Fiz compressas com a água morna da chaleira e enfiei-as embaixo das minhas axilas para ajudar a diminuir a febre. Na falta de analgésicos, precisaria tentar todos os métodos possíveis.

Por experiência própria, sabia não ser possível usar chakra para curar aquele tipo de enfermidade, de modo que precisaria encará-la no osso. E foi com muito custo que me enfiei novamente debaixo dos lençóis, tilintando de frio. Amanhã, pensei ao fechar os olhos, eu estarei melhor.

-

-

Mas não estava.

Ao abrir os olhos, percebi que todos estavam dormindo. Minha garganta estava ainda mais seca e as compressas também.

Minha febre não havia baixado muita coisa.

Meu estômago estava pesado e, se eu tomasse muita água, era provável que pusesse tudo para fora - ou talvez não. Ainda assim, estava desagradavelmente enjoada, como se não houvesse conseguido fazer a digestão corretamente na noite anterior. A sensação de ardência sobre a minha pele piorava aquela súbita náusea, como se houvesse algo vivo se revirando dentro de mim.

Era preciso criar coragem e levantar para preparar uma sopa, disse a mim mesma.

Pus os pés para fora da cama novamente, sem vontade.

Quando cheguei à cozinha, estava zonza.

Fui até a geladeira atrás dos ingredientes, mas aos primeiros passos fui obrigada a sentar, incapaz de continuar em pé. Depois de alguns minutos, consegui tomar um copo d'água e matar a sede desesperada que me abatia.

"Sakura." Ouvi, me voltando para trás.

Sasuke-kun já estava acordado e me encarava, um brilho quase imperceptível de surpresa em seus olhos negros. Não me admiro. Devo estar um bagaço com essa febre. Suada, descabelada e pálida, ótima maneira de dar bom-dia ao cara que você é afim desde que se entende por gente, Sakura.

Ele aproximou-se de mim o suficiente para que eu sentisse o seu delicioso perfume. "Sasuke-kun." Eu disse, com a voz ainda mais rouca do que na madrugada.

"O que você tem?" ele perguntou quando segurou o meu braço, ajudando-me a ficar em pé.

"Apenas uma febre." falei. "Você pode me ajudar? Eu preciso preparar uma sopa." Pedi, erguendo o rosto para fitá-lo.

"Você está louca?" a voz de Sasuke-kun era extremamente baixa, que era a maneira como demonstrava a sua irritação, pousando a mão sobre a minha testa. "Você está ardendo em febre." E me pegou nos braços.

Depois de algumas vezes, a sensação de estar nos braços de Sasuke-kun vai perdendo a emoção.

Estava cansada demais para sentir calafrios no estômago ou coisas do tipo, ainda mais com o enjôo que me dominava por completo. Apenas me aconcheguei a ele, sem discutir. "Você precisa descansar." Ouvi enquanto voltávamos para o quarto. Kakashi-sensei dormia na sala, com o livro sobre o rosto.

"Sim." concordei, assim que ele me pôs sentada na cama que dividia com Naruto. "Você pode esquentar água?" pedi. "Compressas ajudam a baixar a febre." Expliquei, sem ter vontade de falar coisa alguma.

Ele observou-me prepará-las e enfiá-las debaixo dos meus braços para, assim, me cobrir, após ter me deitado ao lado de Naruto, sobre o travesseiro de Sasuke-kun, que cheirava igual a ele. "Não levante daí." Ordenou, em seu tom sério. E puxou os lençóis de Naruto. "Dobe, acorda."

"Hmm... quê?" reclamou ele, sonolento.

"Levanta. A Sakura vai ficar nessa cama hoje."

Em minutos, Sasuke-kun havia despertado o quarto inteiro. E Sai bocejou, aproximando-se de mim, que estava observando silenciosamente a movimentação. "O que houve, feiosa?" perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Você está doente?"

Quando Sai também pousou a mão sobre a minha testa, comecei a ficar realmente sonolenta. Ele tinha uma mão quente e agradável, o que me fez ficar surpresa por um segundo, pois jamais imaginava algo agradável partindo daquele saco de estrume ambulante. Ainda ouvi a voz de Naruto ao longe, exaltado como sempre era, quando aspirei o perfume de Sasuke-kun do travesseiro e fechei os olhos, os músculos doloridos.

-

-

"Acorda, feiosa." Escutei.

Forcei meus olhos a se abrirem, lentamente.

Sai segurava uma bandeja. O cheiro estava delicioso, pelo que pude sentir, o que me deu um ânimo a mais para despertar. Estava faminta.

Antes de me ajudar a sentar, ele tomou a minha temperatura. "A sua febre não baixou muita coisa." Disse-me após alguns segundos de análise, pousando a bandeja sobre as minhas pernas molengas. "Coma." Mandou, quando eu peguei a colher. "É sopa." Explicou. "Eu não sou muito bom cozinheiro."

"Obrigada." Agradeci, mas minha garganta doía.

Depois que devorei o prato inteiro, Sai me mandou voltar a dormir e eu o fiz.

-

-

Meu estômago estava brutalmente embrulhado.

A náusea violenta faria com que eu vomitasse, percebi. "Sai!" chamei, sem conseguir, porém, gritar muito alto. "Sai, vem cá." Repeti.

Sasuke-kun apareceu na porta. "Sai não está." Avisou.

"Sasuke-kun," ergui meus olhos pedintes para ele. "por favor, me ajude a ir ao banheiro. Eu estou enjoada." Expliquei.

Minhas pernas estavam trêmulas demais para que conseguisse ficar em pé sozinha, mas ele não procurou constatar isso, apenas me pegou nos braços e caminhou comigo até o banheiro.

Foi questão de que erguesse a tampa do vaso para pôr tudo para fora. Senti que Sasuke-kun segurou os meus cabelos desgrenhados e úmidos, afastando-os do meu rosto, e agradeci mentalmente a ele. A sensação de azia foi diminuindo aos poucos, para que sobrasse apenas um vazio desconfortável no meu estômago.

Depois, ele ajudou-me a lavar o rosto e enxaguar a boca. "Obrigada." Falei então.

Sasuke-kun apenas moveu a cabeça numa concordância e me tomou novamente em seu colo.

Eu dormi logo depois.

-

-

"A febre dela baixou." Ouvi a voz de Kakashi-sensei.

Abri os olhos, que estavam pesados. Meu corpo estava úmido, percebia-me fraca e sedenta. "Você está bem, Sakura-chan?" Naruto perguntou, assim que me percebeu desperta.

"Óbvio que não, seu idiota." Respondeu Sai.

"Estou com sede." Disse.

Quando Naruto me trouxe água, sabia que não devia bebê-la com rapidez, mas a sede e a impetuosidade dele ao me ajudar fizeram com que eu me afogasse e aquela sensação horrível de opressão no estômago voltou. Tossi.

No minuto seguinte, aquela sensação de mal-estar profundo foi subindo pela minha traquéia, até que um bolo se formasse nela. Cuspi um pouco da água, sentindo-me desesperadamente cansada e zonza, ela escorrendo pelos meus lábios, que provavelmente estavam pálidos.

"Naruto, sua besta!" gritou Sai enquanto me segurava. "Não dê tanta água a ela!"

"Desculpe, Sakura-chan." Disse ele, arrependido, quando ergui a cabeça.

Sai limpou os meus lábios com o lençol, pegando-me no colo. "Agora não adianta pedir desculpas, idiota." Rugiu. O acesso de tosse havia feito com que eu virasse metade do copo d'água sobre a cama, molhando-a. O que, pensei, não fazia tanta diferença, pois ela estava completamente úmida do meu suor. "Dê um jeito de limpar isso." Mandou.

"Sasuke foi à farmácia." Disse Kakashi-sensei, seguindo-nos.

Fiquei em silêncio.

Sai me sentou sobre a tampa fechada do vaso e me lavou o rosto, empurrando os cabelos para trás e deslizando os dedos ao longo da minha face quente. "Você está bem, feiosa?" perguntou, enxugando-me com a toalha.

Movi a cabeça numa afirmativa lenta.

Ele me pousou sobre o lado seco da cama assim que retornamos ao quarto. "Não durma." Pediu-me e me cobriu com lençóis secos e o edredon que anteriormente estava na minha cama. "Vou fazer algo para você comer, está bem? Sem sal, dessa vez." E deu um pequeno sorriso, sem desdém.

Sai permaneceu do meu lado enquanto eu comia.

Naruto falava alguma coisa comigo, muito excitado e com os olhos azuis brilhantes de preocupação, volta e meia tocando na minha mão, quando fechei os olhos por um momento e peguei no sono de novo.

-

-

"Sakura." Ouvi.

Sasuke-kun esperou que eu acordasse para me ajudar a sentar. "Eu não sou bom com essas coisas, você sabe." Disse ele. "Eu trouxe alguns analgésicos receitados pelo farmacêutico." E me passou um comprimido e um copo d'água.

Estava na cama, mas a fronha não tinha mais o cheiro de Sasuke-kun.

"Tente segurá-lo no seu estômago." Pediu ele enquanto eu engolia o remédio.

Sasuke-kun aguardou por alguns minutos ao meu lado para ver se eu não iria expelir o analgésico como havia feito com a primeira sopa de Sai e, ao constatar que não, que tudo aparentemente estava bem com o meu sistema digestório, deixou que eu me acomodasse entre os lençóis quentinhos novamente. "Você está se sentindo melhor?"

"Sim." Disse, embora não fosse verdade.

Ele não pareceu satisfeito, apenas ficou em silêncio.

-

-

Era noite e os rapazes dormiam. Como eu ocupava a cama maior, Naruto ficou na minha cama e Sasuke-kun se acomodou junto à janela.

Não conseguia pegar no sono, depois do dia inteiro dormindo.

Minha testa ainda ardia um pouco, mas menos do que na madrugada anterior.

Como não estava suando em tanta abundância, precisava urinar. Consegui firmar os meus pés melhor daquela vez e me arrastei até o banheiro.

O exercício, porém, me deixou exausta. E eu dormi com facilidade quando retornei ao quarto.

-

-

Ao acordar, percebi que minha febre havia tornado a subir. Os rapazes ainda dormiam.

"Sai." Chamei. "Sai."

"O quê, feiosa?"

"A minha febre." disse, rouca. "O remédio."

Eu não sabia de quanto em quanto tempo era necessária uma dose, mas com certeza já havia passado da hora. Sai praguejou à lembrança e levantou-se.

Ele me passou um copo d'água e um analgésico minutos depois. Tomei a água em pequenos goles para evitar me afogar, mas o comprimido tocou no céu da minha boca e, para melhorar tudo, comecei a tossir. Os dedos de Sai tocaram os meus quando ele tomou o copo das minhas mãos.

Estava me sentindo suada e meus pulmões doíam. Sai deu algumas palmadinhas nas minhas costas e acendeu a luz.

"Você está bem?" perguntou e tornou a se aproximar enquanto eu respirava fundo, tendo finalmente acalmado a irritação da garganta.

Sasuke-kun e Naruto despertaram. "O que houve?" perguntou o último, sentando-se na cama, sonolento.

"Banho." disse bem devagar, porque sabia que o meu pedido iria surpreendê-los.

Surpreendeu. Percebi que os rapazes se entreolharam, visivelmente abismados com aquela perspectiva. Até mesmo Sasuke-kun pareceu receoso. Sabia o quanto aquilo seria constrangedor, mas o meu pijama estava úmido.

Não conseguiria tomar banho sozinha, pois ainda estava com as pernas trêmulas. Naquele tipo de circunstância, é claro que seria desagradável até mesmo para mim, isso de deixar que me ensaboem e sequem, mas é terrivelmente desagradável ficar com a sensação de ter a sua pele grudenta e pegajosa.

Além de tudo, eu com certeza seria capaz de fazer coisas piores por eles. E só estava pedindo um banho, diabos.

"Feiosa, eu não acho-"

"Kakashi-sensei."

Eles pareceram compreender ao ouvirem a minha voz que mais se assemelhava a um grunhido animalesco.

Kakashi-sensei pôs uma cadeira dentro do boxe e me ajudou a me despir, me deixando apenas com as peças íntimas. Devia sentir vergonha, é verdade, mas não conseguiria nem que quisesse com aquele cansaço todo.

Aquele era apenas o meu sensei desde que eu me entendia por gente, quando minha vida tinha realmente começado a fazer sentido, disse a mim mesma assim que ele abriu o chuveiro. Nós tomávamos chá na minha casa, falando sobre banalidades, e o toque dele não era nenhum pouco malicioso e não me causava arrepios constrangedores.

Ainda assim, a idéia de me entregarem seminua às mãos de um reconhecido pervertido deixou-os receosos, pois Sai e Sasuke-kun lançaram olhares de dúvida ao nos verem sumindo do quarto.

Tentei soltar um risinho diante daquela cena, mas calculei que ficaria ainda mais horrível naquele estado.

Antes que entrássemos no banheiro, Naruto havia lhe passado uma toalha e o meu pijama preferido.

Kakashi-sensei estava sério ao deslizar a esponja pelo meu corpo. "Sua febre está difícil de ceder." Disse. Eu bem sabia disso. "Feche os olhos." E lavou o meu rosto. "Os analgésicos não estão funcionando bem." Ele coçou a cabeça, pensando no que poderia estar errado.

"É porque vocês não estão dando no horário certo." falei.

E era verdade.

Eles eram terríveis quando se tratava de cuidarem de si mesmos, quanto mais de mim. Não digo que sejam desinteressados, apenas desajeitados. Não tinham noção do tempo em relação ao intervalo das doses do remédio e, quando um remédio não é tomado na hora certa, é mais demorado para que surta efeito. O que é exatamente o que vêm acontecendo comigo.

Mas jamais esperaria muita coisa partindo do meu time. Não porque estivesse desmerecendo-os, mas apenas porque sabia que aqueles quatro não eram os melhores exemplos quanto se tratava de primeiros-socorros e tratamento de ferimentos mesmo que superficiais.

Num maneio de concordância, Kakashi-sensei murmurou algo sobre isso. Ele olhava fixamente para o sabonete enquanto esfregava-o contra a esponja.

Depois da chuveirada, ele esperou que eu colocasse, devagar, roupas íntimas limpas antes de voltar e me ajudar a vestir o pijama. "Alimentos leves, líquidos, remédios no horário certo, vitamina C." disse, ao voltarmos para o quarto. "E descanso, eu acho."

Estava enfastiada e logo depois dormi feito uma pedra novamente, ouvindo Naruto contar uma piada.

-

-

No outro dia, a febre sumiu, só que não me sentia plenamente recuperada.

"Graças a Deus." Disse Naruto, aliviado. "Achei que isso não ia terminar nunca." Mas foram só dois dias, pensei.

Já conseguia ficar em pé sozinha, sem sentir-me acometida por tonturas, e não precisava de ajuda para comer. Era Sai quem continuava comandando a cozinha e seu cardápio não variava da habitual sopa sem sal.

"Desculpe." Falei, a voz ainda um pouco fanha.

Sasuke-kun franziu as sobrancelhas. "Você não precisa se desculpar." Disse.

"É mais difícil do que parece cuidar de uma pessoa doente." Falou Naruto, dando uma risada boba. "A Sakura-chan sempre cuidou da gente, mas nós nunca cuidamos dela." Dei-lhe um sorriso fraco e ele apertou os meus dedos contra os seus, gentilmente. "Nós estávamos muito preocupados."

Naquela noite, não dormi muito bem, mas, conforme constatou Sasuke-kun ao checar a minha temperatura durante a madrugada, a febre não voltou a me atormentar.

-

-

**N/A: **Então, apesar da demora, aqui está! O primeiro beijo foi SakuraSai, mas não se preocupem que em breve virão outros e acredito que realmente rolará Naruto no meio, meus caros. Mas não me odeiem. Um drama é sempre necessário!

Continuem acompanhando e deixem os reviews maravilhosos de sempre. Dêem _GO _e até o próximo!


	10. A Donzela dos Lábios Quentes

**Capítulo Dez**_: A Donzela dos Lábios Quentes_

-

-

Eu ainda estava um pouco quente, mas minha temperatura não chegava aos 38ºC, portanto não podia considerá-la como febre.

Quando me levantei, notei estar um pouco melhor, afora a fome desesperadora.

Eram seis horas e dali a pouco os garotos iriam acordar. Depois daqueles dois dias agonizantes, queria recompensá-los pelo seu esforço e preocupação.

Sentia-me um pouco envergonhada de todas as cenas, entretanto. É um pouco constrangedor vomitar na frente do homem que você ama. Quero dizer, tudo bem, foram reações normais do meu corpo, mas eu não pretendia demonstrá-las senão em algum episódio de vida ou morte, o que não era o caso.

Enquanto que por um lado eu me sentia melhor e satisfeita por saber que não daria mais trabalho a eles, aqueles péssimos enfermeiros, pelo outro receava que, com a minha recuperação, Sai relembrasse o episódio do beijo.

Não havia tido tempo o bastante para considerar o que fora aquilo. Um deslize, diria se ele me perguntasse naquele momento. Afora o deslize, ter a sua boca contra a minha fora realmente gostoso. Não um gostoso de simplesmente bom, mas um gostoso mais complexo. Instigante pelas farpas que trocávamos e assustador por me fazer tomar ciência do poder que ele exercia sobre mim.

Por mais que quisesse lhe perguntar o porquê daquele beijo, sabia que não conseguiria. Não sem corar e gaguejar como uma imbecil, dando a entender que, de algum modo louco, havia algum interesse da minha parte, havia alguma grande frustração da minha parte, aquela mesma que eu sentira logo após nos separarmos, como se tê-lo perto de mim fosse algo necessário.

Era melhor, pelo menos por enquanto, deixar tudo como estava: esquecido.

Preparava o desjejum, distraída, quando Sasuke-kun, já vestido e de rosto lavado, entrou.

"Você está melhor?" perguntou-me, sério.

"Sim." Sorri. "Você pode se sentar, Sasuke-kun, que eu estou tirando as panquecas." Disse, virando uma panqueca na frigideira com a espátula. "Obrigada, Sasuke-kun." Agradeci sem encará-lo, fingindo-me distraída com o serviço para disfarçar as bochechas coradas.

"Pelo quê?"

Hesitei. "Você sabe, eu fiz a maior sujeira com você." E dei um sorriso vacilante.

"Eu já disse que você não precisa se desculpar." Reiterou Sasuke-kun, impassível.

Nós ficamos em silêncio enquanto eu terminava de fazer as últimas panquecas e arrumava a mesa do café. Fiz suco natural de laranja, já que estava precisando de vitamina C, e esquentei o leite para Naruto e Sai.

Este último, percebi, que normalmente era o primeiro a acordar, havia permanecido dormindo. Mas dei um sorrisinho à lembrança de que o havia atormentado na madrugada, pedindo por água. Logo ele despontaria na porta, com seu humor ácido, disposto a não mais pegar leve comigo, já que eu estava melhor.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, Kakashi-sensei entrou na cozinha. "O cheiro está ótimo." Comentou enquanto se sentava. "Pelo visto você já está se sentindo bem." Disse ele, fitando-me.

"Sim." Movi a cabeça numa concordância, pegando algumas facas na gaveta.

"Ótimo. Não fizemos grandes progressos nesses dois dias, por causa da sua doença. Precisamos recomeçar com força total hoje." Explicou, levando um pedaço de panqueca à boca. "Vou deixar o Naruto, que não é muito bom em espionagem, para tomar conta de você."

Franzi as sobrancelhas. "Eu estou bem." Disse.

"Você ainda não está totalmente bem." Falou Sasuke-kun.

"Hoje, descanse e se alimente." Ordenou Kakashi-sensei. "Está chovendo e não podemos arriscar que você pegue garoa. Ainda está se recuperando."

"Mas-"

"Kakashi está certo." Concordou Sasuke-kun e eu fui obrigada a ficar calada, porque eram dois contra um.

-

-

No resto da manhã, eu e Naruto ficamos jogando forca, desenhando, lendo revistas velhas, resolvendo cruzadinhas de nível médio, comendo e observando a chuva. Eu já me sentia um pouco cansada.

No almoço, fiz sanduíches para nós, com bastante alface e tomate, para desgosto do meu querido guarda pessoal.

Durante a tarde, continuamos a jogar forca, desenhamos, terminamos de ler as revistas velhas, comemos brigadeiro e fizemos uma guerra de travesseiros que deixou penas voando para todo o lado. "Seu injusto!" gritei com minha voz rouca da gripe, quando uma almofada me atingiu no rosto e eu despenquei na cama.

Rimos por alguns minutos, ele soprando algumas penas para o ar.

"Você não devia estar se esforçando assim, Sakura-chan." Disse Naruto de repente.

"Ora," sorri, ficando de joelhos em cima dos lençóis. "você só está dizendo isso porque perdeu." E acertei-lhe uma almofadada.

Depois disso, o que se seguiu foram cócegas que me fizeram lacrimejar, rir e pedir por clemência.

Sabia que a minha testa estava um pouco quente e as minhas bochechas coradas, mas, quando Naruto perguntou mais tarde, eu disse que era apenas calor.

Eram seis horas quando fomos jantar: sopa. Ele picou a beterraba enquanto eu desfiava o peito de galinha e cortava as cenouras. "Eu não sei como você consegue." Resmungou, frustrado. "Isso é impossível." Disse, ao ver o modo como eu, agilmente, livrava as batatas da casca.

"Para você, talvez." Reiterei, vendo que as batatas ao seu encargo estavam desfalcadas em grandes pedaços e terrivelmente deformadas.

Oito horas nós nos deitamos para conversar. Sentia-me exausta e suada, mas refutei o banho, pois fazia frio, ainda mais no banheiro de azulejo, e os meus pulmões doíam. Depois de meia-hora, quando Naruto estava sem assunto e todos os tipos de ramen já haviam me sido explicados, pegamos no sono.

-

-

Madrugada. Minha testa estava quente de novo.

Soltei um gemido. "Não.." e me revirei na cama, enrijecendo o maxilar para não movê-lo à vontade de tilintar os dentes.

Eu havia me alimentado bem, eu havia tomado os remédios, eu havia repousado. Então por que, diabos, aquela febre voltava a me atormentar? Tudo que eu menos queria era dar trabalho aos rapazes de novo.

Naruto roncava do meu lado. Sai e Sasuke-kun estavam dormindo. Não sei como não acordei com a chegada deles.

Era Sai quem administrava os meus analgésicos, portanto fui obrigada a chamá-lo. "Sai." Sussurrei.

É melhor, pensei, evitar que essa febre suba, tomando a porcaria do remédio agora. Meu corpo não estava mais tão dolorido quanto estivera nos dias anteriores e havia apenas uma rouquidão em minha voz.

"O que foi, feiosa?" ele falou, um pouco sonolento.

"Você pode me dar um comprimido?" choraminguei.

Ele se levantou e, na escuridão, tocou-me a testa. Ela estava recoberta por uma fina camada de suor e meu corpo estava gelado. Tinha as mãos frias, ao mesmo tempo em que me sentia interiormente quente.

Pude ouvi-lo soltar um ruído. "É, você está com febre de novo." Disse, tentando soar impassível.

Depois de tomar o analgésico, tornei a me deitar. Sai mandou que o chamasse caso estivesse enjoada e eu disse que tudo bem, mas que provavelmente não tornaria a vomitar por aí como uma anoréxica. Ele não riu da minha resposta, apenas avisou que tornaria a tomar minha temperatura dali a duas horas.

Naruto moveu-se para o meu lado, dormindo, e aproveitei para aconchegar-me a ele. Naruto é extremamente quentinho, de modo que ajudaria a aplacar o meu frio sem que eu me enchesse de cobertores desnecessários.

"Hmmm.. Sakura-chan..." murmurou ele e eu dei um sorrisinho.

Esse bobo, pensei ao sorrir. Então peguei no sono.

-

-

O barulho de vidro quebrando me despertou.

Sentei-me na cama, mas percebi que Sasuke-kun e Sai já estavam de pé. "O que foi isso?" perguntei, meio zonza, ao encará-los.

Então o que pareceu um milhar de ninjas apareceu no quarto. Mas talvez não fossem milhares, talvez fossem dois ou um ou mesmo três. Com certeza não um milhar. Estava vendo tudo violentamente embaralhado e não sabia ao certo o porquê. Soltei um gritinho, assustada.

Naruto pulou, ficando de pé em cima da cama. Era um pouco estranho, considerei, todos nós de pijama, em pose de luta.

"Argh!" gritou ele. "Quem são esses?"

Mas os ninjas pularam na direção dos rapazes e voaram kunais por todo o lado. O cômodo extremamente apertado tornou-se um ponto negativo e eu me encolhi na cama enquanto Sasuke-kun, ágil, deslizava pelo quarto com a Kusanagi em mãos.

Um homem se esgueirou até mim e eu tentei me levantar, mas ainda estava febril. "Sasuke, leve a Sakura." Escutei Sai.

Não parei para pensar que ele havia me chamando pelo meu nome de batismo naquele momento. A katana de Sasuke-kun atravessou o estômago de um ninja, fazendo com que o sangue esguichasse em mim.

Naruto fez cópias suas, mas elas tiveram de ser destruídas para dar espaço aos rapazes. Uma kunai acertou o ombro de Sai enquanto ele deslizava o pincel sobre o caderno, criando um de seus tigres, que pulou e abocanhou a perna de um dos adversários. Ele gritou e eu não consegui tirar aquele grito da minha mente, horas depois.

Entrou mais alguém no quarto quando os intrusos que havia ali tombaram. Mas, naquele momento, Sasuke-kun já havia me tomado nos braços e nós pulamos a janela, seguindo para o jardim dos fundos, onde ficava a área de serviço.

"Sasuke-kun," chamei, ao que ele saltou para o telhado. "onde estamos indo?" perguntei, tonta.

"Eu vou deixar você em um lugar seguro." Disse ele, seco.

Nós estávamos, ao que me pareceu, muito longe de casa quando paramos. Estava escuro e garoava forte. Sentia o meu corpo trêmulo pelo frio.

Quando Sasuke-kun percebeu que eu estava gelada, me apertou contra si, gentilmente. Estava apressado por causa da luta e corria muito rápido por entre as casas. Quase não podia distingui-las na velocidade com que voávamos pela cidade. A respiração inalterada dele soprava no meu ouvido.

O lugar em que descemos era mal-iluminado e a lâmpada do poste estava quebrada, mas reconheci a casa de Haru-san.

Entrei em pânico quando ele aproximou-se da porta. "Não quero ficar aqui." Disse, agarrando-me à sua camiseta.

"Sakura, eu preciso voltar." Falou Sasuke-kun, tocando a campainha.

Haru-san atendeu a porta poucos segundos depois. Havia claridade no interior da casa e ela estava um pouco suja de tinta, o que devia denunciar que estava pintando, apesar do horário. Os cabelos escuros estavam presos num coque desleixado, segurando o pincel.

Tremia e soluçava quando ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa ao nos perceber. "Florzinha?" perguntou, abrindo imediatamente mais a porta para que pudéssemos entrar.

"Por favor, cuide dela." Pediu Sasuke-kun enquanto eu me encolhia mais nos seus braços, querendo evitar ser sondada pelo semblante preocupado de Haru-san.

Ao receber um aceno positivo em resposta ao seu pedido, ele avançou comigo pelo cômodo e aproximou-se do sofá. Fez menção de me soltar, mas eu não quis. "Não quero ficar aqui." Choraminguei, batendo os dentes de frio. A garoa havia salpicado os meus cabelos e meu rosto e eu me sentia exausta e assustada.

Por um momento, achei que Sasuke-kun fosse ceder àquele pedido, mas então ele pressionou gentilmente os meus dedos, obrigando-me a soltar a gola da sua camiseta, e deitou-me no sofá.

Os olhos profundos dele me observaram enquanto lágrimas caíam pelo meu rosto. "Não quero ficar sozinha." implorei.

"Ela ficará com você." Sasuke-kun me cobriu com uma colcha que estava sobre a poltrona ao lado. "Apenas por alguns minutos, está bem?" disse-me, em sua voz rouca. Passou a mão pela minha testa, deslizando até a bochecha. "Eu volto para pegá-la." garantiu.

Ainda choramingava como uma criança quando ele disse à Haru-san que eu estava delirando pela febre.

Quando Sasuke-kun se foi, eu o chamei, mas ele não voltou.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, florzinha." Disse Haru-san, pousando a mão sobre a minha testa gelada. "Vou fazer um chá de limão bem forte para você e logo isso terá acabado." Ela repetiu aquilo por várias vezes, uma mais gentil e macia que a outra, até que comecei a ficar sonolenta.

Meu rosto estava um pouco salpicado por sangue e podia sentir a sensação viscosa e plástica que ele me passava ao secar. Em nenhum momento Haru-san fez perguntas, ela apenas me embalou para um sono sem sonhos.

-

-

Estava com dor de cabeça, mas o cheiro de Sai me despertou.

Diferente do perfume de Sasuke-kun, que tinha cheiro de chuva, o cheiro de Sai parecia cheiro de mar. Era um pouco salgado e almiscarado, o que sempre achei não combinar com a sua personalidade.

Estava no colo de Sai, percebi, ainda um pouco deslocada, abrindo os meus olhos.

Deparei-me com uma sala estranha. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto e Sasuke-kun também estavam lá. Mas, diferente de mim que estava enrolada num cobertor quentinho e agradável, eles estavam sujos e um pouco machucados.

Não pude reconhecer onde estávamos. "Sai?" chamei, rouca. "Onde estamos?"

"Ah, você acordou." Ele pareceu aliviado por um momento. "Você nos deu um tremendo susto, feiosa."

Fiquei em silêncio, tentando me ambientar.

"Aquela mulher disse que a sua febre estava beirando os 40ºC quando fomos pegá-la, mas baixou agora." Disse Sai, afastando os cabelos do meu rosto, as sobrancelhas franzidas. "Isso está começando a ficar preocupante."

Naruto percebeu que eu havia acordado e veio conversar comigo. Ele berrou muitas coisas, elétrico como sempre ficava depois de uma batalha, mas não consegui associar tudo com clareza, porque estava sentindo-me exausta, da mesma maneira que me senti anteriormente.

Ainda estava um pouco trêmula e meu lábio inferior chocou-se com o superior várias vezes.

Kakashi-sensei aproximou-se de nós. "Não podemos mais ficar lá." Disse-me, embora parecesse saber que eu não estava compreendendo tudo muito bem. "Matsumoto nos destacará outro lugar e, enquanto isso, você vai ao hospital."

"Eu levo a Sakura-chan." Ofereceu-se Naruto.

"Não. Nós precisaremos do seu Kage Bunshin." Falou Kakashi-sensei, olhando-o. "É melhor que Sai leve a Sakura."

Ao que ele terminou de falar, Naruto discutiu e logo Sai entrou na briga também. Kakashi-sensei falava alguma coisa para Sasuke-kun, que me observava mais adiante, os braços cruzados e sério, sujo de sangue e com um arranhão no rosto.

Mexi-me e pedi para que Sai me pusesse sentada ao seu lado, mas tombei para frente quando ele me acomodou, descrente de que conseguiria manter-me ereta, e a minha cabeça caiu sobre o seu ombro ao ter sido segurada mais uma vez.

Sentia a minha respiração pesada e tossi. Havia uma opressão invisível em meus pulmões.

Um homem entrou na sala, de terno e bem arrumado, e reconheci-o na hora como o governante do país da Chuva. Estava escoltado por inúteis guarda-costas civis, vestidos de preto e com músculos sobressalentes.

A primeira coisa que ele fez foi enxugar a testa com um lenço. Era magro e com grandes olhos negros.

"Kakashi," começou. "eu estou surpreso. Jamais imaginei que eles chegariam a esse patamar-"

"Matsumoto," Kakashi-sensei ergueu a mão, interrompendo-o. "antes de tudo, precisamos de um médico. Não podemos levar Sakura a um hospital, pois não disponibilizamos de documentos para preencher o formulário."

O olhar de Matsumoto para mim foi longo e um pouco assustado. Ele tinha olhos profundos, meio opacos. "Ohh," falou, nervoso. "sim, sim. Eu providenciarei para que ela seja atendia pelo meu médico particular. N-não se preocupe, Kakashi." Garantiu, voltando-se para um dos seus guarda-costas. "Chame Shiwara." Mandou.

Quando o homem saiu, ele virou-se para Kakashi-sensei. "Você pode levar a senhorita até um dos meus quartos de hóspedes. Toguro o acompanhará."

"Leve a Sakura, Sai." Mandou o sensei.

Ele não ergueu protestos, apenas me tomou nos braços como sua boneca de pano preferida e deixou a sala atrás de Toguro, o outro guarda-costas mal-encarado.

Permaneci em silêncio durante todo o caminho.

-

-

"Sai," disse. "estou com medo."

Ele havia me deitado na cama do quarto e se sentado do meu lado. "Medo de que, feiosa?" perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas para mim.

"De ficar sozinha." Desabafei.

"Você não vai ficar sozinha, feiosa." Ele falou. Estendi a mão e peguei na dele. A mão de Sai estava quentinha e transmitiu um pouco do seu calor para a minha, que estava gelada.

Sai pareceu surpreso por um momento, mas não se afastou.

"Você estava falando sério quando disse aquilo." murmurei.

"Aquilo o quê?" ele perguntou.

"De que tentariam nos matar." Disse.

Ele sorriu. "É, eu estava."

"Achei que fosse só uma missão idiota."

Tentei dar uma risadinha, mas comecei a tossir. "Droga." Praguejei. "Estou cansada." Lacrimejei, embora soubesse estar parecendo ridícula. "Meu peito dói e eu tive pesadelos."

"Você vai ficar bem, feiosa." Falou, voltando os olhos para a janela. "Eu vou ficar aqui, está bem?"

Concordei, silenciosamente.

-

-

Uma gripe violenta. Foi tudo que recebi em troca daqueles longos e tortuosos minutos de espera. "Uma gripe violenta, senhorita." Ohh, eu mesma poderia ter-me dado essa resposta estúpida.

Estava mais do que óbvio que era uma gripe violenta ou eu não teria posto os bofes para fora, explodido em febre, chorado e me habituado a viver como um filhote de macaco, sempre agarrada ao peito da mãe, que, no caso, era o meu time _inteiro_.

Claro, sou médica, mas é extremamente difícil cuidar de mim mesma quando se trata de doenças a longo prazo.

Cortes, perfurações, rasgos sobre a pele, isso sim era o meu negócio. Eram ferimentos que poderiam ser sanados com o uso do chakra e pronto, em breve estariam fechados. Doenças, ah, como eu as detesto! Doenças não têm como ser exterminadas pelas minhas próprias mãos. Posso apenas preveni-las ou deixá-las se curarem naturalmente.

Em Konoha, o lema de qualquer médico é: "Corte os pulsos, mas não fique doente."

O velho, Shiwara, receitou-me um antibiótico. Disse que minha gripe havia sido causada por bactérias, o que era natural pelo fato de eu não estar habituada ao clima do país, e que era provável que a febre ainda persistisse por alguns dias. Ou seja, mais tempo bancando a inútil, patética e dolorida.

" ...afora o antibiótico, deve-se dar apenas o remédio para febre, com intervalos de, no mínimo, quatro horas." Podia ouvi-lo falar para Sai. Nada que eu já não soubesse ou houvesse prescrito a eles quando tudo começou, pensei, mal-humorada. "Banhos mornos, bem mornos, podem também ajudar a diminuir a temperatura, mas não muitos. Você pode encontrar esses dois antipiréticos na farmácia, assim como o antibiótico, Sai-san."

"Você tem _certeza _de que ela ficará bem apenas com isso?" podia notar a dúvida no semblante de Sai.

"Sim." Disse ele. "Ela ficará bem se o senhor fizer o que eu lhe disse, Sai-san." fechava a maleta, distraído. "Dê-lhe muita água. A senhorita Sakura está suando muito pela febre e isso poderá deixá-la desidratada."

Quando Shiwara saiu, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei e Sasuke-kun entraram.

"Então?" indagou Naruto, ansioso.

Sai fez um movimento impaciente com a mão. "Nada que nós já não soubéssemos." Disse, entregando a receita à Kakashi-sensei. "Ela precisa de um antibiótico, de remédios esporádicos para a febre e de descanso."

"E a febre alta?" indagou Sasuke-kun, sentando-se na ponta da cama onde eu estava deitada.

Os suores e os tremores já não me abatiam fortemente e minha temperatura estava parcialmente estável, porque o meu corpo começou a se aquecer debaixo das cobertas, à exceção dos meus pés, que estão gelados sempre.

Os olhos negros de Sasuke-kun me observaram por um momento, até que Sai fê-lo desviar a atenção para si. "É provável que ela tenha febre por mais alguns dias, disse o velho." Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Não sei o que ficou decidido, mas não podemos continuar com a feiosa desse jeito. Ela está extremamente fragilizada."

Soltei um grunhido de protesto, que foi ignorado por todos.

"Vamos adiar a missão!" sugeriu Naruto, sentando do meu lado. "Tadinha da Sakura-chan." Disse, fazendo-me carinho na cabeça.

"Não podemos adiar a missão." Reiterou Kakashi-sensei, a voz arrastada. "Não agora que fomos atacados. Provavelmente a rua inteira já deve estar sabendo do que se passou na nossa casa. Ontem, Sasuke conseguiu achar um dos subordinados de Hakudoushi e tudo estaria bem se ele não o tivesse matado..."

Sasuke-kun não se abalou com a crítica e eu me mantive em silêncio, ansiosa por saber o que estava acontecendo.

Naruto, escandaloso, riu. "O teme é mesmo um idiota." Disse.

"Cale a boca, dobe."

"Onde ficaremos agora?" perguntou Sai, que não havia permanecido na reunião com Matsumoto por ter sido o encarregado de me acompanhar à consulta com Shiwara. "E se não vamos adiar a missão, então precisaremos nos revezar quanto à feiosa."

Lentamente, Kakashi-sensei concordou. "Eles não voltarão ao combate direto tão logo. São fracos contra nós e já sabem da nossa força. Mas também sabem da nossa fraqueza: Sakura." E seus olhos se voltaram para mim.

Senti-me um lixo diante daquilo. "Desculpe." Disse, rouca.

"Não é culpa sua, Sakura-chan." Naruto pegou a minha mão e franziu as sobrancelhas. "É culpa minha. Nós não devíamos ter nos esforçado tanto enquanto você estava melhorando. Eu-"

"Não é culpa de nenhum dos dois, só da bactéria idiota que a atingiu. Vamos encerrar o momento _mea__ culpa_." interrompeu Sai, um pouco irritado. "Agora podemos tratar das soluções e deixar a choradeira para mais tarde? Eu não quero deixar a feiosa sozinha em hipótese alguma. E precisamos agir rápido."

Sasuke-kun apoiou a mão sobre o cabo da Kusanagi, charmoso. "Vamos nos revezar."

"Sim. Vamos começar com Sasuke hoje." Disse Kakashi-sensei, o que fez com que eu me desse conta de que o sol estava nascendo. Era apenas início de manhã. "Naruto usará o seu Kage Bunshin para cobrir uma área maior."

"Nós já reviramos essa maldita cidade de alto a baixo." Resmungou Naruto.

"Sem mais discussões por hoje, Naruto. Você cobre a área leste, Sai a oeste, seus clones a norte e eu a sul. Com a chuva, os meus cachorros não conseguirão segurar o cheiro por muito tempo." Disse Kakashi-sensei.

Quando eles saíram, fez-se silêncio no quarto.

Sasuke-kun se levantou da cama e foi até a janela, sentando-se no parapeito, como gostava de fazer quando queria pensar. A expressão distante dele fez com que eu me sentisse pior.

Quero dizer, ele devia estar me detestando por atrasar daquele modo a missão. Sempre soube que Sasuke-kun adorava aquela coisa, a adrenalina e o perigo, e estava há dias parado por minha culpa, pela minha febre idiota que se negava a me deixar em paz.

Na madrugada, quando ele me deixara na casa de Haru-san, não queria que ele fosse. Sempre tenho a impressão de que Sasuke-kun me deixará de novo um dia e essa impressão me assusta. Afinal, sou apenas uma fraca.

Acho que solucei, porque ele voltou os olhos para mim e franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que houve?" perguntou.

"Nada." Murmurei.

Mas eu estava chorando de verdade e não conseguiria disfarçar. Depois de tudo, Sasuke-kun parecia se sentir levemente condoído pelas minhas lágrimas.

Ele levantou-se donde estava e veio até mim, sentando-se sobre as cobertas. "O que houve?" repetiu, sério.

Tinha os olhos embaçados e funguei, tentando parecer bem. "Nada." Repeti, procurando me esconder embaixo do lençol.

"Sakura, não minta para mim." Ele segurou o meu braço, me impedindo de continuar a fugir.

Ergui o rosto, mas o meu queixo estava trêmulo. "É que... é que..." não conseguia falar direito, rouca e lamuriosa. "Eu só o atrapalho." Desabafei então, a voz baixa. "Você deve me odiar de verdade."

Ele pareceu surpreso. "Mas do que você está falando?" indagou, me soltando. "Eu não a odeio."

Estendi os braços para ele e Sasuke-kun deixou que eu o abraçasse. Senti as suas mãos me segurarem para que eu não despencasse para o lado e uma delas subiu até a minha nuca, por debaixo dos cabelos, apertando-a. "Não seja idiota." Falou-me, perto do ouvido. "Como é que eu poderia odiar você?"

Os seus dedos me acariciaram por um momento, até que ele fez com que uma pequena distância existisse entre nós. Fitei-o, cheia de lágrimas, e deparei-me com os seus orbes escuros que tinham a capacidade de me fazer tremer.

Então Sasuke-kun me tocou os lábios, apertando-os gentilmente, seguindo até a bochecha. Observava a minha boca e como ela devia ficar rosada sob a pressão e os olhos seguiam e absorviam as mínimas oscilações do corpo que mantinha preso entre os braços. "Você é irritante, sim." Disse, segurando-me o queixo. "Mas eu gosto disso."

Devagar, desceu o rosto e encostou a boca na minha. Apenas ficamos assim, imóveis.

Quando ele se afastou, sério, ainda sentia a sua respiração quente contra a minha face. Encostou a minha cabeça contra o seu peito. "Agora fique quieta." Mandou, um tanto quanto suavemente.

Ainda chorei por muito tempo no seu ombro antes de pegar no sono.

-

-

**N/A: **Háhá. Então aqui, para vocês, o primeiríssimo beijo do casalzinho vinte. Nada melhor que um bom momento de fraqueza para que o Sasuke demonstre que não é um cubo de gelo, né? E aproveitem bem, porque logo, logo a coisa vai esquentar. E não digo isso no sentido sexual da palavra.. Para quem estava reclamando do molho da Sakura, bien, ele está preste a receber um final trágico.

Aliás, não se espantem e nem esperem que a Sakura tenha uma pneumonia ou coisa assim. Gripe desse tipo é comum, mas ela não irá morrer tão logo, eu prometo.

Continuem acompanhando, dêem aquele _GO _que me motiva e até o próximo ;P


	11. Os Ladrões de Princesa

**Capítulo Onze: **_Os Ladrões de Princesa_

-

-

A febre estava fraca no fim da tarde.

Era a vez de o Naruto ficar de guarda à donzela indefesa e os demais estavam ausentes. Nós estávamos numa pequena casa perto da floresta.

Não estava chovendo e ainda havia um pouco de sol lá fora, ultrapassando a barreira das nuvens cinzentas. Kakashi havia dito para, terminantemente, não nos expormos de maneira alguma. O novo lugar destacado por Matsumoto era estratégico, uma vez que eles estavam vasculhando as redondezas da vila atrás de Hakudoushi.

Estava sentada nas escadas da porta, enfiada dentro de vários casacos, observando um esquilo brincar mais adiante.

Naruto havia pegado no sono há algumas horas. Ele dissera ter passado a madrugada inteira trabalhando.

Haviam me proibido de cozinhar, limpar ou fazer qualquer coisa que exigisse esforços físicos e, portanto, eu, que já me sentia um pouco melhor para abandonar a cama, estava entediada.

Pela manhã, Sai permitiu que eu o ajudasse a descascar cenouras, mas apenas porque ele era horrível nisso.

Bem, estava com saudade deles. Era terrível ficar ali naquele país de pessoas desconhecidas, sem nem ao menos ocupar a minha mente com algo mais perigoso e excitante do que varrer a casa.

Quando Tsunade-sama, furiosa, dissera que eu ia me arrepender de ter desobedecido as suas ordens, eu apenas gritei para ela que não poderia simplesmente trazer aquele idiota intacto. Se soubesse que um mero babaca me deixaria de molho e em total enfado, teria dado-lhe beijinhos e oferecido biscoitos.

Mas não, a Sakura aqui tinha que quebrá-lo em milhares de partículas insignificantes. Viu, Sakura, é isso que dá ser rancorosa.

Levantei-me e andei até o esquilo. "Vem cá." O chamei, gentilmente.

Ouvi um barulho de folhas estalando e me virei para a direita. Vi alguém aproximar-se por entre a sombra das árvores.

"Naruto!" gritei, mas a minha voz estava baixa por causa da rouquidão e não tive tempo de correr até a casa antes de ser atingida por uma kunai.

Droga, pensei, ao me perceber cercada.

Pulei para uma árvore, tentando escapar, mas um jato fortíssimo de água atingiu-me nas costas e meu corpo tombou para frente. Impregnei os punhos de chakra e quebrei o chão para aliviar a queda, que fatalmente seria de cabeça.

Quando me pus de pé, meu corpo foi rodeado por fios de náilon, que me prenderam.

Com força, os arrebentei e tentei socar o primeiro atacante, mas a febre havia me deixado fraca e eu já começava a sentir as debilitações de estar doente _e_ estar lutando.

O vi fazer selos e usei o Kawarimi, que me requeria pouco esforço. Porém é uma técnica por demais arcaica, não podendo ajudar muito senão me fazendo ganhar alguns segundos de vantagem. Assim, corri até a casa. "Naruto!" chamei de novo, mas, antes que subisse os degraus para entrar no hall, alguém, saído da dentro da areia, segurou o meu pé.

Gritei. Tentei liberar chakra para quebrar o que e quem quer que estivesse abaixo de mim. Para o meu desgosto, apenas pude fazer uma leve rachadura e, ainda me prendendo, o ninja começou a submergir, segurando então ambos meus tornozelos.

Uma carga d'água tornou a me atingir sem que eu houvesse escutado denominação de ataque alguma e senti o fortíssimo impacto contra as costas. O aperto de ferro que me subia pelas pernas fez com que eu me mantivesse no lugar, embora a força do choque houvesse sido devastadora, causando uma profunda dor nas minhas costelas.

Água invadiu a casa e, pegando uma pedra, acertei os dedos do homem coberto pela areia. Ele riu e disse "Cadelinha gostosa." Alguém atingiu a minha nuca e eu não vi mais nada.

-

-

Quando abri os olhos, deparei-me com um teto sujo.

Havia alguém em cima de mim, lambendo o meu pescoço, e eu gritei, meus punhos instantaneamente energizando-se e jogando para longe aquele estranho.

Ele gemeu ao bater de costas contra a parede. Enquanto deslizava até o chão, com a mão na cabeça, pude perceber os olhos azuis gélidos e os cabelos castanhos. "Sua pequena pilantra." Esbravejou para mim, levantando-se com dificuldade. "Eu vou ensinar a você o que fazer com essa sua super-força..." balbuciou, a voz maliciosa.

Quando avançou na minha direção, soquei-o. O rosto dele se moveu e o seu nariz esguichou sangue antes que conseguisse me segurar os braços. "Não resista, meu bem." Disse, dando um riso sarcástico.

"Saia de perto de mim!" gritei, tentando me soltar.

A onda de chakra expelida por mim lançou-o longe de novo e, daquela vez, ele não parecia feliz.

"Sua cachorra!" grunhiu, limpando o rosto na manga da camisa. "Eu estava tentando ser bonzinho, mas percebi que você é durona, não é mesmo?" zombou. "Então não merece clemência."

Lancei-lhe um olhar horrorizado pelo fato de vê-lo tão bem mesmo depois de absorver a potência dos meus golpes.

Ele gargalhou ao fitar finalmente o semblante de garota assustada que deveria estar esperando até então para se deparar. "O que é?" começou. "Surpresa por eu não estar gemendo de dor, sua cadela? Eu também tenho os meus truques." Debochou, agarrando-me pelo pescoço, prensando-me contra a parede. "Não me admira aqueles panacas defenderem tanto uma belezinha como você." E sorriu.

Tentei falar algo, mas o aperto em meu pescoço estava começando a me deixar sem ar.

A tentativa de socá-lo foi inútil, pois ele desviou-se dos punhos, embora houvesse pouca distância entre nós. Então procurei atingir a parede para fazê-la esmigalhar-se diante da minha força, mas ela nem ao menos rachou.

Senti que os seus dedos se embrenhavam por debaixo da minha blusa e não consegui mostrar resistência. Atingi-o no estômago com toda a energia que consegui juntar, mas ele, daquela vez, recebeu o impacto e permaneceu imóvel, como se nada o houvesse acertado. Desisti, sabendo que se não o houvera parado até ali, dificilmente conseguiria. Senti os dedos ásperos tocarem o meu mamilo, machucando-o.

A minha visão começava a nublar e eu sacudi as pernas, estando elas suspensas no ar. Ele riu de mim, murmurando-me o fato de que eu era uma verdadeira gracinha de ninja enquanto deslizava a língua pela minha bochecha.

De repente, a porta abriu. Seja Naruto, por favor, eu supliquei, mas não era.

"Touga, deixe a garota aí. Hakudoushi disse que precisamos conversar." Era um loiro que eu não conhecia.

"Bem na melhor parte." Murmurou Touga num resmungo, soltando-me, e eu despenquei de joelhos no chão, apertando o pescoço à procura de oxigênio.

Ele ainda lançou um olhar voraz às minhas pernas expostas pela bermuda antes de sair do cômodo. Quando foi fechada a porta, me deparei novamente com a escuridão, entrecortada apenas pelo brilho fraco da lua, que vinha por uma pequena janela gradeada no teto.

Ali, havia um colchão e jornais.

Meu coração batia rápido e ouvia gritos de mim mesma, avisando-me para que saísse dali o mais rápido possível, antes que aquele cara voltasse para finalizar o serviço.

Toquei o meu seio, desesperadamente trêmula e assustada, porque jamais havia me deparado com aquele tipo de situação. Os rapazes sempre estavam lá para me proteger e, quando por um acaso não estavam, os homens e inimigos com quem eu lidava jamais me observavam como uma mulher e sim como uma inimiga em potencial.

Engoli as lágrimas, embora quisesse desesperadamente chorar. Estava zonza e respirava em grandes golfadas, as mãos espalmadas sobre o chão sujo.

Relaxa, Sakura, relaxa que eles logo virão te salvar, tentei pensar.

De repente, percebi os meus braços molengos e me deixei tombar no chão, o rosto sobre o piso sujo.

Precisei de meia-hora para me acalmar e tentar pensar no que fazer. Só me vinha algo à mente: quebrar tudo.

-

-

Meus punhos estavam vermelhos e tremiam descontroladamente quando desisti. Havia algo nas paredes que as impediam de se esmigalharem diante dos ataques, por mais poderosos e concentrados que fossem.

Podia ouvir risadas do lado de fora da prisão cada vez que voava de encontro à porta de metal, tentando derrubá-la.

Ao final do que me pareceu uma eternidade, eu, exausta, permiti-me deslizar até o chão, fraca e dolorida.

Ainda percebia chakra não-gasto no meu corpo, mas não conseguia manipulá-lo devidamente. Quando toquei a minha testa, percebi-me suando, quente pela febre.

Seria ótimo, pensei, se eu morresse aqui. Dei uma risada de escárnio diante da idéia. Seria realmente frustrante aos meus raptores terem uma prisioneira morta, não é mesmo? E, assim que a noite caiu, me encolhi sobre o colchão. Batia os dentes, sem pensamentos mórbidos, mas apenas querendo viver mais um pouco.

Com a única janela no teto, não poderia dizer onde estava. Só enxergava o céu, profundo e com poucas estrelas.

Estava com medo da próxima visita, acima da exaustão, da dor e da fome. Não sabia o que esperar ou o que eles queriam de mim, além de sexo fácil.

Já haviam me provado que, caso realmente desejassem, eu não teria como resistir. Era forte, mas estava com a saúde seriamente debilitada e nunca havia dado muita atenção aos treinos. Estava sempre tão ocupada no hospital e tudo era resolvido tão fácil pela minha força, que jamais me imaginei sem ela. Jamais a imaginei inútil.

Agora, admiti, eu estava ali, à mercê deles. O ponto mais fraco do time nas mãos do inimigo enfim.

Penso o que devem estar fazendo para me encontrar agora. Talvez demore, murmurei para mim mesma, tentando desfazer aqueles pensamentos esperançosos. Eles não haviam encontrado o esconderijo de Hakudoushi até então.

Quando fechei os olhos, não estava certa de que estava segura, mas apenas cansada demais.

-

-

"Acorda, sua vaca." Alguém me chutou.

Despertei subitamente.

Era uma garota quem me chamava, segurando uma bandeja. "Seu café da manhã." E depositou-a no chão, desdém no rosto. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos compridos e tatuagens estranhas pelos braços desnudos. Havia raiva e rancor nos seus olhos, que eram cinzentos, ao me encarar.

Olhei para a comida, surpreendendo-me ao encontrar frutas deliciosas e torradas fresquinhas. "O quê..?" tentei perguntar.

"O novo brinquedinho do Hakudoushi merece ser devidamente alimentado." Respondeu ela simplesmente, caminhando até a porta. "Abre essa bosta, Touga!" A garota gritou e eu vi os olhos famintos de Touga me encarando quando a porta foi reaberta, o sorriso cínico em seus lábios.

Assim que eles se foram, eu podendo ouvir seus passos afastando-se, voltei-me para a bandeja, faminta.

Comi até mesmo as uvas, que sempre detestei.

-

-

A luz que entrava pela janela era pouca e não iluminava direito o lugar.

Passei horas olhando por ela, observando o céu recoberto de nuvens, alguns pássaros voando aqui e acolá, piando. Estava me sentindo melhor depois de comer e notei que, mesmo forçosamente, meu corpo estava se recuperando.

Num teste, concentrei parte do chakra nos dedos. Pressionei o chão e senti-os firmes. Ótimo, pensei, friccionando-os. Caso eu tivesse uma chance, poderia escapar e, para isso, precisaria guardar a minha energia o máximo que pudesse e evitar desgastes.

Passando a mão pela testa, limpei um pouco do suor. Era abafado e úmido ali.

Meu corpo transpirava enquanto eu me livrava de um dos casacos que Naruto me forçara a vestir. De certa forma, agradecia mentalmente àquele suor excessivo, pois nem imaginava como seria se precisasse urinar, sem um banheiro.

Olhando o céu, tentava lembrar alguma regra ninja ou macete extraordinário que me ajudasse a fugir. Não tinha habilidades fantásticas como Sai, que dava vida aos seus desenhos, e nada me ocorria à mente sobre como mandar alguma mensagem de alerta à Kakashi por aquela janela gradeada.

Respirei fundo.

De repente lembrei-me de uma alternativa precária: Katsuyu, a rainha das lesmas; logo descartei a idéia, porém, pois percebi que poder invocá-la ou não, não faria de fato grande diferença. Não conseguia enfiar a mão por entre as grades para fazer a invocação lá fora. Fazia alguns anos que Tsunade-sama me ensinara a usar o Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Nunca havia utilizado-o porquê sempre achei lesmas meio inúteis.

E, de fato, elas eram - mais uma vez, provavam-se inúteis. Droga, pensei. Kakashi-sensei invoca cães. Por que eu aprendi a invocar lesmas? Elas não sobreviveriam ou conseguiriam achá-los, o meu time, digo, muito menos enviar pedidos desesperados de socorro. Então, _o que _exatamente me restava?

Não podia quebrar as paredes, por alguma força que as impedia de ceder a grandes impactos. Chakra, talvez.

A porta abriu e eu, que estava jogada no colchão, com as pernas apoiadas na parede, observando a janela, ergui-me de súbito, já preparada para o que quer que tivesse de vir. Mas me deparei com um homem estranho. Um homem, hmm, fraco? Não. Frágil, eu diria. Não conseguia ver-lhe direito o rosto, mas ele parecia ter um aspecto doentio.

Então ele sorriu.

Estava acompanhado de Touga e do loiro que me livrara do que seria quase o meu primeiro - e peço que também seja a última tentativa de - estupro.

"Levem-na para o meu quarto." Falou, antes de dar as costas.

Touga e o outro sorriram para mim, aproximando-se, e enviei chakra aos meus punhos, tentando socá-los. Quando o maldito loiro conseguiu alcançar o meu braço, gritei - Ranshinshou!- e acertei-o no peito.

Cambaleando, o loiro caiu de joelhos e Touga me cercou, puxando-me para o seu aperto de ferro, impedindo-me de mover as mãos. "Fica fria, sua garotinha medrosa." sussurrou no meu ouvido, dando um beijo no lóbulo. "Não adianta tentar me machucar, porque eu não sinto dor." Avisou, como se eu não houvesse chegado àquela conclusão sozinha. Obrigada, seu imbecil.

Quando ele saiu, me arrastando do cômodo, ouvi o outro gritando por ajuda. Comecei a rir, histérica.

Odeio Ranshinshou. Havia sofrido daquele ataque milhares de vezes, até que Tsunade-sama me julgasse competente e rápida o suficiente para adaptar o meu corpo às novas e perturbadas ligações nervosas.

Aquele imbecil, para o seu azar, ficaria sem conseguir se locomover por tortuosas e longas horas. Pela raiva, havia usado mais chakra que o necessário produzindo o impulso elétrico que confundiria o seu sistema nervoso central, o que aumentava a durabilidade da técnica e subia os riscos ao atingir o adversário.

Ele demoraria a aprender a se mexer, uma vez que havia sido confundido totalmente. E aquilo de conseguir, mesmo superficialmente, perturbar um deles tinha um quê de satisfatório. Era sempre tão inútil em batalhas, precisando ser coordenada por alguém diante das situações difíceis, e me surpreendia com o meu movimento rápido. Noutra chance talvez não tivesse conseguido atingi-lo.

"Hmm. Muito silenciosa, à parte das risadas nervosas." Disse Touga, sarcástico, para mim, sem me soltar.

Notei por onde andávamos: era um corredor, mas não havia janelas. Muitas portas, porém sem janelas. Num estalo, percebi estarmos no subterrâneo. A janela do meu _doce lar _dava, na realidade, no chão de algum lugar desabitado.

Era por isso que, mesmo vasculhando tudo, eles não encontravam o esconderijo de Hakudoushi. Era preciso um bom projeto arquitetônico para construir qualquer coisa debaixo de um primeiro nível de terra e, no mínimo, uma obra assim traria atenção. Mas há quantos anos existia aquele lugar? As paredes descascavam e tudo tinha um aspecto extremamente precário.

Senti a mão de Touga me acariciar a pele. Esse desgraçado.

Ele me segurava contra o seu corpo, à sua frente, de modo que podia segurar-me os braços e me impedir de fazer movimentos bruscos. Agitei as pernas, imediatamente em alerta ao seu toque. "Me solta, seu cachorro!" gritei, desviando os pensamentos da construção.

"Não comece a bancar a louca agora, gostosinha. Já estamos na metade do caminho." Grunhiu ele quando eu atingi-lhe a canela com o calcanhar. Estando eu de botas, havia uma grande chance de o meu golpe haver sido doloroso. Mas, furiosa, lembrei-me de que Touga afirmara não sentir qualquer espécime de dor e não me ocorria como aquilo seria possível.

Baforejei por alguns momentos, gritando impropérios, tentando jogar o meu peso para frente, mas ele manteve-se firme. Sem os punhos e dedos para executar jutsus, não passava de uma estúpida e frágil boneca.

Quando chegamos a uma porta entreaberta, ele me jogou para dentro dela. "Fique aí e relaxe, sua pequena vadia."

Tentei me erguer e correr na direção da saída, mas Touga bateu a porta antes que eu tivesse tempo de fazer alguma coisa. Ela, como todas as outras e não para o meu espanto, não cedeu aos murros que recebeu.

Olhei em volta, ofegante dos gritos e do esforço. Era um quarto, reconheci, o aposento daquele homem que aparecera diante de mim na minha sempre tão simpática prisão. "Levem-na para o meu quarto", dissera ele. Seria aquele idiota frágil e sensível o tão temido Hakudoushi? Não, disse para mim mesma. Tão fraco? Não. Não poderia.

Deslizei pela parede, caindo sentada no chão, encarando o teto, cansada. Não sabia há quanto estava ali, mas parecia bastante. E, se minhas suspeitas fossem verdadeiras, não seria encontrada tão facilmente quanto tinha esperanças. Não era à toa que Kakashi-sensei perdia o faro dos inimigos. Eles entravam para debaixo da terra, por Deus. Parece estupidamente óbvio quando nos deparamos cara a cara com a situação.

Suspirei, secando o suor com os dedos.

"Por que" ouvi de repente e voltei os olhos para um ponto na parede, donde, de uma sombra ínfima, saía alguém. "você não se senta num lugar mais confortável?" Ele... ele saiu _das sombras_. E sorriu para mim.

"Matsumoto?" reconheci à luminosidade.

Percebi, observando mais minuciosamente, que ele não parecia assim tão mortiço, apesar do sorriso idiota e da palidez excessiva, com aquelas olheiras embaixo dos olhos negros. Era o mesmo homem que eu havia encontrado, o governante nervoso da Chuva, Matsumoto, mas sem a fragilidade nos orbes. _Era _ele.

O homem ignorou as minhas palavras. Caminhou pelo quarto e se sentou sobre uma poltrona, apoiando os braços nas guardas dela. Quando me fitou, estava sereno.

Segui os seus movimentos, desconfiada. "Você é Hakudoushi?" perguntei, tentando pensar num método de atacá-lo.

Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido para mim. Não havia porque Matsumoto ficar diante daquele jogo de gato e rato, mandando ninjas para irem atrás de si mesmo.

"É assim que os meus subordinados me chamam." Disse ele, já sem a suave amabilidade que demonstrara inicialmente. Sua voz estava um pouco arrastada e havia mais vida em seus olhos escuros do que eu vi refletida da última vez. "Disseram-me que você é médica e que é boa no que faz, Haruno Sakura."

"Eu _sou_ boa no que faço, Hakudoushi." Respondi, irônica.

Apoiei os braços sobre os joelhos dobrados, ainda cansada de toda aquela luta inútil para fugir do círculo de ferro formado por Touga, e encarei-o, porque sabia que era ele quem estava doente apenas de olhá-lo. "Por que estão atrás de você? Quem foi que você raptou?" resolvi entrar no jogo e dei uma risada sardônica. "Você mesmo?" sugeri.

A expressão dele estava dura quando me encarou, com os meus esgares de lábios falsos, apenas para esconder o medo que sentia de verdade. "_Eu_ sou Matsumoto Arashi." Frisou e eu franzi as sobrancelhas.

"Então, aquele...?"

"Aquele é apenas um idiota usando Henge." Esclareceu ele, simplesmente. "Mas eu prefiro que você me chame de Hakudoushi, Sakura." E se levantou, sem dirigir os orbes para mim novamente. "Você ficará comigo por um tempo. Estou doente e preciso ser tratado imediatamente. Shiwara é um velho caquético e não obteve resultados satisfatórios."

Também me ergui, um pouco atônita com aquelas descobertas repentinas. Havia agitação na minha face. "Shiwara? Ele trabalha para você?" perguntei, estreitando repentinamente os olhos à lembrança do médico.

Hakudoushi somente moveu a cabeça numa concordância. "Você ficará aqui até o jantar. Leia um pouco." Sugeriu.

Quando ele foi à direção da parede, fiz uma expressão confusa. Num segundo depois, o seu corpo se desfez em uma sombra e ela sumiu por debaixo da porta, sorrateira e praticamente invisível.

-

-

É fato. Aquilo só podia ser Kekkei Genkai, aquilo de se tornar uma sombra.

Eu ainda estava no quarto, munido de uma estante de livros, uma cama, um armário e um espelho, e, sentada sobre o tapete, tentava ajustar-me às novas informações.

Se o Matsumoto com quem havíamos nos encontrado era apenas um henge, será que Kakashi-sensei saberia disso? Sim, é provável que sim. Ele não conseguiria ser enganado, com aquele Sharingan. Mas eu ainda não sei a quem eles estão procurando ou o porquê de Hakudoushi tentar impedi-los.

Por que há um henge no lugar do verdadeiro governante? O que pretendia Hakudoushi, se havia fugido do seu reinado e assumido outro nome, às escuras?

Minha cabeça estava confusa. Não conseguia encaixar aquele quebra-cabeça.

Faltavam-me tantas peças, percebi, que nem valeria a pena tentar.

-

-

A porta do quarto se abriu num rangido e eu me levantei.

A mesma moça que me trouxera o café da manhã entrou. Dessa vez, ela usava roupas que lhe cobriam os braços cheios de tatuagens assustadoras. "Vamos, garota." Disse ela.

Quando eu, já na esperança de me aproveitar da sua fragilidade para escapar, me pus a andar, Touga apareceu à saída do quarto, os braços cruzados, uma expressão maliciosa no rosto. "Mantenha-se na linha ou eu serei obrigado a carregá-la, princesa." Ameaçou, vendo as óbvias intenções na minha face sempre tão - tão detestavelmente! - óbvia.

Eles deviam ter percebido a minha repugnância à Touga, pensei, enquanto tentava manter distância dele, que nos seguia de perto pelo corredor vazio.

"E apenas conserve a sua boca fechada." Avisou a garota, voltando os olhos cor de gelo para mim.

"Não seja tão má com ela, Aka." A voz rouca de Touga soou perto do meu ouvido e eu contive o tremor involuntário.

Aka, como havia sido chamada, apenas continuou andando, como se deliberadamente ignorando-o, e eu ouvi aquela risada sarcástica soar atrás de mim, parecendo íntimo e dono dos meus mais profundos segredos.

Nós nos deparamos com duas grandes portas de mogno duplo, as quais foram empurradas por Touga, que se adiantou e passou à nossa frente, fazendo um gesto galanteador para mim, dando-me passagem. Uma enorme sala de jantar, que não dispunha de nenhum luxo afora o estofado verde de veludo das cadeiras, foi o que vi, então.

Havia Hakudoushi e o loiro sentados à mesa, os olhos, opacos de um e mordazes do outro, postados sobre a minha figura pálida e suja, contrastando com a perfeita sincronia de cores pastéis do ambiente.

Os lábios de Hakudoushi não se curvaram em nenhum sorriso quando ele apontou para uma dos lugares vazios da mesa e disse: "Junte-se à nossa família, Sakura." Mas, de algum modo, o timbre da sua voz deu-me a entender que havia um resquício de jovialidade por detrás da inexpressividade. "E seja bem-vinda."

Mantive-me em silêncio quando Touga agarrou o meu cotovelo direito e conduziu-me ao lugar que me fora indicado, puxando a cadeira para que eu me acomodasse. Não me ocorria que tipo de recepção era aquela, à base de tentativas de estupro e violência gratuita. Precisei me obrigar a manter os lábios fechados para evitar discórdias em lugares de amigos em baixa e inimigos, em alta.

"Você pode escolher entre ser nossa companheira ou nossa prisioneira, Sakura." Disse Hakudoushi, diante da dureza da minha face.

"Companheira?" reiterei, sem poder me conter da pitada de desdém. "Raptar-me, prender e tentar me estuprar, bem, não é exatamente desse modo que eu trataria uma companheira." Disse, ácida.

Aka fez um ruído com a boca, sentando-se. "Estamos recebendo lição de moral de uma vadia qualquer." Desdenhou.

Franzi as sobrancelhas, preste a reiterar aquela ofensa gratuita. Mas Hakudoushi veio em minha defesa. "Sakura será uma de nós agora, Aka. Contenha os seus impulsos violentos para si mesma." Avisou, sério.

Quando a garota ficou em silêncio, ele voltou os olhos opacos para mim. "Desculpe-me quanto à tentativa de estupro. Touga apenas não sabe se portar muito bem diante das damas." Disse seco, embora não aparentasse realmente estar aborrecido quanto ao fato. "E, agora que já me justifiquei em nome de todos nós, vamos ao jantar."

"É muita prepotência da sua parte!" gritei, erguendo-me. "Achar que eu ficarei aqui, ao seu bel prazer."

Touga e o loiro automaticamente haviam se levantado, prontos a avançar na minha direção e me deter caso eu tencionasse fazer uma burrice, tipo, hmm, quebrá-lo em mil pedaços.

Mas Hakudoushi estava calmo. "Touga, Mitche, sentem-se." Mandou. "Quanto a você, Sakura, não pense que estamos te dando grandes opções. Trabalhar por bem ou por mal, isso é escolha sua. O sofrimento é unicamente seu. E perca as suas esperanças se crê que nos acharão aqui." Havia impassibilidade na sua voz. "Agora, ao jantar. Sem mais delongas."

Quem nos serviu, minutos depois, foi uma velha que descobri se chamar Harima. Ela derramou um delicioso ensopado dentro dos nossos pratos. Ao que sorri e agradeci, ela pareceu ficar desconcertada e baixou os orbes para a panela, pegando uma porção para servir a Mitche, o loiro. "Não agradecemos aos escravos, boneca." Disse-me Touga, com a sua risada rouca.

Pois eu agradeço, havia dito a ele.

Nós comemos em silêncio. Eu, no meio de muitos inimigos, desconhecedora das suas habilidades ou forças, incapaz de armar um plano de fuga.

Talvez, pensei, Harima pudesse me dar algumas informações.

Mas não consegui falar com ela. Depois de ter terminado, Touga, a mando de Hakudoushi, me conduziu para a minha velha cela: aquela equipada de um único e fétido colchão. "Boa noite, sua cadelinha intolerável. Sonhe comigo." E se foi.

Havia muitas estrelas no céu, pensei, observando-as. Será que Sasuke-kun estava observando-as também?

-

-

Acordei de súbito. Alguém jogou água sobre mim.

"Seu banho, garota." Era Aka, trazendo um balde e uma muda de roupas numa mão. "Livre-se dessas imundices e lave-se. Você fede mais do que um cachorro." Disse ela, jogando as vestes sobre mim.

Tirei a água do rosto, irritada. "Sua idiota." Rugi.

Ela simplesmente lançou-me um olhar amargo e saiu, batendo a porta.

Tirando os cabelos da frente do rosto, prendi-os num coque, soltando a minha bandana. Ela não me serviria de muita coisa ali dentro. E, afundando as mãos na água gelada, lavei a face, soltando um suspiro de satisfação.

A água escorreu pelo meu pescoço, livrando-me de um pouco daquela sujeira, e eu me apressei a me libertar dos casacos e da blusa, molhando-a e a utilizando como uma esponja, esfregando sobre a pele devagar para sentir com precisão a sensação de alívio que ela me passava.

Algumas gotas correram pelo colo, rolando até o vão dos seios.

Deus, pensei. Parecia que fazia séculos desde a última vez em que havia me banhado. Aquele cômodo era úmido e aumentava a impressão de opressão, com aquelas altas temperaturas.

A febre, para o meu alívio, não voltara a me incomodar. O que significava que eu havia tido uma grande melhora, apesar da garganta irritada. Se não fosse derrubada pela minha própria temperatura interna, tudo o mais poderia ser contornado, inclusive pelo fato de que, sarada, as minhas forças voltavam à precisão normal.

Quando já estava apenas com as peças íntimas, ergui o balde sobre a cabeça, derrubando a água sobre mim.

Ela espalhou-se por todos os lados, molhando as folhas de jornais e umedecendo ainda mais o terrível colchão em que havia dormido.

Aka tinha me entregado um quimono curto. Num tom azul bem escuro, ele ia até um palmo acima dos meus joelhos. O obi era de um tecido barato e áspero, da cor cinza, e eu amarrei-o com força em torno da cintura depois de ter me secado com as roupas antigas.

Meu pescoço estava um pouco dolorido dos apertões de Touga.

E foi ele quem abriu a porta, seus olhos azuis sobre mim. "Belo show, boneca." Disse, escorando-se no batente. "Eu diria que você daria uma dessas belas prostitutas de bordel." E começou a rir.

"Você estava me observando?" perguntei, agressiva.

"Ora, alguém precisa vigiar você." Ele justificou-se, erguendo os ombros.

Lancei-lhe um olhar de total fúria, sabendo que não haveria como restaurar a situação. Idiota, idiota, gritei para mim mesma. Nem ao menos havia me preocupado com o fato de estar sendo observada.

E agora Touga conhecia quase todos os detalhes do meu corpo, o que já era mais do que suficiente para deixar-me na defensiva ao seu lado - ou _mais_ ainda. Ele era um maníaco sexual, com todas as letras. Seu olhar faminto lembrava às aves de rapina, tão cobiçoso. Eu poderia ficar trêmula diante dos seus braços ou até mesmo da simples imaginação deles.

Calçando as botas, que não caiam bem com a indumentária clássica, fiquei em silêncio.

Ele sorriu. "Envergonhada?" perguntou, numa voz arrastada. "Pois não deveria. Tem um corpo bonito."

"Envergonhada?" repeti, irritada. "Não, apenas frustrada."

"Pois ficaria muito melhor com os lábios trepidantes de desejo, florzinha." Debochou Touga, aproximando-se e tocando o meu cotovelo. A princípio, eu tentei escapar, então ele pressionou-o com mais força. "Não resista."

Com força, mas sem grande fluxo de chakra, soquei-o. O sangue voou por dentre a boca cerrada e os orbes, que me lembravam as violentas tempestades, me encararam, perigosamente aborrecidos. "Ofendida por estar sendo tratada como uma vadia qualquer, sua ninja de merda?" ele puxou-me contra si, apertando-me com rudeza.

Gritei, chutando-o, e Touga começou novamente a rir. "Não seja patética e pare com essas tentativas inúteis de fugir."

Os lábios dele vieram de encontro aos meus e eu mordi-o, ofegante. "F-fique longe de mim, seu bastardo!" urrei, sentindo o gosto do seu sangue.

"Sabe qual é o seu problema, sua menininha medrosa?" ele baixou o rosto para murmurar rente ao meu ouvido. "Você ainda não encontrou quem te mostrasse o que é fazer sexo." Quando Touga tencionou soltar uma das minhas mãos para acariciar alguma parte do meu corpo, soquei-o no estômago.

Ele curvou-se, um pouco ofegoso. Aproveitei do seu rápido lapso de fraqueza e empurrei-o para trás.

Naquele momento, Aka entrou. "Pare de tentar se aproveitar da garota, Touga." Mandou, fria. "Era pra você apenas levá-la até Hakudoushi. Será que não é capaz de fazer nem mesmo isso?"

Lançando-me um olhar de raiva, ele agarrou o meu braço e saiu me arrastando pelo corredor.

-

-

"Você tem câncer." Disse a Hakudoushi.

Ele manteve-se apático às minhas palavras. "Eu sei." Disse.

"Você fuma?"

"Não."

"Tem contato com produtos químicos? Arsênico, berílio, níquel, radônio...?"

"Não."

Chequei-lhe a cor das pálpebras. "Você parece ter uma saúde frágil." Falei, séria. "O câncer de pulmão é um dos maus mais comuns. Se não foi provocado por tabagismo ou intolerância a químicos, só pode ser por fatores dietéticos."

Hakudoushi tinha os olhos negros voltados para mim.

Diante daquilo, entendia porque ele mostrava-se tão fraco. Com o meu chakra e percepção, podia ver a área afetada por aquele câncer e ela era simplesmente gigantesca. Ele começava a se alastrar para os outros órgãos.

Nunca havia lidado com uma doença daquela magnitude. Eram poucas as chances de um paciente sobreviver àquele tipo violento de câncer, mas eu não queria admitir a derrota tão cedo. Tsunade-sama me ensinara que, acima do lado pessoal, havia os pacientes.

Esfreguei a testa, um pouco nervosa. "Respire profundamente." Pedi, depositando as mãos sobre as suas costas.

Percebi a contração do seu rosto quando ele o fez. "De novo." Tornei a solicitar, sentindo os pulmões. "Você tem escarrado sangue?" indaguei, quando me afastei.

"Às vezes." Admitiu Hakudoushi, sério.

"Já teve pneumonia?"

"Duas vezes."

Fiquei em silêncio, pensando no que fazer. "Então?" perguntou ele.

"Eu não sei." Reconheci a minha preocupação. "Seu câncer está num estágio muito avançado. Atingiu um pulmão por inteiro, metade do outro e está começando a se espalhar. Para salvá-lo, precisarei de muitas ervas para aliviar a sua dor, chakra e sorte."

Erguendo-se da cama, sem demonstrar-se abatido pela mórbida revelação, ele caminhou até a guarda da cadeira, pegando a camisa e vestindo-a, devagar. Parecia contemplativo e até certo ponto nostálgico. "Preciso de mais do que simples sorte. Eu preciso do seu sucesso, Sakura." Disse ele, encarando-me então, profundamente.

Desviei os olhos. "Talvez." Foi o que pude dizer.

Hakudoushi permaneceu me observando por alguns segundos. "Diga à Aka tudo que você precisa. Ela providenciará."

Quando Touga me conduziu de volta ao meu cômodo insuportável, fiquei em silêncio diante das suas piadas sem graça. Ele, antes de fechar a porta, me fitou. "Ele ficará bem?" e referia-se a Hakudoushi.

"Eu não sei." E deixou-me só com a minha janela e a chuva que caia sobre ela.

-

-

**N/A: **Sim, eu demorei, sei disso. Perdão, é só o que posso dizer. Quanto a fic: falei a vocês que os dias felizinhos da Sakurete estavam contados! Para quem reclamava da parva ação, aí vai ela. Porém reafirmo: a nossa heroína não morrerá... por enquanto! Aos que por ventura gostaram do Touga, digo que ele ainda abalará bastante a Sakura e vocês podem imaginar o porquê. Enfim... sem mais detalhes!

Dêem _GO _e até o próximo! ;D


	12. A Donzela e o Bandido

**Aviso:** o capítulo abaixo contém cenas fortes. Estejam avisados :PP

**Observação: **o capítulo abaixo não foi corrigido. Qualquer erro, avisem via PM, via review, via telepática (vocês sabem) ;D

**Capítulo Doze: **_A Donzela e o Bandido_

-

-

Por mais que tivesse tentado evitar durante todo aquele tempo, naquela tarde chuvosa, em que nada parecia contribuir para a minha felicidade, os meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Sentia falta de Naruto e dos seus gritos escandalosos. Saudades de Sai, Kakashi-sensei e Sasuke-kun, embora não fizesse tanto tempo assim desde a nossa separação, tinha consciência. Queria os abraços, as repreensões, as piadas e as expressões frias. Sentia-me abandonada e destruída. Estava à mercê. E sabia não ser apenas uma prisioneira banal, Touga representava perigo. Um perigo que fazia os poros do meu corpo se eriçarem.

As horas passavam para mim como parte de um dia que jamais se acabava, como se escorressem por uma ampulheta, silenciosamente.

Sentada num canto seco do quarto, tinha os orbes fixos na parede mal-iluminada. Água caía pela janela, pingando num musical detestável, me irritava os ouvidos, me enlouquecia. Aquele "ping, ping, ping" ininterrupto. Apoiei o rosto sobre os braços, que, de joelhos cruzados, estavam sobre eles.

A solidão e o medo dominavam minha mente. Cadê você, Naruto, seu mala? Perguntava para mim mesma, sem conseguir obter nenhuma resposta. Às vezes pensava coisas sem sentido, desorientada. A chuva cobria os meus soluços suavemente e percebi o vento gelado bater contra a minha face vez ou outra, mas não senti frio. Estava úmido, eu estava cansada. Sentia-me esfomeada. Meus músculos doíam pela tensão. Não conseguia relaxar. Não poderia.

Seria impossível derrotá-los, bem sabia. Aka e Mitche pareciam fortes, porém o maior problema era com Hakudoushi. Sabendo-o extremamente doente, não seria capaz de deixá-lo a mercê da morte. Era o meu trabalho como médica, aquele de curar e cuidar daqueles que precisavam da minha ajuda. E havia Touga, que não permitiria que eu escapasse, com seu corpo sólido. Não havia a menor possibilidade. Estava acorrentada pela minha ética.

Como sair dali? Não existiam portas ou janelas. As paredes não desabavam diante da minha força.

Já escurecia quando finalmente me movi. Meu corpo formigava, as lágrimas secas pelas bochechas, e corri os dedos sobre elas, livrando-me da sensação de viscosidade.

Esperei que, como na noite anterior, alguém me chamasse para o jantar, mas não me chamaram.

-

-

"Boneca, venha, rápido." Touga apareceu ao que pareceram muitas e muitas horas depois.

Abrindo a porta de ferro, pegou-me pelos braços, me obrigando a levantar. Havia acabado de adormecer, parecia, encolhida na mesma posição. A cabeça pesava, como se houvesse sido martelada. Precisava de um pouco de descanso. Protestei no mesmo instante, rouca.

"Não há tempo, garota. Vamos." Sua voz estava um pouco mais ácida do que normalmente. Ele me guiou pelo corredor com rapidez.

Quando nos aproximamos do quarto de Hakudoushi, pude ouvir uma crise de tosse violenta e lutei para me livrar dos braços que seguravam os meus. Adiantei-me, deixando Touga para trás, aliviada e apressada para ver o que acontecera. Uma vertigem corroeu-me as entranhas num segundo e então sumiu, como se jamais houvesse existido. Então focalizei os orbes no mandante do meu rapto: vi-o deitado sobre a cama, vermelho manchando os lençóis, Aka ao seu lado, uma expressão miserável na face sempre impassível.

Ele sorriu-me assim que me notou a cerca de si, um sorriso sem-vida e debilitado. Cuspiu mais um punhado de sangue, sujando o tapete, antes de recomeçar a tossir, segurando o abdome e se curvando pela dor que a persistência da ânsia causava aos seus pulmões fragilizados. Causava-lhe profunda agonia um inspirar profundo àquela altura do avanço da doença.

Aka imediatamente afastou-se para me dar espaço, nada de respeito na face, apenas uma aceitação dura da sua inutilidade perante a situação.

"Ficará tudo bem." Garanti não apenas ao paciente como aos demais, que esperavam à sombra, da mesma maneira que fazia com os pacientes com que lidava no hospital, querendo amenizar-lhes a dor. Toquei a testa fervente à minha frente, sentindo o suor.

Naquele estágio, era um mistério que Hakudoushi pudesse estar resistindo às dores de tal maneira. Senti-me, por um mísero momento, quase ínfimo considerando a minha situação, satisfeita da sua sobre-humana força de vontade, mas logo outros pensamentos rodearam minha mente, dizendo-me o que fazer e como fazer, o que sempre acontecia depois de todos aqueles anos. Agia por puro reflexo. As informações invadiam, rápidas, e eu as capturava.

"Preciso de um chá calmante, ervas para cicatrização e sedativos." Ordenei para ninguém especial, ainda que os dois subordinados presentes houvessem se mantido imóveis.

"Nós não temos nada disso aqui." Falou Hakudoushi, a voz fraca pelo cansaço. "Pedi a você que fizesse uma lista de itens necessários e a entregasse à Aka."

Atirei-lhe um olhar duro, ajudando-o a deitar. "Não me deram no que ou como escrever." Respondi, seca. Meu quarto estava molhado pela chuva, de modo que havia respingos de água pelo quimono e nas minhas botas. "Precisarei apagá-lo para evitar a dor." Avisei, apertando um ponto do seu pescoço.

Os orbes pretos de Hakudoushi se fecharam suavemente e sua cabeça pendeu sobre o travesseiro segundos depois.

"Preciso de um chá calmante, ervas para cicatrização e sedativos." Repeti logo depois, mais pausadamente. "Vocês esperarão quanto tempo para trazer-me o que eu pedi?" Grunhi, mal-humorada.

Aka entreabriu os lábios para esbravejar alguma coisa quando Touga tocou-lhe o ombro, impedindo-a de continuar. Não havia malícia nos semblante dele daquela vez. Era Hakudoushi o seu ponto fraco, percebi. "Iremos providenciar agora mesmo, garota." Garantiu, algo de sério em suas palavras, característica que não as habitava. "Que tipo de ervas de cicatrização?" perguntou.

Desviei os olhos. "Algum de vocês tem noção sobre ervas?"

Ambos ficaram em silêncio.

"Eu precisarei ir junto." Disse, tentando soar impassível.

"Nos seus sonhos que você irá, sua cadela!" Gritou Aka, soltando-se de Touga, fúria tamanha reluzindo nos orbes cinzentos. "Você só quer é uma chance de escapar, mas não se livrará de nós assim tão fácil, sua vadia." Rugiu, os punhos cerrados tremendo.

"Cale a boca." Mandei, levantando-me da cama macia e confortável de Hakudoushi. "Eu sou uma médica e sei do que um paciente necessita. Se você está disposta a discutir comigo, por que não assume o meu lugar?" Sugeri, sarcástica, e dei um sorriso de escárnio quando ela permaneceu calada, pois obviamente não havia nada para se contestar mediante a situação. "Se não sabe, então faça o que eu mandei, sua idiota."

De repente, Touga começou a rir, sua gargalhada sempre rouca, e lançou um olhar de apreciação às minhas pernas, o qual eu terminantemente ignorei, ajeitando o quimono para que ele descesse mais um pouco pelos meus joelhos desnudos.

Caminhei até a porta e o fitei, séria. "Vamos?" inquiri, sem resistir ao aperto do seu braço.

"Claro que sim, princesa." Daquela vez, os dedos dele não se fecharam brutalmente em torno do meu cotovelo, vendo que eu não tinha intenções de lutar contra o muro sólido do seu corpo.

Nós caminhamos em silêncio pelo corredor. Quando Touga abriu a porta e se deparou com aquele cômodo molhado e pingando chuva, sorriu. Tive esperança de que ele me oferecesse outro lugar para ficar, mas apenas empurrou-me para frente com um impulso suave sobre minhas costas e fiquei prostrada debaixo da janela, donde caía agora uma leve garoa.

Ele escorou-se no batente. "Você está sendo uma boa menina." Disse. "Ao amanhecer, iremos sair."

Senti uma vontade imensa de chorar diante daquelas palavras. Talvez fosse a minha chance de escapar, mas eu sabia que não conseguiria. Hakudoushi precisava desesperadamente dos meus tratamentos médicos e eles me matariam a me deixar partir.

Quando Touga se foi, desabei em lágrimas.

Queria ir para casa e ver Naruto e Sasuke-kun de novo. E não poderia. Não sozinha.

-

-

Estava acordada há muito tempo quando Mitche apareceu na porta. "Vamos, Sakura." Ordenou, sua voz fria. "Touga e Aka irão levá-la à superfície e vigiá-la."

Levantei-me sem lhe dar nenhuma resposta. Tinha as costas doloridas por ter permanecido sentada na mesma posição durante todo aquele tempo.

Touga estava embainhando a katana quando chegamos à sala de jantar. Aka, sentada sobre uma das cadeiras, fitou-me, impassível. Possivelmente ainda estava com raiva pela resposta que recebeu horas atrás. Sua blusa não mais cobria as tatuagens demoníacas sobre os braços, talvez uma vã tentativa de me amedrontar.

"Vocês sabem onde levá-la. Uma vila bem no interior do país." Mandou Mitche, assim que eles se aprumaram, à espera das instruções. "Não desviem os olhos dessa pequena pilantra." Encarou-me, duro. Dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso à lembrança do ataque que ministrei logo depois da minha chegada. "Em três horas, eu os quero de volta. Hiro já morreu. Não podemos nos arriscar diante daqueles ninjas estúpidos da Folha."

Quando ele citou o nome Hiro, percebi-o como sendo aquele que Sasuke-kun matara com a Kusanagi e contive o riso de escárnio, pois tudo que eu queria, de verdade, era que todos eles se explodissem. Possivelmente da maneira mais dolorosa que se poderia haver.

Ao que Touga concordou, ele passou uma pequena bolsa de couro à Aka. "Acredito que isto bastará."

"Muito bem, boneca, vamos nessa." Disse Touga, assim que Mitche sumiu. Ele tirou um tecido preto do bolso e se aproximou de mim.

"Para que isso?" perguntei, surpresa.

"Ora, você não acha que a deixaríamos ver onde fica a saída, não é mesmo?" debochou Aka, postando-se ao meu lado.

Irritada, deixei que Touga amarrasse a tira de pano sobre os meus olhos e fechei-os, pois, de todo jeito, não conseguiria enxergar nada. Ele tomou minha cintura, puxando-o para perto de si, aproveitando o fato de que eu não poderia resistir. Rangi os dentes ao perceber-me contra o seu corpo sólido e quente.

Ao tentar me soltar, acabei batendo contra uma cadeira, fazendo-o rir. "Sua idiota." Falou, apertando-me com mais força para me punir, os dedos duros arranhando minha pele. E nós começamos a andar, devagar. Tinha os passos hesitantes, não querendo pisar em falso, e senti a pressão das mãos dele sobre mim, guiando-me, fazendo com que uma sensação de asco, uma perturbação profunda me invadisse.

Caminhamos por vários minutos. Não poderia dizer onde estávamos.

Ouvi ruídos e barulho de algo sendo arrastado. Uma passagem secreta? Pensei, assim que principiei a ser empurrada outra vez.

Adentramos num lugar estreito e abafado. Quando ergui um dos braços, bati-o contra a parede, raspando-o dolorosamente, e Touga imediatamente segurou-o com rudeza, impedindo-me de tentar tatear mais alguma coisa. "Eu guio você." Proferiu, a boca parecendo muito perto pela maneira como seu hálito se chocou contra o meu ouvido. Existia uma ameaça velada em suas palavras e eu fiquei em silêncio, sem contestar. "Vamos subir escadas."

Tropiquei diante do primeiro degrau, mesmo com o aviso. Meu cotovelo se chocou contra a parede novamente, pois era um espaço apertado, e senti algo além do cimento. Era em forma cilíndrica, parecendo estender-se. Como uma... uma corda? Arrisquei, sem muito sucesso.

O que me pareceram milhares de minutos depois, Touga pousou a mão sobre a minha cabeça, obrigando-me a abaixá-la.

Senti a brisa e supus que estávamos, finalmente, fora daquela prisão. Senti também cheiro de árvores, um agradável cheiro de mata e garoa. Um frescor.

Toquei algo, procurando em que me apoiar, e percebi ser um caule pela textura, um grande caule uma vez que não percebi seu fim abaixo dos meus dedos. Eram, então, as raízes de uma árvore aquilo que pensei ser uma corda. Assim, quando recomecei a andar dei um pequeno sorriso. A entrada do esconderijo de Hakudoushi ficava sob algum caule de árvore, concluí. Bastaria achar a entrada da parte interior apenas. E desconfiava que aquela fosse a tarefa mais difícil.

Touga soltou o nó e deixou que eu visse à minha volta. Inspirei profundamente, absorvendo o aroma agradável do orvalho. Estávamos numa pequena clareira.

"Vamos." Mandou ele. "O vilarejo que visitaremos está a cerca de meia hora daqui, se formos correndo."

"Estaremos de olho em você, garota." Avisou Aka, quando tomou a frente. "Siga-me e não tente nenhuma gracinha ou a mataremos."

Ela saltou para cima das árvores e eu fiz o mesmo, estando acompanhada por Touga. Começamos a pular por sobre os galhos, muito rápido. Estreitei os olhos quando a notei tão veloz quanto Sasuke-kun.

Logo pudemos vislumbrar os portões do vilarejo, mal pareceram haver se transcorrido quinze minutos. Algumas pessoas nos olharam quando pousamos em frente à entrada, conscientes da nossa natureza ninja, mas tampouco Touga como Aka mostraram se importar. Passaram por elas, ignorando as expressões hesitantes que lhes eram dirigidas, semblantes indiferentes em seus rostos ante a antipatia que causavam. Ante o terror que causavam.

Quando, um pouco acuada pelas expressões nada acolhedoras, comecei a ficar para trás. Touga parou e mandou que eu me apressasse.

Pelas próximas duas horas, fomos de banca em banca. Compramos ervas que considerei me serem úteis para ungüentos e para dor e também chás, gazes e seringas.

Os dois estavam sentados num banco mais à frente, impacientes, quando entreguei à velha senhora, dona da última venda, as compras. Aka me jogou o dinheiro assim que paramos de fronte à primeira banca, pois não gostava de ficar circulando em meio àqueles perdedores (palavras suas), e saquei algumas moedas, depositando-as sobre o balcão, dando-lhe um sorriso hesitante, esperando ser bem recebida.

A mulher sorriu, algo piedoso na maneira como observava os meus olhos claros, demonstrando ser conhecedora da minha situação (embora considerasse que aquela podia ser apenas uma interpretação errada, levando em conta o meu desespero). "É um poderoso sedativo." Explicou, apontando para uma erva que não havia sido escolhida, uma vez que eu não a reconhecia.

Franzi as sobrancelhas ao observá-la com atenção. Por mais que forçasse a memória, era fato: desconhecia-a. Existiam muitas, afinal. Mesmo com considerado empenho, jamais estaria a par de todas. Não costumava trabalhar com aquilo que ignorava, uma vez que poderia me deparar com efeitos colaterais desagradáveis. "Se você moê-la com um pouco de pimenta do reino," a outra continuou a falar, porém, e interrompeu meus pensamentos. "poderá fazer alguém dormir por horas seguidas."

"Por que você está me falando isso?" indaguei.

"Eles vêm aqui muitas vezes comprar suprimentos. Conheço suas famas." Falou, colocando as folhas de chá dentro de uma sacola. "Você parece uma boa menina, minha jovem." E pegou um chumaço da erva, postando-a à minha frente. "Você pode pô-la na comida. É insípida. Faça um bom uso."

Agradeci num silencioso gesto de cabeça e ela, delicadamente, depositou-as junto das minhas demais compras. Quando agarrei a sacola, não querendo travar mais nenhum diálogo para não erguer suspeitas, voltei-me uma última vez, esperando que aquela fosse a minha chance de conseguir reforços. "Por favor," supliquei, a voz baixa. "tente entrar em contato com Matsumoto Arashi, na Vila da Chuva, e diga que você viu a Sakura."

Percebendo a aproximação de Touga, a mulher novamente deu-me um sorriso gentil. "Claro, minha jovem. Cuide-se."

"O que você estava fofocando com essa velha, sua vadia?" perguntou ele, agarrando brutalmente o meu braço. "Espero não ter problemas com você, ouviu bem?" sibilou perto do meu ouvido.

Contive o tremor involuntário que quis me subir a espinha diante da sua voz tão furiosa, reprimindo-o com todas as forças. Touga então tirou os cabelos da frente do meu rosto, tendo se grudado nele pelo suor, segurou-me o queixo e encarou os olhos à sua frente, olhos assustados e arregalados por aquela reação. "Uma gatinha medrosa." Desprezou, carregado de sarcasmo, apertando os lábios contra os meus num movimento súbito.

Chutei-o, ofegante pela aproximação súbita, e tomei distância entre nós. "Fique longe, seu porco!" grunhi.

Ele riu, escarninho. "Vamos embora." Disse, arrastando-me até Aka, que nos observava de longe, frieza em seu rosto ante a minha raiva. "Ela já comprou tudo o que tinha para comprar."

O caminho de volta foi feito em silêncio.

Mitche disse que Hakudoushi ainda estava dormindo e que eu seria chamada quando ele despertasse para iniciar o tratamento. Ao me deixar diante do meu quarto, Touga parecia aborrecido.

Bateu a porta com tal força que as paredes tremeram e eu me encolhi contra a parede úmida, o chão ainda molhado. Não havia sol, o céu estava nublado. O colchão molhado começava a exalar um cheiro fétido e eu sentei-me num canto seco, nauseada e faminta. Começava a sentir vertigens.

-

-

"Venha almoçar, garota." Ordenou Aka.

Quando me sentei em frente à mesa, Harima sorriu e me serviu yakisoba, derramando molho shoyo num pequeno vasilhame. Não pude esperá-la terminar de servir a todos, apenas comecei a comer. Acreditava que, mais algumas horas que fossem, acabaria perdendo a consciência. Não era boa em suportar situações de extrema necessidade.

Tampouco Mitche ou Hakudoushi estavam à mesa. Supus que Mitche fosse o comandante diante da fraqueza do líder.

Touga não olhou para mim em nenhum momento durante a refeição. Estava com o rosto escondido atrás do jornal, o que fez com que eu sentisse uma profunda sensação de alívio me acometer, quase fazendo com que o hashi em minha mão tremesse.

"Quando você acabar, irá tratar do Hakudoushi-sama." Avisou Aka.

-

-

Friccionei meus dedos enquanto caminhávamos, Aka e eu, até o quarto de Hakudoushi.

Ela não me olhava, mas sei que estava atenta aos meus movimentos. Notei que havia um pedaço de uma tatuagem saindo da gola da sua camiseta e percebi ser a parte superior de uma caveira.

Pensando, Aka tinha cara de quem lidava com artes satânicas. Desconhecia o seu poder e, enquanto não o descobrisse, poderia imaginar qualquer coisa. Ela dava margem a isso, a tudo de ruim ou cruel no mundo. Era tão fria e raivosa, muitas vezes me dando vontade de partir seus ossos ao meio diante da enorme prepotência.

Mitche havia separado uma sala unicamente para mim. As ervas, ungüentos e demais itens necessários estariam no cubículo designado ao meu digno local de serviço e eu etiquetei a erva oferecida pela senhora da banca com o mesmo nome que as outras, para que não erguesse grandes suspeitas. Para utilizá-las, precisaria ficar íntima da empregada, que era quem cuidava da comida. Pela expressão de obediência em seus olhos, talvez isso fosse difícil.

Não estava tencionando fugir antes que meu tratamento mostrasse resultados - ou não - em Hakudouhi. Caso ele viesse a perecer diante do câncer, precisaria dar no pé. Desesperadamente. Muito mais do que agora.

E, droga, aquilo tudo era tão frustrante. Ter de ficar ali, apenas pelo meu instinto médico.

Eles eram criminosos. Era inconcebível que eu mostrasse piedade, tentava dizer a mim mesma. Mas, Sakura, sussurrava-me uma voz interior deveras boazinha, é o seu dever como médica ajudar a todos aqueles que necessitam dos seus cuidados. É para isto que fui treinada: fazer o bem, não importa a quem.

Por que Tsunade-sama não me ensinou algo mais útil, como jogar críquete? Quem precisava de ética? Com certeza, eu não precisava. Não mesmo. Nenhum pouco.

Havia tantos planos de fuga em minha mente que ela começava a ficar levemente confusa. Muito que fazer, arquitetar e me preparar. A verdade, entretanto, é que eu desconfiava que nada daquilo, aquelas idéias todas, sairia da minha cabeça. Nada se tornaria prático. Porque não era viável, porque a situação não me favorecia e porque, além de desconhecer os caminhos, eu desconhecia a força dos meus adversários. As probabilidades estavam contra mim.

Não havia nada a ser feito além de me sujeitar àquela situação. E rezar para que Naruto me encontre. E para que eu besqueça essa coisa de salvar vidas. E para que Touga pare de tentar me estuprar. Principalmente para isso.

"Esse negócio vai dar resultado?" perguntou Aka, de repente.

"Eu já disse que não sei." Respondi, um pouco irritada pela insistência contínua. "Sou apenas uma médica, não uma santa milagreira. E ele precisará de um grande milagre."

À leve insinuação da morte de Hakudoushi, onde admito que fui um pouco mais grossa do que tencionava ser a princípio, os orbes irritados de Aka voltaram-se para mim, desviando-se do caminho que seguíamos. "Pois ele terá um milagre." Garantiu ela, seca e com muita segurança.

Quando paramos à porta do quarto de Hakudoushi, ela se deteve. "Harima virá ajudá-la."

O cômodo estava escuro. Havia um corpo deitado molemente sobre a cama, coberto por lençóis. Assim que Aka deixou-me sozinha com Hakudoushi, tratei de ligar a luz.

Ele dormia placidamente, a respiração devagar.

Não sabia que tipo de segredos ele guardava. Seus olhos negros eram misteriosos, dizendo a mim que não me deixaria tomar conhecimento dos enigmas que trazia apenas para si. Senti-me um pouco condoída ao vê-lo abertamente frágil, porque, por mais delinqüente que fosse, era apenas um homem e era uma vida ali, nas minhas mãos, naquela cama.

Se pudesse, o curaria. Mas o câncer está num estágio avançado demais e estou com medo de deparar-me com a morte. Com a morte inevitável, que será apenas adiada ou contornada por mim.

Fico bolando planos de fuga para arranjar distrações para minha mente, recordando das coisas e das pessoas de quem eu gosto, sabendo que há alguém aqui, mais do que todo mundo, precisando da minha ajuda, dos meus cuidados. Isso me torna tão patética, sentir-me fraca diante de uma doença que sequer era minha.

Quando me aproximei daquela cama e toquei na testa de Hakudoushi, tomando-lhe a temperatura, ele abriu os olhos e me encarou.

"Bom dia." Disse, a voz rouca e gasta. "Desculpe recebê-la neste estado."

"Não fará diferença." Reiterei.

Naquele momento, Harima entrou no quarto, trazendo uma bandeja com as ervas que eu havia comprado, mais os moedores e utensílios que me ajudariam na preparação de um calmante.

Primeiro: tentaria parar o crescimento e divisão das células cancerígenas pelos tecidos e órgão atingidos. Se isso desse certo (o que demoraria um grande tempo), e o organismo dele cessasse aquela produção desenfreada, tentaria remover o tumor, com cuidado, e forçar a produção de novas células sadias. Hakudoushi estava seriamente debilitado e talvez não resistisse à retirada das células anômalas. Era aquela a minha preocupação: não achava que meus fortificantes ou analgésicos ajudariam em alguma coisa, pois seria preciso que ele agüentasse a dor no osso.

E, mesmo depois de tudo aquilo, não tinha certeza se ele sobreviveria. O pulmão inicialmente atingido estava em um estágio praticamente impossível de ser recuperado. Talvez ele simplesmente se negasse a funcionar como deveria. Talvez a excisão acelerada causasse algum rompimento nas veias ou até mesmo uma hemorragia.

A única maneira de saber se daria certo, apesar de tudo, seria tentando.

"Preciso lavar minhas mãos." Disse à Harima, que estava ajudando Hakudoushi a comer uma torrada.

"Pode usar o meu banheiro." Ele falou.

Assim que voltei, secando as mãos na toalha, Harima estava postada à cabeceira da cama, como uma guardiã fiel, assegurando-se de que eu não tentaria vingar-me, matando-o. "Vamos começar tentando parar o crescimento das células cancerígenas no seu organismo." Avisei. "Tire a camisa."

Pelas próximas seis horas, as contei cuidadosamente no relógio, o chakra fluiu sobre os meus braços e dedos, pegando cada tecido em torno das áreas atingidas, criando em torno dele uma pequena fortaleza, que impediria o câncer de se espalhar, pelo menos por enquanto. Era um processo exaustivo, demorado e sem garantias de sucesso.

Cada tijolo daquele muro foi plantado com muito retardamento e dificuldade, meus olhos ardendo ao necessário esforço de conseguir continuar o serviço, quando já estava deveras exausta.

Os orbes negros de Hakudoushi me observavam, sem que ele sentisse coisa alguma de diferente.

Ainda pretendia trabalhar por algumas horas quando o meu corpo fraquejou e me senti despencar suavemente sobre o ele, inconsciente e dolorida.

-

-

Minha cabeça doía quando tentei abrir os olhos.

Havia uma luz forte e irritante sobre o meu rosto e pus a mão de fronte à face para evitar que a luminosidade continuasse a me ferir.

Então notei estar num quarto. Havia apenas uma cama e um armário de mogno escuro, os lençóis desarrumados, tudo cheirando a perfume masculino. Erguendo-me lentamente, tentei notar alguma presença inimiga no cômodo, mas estava só.

Minhas mãos, percebi, estavam dormentes.

Friccionando os dedos, tentei checar a quantidade de chakra, até que percebi estar sem quase energia alguma. Não havia conseguido me recuperar com precisão, mesmo naquelas horas de descanso. Precisaria de, possivelmente, muitos dias para repor tudo o que fora gasto em abundância naquelas tortuosas horas.

Soltei um gemido, porque os meus braços, nos quais me apoiava para erguer o tronco, cederam.

Tornando a cair sobre o travesseiro, voltei-me para a parede, olhando-a por alguns minutos, tentando diminuir a freqüência insuportável em que os dedos sofriam de espasmos, mesmo dormentes.

"Durma, boneca." Ouvi e me levantei, assustada.

Era Touga quem entrava, segurando um copo com bebida pela metade, dando-me um sorrisinho sarcástico.

"O que você está fazendo aqui!?" Grunhi, na defensiva, cobrindo o meu corpo com o lençol.

"Ora, esse é o meu quarto." Ele disse, uma sobrancelha erguida. "Aka não quis deixar que você dormisse na cama dela." E riu, sentando-se perto dos meus pés, que percebi estarem desprovidos das botas. Quando fez um movimento, me acariciando o tornozelo, chutei-o e ele tornou a dar a sua gargalhada insuportável. "Apenas durma, garota. Você precisa se recuperar."

"Saia daqui!" Gritei. "Saia! Saia! Não quero ficar perto de você."

Touga se levantou, abandonando o copo no chão, e pôs as mãos no bolso. "Eu venho vê-la daqui algumas horas. Harima trará o jantar."

Assim que ele se foi, batendo a porta, esperei que Harima trouxesse o jantar. Talvez aquela fosse a minha chance de tentar convencê-la a passar para o meu lado e traí-los, aquele bando de filhos-da-puta detestáveis. Seria ótimo vê-los ardendo no inferno, principalmente Touga.

Para o meu desgosto, Harima não veio nem quinze nem vinte minutos depois e eu acabei pegando no sono, porque continuava exausta, apesar de furiosa.

O cheiro do perfume de Touga invadia as minhas narinas. Tentei ignorá-lo, pois ele era repulsivo. Algo agradável, mas ao mesmo tempo desprezível.

-

-

Faminta.

Foi o primeiro pensamento que me veio à mente: fome. Estava realmente - realmente - louca para comer alguma coisa, nem que fossem pedras. Estava sendo tão pessimamente mal-alimentava que acreditava que em breve entraria num estado de desnutrição. Eles, estava claro, não se importavam com a minha estabilidade ou força, apenas queriam que eu continuasse trabalhando até a exaustão.

Tentei mover o corpo, tencionando sair pelos corredores em busca de alguém (caso desse sorte), quando, apavorada, notei-me presa pelos braços de Touga. Todos os meus músculos doíam, como se eu houvesse sido espancada. Os tendões dos braços pareciam gritar quando tentava fazer um movimento com os dedos.

Oh meu Deus, pensei, sentindo uma fúria sem precedentes invadir cada partícula de mim. Aquele bastardo havia se enfiado na mesma cama que eu. Como não percebi a sua aproximação?, era a pergunta que me matutava a mente, mas as últimas horas seriam uma explicação razoável, acabei por concluir. Não estava em condições de arcar com uma briga física. Não poderia resistir ao primeiro soco. Procurei empurrá-lo e me livrar do braço que me circundava a cintura, mas ele permaneceu imóvel. Tremi, furiosa demais para conter o humor explosivo.

Chutei-o, embora soubesse que aquela não era a melhor ação a ser tomada (é extremamente desagradável quando faço algo mesmo sabendo que não é certo. Nunca dá certo). "Seu desgraçado!" Grunhi, fazendo-o despertar, lentamente. "Saia de perto de mim!"

"Hmm." Fez Touga, apertando-me mais, puxando-me para perto. Senti o ar ser restrito em meus pulmões ante a força constritora dos seus braços. Ofeguei ao sentir aquela dor ardente. Tentei evitar a aproximação, socando-lhe o peito. Numa tentativa desesperada de tomar alguma distância, movi a cabeça para trás e ela bateu na parede, fazendo um barulho oco. "Sua boboca." Riu da minha desgraça, o que era típico seu. "A cama é minha. Eu durmo nela na hora em que eu quiser." Sussurrou, o bafo quente sobre o meu rosto.

"Você é mesmo ridículo e infantil, idiota." Bufei.

Ele gargalhou do meu péssimo humor. Para Touga, percebi, não passava de uma experiência a ser analisada, uma cobaia, um divertimento passageiro. Quanto mais eu resistia, mais ele se sentia motivado. Era como lutar em uma batalha perdida. Senti-o enfiar as mãos pela parte inferior do quimono, acariciando a minha coxa com os dedos ásperos.

Meu pé atingiu aquela que deveria ser sua parte mais sensível, mas Touga nem ao menos piscou. Percebi que ele só sentia dor quando era pego de surpresa. E estava certo de que a última coisa que conseguiria fazer agora era surpreendê-lo.

Nossos corpos estavam juntos demais para que eu conseguisse me mover. Mal podia respirar, devido ao seu aperto. Com os punhos fechados, atingi-o, batendo contra o seu tórax. Ele segurou o meu queixo assim que desisti, ofegante, me forçando a encará-lo. "Não tente bancar a espertinha, senhorita fortinha. Depois que curar Hakudoushi, serei obrigado a me livrar de você. Portanto, preciso me divertir enquanto é tempo." Os olhos escurecidos estavam perturbadores.

Seu rosto baixou e o nariz roçou em meu pescoço. Podia sentir as batidas do coração, martelando violentamente. A boca dele tocou o meu pescoço numa carícia, exigente, e eu ofeguei. Era abominável, era repugnante aquela sensação de impotência que se intensificou quando a língua encostou-se à minha pele, salgada do suor.

Debati-me. "Deixe-me em paz!" Exigi, tendo todos os protestos contidos pelas mãos quentes que minaram minhas forças e movimentos.

Touga prendeu minhas pernas entre os seus joelhos, apertando-as de modo que pude sentir um estalo. Gemi. Sentia-me dolorida. Apenas com um braço, ele agarrou ambos os meus pulsos. Então se moveu e puxou o tope do obi que eu trazia na cintura, desamarrando-o. "Não adianta gritar. Você é o meu prêmio. Hakudoushi a deu para mim como prova da minha fidelidade." Ergueu a cabeça, os orbes azuis nebulosos. "Nem ao menos faz idéia do quanto estou louco por você, boneca."

Na realidade, nem ao menos estava interessada em saber. Foi exatamente o que gritei quando ele enfiou a mão dentro do quimono pela abertura exposta na soltura do obi, tentando de alguma maneira me livrar daquele toque - daquela presença que estava perto de me destruir. Senti os dedos roçarem na minha cintura, íntimos e perturbadores.

"Hakudoushi deve isso a mim, não deve?" Murmurou perto do meu ouvido, mordiscando-me o lóbulo. O cheiro almiscarado invadiu-me as narinas, extremamente forte pela sua ínfima distância e hálito contra a minha orelha. "O meu chefe, boneca, disse que eu não deveria ser cruel com você." Deu um sorriso malicioso. "Então," segurou o meu pescoço com força, me impedindo de tentar qualquer reação mais brusca - como se eu pudesse! "vou tratar de deixá-la felizinha."

Pouco depois cerrei os olhos, sentindo que o ar começava a faltar. Uma tontura me invadiu, seguida de uma náusea forte. Arquejei, balbuciando algo que não pude compreender, movida pelo desespero, mas o aperto não diminuiu. Ao contrário, parecia ter sido duplicado.

Deus, pensei em um último instante de coerência. Precisava me livrar dele.

"Ranshinshou." Sussurrei, a voz rouca e falha, atingindo-o no peito. O golpe ricocheteou, como se batendo contra uma parede sólida. Com a mão livre, apercebido do meu movimento, Touga apertou os dedos que tencionaram atacá-lo, ao ponto em que eles estalaram perigosamente, e eu tentei gritar de dor, mas não consegui. Sentia uma pressão forte em minhas têmporas pela falta de ar e uma ardência que descia pela garganta até os pulmões.

Ele subiu por cima de mim, abrindo o quimono apenas um pouco, expondo o meu sutiã. Soltou, pouco a pouco, meu pescoço, para que pudesse usar as mãos para tocar no meu corpo.

Tentei empurrá-lo, me revirando embaixo dele. Touga manteve-se no mesmo lugar. Era muito mais estável que eu. "Relaxa, neném. Eu vou ser tão carinhoso que você acabará gostando." E começou a rir, como se achasse aquilo tudo parte de uma peça deveras engraçada. Não, como se a minha resistência fosse algo divertido, para se admirar. "Vamos ver até que ponto você conheceu um homem, meu bem."

Tirando a camisa, notei que a sua pele era bronzeada, com músculos bem formados e cicatrizes. Um arrepio de terror correu pela minha espinha quando senti nossos corpos tocando-se, sem aquela barreira inicial formada pelas vestes, talvez minha última proteção.

Percebendo que não conseguiria escapar, comecei a sentir os meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

Elas foram reprimidas por alguns segundos, até que a língua dele tocou no meu seio. "Por favor, Touga, não." Implorei, numa última tentativa.

Ao ouvir o seu nome sendo sussurrado pela primeira vez, rouco e baixo, ele ergueu a cabeça. "Você é uma gracinha, Sakura." Disse, beijando as minhas bochechas, lambendo as lágrimas que caíam. Sua respiração poderia ser quase uma carícia. "Você foi realmente o melhor presente que o Hakudoushi me deu." Sorriu, apertando a minha cintura com as mãos.

"Me solta." Pedi, a voz trêmula.

"Hmm. Eu vou ser gentil." Prometeu ele, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha, sua voz quase inexistente. "Uma boneca, é o que você é." Sussurrou, rouco. "Intocada." A mão quente chegou à parte interna da minha coxa. "Apertadinha." Falou de novo, ao que soltei um ruído de desistência.

Meu corpo sofreu um espasmo quando Touga tocou na minha, _Deus_, intimidade.

Sorriu diante da reação que conseguiu obter de mim. Seu dedo tocou um ponto sensível, desviando da roupa íntima. Arregalei os olhos, brilhantes de lágrimas, e tentei repeli-lo, fechando as pernas, mas ele pôs o joelho entre elas a fim de impedir qualquer ação.

Gritei tudo o que minha garganta agüentou numa tentativa de distraí-lo, mas não fui nem mesmo impedida, sequer fui notada. A manipulação daqueles dedos ásperos (e perturbadoramente experientes, maldito seja!) provocou um arrepio - um maremoto - em minha espinha. E então permitiu a invasão daquela sensação de quentura que se alastra como o fogo, que não pode ser medida, que apenas não precisa ser descrita. Aquilo que ele acariciava, delicado, mas constante, era o meu clitóris.

Chorei, num soluço que saiu engasgado entre um gemido ou um ofego ou algo que eu não pude identificar, quando percebi que a minha pele, não, o meu _corpo inteiro_ estava ficando compassivo e receptível às carícias. "N-não." Balbuciei, sentindo o lábio molhado encostar o meu.

Por que _eu mesma _estava me traindo?

"Isso mesmo, boneca." A voz de Touga soou perto da minha boca. Mal podia vê-lo por entre meus orbes semi-cerrados. "Diferente dos seus namoradinhos, eu sei como deixar uma mulher excitada." Cochichou como se fosse um segredo. "Principalmente aquelas que me interessam."

A sua mão livre deslizou pela minha cintura, subindo até o seio, descendo o sutiã, e ele baixou a cabeça, os cabelos escuros sacudindo, e beijou o mamilo exposto. Enrijeci ao toque, a pele sendo umedecida pela língua, enquanto recebia uma sucção um pouco agressiva, quase a ponto de machucar.

Os afagos começaram a me deixar trêmula. Não soube dizer do quê - não conseguiria. Era medo e um sentimento de frustração e algo mais impossível de ser definido, ao mesmo tempo e separadamente, fortes e às vezes fracos, me alertando que era inevitável, ainda que eu procurasse nublar a mente àquele prazer, àquela incompreensível e corrosiva morosidade, aos seus braços, seu cheiro, _ele _tão detestável.

Desejei que alguém viesse me salvar, me proteger, que Sai aparecesse, que o matasse.

Mas eu estava sozinha. Podia ouvir a minha própria respiração descompassada, ver meus dedos hesitantes de medo, sem resistir, porque a minha mente sabia que seria impossível. Escutar as batidas do meu coração, que parecia louco por nunca haver experimentado nada daquilo - daquela _sensação_. Era poderosa para tirar-me do rumo. Poderia entregar a minha desistência. Uma criatura dentro de mim que grunhia, nervosa. _Insaciável._

A umidade entre as minhas pernas foi como água fria. E um calmante.

"Eu quero beijar você todinha." Disse Touga, abrindo o quimono por completo. Parou as carícias um momento, de modo que pareceu que nenhuma delas jamais existiu, e afastou ambas as mãos do meu corpo quente, meus dentes batendo um contra o outro. Não era frio e tampouco medo. Não era por vontade própria. O terror escoou como a sujeira se vai pelo ralo. Ele sucumbiu. Foi assassinado.

Senti um alívio, um último resquício, um grão de areia, a poeira perdida na imensidão do vento, do universo, provocado pela distância momentânea. O resguardo retornou, brilhando como um alerta vermelho que surge de longe e segue pelo túnel, aproximando-se. Aquilo, o monstro, o _prazer _se encolheu. Se assustou.

Seus olhos azuis me encararam por um minuto e Touga sorriu.

Encolhi-me ao ver aquele semblante e expressão conhecidas e, daquela vez, ele não me segurou para evitar o gesto. Apenas foi descendo vagarosamente pela cama, de modo que suspirei de satisfação, percebendo-o se afastar, como se fosse embora. Seria bom se partisse e me abandonasse aqui, simplesmente. Para sempre. Ou até que eu fosse encontrada pelo time 7.

Então ele segurou as minhas pernas, tirando-me do torpor. "Aposto que nenhum dos seus admiradores fez isso pra você, não é?" Murmurou, abrindo-as. E eu gritei, assustada e com as forças escorridas de volta - momentaneamente -, sentando-me na cama. Touga pôs a língua na dobra da minha coxa, deslizando-a por toda a sua extensão, o dedão acariciando a minha perna enquanto a apertava. Ofeguei. Meus braços tremeram. Quase não consegui me manter sentada.

Quando atingiu o tecido da peça íntima e desviou-o com os lábios, senti o meu corpo, o meu eu interior estremecer por completo.

Fui invadida por um espasmo violento, que me impediu de fazer qualquer movimento. Foi como se tivesse sido paralisada, produto de um veneno, de um jutsu, da surpresa, do torpor, da delirante sensação de quentura exaustiva, corrosiva, explosiva. A língua dele moveu-se pelos meus lábios internos, a princípio devagar, depois com rapidez, impetuoso.

E tudo o mais se passou muito rápido. Um tufão me nublou a visão, o ar congelou nos pulmões. Tremi, uma oscilação que veio de dentro de mim para subir para a cabeça e descer pelos dedos dos pés, as unhas, os músculos todos, e eu gemi como se estivesse sendo triturada, segurando um grunhido que entalou na garganta.

Ele mordiscou o meu clitóris e eu pude ouvir a sua risada, mas parecia longe. Talvez em outro universo. "Minha nossa, boneca. Você é como um vulcão preste a entrar em erupção." Zombou, os lábios movendo-se e subindo até a minha barriga. "E eu nem precisei me esforçar tanto." Sorriu, erguendo a cabeça, avançando para cima de mim.

Uma das mãos segurou a minha perna, impedindo-a de se mover e, com a outra, tornou a me tocar, lânguido, brejeiro, detestável. Meu corpo ainda estava trepidante e sendo invadido por espasmos que iam diminuindo e se atenuando com o passar dos segundos. Ainda assim, minha cabeça parecia imersa num mundo estranho. Arquejei assim que senti a pressão do corpo dele sobre o meu, perturbada demais para lidar com aquela sensação de ansiedade que me dominou.

Se encaixando sobre mim, Touga me beijou o pescoço. "Touga, seu maldito." Murmurei, a voz rouca.

O barulho da minha respiração desafinada era o único ruído do quarto. A boca dele tocou a minha, aproveitando os meus lábios entreabertos. Ela tinha um gosto agridoce, que reconheci como sendo de mim mesma.

A língua deslizou por toda a extensão da minha boca, massageando-a com vagareza. Não parecia apressado. Acariciou os meus seios, deslizando as mãos por sobre eles, para cima e para baixo. Seus olhos estavam embaçados ao me observarem, bem abertos e reluzindo. Um beliscão no mamilo me fez dar um pequeno salto, que quase passou despercebido ante o peso de Touga.

"Relaxe, Sakura." Murmurou, beijando o meu ombro exposto. "Sei que você está gostando."

"Não..." Reiterei, ainda que sem impedi-lo.

"Sim." Ele disse, mordiscando o meu lábio. "Ah, boneca, eu estou louco por você, sabia?" Pegando a minha mão, levou-a até o seu abdome. "Sinta o meu corpo, princesa. Você nunca esteve com um homem antes, você nunca tocou nos músculos de alguém."

Os orbes brilhavam marotos ao conduzir os meus dedos pelo seu tórax. Me fitava, observando as minhas reações, e tentei mostrar-me impassível, mas foi inútil. A raiva, que era ínfima perante tudo o mais, a languidez, a exaustão, e aquela excitação estavam mexendo com a minha mente. Haviam me possuído e dominado, de modo que nada havia, pouco havia além dos instintos.

Encarei-o. "Eu odeio você." Disse, com rancor.

"Eu não me importo." Guiada por ele, toquei-lhe o pescoço e então Touga me soltou a mão.

Num gesto rápido, deslizou o dedo por sobre o meu clitóris sensível. Me contorci, arqueando o tronco, e apertei-lhe as costas, sentindo a sua solidez e força. Sua pele parecia aço. Um aço quente e úmido e nada sentia além do suor sob as palmas e o coração que batia com força, quase como se estivesse preste a ser arrancado. Ele se encaixou entre meus braços àqueles movimentos.

Sorriu, continuando a sua sensual estimulação. Vendo-me vibrar e soltar gemidos incompreensíveis, que pediam para parar e xingavam-no, arranhei os seus ombros. Meu corpo se mexeu levemente à procura de mais prazer e me vi dominada por uma lancinante sensação de letargia e desespero.

Daquela vez, o ciclone veio devagar, aos murmúrios, langoroso. Os olhos dele me engoliam, profundos e tempestuosos, naquele azul de cor de chuva. Vi-o retesar a um arranhão mais forte da minha parte e baixar o rosto para a curva do meu pescoço mais uma vez, primeiramente cheirando-o, o hálito me tocando, e depois o lambeu, deslizando a língua pela jugular. "Oh, Touga..." Fiz. "Seu..." Tentei xingar, mas a minha cintura, como se não fosse eu ali, como se não fosse _minha _aquela parte do corpo, se moveu na direção da dança lasciva dos dedos dele.

Era irreversível. Não poderia ser considerado um estupro. Ele estava dando, eu estava recebendo, não estava sendo ferida. Não, Deus, como não.

"Oh, por favor.." Pedi, não sei para o quê.

Para acabar a tortura. Para me afastar dele. Para ter um pouco de paz. Para ter mais. Mais. _Mais_.

Continuei segurando Touga contra mim, sentindo-o tocar-me com uma familiaridade que ninguém jamais tivera. E enquanto uma parte de mim se sentia suja e porca e me criticava por ter aceitado tão passivamente aquele domínio, outra rugia, incrivelmente cheia de inquietação, à espera de ser conduzida, querendo ser subjugada.

"Sim." Ele disse, afastando-se um pouco.

Já não resistia mais. Fechei os olhos, ofegante. Ergui um pouco a cabeça, à medida que, sem controle, me movia abaixo dele.

Se era inevitável, pensei.

Então a porta de se abriu. "Touga, divirta-se mais tarde. Há um intruso no terreno." Reconheci a voz impassível de Mitche e entreabri os orbes, que estavam um pouco embaçados. Solucei, o pulmão congestionado.

"Touga..." Chamei, vendo-o hesitante em se afastar.

"Eu volto, meu bem." Ele saltou da cama, procurando a camisa jogada pelo chão. Vestiu-a, pegou a espada e se foi.

Fiquei abandonada com as minhas próprias sensações, respirando profundamente, sentindo-me fraca e obscena. Algo em mim vibrava, querendo, implorando, e soltei um grunhido de insatisfação ao me encolher dentro do quimono, fechando-o, amarrando o obi com um nó apertado.

Podia sentir as mãos de Touga sobre a minha pele, sobre os meus seios, as minhas pernas. Precisei admitir que ele era um bom amante. Ele sabia o que fazer e como fazer, mesmo que isso fosse contra a minha vontade. Seu perfume almiscarado e forte exalava por todos os cantos do quarto e de mim também. Estava me sentindo incrivelmente traidora. Traidora dos meus próprios princípios, traidora por ter arquejado diante dele, chorado e me mostrado fraca e entregue. Um brinquedo, um joguete, uma peça descartável.

Exausta e trepidante, me virei para a parede. Nada diminuiria a sensação do prazer que havia sentido e, embora fosse constrangedor aceitar tê-lo recebido pelas mãos de Touga, era obrigada admitir: jamais houvera conhecido os segredos do sexo e do prazer até então. Era a pessoa errada e o momento errado, mas definitivamente isso não se mostrava relevante.

Havia chamado e ansiado por Touga e nada mudaria isso.

-

-

**N/A: **É, eu sei. Me processem. Demorei ANOS pra postar. Mas é que simplesmente não deu. Me perdoem. Sei que vocês estão realmente - realmente - irritados, mas a única coisa que posso fazer é pedir desculpas agora!

**Enfim, quanto à fic:** logo o cárcere da Sakura vai acabar :3 E pra quem gostava do Touga (sim, várias pessoas gostaram do Touga!), apesar de tudo, uma cena bem bacana com ele neste capítulo, heheh. Só pra esquentar as coisas um pouco! Estou pretendendo fazer uma side no ponto de vista de algum dos garotos, acho que este vai ser o próximo capítulo, ainda não tenho certeza.

Pra quem leu o último capítulo de Os Deuses, lembra que eu disse que vou tentar voltar aos posts semanais de alguma fic qualquer, então **vou escolher a atualização da semana que vem **- A Cor da Noite, O Presente Perfeito, O Império ou Os Deuses estão Mortos - **pela quantidade de reviews de cada uma, ou seja, a espera dos leitores**. Pra mim, não faz diferença.

Machuquei o braço esses dias e meu tendão está inflamado, então tenho tido muitas dores, inclusive pra digitar, e acabei de tomar uma incheção no traseiro, então deixem umas reviews pra fazer com que eu me sinta melhor ;-; Odeio agulhas!

Ah, e uma propaganda básica: quem gostar do casal Ino/Kiba, dá uma olhada na minha nova one, A Temperamental :D

Beijo e até semana que vem - ou não! Comentem, critiquem, exponham sua raiva a respeito da demora, estejam aí ;D


	13. Os Quatro Mocinhos à Procura

**AVISO: **Esclarecimentos básicos, antes de tudo: algumas pessoas podem ter se ofendido com as cenas do capítulo anterior, mas não podem me criticar, porque eu avisei previamente :) Mas não é sobre isso que quero falar, é sobre a peculiaridade da situação! Acho bacana que em Naruto, o mangá, tudo seja fantasiado, que as prisioneiras de guerra sejam tratadas como homens e tal, mas não me agrada que a realidade dos fatos fique obscurecida. Claro, é um mangá pra adolescentes sem dramas psicológicos, entretanto... é óbvio que nem todos os inimigos que ninjas mulheres terão de enfrentar serão clementes - ou terão escrúpulos. Há milhões de homens assim pelo mundo. Então, ao meu ponto de vista, o estupro é uma _característica básica _de uma prisão forçada. Deus, não sejam ingênuos pensando que isso nunca acontece. Está nos jornais. Por que será que homens e mulheres não se misturam em cadeias ou têm carcereiros do mesmo sexo? É a necessidade física.

Segundo tópico: Jesus, que ódio é este da Sakura? Eu achei um absurdo, desculpem, mas eu achei, ter recebido algumas reviews tipo "É assim que ela demonstra o seu amor pelo Sasuke?" ou "Espero que todos descubram a vadia que ela foi". Tudo bem, é normal se sentir desagradado por algo, porém sejamos claros: desde o princípio, ficou claro que o amor da Sakura não é um amor verdadeiro. É uma paixão adolescente, um amor que não teve _chance _de florescer. Ela obviamente declara que o ama, mas será mesmo? Sakura, a MINHA Sakura, é uma adolescente que vive os dramas, as dores, os sentimentos, tem as mesmas reações e pode ser infantil e mimada como qualquer adolescente. Se eu quisesse escrever uma história de romance fiel, devoto e obsessivo escreveria um épico, isso se tornaria um Romeu e Julieta. Gosto de drama, mas não em A Cor. _Nesta _fic, a Sakura _acha_ que é decidida, _acha_ que é experiente, mas na realidade é ingênua. Se ela fosse assim tão loucamente, perdidamente apaixonada e fiel ao Sasuke, por que teria ficado com aquele inominável na festa? Por que teria dado trela para o Raito? Não é exatamente _assim _que se prova que ama alguém mais do que tudo no mundo, não é mesmo? _Nada _ainda se desenvolveu a ponto de ela descobrir a profundidade dos seus sentimentos.

Me intriga é que o Raito teve uma boa aceitação, todo mundo adorou a performance da Sakura na festa com a Dee, mas muita gente baixou o pau quando ela se relacionou com o bandido. Que que há, minha gente? Ninguém sabe que bandido _também _ama? E se ainda assim isso os desagrada, pensem no Touga não como um vilão, mas como um _anti-herói_ ;D

Não quis fazer de A Cor um dramalhão mexicano, até porque pra isso já existem algumas outras fics, então decidi pôr Sakura mais suscetível ao Touga. Afinal, ela ainda não teve nenhuma experiência com sexo, pode ser convencida. E fazê-la de algum modo mais aprazível à idéia é melhor do que deixá-la às lágrimas, pedindo pinico e se culpando pelo resto da vida.

Nem sempre dá pra agradar todo mundo. Acontece, não é mesmo?

**Detalhe muito importante:**Quem está lendo esta fic apenas porque espera SakuSasu, pode se decepcionar. Se você é um destes e é extremista a ponto de ser grosseiro, é bom que feche esta janela agora. Obrigada :D

**Capítulo Treze: **_Os Quatro Mocinhos à Procura_

-

-

Eu era uma farsa. Fingia ser madura, fingia ser séria, fingia ser compenetrada e focada no trabalho. Fingia várias coisas, como muita gente faz por aí, como muita gente _vê _por aí. Dizia que não era irritadiça, batia o pé e ficava brava quando me contrariavam, mas a verdade é que sempre fui a pessoa mais aborrecida do universo. E minha mãe sempre concordou.

Queria um milhar de coisas: uma vida feliz, um bom esposo, filhos, casa, cachorros. Igual a todas as garotas do mundo, ou a quase todas elas, às vezes me permitia levar por aqueles pensamentos firmados ainda na infância e aqueles desejos loucos, de pintar as paredes do quarto de rosa pink ou descobrir ser a filha do Hokage ou de uma celebridade qualquer. Cresci repetindo que aqueles sonhos haviam ficado para trás. Me consolaram dizendo que nunca estive preparada para o amor. Talvez estivessem, sabe, _certos_. Se eu tivesse realmente amado Sasuke-k, não, _Sasuke, _ele teria ficado? Se eu houvesse, mais do que ter tentado desesperadamente chamar a sua atenção, interrompendo-o e atrapalhando-o, tivesse apenas sido _eu _mesma, com os meus defeitos, e demonstrado todos aqueles sentimentos que palpitavam em meu peito, ele teria ficado? Possivelmente não. Muito do que vivenciei me feriu e nem por isso desisti.

Convenci a mim mesma daquele amor que nunca teve a chance de se concretizar, que foi espicaçado, que foi pisado, ridicularizado e esquecido. Todos falavam "Lá vai a pobre Sakura com o seu coração partido", mas eu lidei melhor com isso do que aqueles à minha volta acreditavam. Eu ansiei o retorno de Sasuke com desespero, eu quis realizar todos os planos que fiz assim que o olhei, sem nunca lhe perguntar se era o que _ele _queria. E com uma certeza sem certeza de que era o que devia ser feito, depois de todo aquele tempo.

-

-

"Você deseja tomar um banho, criança?"

Voltei o rosto quando ouvi o ruído da porta e então vislumbrei de relance a face de Harima, que adentrava com passos vagarosos e seu olhar baixo, trazendo uma toalha e uma muda de vestes limpas consigo.

Girei os olhos pelo cômodo, procurando por um banheiro, mas não havia nenhuma porta além daquela por a qual a senhora entrara. Ainda estava hesitante - temerosa, na realidade - ao encará-la após todas aquelas emoções tempestuosas a qual havia sido imposta, como se elas de algum modo estivessem impressas na minha face, me tornando _contaminada_. A fisionomia se desenhou e ela se apercebeu daquele medo, só que pelo motivo errado, e deu-me um olhar solidário.

Aproximou-se alguns passos, pé por pé, tentando mostrar-se inofensiva, querendo provar-se de confiança, o que na realidade não era. "Por favor, criança," o modo como se dirigiu a mim me fez sentir, pela primeira vez, aconchegada. Precisava desesperadamente me perceber protegida. "deixe-me ajudá-la a banhar-se." Pediu, num tom serviçal.

"Apenas diga onde." Falei com o pouco de voz que me restava. Não quis encará-la. Sentia-me envergonhada pelas minhas reações e irresponsabilidade e ninguém precisava dançar sobre isso.

"Siga-me, por favor." Ela deu as costas, talvez notando a necessidade que eu tinha de permanecer um momento só, e esperou que eu me erguesse e fechasse devidamente o quimono antes de passar a segui-la num andar lento.

Caminhamos em um silêncio sepulcral pelo corredor, sem que nada fosse ouvido além do barulho de nossas respirações desconfortáveis, até chegarmos a uma porta igual às outras, a última delas, depois da minha cela, aquele cárcere maldito!, depois dos aposentos reais de Hakudoushi, depois da magnânima sala de jantar. Relutante, Harima abriu-a, expondo-me um quarto com uma quase escassa decoração e com algumas fotos pregadas à parede, o único detalhe que dava ao local a aparência de ser habitado.

Aproximei-me, ansiosa por poder arrancar alguma informação relevante sobre algum deles e poder ocupar a mente e assim esquecer todas as demais coisas (é irônico que eu necessite tantos movimentos apenas para me livrar de _uma_ lembrança ruim), tentando reconhecer os rostos impressos nas imagens. Percebi, com uma surpresa disfarçada, Mitche e Aka juntos. _Juntos_, mais do que deveriam estar uma mera dupla de amigos. E, rodando os orbes pelo lugar, tomei consciência de ser exatamente o quarto de Aka, devido a uma peça de roupa íntima jogada sobre o travesseiro - típico de garotas desarrumadas, como eu.

Haveria algo entre eles?, então retornei os pensamentos a dois dos meus guardas. Mitche e Aka eram amantes, eram amigos, eram namorados, eram, danação, casados? Movi a cabeça um instante, procurando na memória algum indício que levasse a um relacionamento, mas não, cheguei à conclusão de que não me apercebi de qualquer interação romântica fluindo entre ambos durante os poucos momentos em que os vi juntos. Deveria ser algo óbvio, o amor, a paixão, todas aquelas sensações impossíveis de serem reprimidas. Porque é isso que o amor é: óbvio. E não pode haver alguém discreto o suficiente. Exceto quando sabe que não é correspondido.

Seria assim um amor... oh, - poderia fazer uma pausa dramática agora - platônico?

Senti-me solidária à Aka naquele instante, um instinto mesmo incontrolável. Todas as garotas do mundo, afinal, mesmo que sejam cruéis, sofrem dos mesmos problemas. Como pseudo-presidente de um Fã-Clube fracassado, quase ri com amargura àquela recordação. Sempre soube o quão doloroso era se perceber perdidamente apaixonada por alguém que te considera desprezível.

Mas a empatia foi apenas um lapso, pois a consciência de que ela era, na realidade, uma inimiga, fez-me buscar os seus defeitos e a maneira rude como me tratara e todo aquele momento se desfez como se houvesse se espatifado. Caso viéssemos a combater um dia, sabia que Aka seria uma inimiga cruel, com ou sem o seu coração despedaçado, e não havia necessidade, um _porquê_, de gastar os meus feridos sentimentos com alguém que não os merecia.

"Aqui é o quarto da Aka-chan." Disse Harima num tom de confidência (Como se eu não pudesse ter deduzido!, contive o comentário ácido. Ela estava apenas sendo gentil, afinal, uma coisa com a qual não havia me deparado desde que cheguei aqui). "Ela gosta muito de Mitche-sama." Viu que eu reparara nas fotos.

"Notei."

"Por favor, Sakura-san," O seu timbre daquela vez foi respeitoso, da mesma maneira que tratava tão delicadamente a Hakudoushi, algo de reverência e temor expostos no rosto carcomido pelos anos. "não os odeie. Não odeie ao meu filho. Ele gosta de você. Eles são _boas_ pessoas." Implorou, pegando em minhas mãos. Os dedos dela eram calejados e compridos.

Fiquei um instante chocada pelas suas palavras. Era ridículo, pensei, que alguém tão maltratado, considerado um escravo e um estorvo, pudesse ter alguma confiança ou carinho pelos seus carrascos. Comentários mordazes procuraram desesperadamente escapar pela minha garganta quando recordei do que passei nas mãos daqueles que, de alguma maneira doentia, deveriam ser bons. Definitivamente, odiá-los era mais do que um péssimo sentimento a me abater, fora parte da minha rotina. Odiá-los, desejar que eles morram e, é claro, pensar que eles _jamais_ seriam - ou foram, ou que seja - boas pessoas.

Porém não quis ser dura com Harima. Não havia necessidade de tentar convencê-la, pois sabia que não adiantaria. Ela era apenas uma mulher velha, a empregada, e não tivera participação alguma nos fatos. Ninguém dava atenção à serviçal, nunca daria.

Desviei a conversa, entretanto, para o detalhe interessante: o aparente parentesco de Harima e Touga.

"Touga é seu filho?" Perguntei, afastando-me.

Baixando os olhos, ela fez um ruído com a boca. "Não." Parecia de certo modo infeliz. "Eu apenas o criei." Então me entregou as roupas: um quimono e peças íntimas. "Por favor, Sakura-san, eu não posso lhe dizer mais nada. Se banhe enquanto Aka-chan não volta. Ordens de Hakudoushi-sama."

E ela saiu.

Fiquei sozinha no quarto, olhando para tudo ao meu redor e principalmente para as fotos na parede. Aka sorria na fotografia. Era um sorriso estranho, mas que parecia verdadeiro. Tão diferente da sua constante expressão raivosa. E a face morena de Mitche, que a acompanhava em quase todas as imagens, contrastava com os cabelos loiros tais quais os de Naruto e a voz grossa e áspera. Nas noites de insônia, ficava a pensar no que eles faziam, no que acreditavam, no que os motivava. Aqueles pensamentos logo me abandonavam. Não queria nada deles.

Livrando-me das minhas roupas, fui para o banheiro anexado ao cômodo e liguei o chuveiro.

Há quanto tempo estava fora de casa?, pensei. Há quanto tempo aquela saudade dos membros do meu time, aquela saudade de Sasuke e o jeito espalhafatoso do senhor "Cone ambulante para noites escuras" me corroía? Os sentimentos ficavam trancados numa parte inatingível do meu coração, que só era exposta em momentos de solidão. Não gostava de me perceber vulnerável pelos meus temores mais íntimos. Não queria que os usassem contra mim. Nunca permitia que alguém os descobrisse.

A água correu pelo meu corpo e pelos meus cabelos, livrando-me daquela crosta de sujeira que se incrustara sobre a pele. Não fazia idéia de como Touga conseguira manter-se perto de mim, tendo-me tão suja. Um alívio me acometeu por completo e eu suspirei, esfregando o couro cabeludo, as mãos cheias de xampu, fazendo bolhas.

Não queria sair dali e deparar-me com Touga. Além do medo que sentia, percebi que ele conseguia despertar em mim sensações desconhecidas. Não era amor ou afeição, era algo... maníaco.

Seus olhos cor de tempestade, seu cheiro, que era uma mistura de bebida, tabaco e colônia barata, me traziam arrepios. Ele conseguira o que queria: deixara-me à mercê, me vira entregue, como outro jamais vira. E eu, naquele momento, quisera mais. Isso era tão doloroso. Perceber a mim mesma vibrando ao toque de um homem como ele. Transgredi meus próprios princípios.

Deslizei o sabonete pelas pernas, acariciando gentilmente o meu corpo.

Precisava manter-me longe de Touga. Danem-se os meus conceitos éticos, minha preocupação com o bem-maior, concluí. Ninguém ali se importava comigo. Todos pensavam em uma só pessoa: Hakudoushi. Eu era apenas o prêmio, a arma, a ferramenta, o brinquedo. Meu instinto de auto-preservação pedia por distância antes que fosse tarde. Antes que aquele sentimento me arrebatasse, antes que me percebesse presa não só pelas grades de ferro, mas pelo estranho e perturbador prazer que recebi.

Precisava ir embora.

-

-

Quando Harima, de volta à minha prisão fétida, trouxe-me o jantar, notei o quanto estava faminta.

O colchão do quarto havia sido trocado e o céu estava bonito, ou ao menos parecia, através daquela janela. Havia um balde com água limpa perto da parede.

Quando precisava ir ao banheiro, geralmente gritava por alguém e era guiada a um cubículo com uma privada. Era extremamente humilhante, mas isso não era uma surpresa. Tudo ali, desde o olhar piedoso da criada até a minha cama, era humilhante.

Depois de comer, deitei-me sobre o colchão e fechei os olhos, procurando dormir.

-

-

Quem eram os intrusos? Alguém sussurrou aquela pergunta em meus sonhos. Estava no meio de uma bola colorida e gosmenta e meus braços se moviam para todos os lados, como se estivesse afogada e à procura de ar.

Meus orbes se abriram de súbito, ao que pareceram muitas horas depois. Não havia processado a informação no momento em que a ouvi. Os sentimentos conflitantes nublaram a minha mente a ponto de torná-la estúpida, praguejei com fúria enquanto me punha de pé. Olhei para o céu à procura de uma resposta, tentando imaginar quanto tempo havia se passado. O sol estava mais baixo, mas ainda continuava lá, o que queria dizer que as horas haviam corrido devagar.

Não ouvi nenhum ruído.

Caminhei até a porta. Estava fechada. Espiei pela fresta para o corredor. Harima não se encontrava em nenhum lugar. Enfiei o braço pela pequena janela, tentando alcançar a fechadura. Talvez conseguisse abri-la pelo lado de fora, pensei. Meus dedos não conseguiram alcançar. Tocaram num objeto metálico e retangular. Tateei-o. Um cadeado? Mordi o lábio enquanto tentava movê-lo. Estava aberto. Situação estranha, considerei um instante, surpresa pela facilidade em armar uma fuga.

Forcei meu corpo contra a porta, usando um pouco de chakra. Minhas veias doeram quando movi a energia dentro de mim. Foi como se fogo me roesse as entranhas. Suprimi um gemido, o que me pareceu um martírio infindável, e então percebi que não havia a menor resistência nas paredes. Elas tremeram com o meu fraco movimento, o reboco caiu. A barreira não estava mais lá, conclui. A maldita barreira que sugara todas as minhas forças no primeiro dia, que me impedira de sair e tentar matá-los, não estava lá. Como se nunca estivesse existido. Aquela construção subterrânea agora se mostrava frágil da maneira que realmente o era. Talvez fosse uma armadilha, essa era a primeira hipótese. Ou a fonte de chakra que supria a força do local se fora, e essa era a segunda.

Quem sabe... parei de me mover, contendo a respiração. Agora que Touga se fora, todo o terreno estava vulnerável. A fonte daquele poder descomunal só poderia ser a absurda habilidade de Touga, era a única resposta que havia. Se ele criava o seu corpo de granito conforme a sua vontade, nada o impedia de fazer o mesmo com o ambiente. Aquilo era tão lógico que chegava a ser absurdo. Touga como o ponto de sustentação de todo o esconderijo me parecia surreal. Eu não lhe confiaria nem a guarda de um par de calçados.

Retirando o cadeado, girei a maçaneta e a porta se abriu. Ela fez um rangido seco pelo corredor vazio. Olhei para ambos os lados, receosa de que alguém aparecesse, pensando numa maneira de seguir. Forcei a memória a fim de me recordar dos passos que fiz enquanto estava vendada a caminho do vilarejo e decidi começar pela sala de jantar. A velha Harima não estava lá.

Havia a mesa e as cadeiras e a parede era lisa. Toquei-a em busca de uma proeminência, rachadura ou algum indício de um caminho. Estava quase desistindo quando, no extremo oposto da porta, notei um pequeno risco na parede. Era muito fino, impossível de se enxergar à distância. Era do exato tamanho de uma saída. Podia entender porque havíamos caminhado minutos seguidos em busca da saída quando empurrei aquela parte da parede: ela se revelou sem um ruído, mostrando-me um corredor escuro. Corri por ele, apressada e quase tropeçando nos meus próprios pés.

Logo o extenso caminho chegou ao fim: havia uma estátua bloqueando-o. Empurrei-a para o lado. Vislumbrei uma estreita trilha subterrânea. Ali já não havia concreto no chão ou paredes. Era terra batida. Havia vigas nas extremidades para segurar a passagem. Raízes de árvore eram visíveis. Pus os pés na escadaria que começava a me levar para cima e parei quando precisei empurrar uma pesada tampa. Então veio aquele cheiro, aquele perfume agradável de mata, de flores, de ar fresco. O sol me lambeu o rosto por entre as folhas das árvores.

Ri sozinha. Eu estava _livre_. Não era apenas uma ilusão. Não havia nem ao menos sido difícil. Senti como se houvessem deixado tudo preparado para a minha fuga, quando na verdade sabia que Hakudoushi jamais esperaria que isso na realidade acontecesse. Tinha demasiada confiança nos seus seguidores e não podia considerar a idéia de que todos os três - bem, estava quase certa de que eram apenas três - haviam me deixado só para ir atrás dos intrusos.

Agora precisaria me mover com rapidez. Não sabia o caminho para a Vila Oculta. Seria melhor que me dirigisse para o vilarejo no interior do país e pedisse informações à velha senhora que me ajudou. Ainda estava fraca e me sentia cansada, de modo que precisaria de um bom descanso antes de tentar retornar para o conforto do time 7. Tinha a absoluta certeza de que, caso fosse recapturada, ninguém intercederia a meu favor. E definitivamente retornar para aquele maldito inferno não poderia ser uma alternativa. Eu precisaria dar sorte e não encontrá-los durante o caminho. Precisava de toda a sorte que não tive durante todos aqueles anos.

Fiquei um instante em silêncio, tentando ouvir o som de passos, mas havia apenas o ruído das folhas se movendo. Colei o ouvido no chão, uma técnica velha, porém útil. Não senti vibração alguma. Não deveria haver ninguém por perto. _Estranho_. Franzi o cenho. Já devia fazer algum tempo que os intrusos apareceram. Quem sabe fosse o meu time. Ele certamente daria conta dos servos de Hakudoushi. Caso não fosse, entretanto, não podia imaginar mais ninguém que estivesse interessado em descobrir o esconderijo do principal fugitivo da Vila Oculta. O falso Matsumoto não contrataria estrangeiros se em seu país tivesse força o bastante para lidar com os acontecimentos.

Mas abandonei aqueles pensamentos enquanto começava a correr.

Não poderia entrar num embate direto. Mesmo concentrar meu chakra nos pés era um grande trabalho. A quantidade de energia que gastei no tratamento contra o câncer era mais do que algo simplesmente reposto com uma refeição ou boa noite de sono - não que eu tivesse obtido algum dos dois itens. Enfim... Rodei os orbes. Agora não mais importava. Hakudoushi em poucas semanas morreria e este seria o fim e nada mais.

-

-

Avistei o vilarejo com um suspiro de alívio. Àquela hora já deveriam ter se apercebido da minha fuga. Espreitei-me pelos cantos para que ninguém me visse, até que desci na parte dos fundos da última banca: a da boa mulher que me ajudara. Sabia ser extremamente arriscado permanecer ali, uma vez que Touga e Aka estiveram cientes da nossa pequena conversa, mas era improvável que se lembrassem tão rapidamente da ocasião. Certamente chegariam à conclusão de que procurei retornar para a Vila e as buscas deveriam começar por lá.

Sentia meus músculos doerem diante da tensão. O menor deslize, um passo em falso ou exposição desnecessária e eu poderia acabar mais uma vez presa àquele maldito lugar e àquele maldito carcereiro. Não me seria estranho se houvessem informantes de Hakudoushi ali, no local que por tantas vezes fizeram compras. É algo que se adquire naturalmente. Afinal, ri com certo sarcasmo, meu raptor parecia ter facilidade para conseguir adeptos à sua causa. E eu preferia a morte a sentir as mãos de Touga sobre mim novamente.

Adentrei o estabelecimento com vagareza. Lá estava ela, a velha, fazendo o seu tricô, sentada em uma cadeira detrás da sua banca. Ainda oculta, fiz um ruído para chamar a sua atenção: derrubei uma garrafa vazia. Ela levantou-se e olhou para trás, surpresa. E foi quando me viu, agachada entre as mercadorias e caixotes como se fosse uma fugitiva - o que na realidade eu era.

"Oh meu Deus!" Exclamou, vindo na minha direção. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou, uma nota mais baixo. Abaixou-se, fingindo recolher alguns tomates que haviam caído. "Eles não estão com você... estão?" Houve certo receio em suas palavras enquanto olhava em volta, com medo de que Aka ou Touga estivessem a espioná-la ou mesmo que estivessem em qualquer lugar daquele vilarejo.

"Não." Respondi, sem erguer a voz. Mirei minhas próprias mãos, temerosa da sua reação. Era ela a única com quem podia contar naquela situação, mas isso não queria dizer que tinha a obrigação de me acolher, a mim, uma desconhecida. Quero dizer, se eu fosse uma pessoa normal e vivesse uma vida normal, também me sentiria desconfiada diante de ninjas. Eles podem ser extremamente cruéis. "Eu fugi." Expliquei num fôlego só. "Não sei o caminho para a Vila da Chuva. Será que a senhora poderia me ajudar e me acolher por... por algumas horas? Prometo que não causarei problemas." Supliquei. Não estava em condições de ter orgulho. "E se algum deles aparecer eu vou embora imediatamente e-" Mas ela me interrompeu com um maneio de mão e um sorriso bondoso.

"Está tudo bem, minha jovem." Garantiu. "Você pode ficar na minha casa. Deve tê-la visto quando adentrou aqui, fica na área aos fundos. Espere lá até o anoitecer. Não deixe que ninguém a veja." Tirou uma pequena chave do bolso, entregando-me. "Aqui." Disse. "Coma alguma coisa e durma um pouco. Você parece cansada."

Foi com um grande alívio que fiz o que ela me mandou. Meia hora depois, estava deitada sobre o sofá, suspirando, e permiti que toda a tensão se esvaísse e então eu peguei no sono. Tranqüila como não havia estado há dias.

-

-

Acordei com o barulho de ruídos. Sentei-me de súbito, olhando para os lados à procura do intruso. Mas era só a velha senhora que fechava a porta na penumbra. Voltei os orbes para a janela, escondida por uma cortina na cor bege. Estava escuro. Deviam ter se passado algumas horas. Àquele tempo, já haveriam se apercebido da minha fuga e começado as buscas. Gostaria de saber quem era o intruso e o que fazia por lá. Seria um inimigo _meu_, além deles? Sem ter certeza de que meu recado havia sido passado adiante, a respeito da minha aparição no vilarejo, não podia afirmar com precisão se fora o time 7 a invadir o local.

A mulher sorriu para mim, seu sorriso bondoso. "Desculpe tê-la acordado, pequena Sakura." Disse. Tirou uma caixa de fósforos do bolso, riscando um e acendeu uma vela que ficava sobre a mesinha perto da porta. "Acredito que ainda não tenha comido nada." Deu uma rápida olhada na direção da cozinha, que estava intacta.

A casa era pequena. Havia uma porta que dava num banheiro e outra que dava num quarto e a sala e tudo o mais eram juntos. Os móveis eram poucos, também. Não era um vilarejo grande e não era de se espantar que seus moradores fossem da média e baixa classe. Não me sentiria à vontade sendo mais uma boca a se alimentar. A bondade em me acolher estava mais do que suficiente. Eu já devia a minha vida o suficiente. E pretendia de qualquer maneira partir na manhã seguinte.

Tentei dar um jeito nos meus cabelos, que estavam ressecados e presos em um coque, e sorri. "Não se preocupe, eu estou bem." Respondi, tímida. "Não quero atrapalhá-la. A senhora pode fingir que não estou aqui. Só vou dormir mais um pouco antes de partir."

"Ora, menina, você não me atrapalha de forma alguma. Pode me chamar de Hika." Ela entrou na porta que levava ao quarto e logo voltou de lá com um travesseiro e lençóis. "É ótimo ter alguém com quem conversar. Desde que a minha afilhada partiu, sinto-me muito só. Aqui, tome isso." E entregou-me o travesseiro. "Vamos arrumar uma cama para você. Esse sofá não é muito confortável, mas é o melhor que posso oferecer. Não recebo muitas visitas." Explicou, distraída enquanto arrumava o sofá, após eu ter me erguido e lhe dado espaço.

"A senhora, digo, você deu meu recado ao governante da Vila Oculta?" Perguntei, sem mais poder me conter. "Pude fugir porque meus raptores tiveram de lidar com intrusos no terreno e afrouxaram a guarda."

"Bem, minha jovem, você sabe que não é fácil deste modo falar com um Kage. Ainda mais eu, uma aldeã qualquer. Mas mandei uma mensagem para a minha sobrinha e ela se comprometeu em tentar entrar em contato com ele. Ainda não obtive uma resposta quanto a este movimento, porém o esposo de Naoko é um dos guarda-costas do homem, então ela deve ter conseguido." Hika me lançou um sorriso bondoso, terminando de afofar uma das almofadas. "Agora se sente aqui e espere. Vou preparar um refogado para nós."

"Por favor, Hiko." Dei alguns passos na sua direção. "Pelo menos me deixe ajudá-la." Pedi, ao que ela prontamente aceitou.

Nós descascamos e cortamos as batatas e as cenouras ao mesmo tempo em que conversávamos. Ela tinha uma dramática história de vida, forçada a se casar com um homem que não amava após ser estuprada por um senhor feudal, fora mãe de três filhos, mortos por doenças e infecções ou simplesmente más formações gênicas. Aos quarenta e cinco, ficou viúva e o esposo apenas deixou dívidas, que a fizeram vender tudo o que tinha e apenas ficar com aquilo: aquela pequena casa, aquela pequena tenda. 

A vida antigamente não era fácil. Aliás, a vida longe das grandes metrópoles e fora das aldeias ninja sempre foi difícil. Não existiam médicos o bastante, muitas vezes nem mesmo _havia _um médico em 500km, e muitas mulheres ainda morrem por falta de acompanhamento em suas gravidezes. Os civis têm técnicas arcaicas para indução de parto ou mesmo extrações como as de dente ou amputações. Ao invés de solicitar socorro à Vila Oculta da qual são servos, adotam tratamentos muito ineficientes à base apenas de ervas, que nem sempre são o bastante para curar um enfermo.

Não perguntei a Hika onde ela havia obtido seus conhecimentos. Entender sobre minúcias do mundo natural, ervas, chás, ungüentos, não é algo obtido simplesmente através de informação passada de mãe para filha. É preciso estudo e atenção.

Era quase meia-noite quando fomos dormir. Fechei os olhos, aliviada e feliz, porque na manhã seguinte, se tudo desse certo, eu estaria retornando para casa: o time 7.

-

-

Cedo. Mal havia começado a nascer o sol quando acordei. Meu despertador interno apitou - alto, _muito_ alto. Sentia-me bem, apesar de ter dormido pouco. A idéia de poder em breve rever Naruto e os rapazes fazia com que a minha disposição ficasse, uh, eu não sei bem como dizer isso, mas a fazia ficar absurdamente alta. E eu me notei tão desesperadamente necessitada dos gritos sempre aborrecidos daquele Uzumaki que parecia uma dependente química em fase de abstinência.

Pensando nisso, não é como se eu conseguisse dormir bem sem escutar os roncos com os quais estou habituada. É como se faltasse algo. São eles uma canção de ninar, uma melodia - por mais que às vezes me deixem com dor de cabeça. Afinal, é _isso _que é ser um time, uma célula única, é sentir falta até mesmo dos defeitos dos parceiros. Falando sério, muito sério, não que algum dia eu vá admitir tal conclusão a alguém, mas nada é a mesma coisa sem os pedidos incessantes para fazer ramen ou o mau-humor feminino de certo artista quando não tem seu sabonete preferido ou o jeito como o Sasuke fica irritado quando as roupas dele secam na sombra e ficam com aquele cheiro, aquele cheiro chato de cachorro.

Sei que, assim como estive aqueles dias todos preocupada comigo mesma, eles deveriam estar ainda mais inquietados. Não é a melhor sensação do mundo saber que um membro da sua família foi raptado. É extremamente ruim mesmo quando você apenas não sabe onde ele está - ou como ele está -, de qualquer jeito. E não apenas por mim mesma, mas por eles, eu precisava ser forte. E voltar lá.

É isso. A Sakura que se foi não é mais a mesma. E essa não é apenas uma bobagem sentimental. Ou uma conclusão de última hora, como aquelas que tomamos ou ultimamos sem explicação. Todas as coisas que aconteceram me fizeram perceber, com o pânico, o nojo, o desprezo e aquela sensação de ter simplesmente me entregue a algo que não deveria, que de todo o time, ou de todas as garotas da nossa Vila, eu era certamente a mais imatura.

Bem, quero dizer, Ino é mimada, mais do que eu, mas acho que está suficientemente bom tomar por base apenas a mim mesma. Tenho milhões de coisas nas quais me aprimorar.

A primeira delas é aprender a respeitar os meus companheiros de time.

-

-

"Hika." eu a acordei com suaves balançadas em seu ombro. Ela ressonava como qualquer velho. Diferente de Naruto, porém, seu ronco era espaçado e muito alto, como se estivesse acabado de voltar à superfície depois de um longo tempo submersa. Dava bem para entender porque a sua sobrinha havia a deixado. Digo, qualquer um que já não esteja habituado a dormir sob aquele tipo de situação não conseguiria pregar os olhos.

Hika tinha sono pesado e precisei chamá-la mais três vezes antes de ela finalmente erguer as pequenas pestanas e me fitar, parecendo desorientada. "Sakura?" Perguntou, passando a mão pelo rosto. "Tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Questionou, parecendo um instante alarmada, ainda que a voz estivesse rouca.

Afastei-me um pouco para não precisar me confrontar com o seu hálito matinal e neguei com a cabeça. "É apenas que eu estou indo." Expliquei, num murmúrio. "Vou tentar chegar à Vila da Chuva antes que comece o movimento. Ainda são cinco."

"Oh." Ela então se sentou corretamente, já bastante desperta. "Entendo. Você não prefere tomar um desjejum antes de partir, minha filha? Não é bom fazer exercícios sem se alimentar."

Soltei um riso baixo. Embora minha mãe às vezes fosse superprotetora, não era nada comparado àquilo. Lembrava-me realmente às minhas avós, mas ambas já haviam falecido há alguns anos e eu não gostava de pensar nos parentes que perdi. Bloqueava as memórias ruins. Nunca estava preparada para enfrentá-las. Elas me enfraqueciam e naquele momento eu precisava me munir de coisas fortes.

Após uma singela despedida, em que Hika me pediu para ficar muito alerta aos perigos da floresta fechada, comecei a correr. Esgueirei-me para fora do vilarejo, que mal estava desperto àquela hora da manhã, e logo só me deparei com o verde da mata. Havia aprendido um atalho, porém não me espantaria que os homens de Hakudoushi o soubessem. Precisaria ir com cautela.

Andava já há cerca de duas horas quando ouvi ruídos. Rapidamente, me concentrei em esconder todo o meu chakra e me abriguei no buraco do tronco de uma árvore centenária. Forcei-me a controlar até mesmo o som da respiração para não atrair ouvidos aguçados. Percebi que um cervo passou correndo, entretanto não me mexi. Continuei atenta a qualquer vozearia. Havia prendido os cabelos num coque e os escondido debaixo do meu protetor, que era preto - Kakashi-sensei havia dado cabo daquele que tinha a faixa vermelha, o meu preferido, diga-se de passagem. Mas o preto era bom, pois me ajudava a passar despercebida.

O quimono que Harima havia me dado era azul-escuro. Usava uma peça íntima e um sutiã que me apertavam. Deviam ter pertencido à Aka, que tinha menos busto e menos altura do que eu. Não que eu tenha grandes seios, porque, pra falar a verdade, eu praticamente _não _os tenho.

Considerava já a idéia de sair quando ouvi o barulho de folhas de árvore se movimentando. Movi-me, devagar, com a intenção de espreitar o som. Era Mitche. Oh meu Deus.

Entreabri os lábios para soltar um grito e então contive o pavor que me subiu pelos dedos dos pés até arrepiar os pêlos da nuca. Ele se virava para todos os lados, parecendo furioso e em busca de alguma coisa, a sua presa, _eu_. Havia uma expressão de ódio em sua face e os olhos irradiavam um latente e irreversível aborrecimento. Não parecia ter me avistado, pois apenas observava a volta e não mirava o chão. De todos os modos, me encolhi ainda mais, temendo ser vista.

Depois de alguns instantes que pareceram durar uma eternidade, ele se foi. Meu coração batia tão rápido que parecia dar marteladas dolorosas. Sentia pequenas fisgadas e me concentrei para acumular calma o bastante para me livrar daquela sensação de horror. Permaneci parada por quase meia hora, temerosa da sua volta, antes de por fim resolver continuar.

Eles estavam à minha procura e conheciam o atalho. Precisaria ser _muito_ mais cuidadosa dali adiante.

-

-

Lá estava ela, constatei, escondida por entre os arbustos. Aka. Ela corria de um lado para o outro na extremidade da floresta, praticamente no seu fim, logo à frente da muralha protetora da Vila Oculta. Normalmente, não me parecia que eles se arriscavam daquela maneira. Considerando, porém, que eu sou a única chance de salvação do seu líder, todo o tipo de operação perigosa seria aceita. E eles sabiam que uma hora ou outra eu tentaria retornar para a proteção da Chuva. Afinal, era _lá _que os meus companheiros estavam.

Eles os conheciam, também. O que queria dizer que o time 7 devia estar recolhido à Vila. Mesmo que eu fosse a sua arma mais importante, os servos de Hakudoushi não se permitiriam serem pegos enquanto estavam em meu encalço. Seria a idéia mais estúpida que teriam, se o fizessem. E Aka estava sozinha - eu chequei toda a minha volta para confirmar. Nem mesmo se fosse um Kage, um grande Kage, quero dizer, poderia dar cabo em quatro ninjas da estirpe de Kakashi-sensei e os rapazes. Ela apenas seria feita refém e obrigada a contar todos os seus ínfimos segredos. Se qualquer um dos garotos descobrisse que Touga pôs as mãos em mim, eu tenho certeza, toda a certeza, de que o matariam.

Não haveria chance de passar enquanto aquela maldita vadia continuasse lá. Então eu precisaria derrubá-la.

A idéia não me desagradava de todo, preciso admitir.

Saí do meu esconderijo um fazendo ruído proposital ao pisar num galho seco. Ele estalou e os olhos dela se voltaram imediatamente para mim. Sorri. "Ora, ora." Estava sem luvas, praguejei àquela lembrança. Minhas mãos ficariam acabadas. "Achei que vocês colocariam mais empenho nas buscas por mim, já que eu posso ser a salvadora do seu mestre estúpido!" Debochei, sem perder o empenho, ainda assim.

Aka mostrou os dentes cerrados, raiva em sua face. Caminhou na minha direção, passos pesados. Usava ainda uma regata preta, expondo as horríveis tatuagens, as quais parecia gostar tanto. "Sua grande vagabunda! Conseguiu fugir, não é mesmo? Mas não pense que _eu _a deixarei escapar." Os orbes brilharam um instante quando ela estendeu os braços. As imagens pintadas em tinta preta pareceram se mexer. Foi como se houvessem ganhado vida sobre a pele branca.

Uma cabeça se ergueu. Depois o pescoço, o tronco, as pernas, os pés. Era o desenho inteiro. Um dragão. Ele bateu as asas e voou para cima, parecendo tentar escapar, e então se descolou. Agitou-se no ar em círculos e começou a ficar maior. Oh droga, foi o que pensei. Se fossem como os que Sai fazia, eram indestrutíveis. E Aka parecia saber muito bem disso, por sorria para mim como se estivesse se divertindo deveras com a minha expressão surpresa. Não surpresa pela sua técnica, mas pela grandiosidade do problema em que eu estava me metendo, já que, fazendo rapidamente as contas, parecia ainda haver... bem, mais seis ou sete figuras em seus braços.

Decidi não esperar para dar chance ao azar. Conforme a criatura se desenvolvia, corri para cima da tão-vaca adversária com os punhos cheios de chakra. Dei um pulo no ar, percebendo que ela se preparava para desviar, e, com rapidez, interceptei o movimento, fazendo a minha mão explodir contra o seu peito. O corpo feminino foi arremessado para trás, se chocando contra um grosso tronco de árvore, até que caiu no chão.

Não pude acompanhar a sua recuperação, porque naquela hora o dragão cortou o ar velozmente na minha direção. Saltei para desviar e ele voltou, me perseguindo. Ergueu a pata dianteira, tentando me acertar, e novamente me afastei. Voltei o rosto para Aka quase um instante depois. Ela já estava de pé. Um pequeno rastro de sangue havia em sua boca, junto daquele sorriso. O braço estava erguido novamente. E dele saía uma figura. Exatamente da mesma maneira que a anterior. Só que tinha um formato diferente. Era um- Diabos! Aquela imagem estúpida era rápida. Não tive oportunidade de me voltar para Aka novamente.

Corri na sua direção. Se eu estivesse próxima o bastante, o dragão não teria a oportunidade de me atacar. Não quereria ferir sua dona. Ela pareceu perceber minha idéia, porque passou se mover com rapidez, afastando-se de mim. Era mais rápida que eu, quase tão ágil quanto Sasuke. Precisei me jogar no chão quando ouvi o urro e então a besta voadora deu um rasante, fazendo todas as folhas do chão voarem com o vento provocado pelas suas asas. Rolei pela grama antes de me por de pé. Olhei em volta. Ele estava voltando. Aonde estava Aka? Voltei o rosto para todos os lados, à sua procura. "Vadia." Murmurei. Havia se escondido.

E lá estava mais um deles: era um urso. Não voava. Não que fizesse muita diferença. Não são todas as pessoas desta Terra que tem a oportunidade - ou o azar, eu não sei - de lutar com dois inimigos falsos ao mesmo tempo em que tenta lutar com o verdadeiro. Ele ergueu as patas e urrou, batendo-as no peito. Cheirou o ar, começando a vir na minha direção.

Dei alguns passos para trás, tentando pensar em uma maneira inteligente de desfazê-los ou evitá-los ou o que fosse (na minha situação, não é muito esperto ser exigente), então ouvi um baforejo perto do ouvido e algo me acertou as costas com tanta força que quase pude sentir minhas costelas se partirem. Meu corpo foi empurrado furiosamente para longe, até que me choquei com uma pedra. Soltei um grito. A dor me corroeu inteira.

Abri os olhos, os quais havia fechado no momento do impacto, e os vi vindo novamente na minha direção. Ergui-me com rapidez. Senti uma agonia profunda. Talvez tivesse realmente partido uma costela, pensei ao iniciar a fuga. Movi-me por perto das árvores, para evitar que me atingissem com precisão mais uma vez, e saí em busca de Aka. Se a única maneira de sumir com aqueles monstros era matando-a, eu o faria. Não poderia simplesmente me dar ao _luxo _de aceitar ser recapturada, mesmo que minha ética profissional dissesse que nunca deveria abandonar um paciente que precisa de mim_._

"Se você quer brincar, meu bem," Disse para ninguém em especial, abrindo um sorriso sarcástico, ainda que dolorido. "vamos jogar o seu jogo." Levei o polegar até a boca, mordendo-o.

Fazia alguns anos que Tsunade-shishou me ensinara a técnica da invocação - demorei, bem, eu nem sei quantos anos, acho que três, 36 meses, ou seja, para dominá-la. Para trazer Katsuyu, a rainha das lesmas, até mim, não necessitava carregar constantemente o pergaminho. O acordo fora feito e agora eu era a sua nova mestra. Quero dizer, durante quase todo o tempo, menos quando Tsunade-shishou precisa dela. Com o passar do tempo, minha mestra anda cada vez mais distante de combates diretos.

Detestaria destruir parte da floresta para fazê-la vir até mim, mas seria a única maneira de conter os animais de Aka.

Fiz o jutsu. Uma névoa espessa se espalhou. Troncos se partiram. Escutei o enorme barulho com perfeição. Lá estava ela: era tão alta!; era o pensamento que me acometia toda a vez em que a via, se sobressaindo mesmo àquele da sua imponência. Katsuyu suspirou, um suspiro retumbante. A bruma não a cobria por inteiro. Aonde quer que estivesse, minha inimiga a estava vendo também.

"Sakura." A sua voz era uma melodia doce. "Você me chamou?"

"Por favor, Katsuyu, contenha os animais de tinta que tentarem me atacar." Pedi. Meu tom era sempre serviçal em relação a ela. Fora-me ensinado que nunca poderia impor minhas vontades aos reis da natureza e de todos os modos sempre tivera certa admiração pela sua majestosa força. "Prometo procurar acabar com isso o mais rápido possível." Mas sabia que não precisava lhe dar explicação nenhuma. Katsuyu era simplesmente boa demais para negar ajuda a qualquer um que a precisasse.

A neblina se desfez no ar quando o vento soprou. O dragão e o urso, que pareçam desorientados pela falta de visibilidade, iniciaram a vir até mim, ágeis como o eram, quando a enorme lesma os interceptou. Ela pôs o corpo gelatinoso na frente, o bastante para me ocultar por inteiro, e aproveitei a vantagem recém obtida para partir em busca de Aka. Não foi difícil encontrá-la. Sua regata era vermelha, chamativa no meio da mata. Enchi os punhos de chakra ao visualizá-la.

Não cheguei a acertá-la em algum ponto vital. Ela me percebeu e saltou para o lado, não evitando, porém, que o seu braço fosse pego pelo ataque. Estava ofegante, como eu. Meu primeiro ataque havia sido destruidor. Não tinha idéia de como ainda podia estar de pé. "Vou matá-la, sua desgraçada." Rugiu para mim.

As mãos, como as minhas, brilharam. Ela fez um jutsu de pequenas combinações, duas, acho, e correu na minha direção. Tentou me acertar com um chute, o qual defendi com o antebraço, daí agarrou meu pescoço. Uma carga elétrica correu pelos meus músculos todos.

Tremi com a potência. Senti o corpo fraquejar. Minha visão ficou escassa. Seus olhos vingativos estavam sobre mim, rindo da minha dor. Quase perdia a consciência quando a acertei. Meu punho foi em direção ao seu estômago. Não pus chakra o bastante mediante a dificuldade para controlá-lo, apenas foi o suficiente para afastá-la. Seus dedos me soltaram e o choque se foi. Bambeei, atingida por uma náusea, mas foi um instante só. Depois enrijeci o maxilar e, concentrando toda a energia na minha mão, a atingi no mesmo lugar. Não tive a intenção de ferir seus órgãos internos. Tive a intenção de atravessá-la. E eu atravessei.

Aka ficou pálida. Ergueu a mão, me tocando. Contive um grito. A poderosa onda de eletricidade me dominou mais uma vez. Tomei distância, tonta. Caí sentada no mesmo lugar, minhas pernas se negavam a mover. Parecia haver entrado em completo e inteiro choque. Cerrei os orbes, sentindo toda a fagulha de energia me abandonar. Meu pulso desacelerou e minha respiração rápida e dolorida doía em meus pulmões. Aka tremeu e esguichou sangue pela boca antes de se pôr de joelhos. Sentia a viscosidade daquele líquido vermelho em meus dedos. Aka estava morrendo.

Meus olhos se fecharam completamente. Deus, pensei, numa última centelha de lucidez. Se eu tiver algum tipo de convulsão...

-

-

"Sakura. Sakura!"

Aquela voz vinha de muito longe. Tentei me mover, mas não pude. "Sakura, por favor, acorde." Era como uma melodia. Forcei a mente a clarear. Pouco a pouco rui readquirindo a consciência. Mal sentia os braços, as pernas. Era como se nada daquilo existisse.

"Sakura," era Katsuyu, identifiquei enfim. "há pessoas vindo na nossa direção. Você precisa se mover. Não penso que são amigos." Abri os olhos. Seu enorme e oval rosto estava perto do meu. Ela ficou ereta assim que me percebeu desperta. "Tente se mover, por favor. Não posso defendê-la durante muito tempo se os seus inimigos forem fortes como geralmente são."

Abri a boca, procurando formular uma frase. Saiu um grunhido dela. "Katsuyu." Sussurrei. As palavras arranhavam em minha garganta. "Vá procurar Kakashi. M-mande uma parte de você procurar Kakashi-sensei." Solicitei.

Primeiro movi os dedos. Depois o meu braço se mexeu devagar.

Um pedaço de Katsuyu se acentuou e logo caiu no chão. Em pouco tempo sumiu na mata. Era devagar, mas estávamos próximas às muralhas. Se tudo desse certo, ela os encontraria. Ela _precisava_ encontrá-los.

Sentei-me, devagar. Abaixando novamente a enorme cabeça, Katsuyu me ajudou, apoiando as minhas costas. Voltei os olhos para o braço tocado por Aka: havia bolhas, pústulas crescendo sobre a pele, que se encontrava arroxeada, avermelhada em torno da parte atingida. Queimava tão fortemente que não me atrevi a tocá-la. Meu pescoço ardia como se estivesse em chamas, da mesma maneira, ou até pior. Eram queimaduras de segundo e terceiro grau. Minhas costelas doíam, sabia que tinha quebrado uma ou duas delas.

Ergui o braço sadio e concentrei o chakra para identificar as partes partidas. A décima costela, percebi, e a nona. Era uma sorte que não houvessem perfurado o pulmão ou eu poderia ter entrado em choque. "Você teve uma convulsão." Disse Katsuyu, muito perto. "E vomitou um pouco. A virei de lado para que não se afogasse. Não poderia fazer nada caso isso acontecesse."

Não respondi. Fechei os orbes, respirando fundo. Senti uma agonia intensa. Pus-me em pé. Qualquer tentativa de me curar seria inútil. Não dispunha de tempo para isso. Ignorando a dor que quase me levou para o chão novamente, firmei os pés, os joelhos, as pernas, e comecei a ensaiar passos tremidos sobre a terra antes de começar a correr. "Obrigada." Agradeci à minha amiga fiel por aquela incrível ajuda. "Obrigada, Katsuyu. Você pode tentar distraí-los enquanto fujo? Assim que adentrar a Vila da Chuva, não me perseguirão mais."

"Sim, eu posso fazer isso por você. Vá com cuidado, Sakura." Disse. "Sinto o chakra de Kakashi perto. Estou preste a encontrá-lo. Seja rápida."

Com um maneio de cabeça, nós nos despedimos. Juntei todas as forças das quais dispunha para continuar. Quando parei em frente à muralha da Chuva, cerca de dez minutos depois, ouvi um alto urro. Era Katsuyu. As lágrimas nublaram a minha visão. Ela deveria estar sofrendo. Nunca imaginei que Touga seria um inimigo fácil, de qualquer jeito.

Os guardas me deixaram entrar assim que me identifiquei como sendo uma integrante do time enviado pelo país do Fogo. Não fizeram perguntas. Provavelmente deveriam estar cientes do meu desaparecimento. Assim que os portões se abriram e pus o primeiro pé dentro da Vila Oculta, desfiz o jutsu de invocação. Sequer olhei para trás, para ver a floresta que sumia diante da pedra pesada que tornava a se fechar. Só precisava achar Kakashi-sensei. Então tudo ficaria bem. Eu finalmente ficaria bem. Como não achei que ficaria novamente.

-

-

Oh Deus. Meu estômago apertou quando o vi. Ali estava ele: Naruto. Ele acabava de sair de uma grande casa que parecia abandonada. Havia certa expressão de alarme em sua face e, quando enfim voltou o rosto para mim, se mostrou chocado. Sorri. O melhor e mais gostoso sorriso que já dei em anos.

Sasuke saiu também. Falava alguma coisa, parecendo irritado, e silenciou assim que me percebeu, ao voltar os maravilhosos olhos negros na mesma direção que Naruto, a alguns metros de distância. Mas àquele tempo o loiro já havia se livrado da sensação de surpresa e correu na minha direção. Quando senti os seus braços em torno de mim, tremi por inteiro. Foi como se uma chama agradável houvesse reacendido em meu peito. Nada mais importou. Os meus ferimentos, a minha dor, tudo, todas as coisas ficaram pequenas e então desapareceram.

Aspirei a fragrância que exalava do corpo masculino à minha frente, escutando-o murmurar o meu nome várias vezes. "Sakura-chan." Suspirei ao ouvi-lo. "Você não sabe como fiquei preocupado. Me desculpe. Me desculpe por não ser capaz de protegê-la." Disse perto do meu ouvido, sem me soltar.

"Está tudo bem." Murmurei, rouca. "Está tudo bem agora, Naruto." Repeti. Fechando os olhos, a cabeça escorada contra o seu ombro. "Senti a sua falta."

Quando ele tentou se afastar, apertei os braços em torno da sua cintura. "Não." Disse, sem me mover. "Deixe-me ficar mais um instante assim." Implorei. Soltei um pequeno gemido. "Estou tão cansada. Prometa não deixar que me levem novamente." Minha voz saiu num sopro. Sentia a moleza me acometer. Usei o chakra para entorpecer meus sentidos.

"Isso não vai tornar a acontecer. Jamais, Sakura-chan." Foi a última sentença que escutei antes de permitir que o cansaço, os ferimentos e o meu corpo fraco tirasse a minha consciência.

-

-

**N/A: **Enfim, mais um capítulo. Este nem demorou, não é? Duas semaninhas. E eu atualizei em uma semana, como o prometido! A prisão da Sakura chegou ao fim. No próximo capítulo vamos ver a reação dos demais garotos, como é que vai continuar o desenrolar da história e demais detalhes. Um pouco de romance, provavelmente. Vocês perceberam como a Sakura ficou mais madura com tudo isso, não é? Bacana então.

Hipoteticamente, a atualização da semana que vem será de Os Deuses. Ultimamente eu ando inspirada para A Cor, então, vejamos, se o capítulo aqui receber... ah, sei lá, se chegar às 30 reviews até terça (é, eu sei que é uma meta bem grande!), A Cor vai ter uma nova atualização até domingo ou segunda-feira que vem, okay? Estou sendo justa e estou dando a vocês a oportunidade de disputarem pelo direito do UP, huehueuhehue.

Aos que gostaram, continuem acompanhando. Aos que não gostaram, vocês que sabem. Deixem seus comentários, apoio e panz.


	14. A Donzela Destroçada

**Obs: **O capítulo abaixo não foi betado. Por isso não se surpreendam com eventuais pequenos erros 

**Capítulo Quatorze: **_A Donzela Destroçada_

-

-

Desorientada. Sentia-me estranhamente desorientada. Como uma formiga quando cortam as suas antenas ou um cego. E, no meio daquele breu, a dor me queimava, como ondas do mar me lambendo, indo e vindo conforme a maré. Incontroláveis e intermináveis. Mais perturbadoras, destruidoras do que eu poderia imaginar se estivesse sã.

Soltei um gemido, percebendo todas as partes de mim latejarem, pinicarem de uma maneira desagradável. Forcei os meus olhos a se abrirem no meio da torturante sensação. Parte dos meus pensamentos era obstruída por aquela invasão, que me percorria as veias como fogo em brasa.

Ainda assim, meus sentidos estavam alerta. Sensíveis ao menor acontecimento. Suscetíveis à queimação interminável em meu pescoço, braço e pulmões.

A opressão foi aumentando gradativamente, até que eu me contorci na cama.

Estava frio. Sentia-me gelada. Como se estivesse no meio da neve, sem roupas, sem proteção. Os flocos brancos me castigavam. Meus dedos não se mexiam com precisão.

Apertei o lençol ao tempo em que a tempestade interna aumentava. Não pude conter o grito. A dor me corroeu inteira e subia em ondas cada vez mais fortes dos pés à cabeça. Ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo, mas ao mesmo tempo foi como estar numa outra estranha e diferente dimensão. Era como se meus ouvidos houvessem ficado imediatamente surdos aos movimentos alheios.

Alguém falava comigo. Todo o meu corpo suava. Minha garganta gritava por água.

Ouvindo as vozes indistinguíveis, a inconsciência me atingiu como um soco. Pude ouvir meu coração lutar para continuar batendo.

-

-

Meu corpo todo pesava. Era algo perturbador e dilacerante, como se tudo fosse fogo em brasa.

Havia uma nuvem negra à minha frente, à minha volta, ao redor, dominante. Não podia nem mesmo me aperceber com precisão dos meus próprios pensamentos. Tudo estava estupidamente nublado, ou escuro, não sabia dizer com precisão. Parecia entorpecida, devastada. Patética, idêntica a um vegetal, imóvel.

Estava frio. Sentia os pés gelados. As mãos estavam dormentes. Meu peito não se mexia. Havia algo entre meus lábios. Era um tubo respiratório, constatei. O ar me invadia o tórax, fazendo-o inflar. Minhas pálpebras estavam tão pesadas. Não consegui abrir os olhos. Onde eu estava?... Era como se houvesse um buraco na minha memória. Onde...? As recordações recentes iam voltando aos poucos, com flashes. Tentei me mover, mas não pude.

A dor me devastava. Quis gritar, porém nada deixou a minha garganta. Minha boca sequer entreabriu.

Tudo latejava. Tão enregelado. A brisa me tocava a cara. Quis olhar à minha volta, porém de novo aquela sensação de impotência imperou. Resfoleguei. Pude ouvir pequenos bipes. Devia ser o meu medidor de batimentos cardíacos. Estava devagar então foi subindo, subindo, até apitar loucamente. Abram, olhos, abram! Em vão. Alguém me agarrou a mão, eram dedos quentes.

"Sakura." Uma voz baixa e agradável aos ouvidos me chamou. Concentrei-me para reconhecê-la. Onde eu estava? Meus pensamentos estavam em polvorosa. Precisei um instante, então percebi Sasuke. Relaxei. "Sakura, abra os olhos." _Eu não posso, Sasuke-kun, eu não posso!_, quis dizer, assustada com aquela insuficiência. A languidez foi me nublando a cabeça. Aquela dor tão terrível... Estava tão cansada. Precisava... Eu não sei... Sasuke-kun...

-

-

"Sakura-chan."

Alguém estava me chamando. Alguém tocou meus cabelos. Era gostoso. Sentia-me entorpecida. Permaneci imóvel. Meu corpo não respondia às minhas ordens. Era como estar sonhando e ao mesmo tempo estar ciente do mundo ao meu redor. A dor se esvaía. Queimou e queimou até cansar. O meu braço incendiava. O time 7, a vila da Chuva. Onde eu estava?

Um sonho. Como um sonho, era aquilo, a carícia, as palavras. Um vazio no peito. Continuar dormindo, olhos preguiçosos, membros preguiçosos. Não havia silêncio. _Bipe. Bipe. Bipe. _Devagar, quase parando. Senti o braço e a extensão, os dedos. Queria mexê-los, mas cansada... Eu... Oh, _bipe, _era uma melodia de ninar. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke, onde estava? Vila da Chuva. Respirar sem precisar fazer esforço pra isso. Inválida. Ausente. A carne sentia. Ferida como... Tão confusa.

Afago. "Sakura-chan, vamos, você precisa acordar logo. Nós sentimos a sua falta." Aquela voz soava perto do meu ouvido, como se quisesse entrar lá, invadir o íntimo, ecoar na cabeça. "Já faz duas semanas. Você _precisa_ voltar. Quero você, Sakura-chan. Dói vê-la aí, tão... fraca. Você está tão fraca."

Forcei. Meu dedo mexeu. Naruto. Mais um pouco, Naruto. Eu vou acordar. Mas só mais um pouco... alguns minutos...

-

-

Alguma coisa estava me sufocando. Algo estava apertando o meu pescoço. Queria sair dali. Não podia respirar. Estava gelado. Onde estavam todos? _Bipe, bipe, bipe, bipe, bipe. _Touga. Era como se pudesse ouvir aquela risada na cabeça. _'...uma boa garota, uma boa garota...' _Não, não. O ar não era o bastante. Mais ar. Mais ar! Sem... sem Touga. Sorriso cínico. Afogando. Nas profundezas. Era escuro. Cítrico. Não! Meus olhos se abriram, assustados.

A luz me cegou. O cômodo estava claro. O sangue era bombeado tão forte que podia sentir o meu coração batendo furiosamente nos ouvidos. A sensação de opressão esmagadora se foi. Apenas ficou aquele desesperador, perturbador silêncio irrompido pela máquina. Um vazio que engole órgãos.

Pisquei. O teto era branco. Cheiro de hospital.

Voltei o rosto para o lado, à procura de alguém. A poltrona ao lado da cama estava desocupada. Um caderno estava sobre a almofada. Sai. Era o caderno de desenhos de Sai, que ele usava para se divertir quando estava entediado. Mas... se Sai estava ali, então _onde _estava?

Apurei os ouvidos. Pude ouvir vozes no corredor. Mexi a mão. Meu corpo inteiro estava dormente. Os dedos formigaram. Eram Kakashi-sensei e o resto do time lá fora. Havia mais alguém. Não conseguia. Franzi o cenho. Não conseguia identificar quem era. Talvez uma enfermeira ou médica ou, bem, não fazia diferença. Soltei um gemido. Minha boca estava seca. O tubo respiratório incomodava. Queria chamar por alguém. Não gostava de ficar sozinha.

Demorou quase cinco minutos. Então a porta abriu. Por ela passou uma moça com uma prancheta, metida num jaleco. Sorriu ao me ver. "Sakura-san, é um prazer vê-la acordada!"

Encarei-a, séria. Chequei seus traços para ter certeza de que não havia visto noutro lugar antes. Talvez aquela fosse uma imbecil ilusão. Talvez eu estivesse novamente caído nas mãos dos capangas de Hakudoushi. Um arrepio me correu a espinha. Não. Procurei afastar aqueles pensamentos. Sai estava ali. Eu lembrava ter ouvido a voz de Naruto. Não podia ser um sonho.

A mulher se aproximou, me analisando. Puxou a pálpebra e conferiu o pulso. "Você teve uma séria hemorragia no pulmão, senhorita. Nós usamos o tubo para evitar que o movimento respiratório interferisse na cicatrização. Mas agora parece tudo bem." Ia dizendo conforme anotava os dados na minha ficha. Mostrava-se satisfeita. "Provavelmente está dormente, não é? Vamos marcar um encontro com o fisioterapeuta para hoje à tarde. Que tal tirarmos o aparelho agora? Seus irmãos estão lá fora, impacientes."

Ela ainda falava sobre o meu estado hospitalar quando removeu o tubo respiratório. Inspirei profundamente, sugando bastante ar, após me livrar dele. Minhas costelas doeram.

Era como se houvesse levado uma surra. Havia aquela impotência, uma letargia nos músculos. Não era como se eu _não _tivesse levado uma surra, afinal. Não fosse Katsuyu, possivelmente nem mesmo estaria aqui, tal foi a forma como me destruiram. Voltei devagar a atenção para aquela que deduzi ser a minha doutora, embora os pensamentos me acometessem em fluxos intensos, distorcendo as suas palavras. "É uma sorte que não tenha ficado com sérias cicatrizes na área queimada, Sakura. Foi trazida a tempo. Conseguimos restituir o tecido com perfeição."

Queimaduras. Quis rir. A respeitável Aka era mesmo uma vaca mesmo depois de morta, não era? Se estava a caminho do inferno, por que não levar alguém junto, se garantir de que não estará só diante do Juízo Final, não é _mesmo_? Semi-cerrei os orbes um instante, reavivando na memória a expressão apavorada do seu rosto enquanto o sangue corria por entre seus lábios cerrados.

Não era para ser ela. Mas também sabia que se não fosse ela, então seria eu. Nunca derrubaria Touga. E ele não iria me matar. Não, o filho-da-puta não iria mesmo.

A intrusa saiu do quarto após alguns minutos. Suspirei. Queria estar em casa. Ou... apenas não queria ter saído de lá. As imagens daquele homem em minha cabeça eram tão vívidas, como se ainda estivesse ao meu lado, murmurando sacanagens. Todos os meus poros gemiam ante a conclusão de que eu havia entregado a minha parte física a um... a um, que seja. Palavras não são o bastante para definir a raiva que me abatia. Não podem _defini-lo_.

Voltei o rosto para os recém-chegados. Pude identificar seus passos antes mesmo de se aproximarem. Uma parte de mim, percebi, dali em diante estaria sempre em alerta, temerosa e vergonhosamente rancorosa. Ainda tinha receio de que fosse acometida por alguém que não queria tornar a ver. Mas não era uma mentira, enfim. Era Naruto com seu cabelo espetado e despenteado e aqueles olhos claros deliciosos. Era o Naruto que sorria e vinha na minha direção, sacudindo os braços. "Sakura-chan!" Havia alívio em sua voz. Abraçou-me. Era quente e agradável. Tinha um perfume gostoso. "Você não sabe como foi ficar sem você." Mas eu não queria saber.

De repente, e foi como um estrondo em minha cabeça, o seu aperto se tornou opressor. Circundava-me com força. Me feria. Soltei um gemido engasgado, lutando para afastá-lo. "Não." Minha voz saiu rouca - há tanto tempo que eu não a usava! - quando ergui os braços para tentar empurrá-lo, porém ainda estava demasiadamente fraca. Tudo doeu dentro de mim. Lacrimejei.

"Naruto, solte a Sakura agora." A voz de Sasuke era selvagem e sua ordem foi imediatamente obedecida.

Naruto ergueu a cabeça para me encarar, afrouxando os braços ao meu redor. Porém não foi o suficiente. De novo aquela agonia me subiu pela garganta. Era como se todo o tempo de repouso não houvesse servido para nada. Uma queimação intensa nos pulmões. As costelas pareciam ter se partido. "Eu feri você?" Ele perguntou, assustado. Abri a boca para responder, mas nenhum som a deixou. As lágrimas despencaram dos meus olhos sem que eu pudesse controlá-las.

Então ele começou a se desculpar, rápido e repetitivamente e mal pude distinguir os lábios que se mexiam à minha frente. O choro me nublara a visão. Meus lábios estavam secos, minha garganta estava seca. Levei uma das mãos ao tórax, ao lado esquerdo, para amainar aquela sensação. Sentia-me pesada, cansada, ferida.

"Não." Disse de novo, a voz fraca, quando Naruto tornou a fazer questão de se aproximar.

"Seu idiota!" Sai xingou em alto e bom som. Puxou-o da cama, afastando-o de mim, fazendo-o ficar de pé. "Ela ainda está se recuperando e você quer quebrá-la de novo?" Grunhiu, ignorando as desculpas do outro. "Você é mesmo um irresponsável, alarme-falso." O loiro urrou àquele novo apelido, como se houvesse sido espancado. Ambos começaram a discutir, suas palavras pareciam distantes, embora estivessem ao meu lado.

Sasuke se aproximou, sentando na beira da cama. Estendi os braços para que ele me puxasse contra si, o que aconteceu quase que imediatamente. Repousei a cabeça no peito masculino. As mãos ao meu redor eram apenas um ínfimo toque. Dedos se embrenharam em meus cabelos, acariciando-os. Aspirei o seu perfume.

Aos poucos a dor passou. As lágrimas se foram. Mal percebi quando tornei a pegar no sono.

-

-

Meus olhos se abriram durante a madrugada. Sentia-me alerta, embora não houvesse motivos para isso. Devia ter sido fruto de um pesadelo, pensei, encarando o teto branco e límpido. Respirei fundo um instante, apreciando a sensação do ar invadindo meus pulmões. Estava segura, era a frase que me acometia a cabeça. Eles não permitiriam que eu fosse levada novamente. _Por favor, que não permitam_, implorei.

Movi a cabeça, voltando os orbes para o meu braço. Nele estava cravado a agulha. Mexi os dedos. Agora eles respondiam rapidamente às minhas ordens. Não foi preciso o mínimo esforço. Aquela constatação me aliviou de certo modo.

Suspirei. Foi quando olhei para o lado também. Sasuke estava acomodado perto da cama, sentado na poltrona, a cabeça para trás, apoiada no encosto. Tinha uma expressão relaxada. As pálpebras estavam fechadas. Ele raramente dormia bem, por isso dormia pouco. Devia estar cansado, considerei. Donde estava, podia estender a mão e tocá-lo. Os cotovelos estavam apoiados sobre as guardas. Rocei meu indicador sobre a sua pele morna. O contato o despertou imediatamente.

"Está tudo bem." Assegurei, dando um pequeno sorriso, ao vê-lo instantaneamente alarmado. "Está tudo bem agora, Sasuke-kun." Minha voz saía baixa. Fanha, como se não fosse minha.

Ele tirou-se do meu alcance quando se pôs de pé. Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Seus olhos negros estavam brilhantes e espertos. Deu alguns passos pelo quarto, esfregando o rosto para afastar a sonolência. "Há quanto tempo está acordada?" Questionou sem me lançar um segundo olhar. Estava voltado para a janela, mirando a escuridão da noite.

"Não muito." Encolhi os ombros. "Você pode me dar um copo d'água?" Fixei-me na tentadora jarra posicionada sobre o armário, do outro lado do cômodo. "Estou sedenta." Expliquei, ansiosa.

Soltei um gemido de satisfação quando senti o líquido me correr a garganta, aliviando aquela recém descoberta sede. Sorri ao meu bem-feitor. Toda a dor havia desaparecido. Sentia-me bem, ao que pareceu muito tempo depois da tortura. E analisei com minúcia a face perfeitamente delineada do homem à minha frente. Sasuke parecia um Adônis. Embora eu pudesse notar uma escassa penugem da barba por fazer. Ele tinha poucos pêlos.

Meu peito amoleceu com a compreensão de como eu havia sentido a sua falta. Também a de como fora estúpida e infantil depois de todos aqueles anos em busca de um ideal inalcançável. Pela primeira vez ao observá-lo, apenas deixei o moroso sentimento me invadir, sem alardear a ele o amor. Amava-o, de uma maneira completa e absoluta, mas, se ele tinha de ir, eu iria deixar que ele fosse.

Conquanto o tivesse junto a mim, para que eu pudesse mimá-lo e agradá-lo, como agradava a todos os meus rapazes (afinal, o time 7 era _meu_), estaria satisfeita. A idéia de tê-lo como um irmão surgiu devagar, cresceu e agora já não me assustava.

"Obrigada por estar aqui." disse por fim, quebrando o silêncio enquanto lhe estendia o copo. "Tenho medo de ficar sozinha." Continuei, embora soubesse que não era necessário. Sasuke nunca me fazia nenhuma cobrança. Por isso eu gostava de permanecer ao seu lado. "Acho que tive um pesadelo." Suspirei, tornando a deitar-me. "Amanhã eu vou estar bem." Garanti, fechando os olhos mais uma vez. "Boa noite, Sasuke-kun."

Houve um segundo de silêncio antes que ele me respondesse. "Durma bem, Sakura."

Ainda pude ouvi-lo se mexer pelo quarto antes de ser embalada num sono sem sonhos.

-

-

Já não havia ninguém lá quando acordei. Pisquei, sentando-me. Sobre mim havia um pequeno controle, guiado por um frio até a parte trazeira da cama. Apertei o único botão existente nele, chamando as enfermeiras. Logo um médico apareceu. Vestia um jaleco e trazia óculos frouxos sobre o nariz. Encarou-me sem sorrir. Parecia ter virado a noite no plantão. Geralmente me sentia assim quando isso acontecia, terrivelmente mau-humorada.

Aproximou-se, fechando a porta atrás de si. "Bom dia." Disse-me, agarrando a prancheta pendurada ao pé da minha cama. "Você parece bem. Teve uma recaída ontem à tarde. Tivemos de ministrar alguns analgésicos para a dor." Isso explicava a minha desagradável noite de sono. "É uma sorte que tenha sobrevivido. Com ferimentos como os seus, não tínhamos muitas esperanças de sucesso. Mas aparentemente tudo agora corre bem." Explicava. "O estrago maior foi contido pelo chakra. Ainda assim os seus nervos ficaram um pouco frenéticos, o que provavelmente provocou tanto desconforto."

Nada disse. Gostaria que ele continuasse a falar, me inteirando sobre o que acontecera. "Você entrou em choque há duas semanas, pouco depois de ter sido trazida para cá. Quebrou também três costelas que perfuraram o seu pulmão esquerdo, o que provocou uma forte hemorragia. E tinha queimaduras de terceiro e segundo grau espalhadas pelo corpo." Tirou o estetoscópio da volta do pescoço, aproximando-se de mim. "Deveria agradecer a quem quer que seja o seu santo protetor, minha jovem. Agora respire fundo."

Encostou a ponta metálica e circular sobre as minhas costas, por debaixo da roupa do hospital. Me arrepiei com o gelado desconfortável.

Após ter sido feito o processo de rotina, o doutor se afastou. "Nova em folha." Garantiu. "Vou mandar trazerem o seu desjejum. E logo depois a fisioterapeuta virá ajudá-la a fazer um alongamento nos músculos das pernas."

Concordei com um pequeno maneio de cabeça. "Onde estão os meus irmãos?" perguntei, franzindo o cenho.

"Não sei dizer." Ele se dirigiu para a porta. "Mas não se preocupe. Você está segura aqui." Sorriu fraco numa despedida e desapareceu.

Menos de dez minutos depois uma das enfermeiras trouxe a bandeja. Cantarolava quando adentrou o cômodo. "Eu trouxe hoje algo leve, para não irritar o seu estômago." E pôs a bandeja sobre as minhas pernas. "Comecemos com uma maçã, depois algum cereal com fibras e mel e uma gelatina de sobremesa." Apontava para cada item conforme falava. "Divirta-se, querida. Chame-me quando acabar!"

Eram quase onze quando a fisioterapeuta se foi. Sentia os músculos das minhas pernas tesos e doloridos do esforço. Fizemos vários exercícios, que me ajudaram a recuperar o movimento perfeito, antes de encerrarmos. Ela julgou não serem necessárias mais sessões, apenas me aconselhou a evitar um desgaste excessivo - algo que não aconteceria, tendo em vista que eu não poderia sair daquele quarto. Assim, despediu-se com um aceno e prometeu voltar caso eu necessitasse de qualquer ajuda, de qualquer tipo (ela era extremamente faladeira também) ou sentisse câimbras.

Caminhei por alguns minutos, sentindo o frio do azulejo sobre os meus pés.

Quando fui até o banheiro, me assustei com a palidez mórbida da minha face. Podia enxergar com perfeição as veias verdes sobre a pele. Tinha também os lábios brancos e o cabelo bagunçado e com alguns nós. Ele já chegava perto da cintura. Segurei um pequeno chumaço, alisando-o. Gostava dele naquele tamanho. Estava formando uns pequenos cachos nas pontas.

Tomei um banho, lavando o couro cabeludo - embora o houvesse feito apenas com uma mão, por causa do soro, o qual carregava comigo. Quando saí e me sequei, vestindo novamente o traje do hospital, sentei sobre o vaso para pentear os fios, os quais dividi e fiz uma trança. Não pude prendê-la, pois não dispunha de nenhum elástico, mas a umidade a manteria bem posicionada por algumas horas. Sentia-me já bastante melhor. E um tanto quanto faminta. Mal podia esperar a hora de engolir o almoço. Cereais e gelatina não era alimentos que habitualmente me saciavam.

A janela do quarto estava aberta, deixando entrar uma brisa agradável. Fazia um dia de sol, sol tímido que despontava por detrás das nuvens.

Sentei-me sobre o peitoral para apreciar a vista. Estava no quinto andar. Lá embaixo havia a movimentação habitual de uma bela manhã - para os padrões do país, é claro. Encolhi as pernas, pousando o queixo sobre os joelhos. Era bom usufruir daquela liberdade. Acreditava que saberia fazer um melhor uso dela dali adiante.

Ouvi ruídos conhecidos se aproximando pelo corredor. Tinha os olhos já fixos na porta antes mesmo que ela se abrisse. Sabia ser Naruto. Ele tinha passadas rápidas e pesadas, muito espalhafatosas. E falava. Muito.

Quase sorri ao ver sua expressão surpresa quando me fitou. Sai, Sasuke e Kakashi-sensei o seguiam e foi este último que tomou a frente. "Como está, Sakura?" Perguntou, fechando o livro que sempre trazia consigo, enfiando-o no bolso. Apenas encolhi os ombros. Não sabia até que ponto estava bem. "É bom vê-la consciente, após todos estes dias." Soltou um suspiro, encostando-se na parede.

"É bom ver você também." Respondi, soltando um pequeno e curto riso.

"Como está se sentindo, Sakura-chan?" Naruto correu e agarrou a minha mão. Havia preocupação e carinho em sua voz. Era tão acolhedor. Ele era sempre indiscutivelmente acolhedor. De uma maneira estranha, sempre me sentia em casa junto de Naruto. Ainda que nós constantemente discutíssemos.

Uma onda de ternura me invadiu. Embora amasse todos os demais membros do meu time, fora ele quem me apoiara quando precisei. Fora ele quem me mantivera em pé quando já não tinha mais forças. Não era apenas aquele riso fácil e bobo que me encantava e também muito irritava. Era a sua exasperadora, mas indiscutível habilidade de perdoar os erros alheios. E, mais do que ninguém, eu muito freqüentemente precisava de perdão. E sempre o obtinha.

Apertei seus dedos contra os meus, sentindo os calos sobre as palmas. Meus lábios se contorceram num pequeno sorriso. Todo o meu coração estava aquecido. "Melhor agora." Disse. "Por favor, não solte a minha mão." Pedi, o que o deixou surpreso.

"Sakura-chan..." ele principiou a dizer, mas Sai o interrompeu.

"Bem, nota-se que está viva e sã, portanto já pode nos dar todas as informações a respeito de Hakudoushi." Havia muito ácido em suas palavras.

Tremi quando o ouvi. Meus olhos se arregalaram. Estava tão pálida que o verde ficava mais destacado no meu rosto. Minha expressão imediatamente colocou Naruto na defensiva. Ele se posicionou na minha frente, soltando-me. "Cala a boca, idiota." Grunhiu, fechando os punhos. "Ela acabou de acordar, seu imbecil!" Berrou.

"Está tudo bem." Disse antes que algum deles tivesse a oportunidade de responder. Forcei minha mente a afastar as lembranças ruins. O apetite imediatamente desapareceu. Voltei o rosto para a janela. "Tudo bem, Naruto. É bom que eu fale tudo e vocês tenham logo a oportunidade de encontrá-los." Não acrescentei 'destruí-los', porque tinha dúvidas de que o mesmo aconteceria. Touga transpassava os níveis de um simples ninja. Era perigoso e mortal.

"Naruto está certo." Falou Kakashi-sensei. "Nós podemos aguardar mais alguns dias. Esperamos por duas semanas."

"Não." Minha voz estava baixa. "Eu quero falar agora." Afirmei. "Senta, Naruto." Ordenei, mas na realidade era um pedido. Demorou apenas um segundo para que eu obtivesse toda a atenção. Eram raras as vezes em que eles me contestavam. E eu sabia mais do que ninguém o quanto aquilo, aquelas informações eram importantes. "Eles estão apenas em quatro agora, contando com a empregada. Sasuke-kun matou um dos membros, eu matei outro enquanto fugia." Mordi o lábio ao lembrar-me de Aka.

A imagem de Touga em minha cabeça me fez franzir o cenho com raiva. Não encarava ninguém em especial. "Um deles é forte. É muito forte. Chama Touga. Pode transformar seu corpo em uma parede sólida e intransponível. É invulnerável a ataques corporais. E também é capaz de usar o jutsu no ambiente ao redor. É rápido. Usa espadas. Tem olhos azuis e cabelos escuros."

Voltei o rosto para a janela, observando uma moça que empurrava um carrinho de bebê. "O outro é Mitche. Um loiro alto. Usa técnicas de água. E é o responsável pelo genjutsu do esconderijo. Foram eles que me levaram. Mitche é o braço direito. É controlado e impassível. Touga é temperamental. E sádico." Ela parara em frente a uma floricultura, observando e cheirando algumas das flores expostas.

"O esconderijo fica fora da Nuvem. Fica no meio da floresta. É uma construção subterrânea. É grande, mas frágil. E Hakudoushi não é Hakudoushi. Hakudoushi na realidade é Matsumoto Arashi. É o original Kage da Vila Oculta, que por algum motivo fugiu. O atual é apenas um _Henge._" Kakashi tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas quando me voltei para encará-lo.

"Mas por quê?" ele perguntou-se, surpreso.

"Eu era o alvo desde o princípio." Continuei, após encolher os ombros em resposta ao seu questionamento. "Ele está morrendo. Está com câncer terminal. Quer que eu o cure. Eles não vão desistir de mim enquanto Hakudoushi ainda estiver vivo, Kakashi-sensei. Ele vai voltar para me pegar." Eu falava de Touga, mas eles obviamente entenderam como se estivesse me referindo a Hakudoushi. E de alguma maneira preferia deixar aquela certeza no ar.

Naruto me abraçou antes que eu pudesse perceber. "Vai ficar tudo certo." Prometeu. "Nós a protegeremos."

Foi naquele instante que a enfermeira apareceu, trazendo o almoço. Sua boca se torceu quando viu a quantidade de visitantes que eu tinha. "Muito bem, garotões, a hora das visitas acabou. A Sakura precisa se alimentar e descansar. Ela pode ficar apenas com um acompanhante." Mirou todos, numa indagação silenciosa de quem seria o escolhido.

"Quero o Naruto." Disse, antes que pudesse me conter.

Ele me sorriu e eu sorri de volta. Kakashi-sensei anuiu. "Voltamos para vê-la antes do jantar, Sakura." Postou a mão na minha cabeça, numa carícia paternal. "Estou feliz que esteja bem."

Quando todos se foram, eu e Naruto ficamos conversando. Perto das duas da tarde, deitei, pois estava cansada. Minha garganta doía, minha cabeça também. Pedi-lhe que me contasse uma história divertida do tempo em que ficara ausente junto de Jiraya, os dedos entrelaçados nos meus, e foi assim que peguei no sono. Sentindo-me protegida. Satisfeita. Principalmente satisfeita.

-

-

Já estava escuro quando acordei. Naruto estava dormindo também, esparramado na poltrona e com a boca aberta. Roncava alto. Ri ao vê-lo. Estava tão acostumada àquele som que já não mais me incomodava. Provavelmente havia me ajudado a dormir melhor, pois me sentia muito bem.

A janela estava fechada e também com as cortinas cerradas, sinal de alguém viera checar se estávamos nos virando.

Toda a minha sonolência havia se esvaído. Mirei o teto, impaciente. Não queria despertar o loiro ao meu lado, mas me sentia inquieta. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para passar o tempo. Não tinha noção das horas. Não podia ver a lua dali. Se desse sorte, e eu esperava que desse após todos aqueles dias num azar infindável, logo o resto do time chegaria e eu teria algum tipo de distração pelas próximas horas, ou até quando durasse o horário das visitas.

Passei a mão pelo cabelo, sentindo-o ainda úmido. Desfiz a trança, desembaraçando-o com os dedos. Os fios permaneceram ondulados, diferente do liso habitual, e os joguei sobre os ombros, tornando a me jogar sobre o travesseiro.

Percebi-me esfomeada. As parcas refeições não estavam sendo o bastante.

Queria também, além de um suculento bife mal-passado, tirar o soro. Não compreendia porque não o haviam feito ainda. Já estava bem e aparentemente estável, o que não era nenhuma surpresa após todo aquele tempo. Não fazia idéia de por quanto tempo mais me segurariam naquele quarto.

Passou-se quase meia hora - ou pelo menos eu tive essa impressão - antes de a porta do quarto abrir-se. Por ela passaram apenas Kakashi-sensei e Sasuke. Quis perguntar onde estava Sai, mas a pergunta simplesmente morreu na minha garganta. Sorri ao vê-los. Havia sentido saudades. E já não agüentava mais aquele silêncio sorumbático da minha parte. O cômodo estava muito bem sonorizado em se tratando dos ruídos naturais de Naruto, obrigada.

"Boa noite." Cumprimentou o sensei, animadamente. "Sasuke lhe trouxe algumas roupas e seus acessórios pessoais."

"Aqui." Ele se aproximou, com seus olhos negros imperturbáveis, largando a mochila ao lado da minha cama. Era uma sorte que eu fosse organizada, ou ninguém jamais acharia as minhas coisas espalhadas pela casa. "É bom que você a veja. Se faltar algo, diga-me que trago amanhã pela manhã." Falou, passando-me então uma sacola que trazia na outra mão. "Isso foi idéia do Kakashi." Explicou mediante meu semblante de dúvida.

No geral, aquele Uchiha só se explicava quando era benéfico e fazia algo de bom sem que lhe houvessem pedido. Aí, precisava dar os louros a algum outro alguém, para que pudesse manter a sua pose impassível de habitualmente, sem precisar se preocupar em receber desconfortáveis agradecimentos. Ele nunca soube lidar com gratidão.

Por isso, nada disse a respeito da sua última frase. Apenas fixei minha atenção no recém entregue presente e o abri. Ali havia revistas de moda, de futilidades, de culinária e de alguns jogos, como cruzadas nível difícil, as quais eu adorava desde criança.

"Quem as escolheu foi Sasuke." Dedurou Kakashi-sensei enquanto eu as observava. Sorri-lhe, virando-me para Sasuke também.

"Obrigada." Agradeci, balançando a cabeça. "Estava tão entediada!" Fiz uma pequena careta à lembrança dos meus momentos de ócio, pegando então o almanaque de cruzadas. "São as minhas preferidas." Garanti não apenas para tentar ser agradável, mas porque era realmente verdade. Pelo fato de ser apaixonada por Sasuke, as pessoas tinham o hábito de achar que eu sempre concordava com as suas escolhas apenas para agradá-lo. O que não era verdade. _Mesmo_. "Como você sabia?" Perguntei, passando as páginas com rapidez. "Achei que elas nem existissem mais."

"Eu não sabia." Respondeu ele simplesmente.

"É Sasuke quem vai ficar com você esta noite." Anunciou o sensei. "Ele está precisando de um pouco de descanso." E pousou a mão sobre o ombro do dito cujo, apertando-a um pouco, como se minando-lhe qualquer chance de expor alguma negativa.

Analisei então, finalmente com minúcia, a expressão de Sasuke. De fato, não me parecia bem. Tinha olheiras e havia um cansaço escondido por detrás da fleuma da sua expressão. Após todo aquele tempo, me apercebia com facilidade dos pequenos segredos que os integrantes do time 7 escondiam consigo. Era um dom feminino, esse de ser observadora e capaz de memorizar pequenas nuances. De modo que, mesmo que se esforçasse demasiado, nenhum deles conseguia esconder quando se sentia desagradado.

Confirmei num movimento pequeno. E não fiz nenhuma pergunta. Para obter respostas, _não _questionar era um requisito básico. Não havia muitos métodos eficientes para lidar com a personalidade Uchiha. A melhor e mais eficaz escolha era a de deixá-lo permanecer na sua redoma e não perturbá-lo.

Eu e Kakashi-sensei conversamos banalidades por alguns momentos. A respeito de como eu estava e sobre o clima e da alimentação do hospital.

Naruto ainda roncava, desapercebido do nosso diálogo. Havia empurrado as revistas de volta para a sacola e após certo tempo puxei a mochila para o colo para checar os itens trazidos. Era meus objetos de higiene pessoal, escovas e brincos e maquilagem, uma muda de roupas para quando recebesse alta e roupas íntimas. Forcei minhas bochechas a não corarem quando as vi. Não me agradava de todo que alguém que não fosse eu ou minha mãe ou amigas houvesse posto as mãos nas minhas roupas íntimas.

Apenas agradeci novamente, contudo. Sentiria-me melhor usando as minhas próprias calcinhas. Quero dizer, eu nem sabia de onde havia vindo aquela a qual usava agora. E a tira de náilon machucava. Sou muito eletiva com vestes de baixo, afinal são com elas que vou passar todo o dia. Precisam ser confortáveis. É uma condição concisa.

Tinha os olhos fitos no zíper quando me recordei de algo que decidira fazer durante a tarde. "Kakashi-sensei, eu posso fazer um mapa do local e da localização do esconderijo de Hakudoushi."

"Isso é bom." Ele disse imediatamente, sorrindo. "Estava pensando em pedir para que o fizesse, mas decidimos deixar tudo a seu tempo. Você passou por uma situação traumática e não é saudável antecipar os acontecimentos." Continuou, aproximando-se da minha cama. "Gostaria também de mais detalhes. Detalhes específicos. Você sempre foi boa observadora e esperta o bastante para se aperceber de tudo e nos informar quando pudesse fazê-lo."

Concordei devagar. Bloqueei os pensamentos referentes a Touga da minha mente. Maquinalmente, falei o que me veio à memória. A respeito da construção subterrânea, como adentrá-la, como abandoná-la, sobre a área de genjutsu em torno do perímetro habitado e a respeito do vilarejo, onde encontrei a minha benfeitora.

Omiti a minha luta com Aka. Ainda podia lembrar com perfeição a sua expressão em choque, atemorizada diante da morte.

Sabia que alguns pormenores me escapavam. Sentia-me um pouco desorientada ao que dizia respeito ao dia em que fugi. Os ferimentos e a convulsão deixavam as minúcias nubladas.

Embora não fosse uma boa desenhista, fiz um esboço técnico dos cômodos do refúgio de Hakudoushi. Sasuke e Kakashi-sensei eram exigentes no que dizia respeito a pequenas coisas, como janelas, fechaduras, passagens secretas, o tipo de armas que usavam e demais detalhes técnicos. Necessitei forçar minha cabeça ao máximo, extraindo dela tudo o que foi possível.

"Oh." Fiz de repente, quando me recordei de uma informação importante. Voltei-me para eles. "Havia alguém. Ou alguma coisa. Foi por isso que pude escapar. Touga deixou a guarda aberta."

"Mais alguém sabe a respeito de Hakudoushi?" perguntou Sasuke a Kakashi-sensei.

"Não deveria." Ele respondeu, uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Matsumoto nos garantiu que o assunto era sigilo absoluto. E isso não me surpreende, uma vez que os anciões e o falso Kage guardam um segredo tão funesto. Isso não está sob a nossa jurisdição. São problemas internos do país."

"Então por que ainda estamos aqui?" indaguei, mordiscando o lábio.

Queria ir para casa. Achava que aquele era um desejo natural de alguém que passara por tantas situações desagradáveis também. Não é como se houvessem muitas boas recordações daquele país gelado e chuvoso, além da única amizade que fiz e do episódio vergonhoso do meu semi-beijo com Raito, que mesmo nas minhas memórias continuava perturbador, delicioso e com um maravilhoso sorriso.

Mas o meu desespero se dava principalmente ao medo de que Touga reaparecesse. Dali adiante, aquele homem seria um fantasma na minha vida. Tinha medo do poder que possuía sobre mim. A maneira como me despira, beijara e como eu arquejara, ansiosa por mais, brilhavam em minha mente como um alarme que insinuava perigo.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a sua presença me enojava e assustava, algo, uma pequena parte de mim, estremecia diante do magnetismo da sua personalidade. O cheiro, aquele aroma almíscar, misto de cigarro e colônia, parecia impregnado sob as minhas narinas. Se fungasse, estava certa de que poderia senti-lo na cabeça. E meu corpo todo reagia ao perfume, à barba rala, às palavras chulas. Não era algo do qual eu me orgulhasse. Eu por inteiro vibrei e ansiei pelo seu toque.

Aquela exasperação às vezes me atingia como um soco.

Era como ser constantemente humilhada pelas minhas próprias lembranças.

"Não vamos embora até que o peguemos." A voz de Sasuke estava baixa e rouca e me despertou daqueles terríveis devaneios. Seus orbes escuros se encontravam nuviosos, como se os buracos negros que naturalmente eram estivessem prontos para engolir uma galáxia inteira, sem dó.

Kakashi-sensei o observava com atenção antes de se voltar para mim, mirando a minha surpresa com credulidade. "O que ele quer dizer" iniciou a explicar, bastante tranqüilo apesar da óbvia fúria na expressão de Sasuke. "é que, ainda assim, fomos pagos para isso. Não iremos eliminar Hakudoushi, mas apenas capturá-lo." Embora nós soubéssemos que aquilo não faria diferença, no final. Só nos absteria da culpa de tê-lo matado.

"Quanto aos seus seguidores," e continuou após algum tempo, como se houvesse dado um segundo de silêncio à morbidade dos meus pensamentos. "os deixarei a encargo do resto do time 7." Fixou-se nos dois únicos integrantes ali presentes, um de cada vez. "Não sei se os garotos poderão perdoá-los, depois do que fizeram a você. E pessoalmente eu também não os perdoarei."

De algum modo, aquelas palavras deveriam ter me confortado. Mas obtiveram o efeito contrário.

Prendi o ar ao pensar em algum deles sendo ferido. Não era o caso de aumentar as habilidades de Touga, mas a sua impenetrabilidade física poderia derrubá-los. Não queria nenhuma perseguição ou problema além do óbvio e necessário. Já tinha tido ali momentos ruins o bastante para permitir que todo o resto do time se preocupasse com uma desforra.

O trabalho era apenas capturar Hakudoushi. Ponto. Todo o resto devia ser ignorado. _Precisava_ ser ignorado. Só assim, partindo, abandonando aquele pedaço de recordações para trás, poderia encontrar um pouco de serenidade, uma paz ou acordo com a parte suja de mim que desejava e ansiava por lábios quentes e experientes.

"Não." Enrijeci o queixo, dura. "Sem vinganças." Encarei-os demoradamente para que se assegurassem das minhas palavras, para que as absorvessem em seu devido tempo. Pela primeira vez desde que acordei, me sentia segura de algo. Não os queria perseguindo os meus fantasmas. "No que depender de mim, não haverá mais _nenhuma _vingança na sua vida, Uchiha Sasuke." As palavras escorregaram ainda que eu não tivesse consciência de que as havia pensado.

Então percebi que parte delas eram uma desculpa. Uma desculpa para não necessitar dar explicações a respeito da minha escolha aparentemente descabida. E a outra parte delas eram verdadeiras. Não poderia permitir que ele se fosse novamente.

"E é bom que se acostume com isso." Mantive os lábios apertados numa linha reta.

Ele me franziu o cenho, parecendo contrariado. Toda a irritação impossível de ser contida explodiu no seu rosto naturalmente impassível.

"Você é absurda!" Rugiu.

"Absurdo é você." Afrontei-o com raiva.

Surpreendi-me pela minha própria rudeza.

Nós nunca, _jamais _havíamos discutido. Quando ele contestava, eu abaixava a cabeça e evitava as discussões. Mesmo que não concordasse. Nossa relação - se aquilo poderia ser considerado uma relação - se resumia a monossilábicas conversas em que um de nós nunca precisava ceder. E esse alguém jamais era eu.

Sasuke virou o rosto para não me fitar. Era um gesto maquinal para quando achava que estava escutando algo que não valesse realmente a pena ser escutado. Aquele movimento me enfureceu, pois eu não era apenas uma boba apaixonada. _Preocupava_-me com ele. "E infantil!" Gritei, o que acordou Naruto e o fez pular da poltrona. "É bom que eu esteja mesmo sendo clara," Ao instante em que me vi rejeitada, me pus na defensiva. "pois se tiver que perseguir você de novo, garoto, eu simplesmente _não vou fazê-lo_." Sibilei, ácida.

Houve um segundo de silêncio entre nós, um silêncio incrédulo possivelmente de todas as partes - rompido apenas pela pergunta do recém-desperto e perdido Uzumaki, pergunta essa que foi ignorada.

"Eu nunca pedi que o fizesse." Sasuke disse então. Quando postou os seus olhos sobre mim, havia frieza dentro deles.

Frieza essa capaz de congelar mesmo o sol. Doeu. Muito.

Minhas faces coraram de fúria, embora a sua dura frase houvesse me dado vontade de cair às lágrimas. Nos últimos anos, a ira era uma companheira natural. Minhas glândulas lacrimais tinham suas atividades cortadas pela adrenalina que corria em excesso pelas minhas veias, me mantendo sempre alerta.

"Devia agradecer, seu imbecil!" Foi um reflexo. Os dedos se fecharam em torno do papel sobre o meu colo e, quase sem perceber, lancei-o na sua direção. Joguei-lhe uma revista. Sasuke desviou com facilidade, embora estivéssemos perto um do outro, e ela se espatifou contra a parede. Meu queixo tremeu. "Por ter alguém que se _preocupe_ com você!" Atirei também as outras que estavam a mão conforme falava. "Por ter alguém que passe a sua roupa, prepare a sua comida e ainda lave as suas meias!" O almanaque de cruzadas o acertou em cheio. "Mal-agradecido, idiota, estúpido monossilábico!"

Meus gritos roucos devem ter atraído a enfermeira, pois ela abriu a porta, uma expressão nada boa na face.

"Vocês estão perturbando a minha paciente!" disse, em tom raivoso. "Irei proibir as visitas! Sakura não pode se exaltar!"

"Pois proíba a entrada do Senhor Eu Obtenho Felicidade Sozinho!" Apontei, meus lábios apertados para evitar que trepidassem com o nervoso, a dor e aquela mescla de fúria interminável e incandescente. "Pois ele pode muito bem fazer isso no inferno!" Senti-me tão infantil que não disse mais nada e a quietude reinou até que ambos os visitantes foram expulsos.

Quando Kakashi-sensei e Sasuke enfim se foram e Naruto ficou, eu simplesmente comecei a chorar.

-

-

**N/A: **FINALMENTE, SALVE, SALVE, ALELUIA. I'm back. E com muito drama, amadurecimento e novas evoluções nos relacionamentos da e para com a Sakura. Sim, me odeiem, desejem a minha morte, façam bonecos de vodu, eu mereço. Mas estou terrivelmente ocupada com a faculdade. É só o que posso dizer como justificativa. E ainda tenho uma prova terrível na terça. Mas voltei no pique pra A Cor. É sério. Escrevi todo o capítulo em dois dias. Adorei.

PRETENDO continuar essa semana com a fic, mas não garanto. Tenho um trabalho final de uma cadeira chata e mais a - maldita seja! - prova de língua e por aí vai a lista.

Mas ainda assim quero reviews. Muitas reviews pra me incentivar. Ah, eu sou tão má! .-.

Adorei os comentários. Obrigada por continuarem aqui. Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo. No próximo vai rolar um SasuSaku. E (ainda não tenho certeza) vai ser pra começar algo de uma vez ou pra terminar definitivamente o que nunca começou. Mas vai ter Sai ainda, babys. Relax.

GOGOGOGOGO. Revisem!


	15. Os Homens do Time 7

**Capítulo Quinze: **_Os Homens do Time 7_

-

-

Embora Naruto houvesse desesperadamente tentado me acalmar, não funcionou. Não sabia dizer se era pela decepção ou pela dor ou mesmo pelo meu abalado estado emocional. De repente foi como se uma cortina se abrisse e me cegasse, permitindo que eu visse tudo que havia permanecido por tanto tempo oculto nas sombras.

Aquela lucidez me afogou.

Não pude ouvir as vozes que alardeavam à minha volta. Tudo o que queria era um pouco de silêncio, um pouco de solidão, apenas o suficiente para permitir que tudo se ajeitasse mais uma vez em seus lugares, para dar tempo de que as persianas se cerrassem e minha fraca memória deixasse tudo o mais para trás. Como deveria ser feito. Como _eu _queria que acontecesse.

As lágrimas despencavam com fúria dos meus olhos e eu cerrei o maxilar para tentar obter controle sobre aquelas emoções desenfreadas. O tufão ainda varria todo o meu interior e minhas costelas doíam com o movimento da respiração desregulada. Os ossos ficavam algumas semanas sensíveis após o trabalho da restauração por chakra. Daquele modo, todos os médicos que se prezassem sabiam que seus pacientes deviam evitar emoções fortes. Mas aparentemente ser médica não me tornava imune às fraquezas humanas.

Pude ouvir a enfermeira tentar o diálogo uma última vez, então comecei a ficar sonolenta.

Braços me empurraram de volta para cama e senti alguns fios escapados da trança roçarem no meu rosto. Fechei os orbes por um instante, numa tentativa de piscá-los, mas fui empurrada para um mundo de sonhos e negridão.

-

-

A consciência foi retornando aos poucos. Podia ouvir o barulho de um pássaro cantando perto dali e passos no corredor. Constantes passos no corredor. Sempre havia muita gente. Era um hospital movimentado. Vinham vozes de longe. Meus sentidos pareciam alerta a aproximações.

Apreciei por um segundo o barulho da minha respiração. Estava compassada e tranqüila. Logo as recordações recentes me assolaram e eu franzi o cenho, me virando na cama. Aquele torpor e moleza de estar muito tempo dormindo me invadiram. Detestava aquele efeito pós-medicação. Parecia que todos os meus membros haviam se transformado em gelatina. A cabeça pesava de uma maneira estranha, como se estivesse em meio a uma alucinação.

Suspirei, expelindo o ar dos pulmões com força, e fui forçando meus olhos a se abrirem aos poucos.

Mirei o teto. A luz forte continuava acesa. Nunca se desligava.

Demorei um segundo para me habituar.

As memórias da briga com Sasuke retornaram com força total. Franzi o cenho com aquele fluxo intenso. Apoiei os cotovelos na cama, colocando sobre eles o peso do corpo, erguendo o tronco. Meu couro cabeludo doía por ter dormido de trança. Tinha também um gosto ruim na boca, por ter estado apagada por tempo demais.

Sentei e joguei os lençóis para o lado. Com o suporte do soro e sentindo o gelado do azulejo sobre os dedos dos pés, caminhei até o banheiro. Lancei um olhar para a minha mochila, onde ela deveria estar, mas já não estava ao lado da cama. Vasculhei então o quarto com os olhos. Naruto já não estava lá também. As revistas estavam empilhadas sobre a mesa de cabeceira. A porta do pequeno armário estava aberta. Provavelmente uma enfermeira havia desfeito a mala.

Quando entrei no banheiro, encontrei a escova de dentes sobre a pia. Havia também o meu perfume preferido. Mordi o lábio quando o vi. Não recordava de Sasuke tê-lo trazido.

Peguei-o na mão. Era um frasco pequeno e azul-claro. Estava quase no final. Fora um presente da minha mãe, lembrei enquanto tirava a tampa para cheirá-lo. Sândalo. Um cheiro agradável e delicioso. A fragrância era refrescante e duradoura. Costumava colocá-lo apenas uma vez por dia, mas o aroma durava por muito tempo.

Escovei os dentes e desfiz a trança. As mechas ficaram onduladas, mas ainda assim caíam às costas sem volume. Encarei minha própria expressão no espelho. Ainda estava pálida e com uma aparência adoentada. Tinha uma fisionomia infeliz e os lábios estavam crispados inconscientemente. Passei a mão pela bochecha com um suspiro e cerrei os orbes. Acho que precisava tomar um banho e espairecer. Mas era uma porcaria lavar os cabelos com aquele soro no braço.

Tirei a roupa com vagareza e abri o chuveiro, sentindo a temperatura da água com os dedos.

Lavei-me sem pressa. Não sabia que hora era, mas devia ser cedo. O sol estava começando a nascer. Minha janela estava já aberta.

Quando saí, soltei um gemido ao ver que não havia trazido roupas íntimas. Enxuguei-me na toalha, me enrolando logo depois, e calcei os chinelos enquanto tornava a voltar para o quarto. Abri a porta, me deparando mais uma vez com aquele perfeito branco imaculado. A brisa balançava as cortinas.

Caminhando pelo cômodo em busca das minhas roupas, vesti a primeira peça na qual pus as mãos. As rodas do suporte de ferro do soro faziam um ruído ininterrupto quando me movimentava, o que era totalmente aborrecedor. Tive de levantá-lo enquanto o levava de volta para o banheiro a fim de tentar dar um jeito no cabelo em frente ao espelho, o qual limpei com a mão, pois o mesmo se encontrava embaçado pelo vapor do chuveiro.

Penteei os cabelos rapidamente, deixando-os soltos.

Não sabia onde estava o resto do time 7 e não sabia se queria descobrir. Mordi o lábio àquele terrível pensamento, o que me fez sentir culpada.

Naruto, Kakashi-sensei e mesmo Sai nada tinham a ver com o meu estranho e extraordinário desentendimento com Sasuke. Na realidade, gostaria mesmo que algum deles estivesse ali para me fazer companhia. Podia ouvir com precisão os ruídos vindos do corredor, mas não tinha coragem de deixar aquele casulo, sem saber o que poderia encontrar lá fora.

Encolhi-me na cama, após ter agarrado o almanaque de cruzadas amassado, e tentei desfazer algumas dobras antes de começar a fazê-lo. O vento que adentrava da janela me batia na lateral da face enquanto riscava freneticamente sobre o papel ordinário. O nível difícil tinha perguntas específicas e salafrárias, mas não me impediu de respondê-las. Mordia a tampa na caneta quando enfim percebi que alguém se aproximava e só tive tempo de erguer a cabeça.

A porta foi aberta num movimento rápido. Sai tinha uma expressão de extremo desgosto no rosto, mas ela desapareceu quando pôs os olhos em mim e no meu semblante surpreso, de lábios meio entreabertos. "Você está acordada." Disse, aproximando-se. "A enfermeira falou que o efeito dos sedativos a manteria inconsciente até o início da tarde."

Encolhi os ombros, baixando a caneta. "Pois ela errou." Articulei, displicente.

"Como está se sentindo?" Ele se acomodou na poltrona, aparentando tranqüilidade. "Pelo que sei, você deu um belo show para o Uchiha ontem à noite, feiosa."

Um bolo subiu à minha garganta com a lembrança das duras palavras que recebi em troca de anos de preocupação. "Que seja." Respondi, baixando os orbes para a atividade infantil que me mantivera entretida antes da sua chegada. "Espero que os espectadores tenham se divertido."

"Não, duvido muito." Sai tinha o seu sorrisinho cretino no rosto, percebi quando o mirei de canto. "Na realidade, acho que foi a primeira vez que o vi realmente irritado, o seu garotão, quero dizer. E essa raiva o manteve desperto pela metade da noite." Apoiou o cotovelo sobre a guarda do assento, postando o queixo sobre a palma da mão, pensativo. "É incrível como metade desse time gira em torno de Sasuke. Você deve tê-los chocado."

"Não quero falar sobre Sasuke." Falei, fria, numa tentativa de cortar o assunto.

Sai arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Está bem. Parece-me que o seu tópico preferido mudou, então." Soltou um riso baixo. "Você tomou banho, mas não pôs o perfume que eu trouxe. Por quê?" Ergui o rosto, surpresa por ele haver reparado. "O seu cheiro está impregnado neste quarto todo, doçura." Respondeu à minha duvida silenciosa, sarcástico.

Corei, irritada por aquela réplica irônica sem necessidade. "Apenas me esqueci." Expliquei, embora ele não o merecesse, e desisti de continuar a resolver a atividade e fechei a caneta e a revista.

Houve um segundo em silêncio entre nós, enquanto eu deslizava o dedo por sobre a capa multicolorida do almanaque, distraída. "Kakashi e o Uchiha fora fazer uma vistoria no terreno que você lhes indicou. Se tudo der certo, muito em breve nós invadiremos e pegaremos o nosso prêmio. Então poderemos ir para casa." Disse Sai de repente.

Me retraí à recordação de Touga e das reações físicas e lancinantes que me provocava. Não queria pensar naquilo. Obriguei os meus pensamentos a mudarem de rumo, mas eles voltavam freneticamente para o meu período de cárcere. Mordisquei o lábio com força, fixando os olhos no nada por alguns instantes, e quando me virei para fitá-lo, percebi os orbes escuros de Sai focados em mim, como se me analisassem.

Tremi, assustada com a idéia de que de algum modo ele pudesse suspeitar do que havia me acontecido, e desviei o rosto para não mais encará-lo. "Está bem." Foi tudo o que pude dizer.

"Tão monossilábica." Comentou ele, parecendo enfadado. "E assustadiça. Sempre com a guarda alta. Nem parece a feiosa distraída e frágil que chegou com nós a este maldito país." Comentou, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"É apenas impressão sua." Falei, tentando me mostrar desinteressada. "Estou faminta. Por que ninguém veio me trazer o café?" Afastei a atenção para os lençóis, os quais arrumei sobre mim, desfazendo os amassados, o cenho apertado, numa tentativa de levar o foco da conversa para outro tópico. "E você não me disse nada sobre Naruto. Ele certamente não foi junto." Comentei, imaginando um loiro barulhento tentando permanecer à espreita num terreno inimigo. Não era muito o forte daquele Uzumaki.

Sai negou. "Não mesmo." Sorriu, irônico. "Naruto está dormindo. Ele passou a madrugada ao seu lado. A enfermeira sugeriu que não a deixássemos sozinha, para o caso de alguma recaída."

Fitei-o, irritada. "Isso não é necessário. Já estou bem." O que não mudava o fato de que detestaria ficar ali, sozinha, pensei, um pouco nervosa com a idéia.

"Não me diga que está bem. Você teve um ataque histérico ontem à noite, Sakura." A voz de dele estava ligeiramente fria, mesmo que não houvesse expressão impassível nenhuma no seu rosto. Ao contrário, pois Sai parecia de algum modo aborrecido. "Alguém que precisa ser sedada não está bem. Agora cale a boca que eu vou chamar uma enfermeira e trazer o seu desjejum."

Quando ele se levantou e saiu, praguejei alto para que o moreno pudesse me ouvir, mas ele apenas me ignorou, da maneira que fazia sempre que achava os meus comentários indignos de atenção e queria me irritar por aquela negligência proposital. Fiquei por algum tempo olhando feio para a porta recém fechada e levei o dedão até a boca, roendo a unha num gesto sistemático e inconsciente. Não havia tido um ataque histérico, pensei, chateada.

Tudo o que eu fazia certamente era associado a Uchiha Sasuke. Mesmo que me encontrasse infeliz ou irritada, mesmo que eu tivesse a razão - ou mesmo se _não _tivesse -, todas as minhas simples, mínimas ou dispensáveis ações eram ligadas à presença dele na minha vida. Como se ele fosse o Sol e eu fosse meramente o Plutão, distante e insignificante.

Não era eu a errada naquela relação.

Girei a caneta entre os dedos, melancólica. Havia perdido vários anos acreditando num amor infeliz. Havia me dedicado a ele, o havia cultivado por nós dois, havia sido gentil quando precisara ser gentil e serviçal quando precisara ser serviçal. Havia bancado a mãe, porque nenhum deles a tinha, e também a frágil, para ser tratada como mulher. Estivera todo o tempo ali, somente querendo um pouco de considerada atenção. E reconhecimento.

Mas a vida, desde que eu conhecera Sasuke, me mostrara que não era para estarmos juntos, porque não valia a pena, nem para mim e nem para ele. Porque _não era _para ser. Ela sempre se encarregaria de por um empecilho entre nós, um obstáculo impossível de ser contornado, e minava ano a ano e pouco a pouco as minhas energias.

A verdade era que, por mais que eu desejasse, simplesmente _não existia _uma relação. E não havia motivos para ter ataques histéricos, portanto.

Permaneci em silêncio quando Sai retornou acompanhado de uma enfermeira e uma bandeja. Sorri para a moça, começando a comer, e não voltei os olhos nenhuma vez para o moreno que se acomodara ao meu lado. E ele tampouco requisitou qualquer atenção.

-

-

Naruto apareceu no início da tarde, muito espalhafatoso, e me manteve ocupada com as suas piadas incessantes e um jogo de forca. O riso dele me distraía de modo que nada mais no mundo parecia fazê-lo e eu relaxei. Meus ombros doíam pela tensão, embora não o houvesse percebido até então.

As gargalhadas provocadas pela personalidade excêntrica do meu cone ambulante preferido faziam o meu estômago doer. E agradeci silenciosamente por alguém tê-lo posto na minha vida.

Esqueci todos os tormentos que carregava na alma. Apenas alguns minutos de distração, prometi a mim mesma, mas acabou acontecendo que as horas passaram e passaram e eu não percebi o tempo voar por nós.

-

-

Anoitecia e o jantar já havia sido trazido. Sai disse que Kakashi-sensei apareceria para me visitar logo após o turno de serviço. Nenhum de nós falou nada sobre Uchiha Sasuke e eu agradeci por haverem respeitado o meu desejo. Durante todo o tempo foi como se ele simplesmente não existisse, o que era uma infelicidade, considerando a sua beleza hipnótica.

Não era justo e sabia estar sendo infantil. Mas era a única maneira que encontrara de atenuar aquela sensação opressora de infelicidade.

Estava na sobremesa, dando a última mordida na maçã, depois de tê-la dividido com Naruto, quando ouvi leves batidas na porta. Mandei que o recém chegado entrasse e logo a fisionomia alegre do líder do time 7 se fez presente. "Boa noite, Sakura. Você parece melhor." Comentou, as mãos nos bolsos, soando desinteressado. "A propósito, estive falando com a responsável pelo seu caso e é provável que você receba alta amanhã ou muito em breve."

Sorri, ainda que aquela não fosse uma notícia relevante para mim. Não adiantaria sair dali se não pudesse ir para casa. "Sim." Disse apenas, largando o resto da fruta sobre a bandeja. "Ainda estamos posicionados naquela casa perto da escola de arte?" Perguntei para ninguém em especial.

"Não. Estamos hospedados na casa do Kage, ou daquele que diz ser o Kage. Enfim, isso não importa agora." Kakashi-sensei fez um maneio com a mão, demonstrando impaciência. "Agora..." Fixou o olho escuro visível em mim, sério. "Precisamos ter uma conversa séria, de ninja para ninja. E Sasuke está esperando para entrar, portanto você terá alguns segundos para se acostumar com a idéia." Avisou.

Arregalei os orbes com a sua frase, sentindo novamente aquele bolo de lágrimas reprimidas querer subir garganta acima. Desviei o rosto, como vinha fazendo com freqüência ultimamente, e mirei as minhas próprias mãos, numa tentativa de não perder o controle. Ou de camuflar os meus sentimentos tempestuosos, que seja.

Ficamos em silêncio por pouco tempo, mas pareceu ter sido uma eternidade. Tudo o que pude fazer foi acenar em concordância, ainda com os olhos baixos, hesitante.

Kakashi-sensei soltou um 'Pois bem' desprezível e eu ouvi mais uma vez o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Os passos de Sasuke era suaves, discretos, quase imperceptíveis para ouvidos menos treinados. Ele por inteiro era uma mistura de discrição e capacidade de ocultação perturbadoramente bem sucedidas.

Nenhum de nós falou nada, então Naruto tomou a dianteira e perguntou o que havia acontecido. Sai estava sentado no parapeito da janela ainda aberta e passara metade da tarde desenhando figuras no caderno que sempre o acompanhava, volta e meia relanceando os orbes sobre mim enquanto soltava uma piada impossível de ser contida. Todo o clima de saudável camaradagem existente durante o dia havia se fragmentado em milhares de pedaços.

"Nós seguimos as instruções de Sakura e fomos até o esconderijo de Hakudoushi." Ergui a cabeça para fitá-lo quando Kakashi-sensei pronunciou aquelas palavras num tom pesado. Não tinha uma boa expressão. "Nosso objetivo era apenas sondar o local, mas aparentemente ele foi abandonado ainda nesta manhã."

Gelei o ouvi-lo. Foi como se tudo no meu corpo houvesse parado, inclusive os batimentos cardíacos.

Não podia ser verdade, pensei, com medo. Isso queria dizer que eles poderiam estar em qualquer lugar. Poderiam estar ali, à espreita, para que pudessem me capturar novamente. A imagem da Touga na minha cabeça quase fez com que eu começasse a tremer. Touga novamente com as mãos em mim, Touga com as mãos no meu corpo, abrindo a minha roupa.

Oh meu Deus. Aquilo não poderia acontecer. Ouvi Sai dizer qualquer coisa a respeito do assunto enquanto eu me mantinha imóvel, apertando o lençol com tanta força que os nós dos meus dedos estavam brancos. Aquela língua em mim, mexendo com a minha cabeça, me perturbando. Meu coração batia tão rápido que podia escutá-lo ribombando em meus ouvidos com toda a força. Mesmo assim, era como se não conseguisse pôr ar para dentro dos pulmões.

Por um longo e tortuoso segundo achei que fosse desmaiar, a visão nublada, até que percebi estar tendo uma crise de pânico.

Rilhei os dentes, tentando afastar aquela sensação de torpor que chegava com mais força, querendo me derrubar, até que consegui focalizar o quarto à minha volta novamente. A voz de Kakashi-sensei era a única a ecoar pelo ambiente, embora não pudesse distingui-la com perfeição.

"Preciso ir embora." Disse, cortando-o, a voz rouca.

"O quê?" Naruto me olhou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Eu quero ir embora. Agora." Meu lábio inferior tremeu, dando-me uma entonação também trêmula. Mirei Kakashi-sensei, o maxilar rígido. "Não posso ficar aqui. Não _posso_ ficar aqui." Repeti com mais firmeza, embora meus olhos refletissem todo o terror que me inundava a alma com a força de um maremoto.

"Eu prometi que iria protegê-la-ttebayo." Naruto se pôs de pé, segurando o meu braço, chateado. "Você não confia em mim?" Indagou, sério.

Quando o fitei, quis dizer 'sim, Naruto, confio em você mais do que confio em mim mesma', mas aquilo não queria dizer nada. Uma pequena parte apavorada de mim gritava, ensandecida, que fora pela negligência dele que eu caíra em mãos inimigas - o que não era certo, pôr a culpa em outrem. E ela berrava mais alto do que todas as outras. Entreabri os lábios, pronta para mentir, mas a expressão do meu rosto deve ter me denunciado, pois ele me soltou como se tivesse levado um choque.

A fisionomia sempre alegre se transformou de repente, até que pareceu ficar despedaçada. Quis tocá-lo, porém nem mesmo me movi. Era como se houvessem cordas invisíveis me amarrando àquela cama, prontas para jamais me deixar abandoná-la.

Mordi o lábio. "Desculpe." Sussurrei, ainda que soubesse que de nada adiantaria. Soltei o lençol, começando a estender o braço na sua direção, mas desisti.

Nada que pudesse dizer dali adiante ia tirar da cabeça dele a parcela de mim que já não sabia se confiava no membro mais carismático do time. Doeu no meu peito ao vê-lo daquela maneira, porque tudo o que eu menos desejava era feri-lo. Entretanto algumas coisas pareciam mesmo inevitáveis.

"Nós não podemos ir embora antes que a missão seja concluída." Falou Kakashi-sensei, os braços cruzados, interrompendo-me os pensamentos. Mirei-o, surpresa pelo seu sangue-frio. Ele jamais havia sido tão imparcial quando se tratava de mim. "Sei como você se sente, Sakura," continuou, parecendo gentil. "mas nós fomos pagos para isso, para levar _isso _até o final." Referia-se àquela situação infeliz, percebi, o que de nada serviu para diminuir o meu desespero.

Encarei-o, impassível. Incrédula. Não, não saberia dizer o que trazia na face. Era um pouco de decepção e muito receio e uma nova e súbita raiva por aquele desmazelo.

O sucesso de uma missão era importante, sim, para o nome da Vila e dos ninjas que dela participaram, mas nada valia a pena se estivesse só. Tsunade-shishou me ensinou muito, além de lutar e beber. Ela me ensinou a abrir mão do prestígio impecável quando as prioridades por algum motivo se alteravam. A vida de um ninja não era apenas sucesso, era também companheirismo.

Tive vontade de chorar e me esconder nos braços de alguém que me fizesse esquecer todos os problemas.

"Não." Falei, pois todos esperavam ouvir a minha voz. "Você não _sabe _como é." Movi a cabeça, voltando os orbes para os meus próprios dedos. "Você não _sabe _como é ser surrada e passar fome enquanto precisa gastar todo o chakra pra curar um assassino. Você não _sabe _como é." Frisei, erguendo o rosto. "Você nunca foi o alvo, você nunca foi a peça que falta no quebra-cabeça, você nunca foi aquele que deve ser protegido. O que vocês estiveram fazendo enquanto _eu_ estava lá, naquele _inferno_? Como você _pode saber_?"

A expressão em seu rosto dizia que ele não sabia. Ele não sabia, porém nada daquilo importava naquela ocasião. Kakashi-sensei era, como sempre, o líder e nós devíamos acatar às suas ordens como acatávamos as leis que regiam o nosso país. Precisávamos ser racionais. Só que eu não conseguia ser racional, como sempre havia sido. Não em se tratando de Touga.

O meu ar acusatório fez com que Kakashi-sensei suspirasse, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Aquele era geralmente o momento em que o ofendido recebia algum conselho ou palavras gentis, de apoio e para reflexão. Já havia tido vários dias para refletir, enquanto estive presa naquele subterrâneo. Refletira sobre as minhas qualidades e defeitos e sobre a infeliz ironia da minha vida. Não havia mais o que refletir.

"Escute, Sakura." Mas eu me movi antes que pudesse escutá-lo. Arranquei o soro da minha veia, fazendo Naruto soltar um palavrão, e pus os pés para fora da cama.

Todos os membros daquele grupo já haviam negligenciado o seu país, os seus amigos antes. Sakura sempre fora a boa e regrada moça, orgulho da Hokage, que nunca desrespeitava as regras, enquanto todos os demais membros do time desapareciam sem deixar rastros. Nunca nem mesmo negara fazer algo que me desagradasse. A pobre e boba Sakura.

Movi a cabeça, ignorando a mão de Naruto que tentou segurar o meu braço.

"Eu achei que nós fôssemos um time." Desabafei, indo até o armário e o abrindo. "Mas nós _não somos _um time. Durante o que pareceu um milhão de anos eu acreditei que o time 7 voltaria a ser o que havia sido anteriormente. Entretanto eu percebi que nós simplesmente não havíamos sido _nada_. Nós sempre fomos Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke e Kakashi, em universos distintos. Vocês nunca me respeitaram. Vocês me negligenciaram, esconderam coisas de mim, partiram sem se importar com o que _eu _queria."

Era verdade, minha mente gritava ensandecidamente. Todas aquelas palavras duras e frias nada mais eram do que uma verdade cruel. Nós podíamos fingir que estava tudo certo e mentir a nós mesmos, dizendo que nada nunca acontecera, mas todas as traições e abandonos sempre estiveram vividos em minha cabeça, que se esforçava para ignorá-los. Sempre me movi com o pensamento otimista e ignorei e me fiz de estúpida para um par de coisas que esteve à minha frente todo o tempo.

Mas não podia ignorar o pavor que Touga causava em mim e não podia passar por cima daquele trauma daquele modo, sendo obrigada e oprimida.

Comecei a jogar as poucas peças de roupa que havia nas prateleiras dentro da mochila, evitando que o tremor que me dominava as mãos subisse para o resto do corpo. Não era hora para lágrimas, pensei, contendo-as com toda a minha força de vontade. Quem sabe pudesse chorar depois, logo depois, quando ninguém estivesse vendo.

"Sempre pensei que fosse fraca e que não me viraria sozinha. Mas eu me virei. Enquanto vocês matavam gente e sentiam ódio, enquanto percorriam os seus próprios caminhos em busca de poder, enquanto deixavam para trás a irritante garota que não sabia se defender." Virei de relance o rosto para encarar Sasuke, séria. "Essa garota morreu." Declarei. "Estou indo embora agora e não me impeçam, por favor. Não posso e _não_ _vou_ fazer isso." Fechei o zíper, jogando a alça pelo ombro ao me virar para Sai. "Você vem comigo?"

Ele pareceu surpreso com o meu convite, mas riu e ergueu as sobrancelhas, pondo-se de pé. "Só se me proteger durante o caminho, Haruno-destruidora-de-inimigos." Zombou.

Revirei os olhos, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso de canto. "Cale a boca e vá andando, idiota." Mandei.

Sai desapareceu numa nuvem de papéis picados, atrás dos seus pertences.

"Sakura-chan, por favor." Naruto segurou me segurou pelo ombro antes que arriscasse um movimento. Havia uma profunda expressão de angústia na sua face. "Me desculpe." Pediu, os olhos claros infelizes e límpidos como um céu sem nuvens. "Me desculpe se os meus atos a machucaram." Repetiu. "Eu amo você e nunca quis feri-la."

A declaração dele fez o meu peito inteiro se aquecer como se houvesse sido aconchegado em um colo quente. Foi como encontrar conforto após horas de tortura. E nenhuma palavra verbalizada seria objetiva o bastante para exprimir aquela maravilhosa sensação de ser amada, independente de cada minúsculo defeito. A estarrecedora capacidade de Naruto em ser adorável enquanto sincero era algo que mexia com o meu interior.

Devia-lhe mais do que anos de gratidão. Devia cada gota de suor e lágrima que o fizera derramar, devia todos os bons e maus momentos em que permanecera ao meu lado, em que nunca me julgara por ser frágil ou egoísta, em que me abraçara e fora ciumento, porque esse era o seu jeito, e que acalantara os meus sentimentos destruídos.

"Posso perdoar qualquer coisa que você faça." Disse, pousando a mão sobre a dele. "Você foi aquele que sempre esteve lá por mim. E sei que sempre estará." Sorri, gentil. "Não importa o que aconteça, vou amá-lo. Você está no meu coração."

Recebi um sorriso vacilante em troca.

"Eu apenas..." Soltei um suspiro frustrado, afastando-me e enfiando a mão entre os fios desarrumados do meu cabelo. "Apenas estou no meu limite, está bem? Vou ir embora, não importa o que diga." Assegurei. "Preciso me trocar. Vou partir nesta madrugada. Vocês podem ir agora." Disse para Kakashi e Sasuke. "Cuide-se, mocinho." Dei um piparote na testa de Naruto, dando-lhe as costas e caminhando até o banheiro, onde fechei a porta.

Sentei sobre a tampa abaixada do vaso após ter largado a mala no chão, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

Aos poucos todo o desespero trêmulo me invadiu e eu soltei um soluço baixo, ofegante e assustada. As lágrimas vieram um pouco depois, devagar, uma a uma, até que despencavam pelas frestas dos meus dedos, caindo nos joelhos.

-

-

Chorar nem sempre me ajudou. Às vezes funcionava como um reflexo de auto-defesa e às vezes não havia mesmo um porquê. Sabia ser interiormente fraca, como uma porcelana, e me esforçava para negar cada ínfimo lapso de covardia. Admito que me irritava mais do que caía ás lágrimas, nos últimos anos, o que não queria dizer que absolutamente tudo houvesse mudado. A Sakura boboca continuava lá, domada pela independência, e isso não significava que havia desaparecido. Apenas se calara.

Permaneci imóvel por um longo tempo, apenas sentindo o meu corpo pôr para fora toda aquela desilusão, infelicidade e desespero, até que nada restou além do rastro quente sobre as minhas bochechas e uma dor de cabeça.

Respirei fundo para me acalmar. Sequei os vestígios de lágrimas no canto dos olhos, erguendo a cabeça devagar.

Encarei o banheiro um instante antes de me levantar, agarrando a mochila. Tirei dela uma muda de roupas, os movimentos lentos e desanimados. Vesti-me devagar. Não tinha calçados. Naruto me tinha comprado uma sandália de saltos rasteiros, um presente para me animar, e ela estava em algum lugar debaixo da cama ou pelo quarto.

Quando abri a porta, encontrei Sasuke encostado à parede.

Seus orbes negros me sondaram e certamente perceberam a minha expressão cansada. Senti um pouco de raiva, mas estava cansada demais para exteriorizá-la. Desviei os olhos dos dele, seguindo atrás dos meus calçados.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei, séria, sem encará-lo.

"Precisamos conversar." Ele disse, sua voz rouca e enlouquecedora penetrando nos meus ouvidos como uma música deslumbrante.

"Nós não temos nada para conversar, Sasuke." Respondi, encolhendo os ombros. Achei um dos pés da sandália, calçando-a. "Você já me disse o que pensava a meu respeito, mais uma vez, e eu acho que é o suficiente."

"Não." Ele moveu a cabeça numa negativa. "Todas as coisas que falei, bem," Sasuke respirou fundo, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Virei-me para olhá-lo, mas os olhos escuros não estavam sobre os meus, como normalmente. "eu apenas estava irritado. Você não pode simplesmente pedir para que os perdoemos." Esfregou a nuca, impaciente.

Não, eu não podia. Mas também não podia permitir que pusessem as mãos em Touga ou aparecessem no seu caminho. Não havia porque pô-los em frente a um risco desnecessário. Tinha medo de que se ferissem ou descobrissem coisas que não lhes agradariam. Assim como não me agradavam. E continuar com aquela busca, permitir que eles obtivessem o nosso rastro, agir como se fôssemos as presas, não era uma boa decisão.

Mesmo assim, nada falei durante algum tempo. Apenas continuei a esmiuçar a fisionomia maravilhosa que por tantos anos me pôs de pernas trêmulas.

"Está bem." Respondi, quietamente. Dei-lhe as costas novamente, procurando pelo outro pé do sapato. "Mesmo assim, você pode ir embora agora." Falei, abaixando-me para pegar o objeto, que calcei. Tinha o maxilar rígido. Não queria fraquejar. "Nunca mais vou pedir pra que fique." E aquelas palavras soaram duras mesmo para mim.

"Sakura." Ele falava baixo e num tom aveludado que quase me levou às lágrimas. Sasuke tinha um poder de atração paralisante. "Não faça isso comigo."

Tremi.

"Você sabia que eu tinha de ir."

"Você passou sete anos da sua vida tentando me afastar. Você conseguiu." Disse, os orbes fixos na parede. Apertei os punhos ao lado do meu corpo com força. "Sempre será importante para mim, mas nós não fomos mesmo feitos para ficarmos juntos. Eu ainda amo você, mas eu não _quero mais _você."

Houve um grande período de silêncio entre nós, no qual eu não me atrevi a pronunciar mais o que fosse. Apenas havia no ar o ruído da minha respiração ofegante, que soava terrivelmente mal.

"Você passou sete anos da sua vida tentando fazer com que eu a amasse. Você conseguiu." Quando me virei para olhá-lo, chocada, ele já não estava mais lá.

Aquela frase ecoou na minha cabeça por um longo tempo, como se o cérebro estivesse procurando processá-la, em vão. E assim que pensei em procurá-lo, me repreendi. Mordi o lábio com força, sentindo-o se abrir entre meus dentes. Percebi o gosto do sangue. Apoiei o braço na parede, vacilante.

Levei a mão ao coração, notando-o doer. Foi como ouvir o que eu esperei ouvir desde que nasci, mas ao mesmo tempo foi como não ouvir _nada demais_.

-

-

Por que é como se ainda assim algo faltasse em mim?

-

-

Quando Sai voltou, me encontrou imóvel no mesmo lugar. Entrou pela janela, carregando uma mochila, e tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto, como se recém houvesse feito algo que o agradasse. Ele era fisicamente parecido com o moreno que me manteve cativa por quase uma década, mas era tão estupidamente diferente que às vezes me pegava pensando no por que serem daquela maneira semelhantes.

Saltou para dentro do quarto com um pulo gatuno e carregava o caderno de desenhos embaixo do braço. "Você parece que foi esbofeteada ou descobriu que é filha do homem mais maligno da face da Terra." Disse, assim que me voltei para fitá-lo. "Acertei em alguma das teorias?"

"Não." Respondi, movendo a cabeça. Afastei-me da parede, sentindo o braço descer lentamente para o lado do corpo mais uma vez. "Está pronto?" Desviei o assunto de modo proposital.

"Claro. Eu vou adorar fazer algo que ponha a Hokage de cabelos em pé. E já estava mesmo na hora de alguém destroçar a fantasia de família feliz que existe entre vocês. É enjoativa." Comentou, observando as unhas, levemente distraído. "Kakashi não concorda com a sua posição e não irá apoiá-la, apesar de tudo. E Naruto está muito tentado a segui-la. Acho que o fará. Mesmo."

"Oh." Entreabri os lábios num gesto surpreso. A parte inferior estava dolorida. Levei o dedo indicador com chakra até ela para curá-la, indo até a minha mochila enquanto o fazia. "Talvez não seja bom. Não quero encrencá-lo. E se o resto do time vai mesmo levar esta sandice adiante, quanto mais reforços sobrarem melhor." Encolhi os ombros, agarrando a alça para levar a bolsa ao ombro direito. "Vamos desaparecer daqui antes que a minha enfermeira chegue. Não quero que saibam que tive alta. Podem estar à minha procura."

Assim que comecei a caminhar na direção da janela, Sai segurou o meu braço, impedindo-me de continuar.

Sua expressão estava séria, combinando com a pele alva e a boca corada. "Desde o princípio, você não me enganou, feiosa. Sei que fizeram algo que a perturbou mais do que passar fome ou ser surrada. Pude ouvir você murmurar os seus pesadelos. Saiba que estou aqui. E continuarei aqui." Falou, baixo.

Soltei-me do seu aperto, hesitante. "Não é nada que eu não possa suportar." Reiterei, sem encará-lo. "Não se preocupe." Virei a cabeça assim que subi no parapeito. "Agora vamos para casa."

Nós pulamos, nos embrenhando na escuridão da noite.

-

-

Estava deixando Sasuke para trás, pensei após algum tempo. Estava deixando os meus sonhos de garota para trás, os meus anseios mais pueris, minha vontade de sentir o corpo dele sobre o meu e todo o magnetismo hipnótico da personalidade dura e impassível. Era como abandonar uma parte vital do meu corpo e estar ciente disso.

Todas as nossas chances, os meus esforços, eles haviam sido jogados no chão e cruelmente pisoteados. Sofri com aquela conclusão, porque tudo o que secretamente sempre desejei era ser a impecável senhora Uchiha. E, ao mesmo tempo, uma pequena parcela de alivio crescia dentro daquele coração espicaçado. Iria deixá-lo ir, repeti a mim mesma. Iria deixá-lo seguir o seu próprio caminho, como eu seria o meu caminho, e nós eventualmente nos encontraríamos. Ainda o amava. Ele possuía uma parte dos meus sentimentos, ainda que por vezes não o merecesse. Mas esse amor se transformaria e se tornaria uma simples amizade.

Podia ouvir o barulho do ar deixando as narinas de Sai e a sua proximidade me acalmou.

Sasuke era o mais doce paraíso. Voltei os orbes para a figura do homem correndo silenciosamente ao meu lado, as bochechas coradas, o que não era comum na sua face branca. Sai, diferente dele, era uma deliciosa visão do mundo terreno. Uma visão perto o bastante dos meus dedos e que não se escoaria como a água por entre as brechas. Não era eterno e ao mesmo tempo era como se fosse.

O time 7 talvez não fosse um grande time. Talvez não fosse mesmo um time. Talvez realmente vivêssemos em realidades distintas, como proclamei naquele quarto de hospital, mas Sai dividia a mesma existência que eu. Enquanto o meu delicado sonho de infância se afogava num mar de sangue e vingança, do qual já não havia mais retorno.

-

-

**N/A: **Então, É ISSO. Vocês, grande parte de vocês, _adorou _o fora do Sasuke, não _adoraram_? Não foi _simplesmente 'te deixei sem palavras, baby_'? Porque eu adorei. Mesmo. Foi sacal. Foi tipo cair na real depois de anos de ilusão e perceber que tudo não passou de uma pura e simples fantasia. Esse capítulo foi, pra mim, um dos melhores, porque mostrou o quanto a Sakura cresceu e parou de acreditar nos contos de fada impossíveis. Yeah, ela resistiu, mas no final encarou a realidade. E desistiu do que só lhe trazia dor.

Achei fofa a interação NarutoSakura, apesar dos pesares.

Para os que reclamaram do Sai, agora ele apareceu, hein? Eu adoro como ele presta atenção nos detalhes, como o cabelo e o perfume dela. É um luxo. E vamo que vamo! Nos próximos dois últimos capítulos vamos ver como andará o desenvolvimento disso tudo e vai ter um pouco mais de Touga para as fãs (Touga é pop, minha gente!) e mais Naruto. Eu pago pau pra gostosura do Sasuke, mas, como diz a Ika Maria - que até agora não se conforma -, perdeu, _prayboy_.

Vou atualizar meu livejournal hoje! Portanto fiquem espertos! Mais comentários e curiosidades sobre A Cor da Noite, incluindo detalhes sobre o Touga e algumas cenas cortadas!

COMENTEM! E GOGOGOGOGO, SAI! REVIEWS. Amo vocês.


	16. A Donzela

**Capítulo Dezesseis: **_A Donzela _

-

-

Nós diminuímos o ritmo após os primeiros vinte minutos de percurso, assim que deixamos a Vila da Chuva. Impus as regras e Sai não protestou. Queria seguir à espreita caso estivessem à minha procura. Nós nos ocultamos em meio às árvores e andamos a passos curtos, até atingirmos o lago. Estava muito escuro e não havia outros ruídos além dos naturais da floresta.

Minhas botas haviam ficado para trás. As sandálias, embora não tivessem salto, não eram confortáveis. Dizer que não eram seguras seria uma palavra melhor, uma vez que os galhos e espinhos da mata arranhavam meus dedos. Tive de massageá-los e curar os pequenos cortes assim que aportamos sobre a margem perto da lagoa. Não era demasiadamente grande, apenas o suficiente para que tivéssemos de contorná-la caso precisássemos ultrapassá-la. Estava sedenta.

A lua refletia na água, que tremulava com o vento.

Fui à borda, abaixando-me para capturar algumas gotas cristalinas entre os dedos. Havia deixado todo o meu equipamento na atual residência do time. Não iria até lá para buscá-lo, mesmo assim. Kakashi respeitara a minha vontade, mesmo não concordando, e não queria afrontá-lo mais do que o necessário.

Sai ainda sondou o perímetro antes de se deixar cair ao meu lado com um pulo gatuno. "Aqui, pegue isso." Estendeu-me o seu cantil. "Encha d'água."

Concordei com um agradecimento miúdo. Após saciar a sede, lavei o rosto úmido e tornei a me erguer. "Estamos no lado oposto ao antigo esconderijo de Hakudoushi. Mesmo assim, não posso ter certeza de que não debandaram para essa área. Vamos tentar ser discretos, por favor." Pedi, devolvendo-lhe o objeto. Minha voz não era mais alta do que um simples murmúrio que se perdia entre o estalido do vento.

Ele aquiesceu, parecendo não muito interessado. "Trouxe algo para você." Disse, tirando a mochila e enfiando a mão num dos bolsos laterais da mesma. "Caso nos enfiemos em alguma luta." Deu-me um sorrisinho sarcástico enquanto estendia as luvas de couro que eu usava habitualmente.

Sorri de volta, aceitando-as. "Obrigada." Falei, colocando-as. "Mas eu espero que consigamos sair deste maldito país sem precisar encarar ninguém."

"Não sou assim tão positivo." Sai encolheu os ombros. "Estou de acordo que devemos permanecer o mais invisível possível, mas não acredito que tenham deixado de te procurar. Você é valiosa como um enorme diamante. E se Hakudoushi está morrendo, chegará até o último estágio para que possa obtê-la de volta." Passou a mão na nuca, suspirando. "Temos de desaparecer."

Quando ele cruzou os braços, pensativo, eu franzi as sobrancelhas, levando o meu dedão até a boca, onde passei a roer a unha, num gesto nervoso.

Desaparecer. Para Sasuke e Kakashi era fácil desaparecer. Mas nem eu, nem Sai éramos especialistas em ocultação. E não dispúnhamos de grandes técnicas de genjutsu ou mesmo de sorte. Ao contrário, pois acreditava ser uma das pessoas mais _azaradas _daquele _planeta_. Portanto, simplesmente _desaparecer _era mais difícil do que falar fazia parecer.

Podíamos avançar devagar até sairmos do país, de modo que estivéssemos sempre à espreita e encolhidos nas sombras para que ninguém nos encontrasse. Mas aquilo poderia demorar alguns dias a mais do que o previsto. Tudo o que eu queria era voltar para casa. A idéia de passar mais tempo do que o necessário no meio de uma floresta, sem provisões, sem sapatos confortáveis e atormentada por pesadelos, não me parecia promissora.

Sai abriu o caderno que trazia debaixo do braço, tirando um pincel do bolso. Fez um desenho, que logo se materializou numa pequena figura transparente: um gato.

O animal disparou pela mata espessa, logo sumindo das nossas vistas, e ele ficou o observando até que já não pudéssemos escutar nenhum ruído. "Makari irá checar o perímetro." Avisou, encaminhando-se para uma pedra à beira do lago, onde se sentou. "Se estivermos com o caminho livre, avançamos com velocidade total. Ele irá voltar nos próximos quinze minutos se encontrar um humano."

"E se não encontrar?" Perguntei.

"Irá continuar à nossa frente, até que se depare com um obstáculo e volte para nos avisar." Explicou Sai, apoiando o rosto sobre a palma da mão, entediado. "Mesmo assim, há alguma chance de que sejamos encontrados, se o nosso inimigo for rápido." Falou, erguendo levemente o rosto para me fitar. "É bom prender o cabelo. Está parecendo um ninho de pássaros."

Soltei um resmungo, fazendo o que fora sugerido. "Você pode ser mais delicado, às vezes." Sugeri, mal-humorada. "Aposto que o livro sobre interação social que leu não dizia nada sobre isso."

"Sim, ele dizia, mas gosto da maneira como as suas bochechas ficam vermelhas quando eu digo algo que a aborrece ou envergonha." Fez um gesto de indiferença. "E todas as pessoas proclamam que a sinceridade é a melhor e mais importante qualidade, ainda que não a exerçam." Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao notar a maneira como mordisquei o lábio e voltei os orbes para os meus próprios pés, constrangida pelas suas palavras.

Deslizei a ponta da sandália sobre a relva, amassando a grama. "Você está certo." Murmurei. "Gostaria que algumas pessoas houvessem sido mais sinceras comigo e que eu mesma houvesse o sido." Balbuciei, distraída com o brilho da pequena pedra de strass que havia no calçado. "Mas isso não importa mais." Respirei fundo. "Posso sentar com você?" Perguntei, fitando-o.

Sai aquiesceu, dando-me espaço. "Por que eu, Sakura?" Indagou, logo após eu haver me acomodado, ambos observando a negritude da floresta à nossa frente.

Me sobressaltei com aquele questionamento súbito. Não sabia a resposta também. Voltei o rosto para mirá-lo, os lábios entreabertos, e tudo o que pude fazer foi observar as pupilas escuras e sérias. "Não sei." Respondi com franqueza, após algum tempo. "Confio em você." Falei, embora o fato parecesse estranho mesmo para mim. "Acho que... que é por isso." Encolhi os ombros.

"Nós não somos as pessoas mais compatíveis do mundo, não é?" Sua voz era como um sussurro e ambos voltamos a fitar o que quer que estivéssemos fitando antes.

"Não, eu acho que não somos." Houve mais um curto instante em que o silêncio entre nós reinou. "Mas é isso que torna as coisas engraçadas." Falei, mais otimista. Levantei-me, perturbada com a proximidade de Sai, e me abaixei na margem do lago, agarrando uma pedrinha e tocando sobre a água. Ela quicou apenas duas vezes antes de afundar.

Ele moveu a cabeça, suspirando. "Não acredito muito nisso." Respondeu, imitando os meus movimentos. Sua pedra quicou cinco vezes, submergindo com um 'glup'. Juntou então outra pedra do chão, atirando-a para o alto e a agarrando na mão outra vez. "Se você continuar jogando com a força que jogou, nunca será bem sucedida." Provocou, dando-me um sorrisinho abusado enquanto se postava ao meu lado. "Não que eu me surpreenda..." Deixou a frase no ar, lançando a pedrinha longe.

Empurrei-o, levemente divertida, e tomei o seu lugar após haver agarrado um seixo. "É apenas falta de sorte." Sibilei, repetindo os seus gestos. Daquela vez me saí melhor e lhe lancei um olhar zombador. "Como pôde perceber, aprendo rápido." Falei, batendo as mãos numa insinuação de serviço cumprido, voltando a observar o lago.

Sai riu baixo logo atrás de mim. "Sempre competitiva!" Exclamou, a boca perigosamente perto do meu ouvido.

"Como se você fosse muito diferente." Reiterei, imóvel.

A respiração quente contra a minha nuca fez com que eu me arrepiasse, mas não tive tempo para processar aquela reação. Logo foi criada uma razoável distância entre nós. "Vamos." Falou, um pouco mais longe, principiando a andar na direção da mata. "Pelo visto estamos sozinhos." Saltou para cima de uma árvore. "E, se tivermos sorte, continuaremos assim." Disse quando eu o alcancei e passamos a correr por sobre os galhos na direção que levava à minha casa enfim.

-

-

Começava a amanhecer quando paramos para descansar. Estava suada. A roupa, que consistia numa camiseta preta simples e bermudas, estava colada ao meu corpo. Sentia os músculos doloridos, como sempre acontecia desde que parei de me exercitar com freqüência. O cabelo se grudava à minha testa, ou pelo menos os fios soltos que escapavam do coque improvisado. Meu hitaiate fora parar em algum lugar desconhecido, possivelmente esquecido na casa perto da floresta de onde fui raptada.

Sai, ao contrário de mim, parecia perfeitamente tranqüilo. As bochechas estavam ligeiramente coradas, mas ele não ofegava. O suor descia pelas suas suíças e isso era tudo o que havia de umidade no seu corpo. Ele tinha muito mais preparo físico do que eu. E daquela vez duvidava que alguém fosse me carregar.

Logo atrás de nós havia uma clareira. Preferiria ter parado lá, que tinha menos espinhos e os raios de sol batendo contra a nossa cara, mas Sai negou a sugestão. Ficávamos demasiado visíveis ali.

Paramos, então, debaixo das enormes raízes de uma árvore centenária. Apalpei o local com um galho caído a fim de me certificar de que não havia cobras antes de adentrá-lo. Encostei-me àquela parede sólida com um suspiro, erguendo o braço e passando a mão pela testa. Sai estava agachado ao meu lado, o caderno de desenho em mãos, e me fitou um instante.

Encolhi os joelhos para junto do peito, abraçando-os e pousando o queixo sobre eles. Mirei Sai, curiosa. "O que você está desenhando?"

"Você." Me encarou com os orbes escuros nebulosos. Entreabri os lábios, surpresa. "Por que o espanto?" Perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto me dava um sorriso zombador. "Eu preciso de um modelo feminino. Os seus olhos..." Deixou a frase morrer no ar, voltando a atenção para a folha, continuando a traçá-la. "Bem, eles têm algo que muitos outros não têm."

Sabia que não arrancaria dele mais do que aquela simples explicação, por isso fiquei em silêncio. Continuei observando-o, vendo como ele às vezes erguia a cabeça para capturar as minhas feições, e tudo o que fiz foi deixar o ar adentrar as minhas narinas, enchendo os pulmões, e o expeli pela boca.

Nós ficamos por um bom tempo naquela posição.

Mexi no cabelo, cansada. Tirei uma das luvas, pois os meus dedos estavam úmidos, e friccionei as juntas. "Estou faminta." Choraminguei. "A última coisa que comi foi aquele jantar estúpido. Se houvessem me dado um terço a mais de comida, quem sabe poderia haver coberto o buraco no meu estômago." Reclamei.

Antes que Sai respondesse, ouvimos um ruído ao longe. Imediatamente nos pusemos em pé e em posição de defesa. Podia bem ser apenas um animal selvagem, como também podia não sê-lo.

Ele mandou que eu permanecesse imóvel e oculta enquanto saía para averiguar o perímetro. As folhas secas estalaram sob seus pés, nos fazendo hesitar, mas Sai seguiu o caminho, deixando-me só. Prendi a respiração dentro dos pulmões num reflexo. Pude sentir aquela dor nos ouvidos e o barulho do meu coração batendo furiosamente. As palmas das mãos, já secas, recomeçaram a suar. Juntei os lábios com força para evitar deixar sair deles um murmúrio.

Parecia haver se passado horas antes que finalmente escutasse algo além do meu próprio desespero. Era a voz de Sai, que falava baixo e parecia conversar com alguém. Quem quer que fosse, pensei, não era um inimigo, portanto relaxei.

Quando ele tornou a se abaixar e adentrar o improvisado esconderijo, sorriu e Naruto passou logo atrás de si, uma expressão cansada na face. "Sakura-chan!" Exclamou, baixo.

Por um instante me senti feliz ao vê-lo. Arrastei-me até ele, abraçando-o com força. Pousei a cabeça sobre o seu ombro, sentindo-lhe o cheiro característico. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Indaguei, ciente de que aquela fuga poderia colocá-lo em problemas. "Deveria ter ficado e terminado a missão com Kakashi." Repreendi, afastando-me um pouco para fitá-lo.

Ele moveu a cabeça, esfregando a nuca. "Kakashi-sensei me enviou para acompanhá-los. Ele receou que algo pudesse lhe ocorrer, já que é a maior visada na missão, por isso não queria deixá-la partir. Mas você sabe o que faz-ttebayo." Sorriu, um pouco hesitante. "O resto do time vai ficar e procurar concluir o serviço. Vou acompanhá-los apenas até a fronteira do país, porque assim que você adentrar as terras do Fogo estará segura." Não citou Sasuke e intimamente agradeci por isso.

Ainda não havia tido tempo de pensar sobre tudo aquilo. Sobre as coisas que havíamos dito um ao outro. E acreditava que precisaria de mais do que um par de horas pra poder compreender que o que eu escutei não era apenas mais uma das perfeitas ilusões Uchiha. Era real. Mas inacreditável.

Voltei para o meu lugar numa concordância silenciosa.

Sai pegou o caderno e o lápis que havia abandonado no chão e fechou a ambos, guardando-os. "É melhor que partamos, já que é assim. Se Naruto nos achou, é improvável que quem quer que queira fazê-lo não o consiga também." Disse, seriedade no rosto. Virou-se para o loiro. "Dê alguma das suas barras energéticas para Sakura. Você deve tê-las trazido, não?"

"Ah, é, sim." Ele tirou a mochila das costas, enfiando a mão num dos bolsos. "Kakashi-sensei falou que você não havia trazido provisões." Articulou para mim, estendendo um pequeno pacote.

Concordei com um leve maneio de cabeça e rasguei a proteção do alimento, levando-o à boca. Mal havia me apercebido do quão faminta estava até sentir o gosto das frutas se espalhar pela minha boca. Não levantei protestos, assim sendo, quando iniciamos a andar. Estava ocupada demais aproveitando cada segundo do meu primeiro alimento do dia.

Provavelmente já tendo sido instruído por Sai, Naruto permaneceu grande parte do tempo calado. O seu semblante estava claramente tenso. Ele não gostava de ser privado de uma boa conversa. Não parecia ele mesmo, pra falar a verdade. E, após haver nos explicado que nos achara facilmente pois fora guiado por Pakkun, o temor de que estávamos deixando rastros evidentes, mesmo os evitando, diminuiu.

Makari até agora não havia reaparecido. Nós estávamos a cerca de algumas horas da fronteira do Fogo.

Paramos numa pequena nascente para encher os cantis. O sol estava brilhante longe da capital. Quase não havia nuvens. Havia me esquecido do quão bom era sentir aquela quentura morosa sobre a pele. Lavei o rosto, que imediatamente secou com os fortes raios de luz.

"Oe." Naruto se aproximou, chamando a minha atenção. "O que você acha de pescarmos uns peixes como nos velhos tempos?" Pousou a mão no meu ombro, sorrindo animadamente.

"E comê-los crus?" Interrompeu Sai, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. "Estamos tentando passar despercebidos aqui, gênio." Disse, sarcástico.

"Dãr." Falei para o loiro ao lado, rindo. Dei-lhe um pequeno empurrão para desviá-lo daquele súbito desânimo que o abateu. "Ou podemos simplesmente comer mais uma ou duas ou todas aquelas suas barras energéticas." Sugeri, após ouvir o som gostoso da gargalhada dele. Estendi a mão, postando no rosto um semblante ingênuo. "Por favor?" Pedi, batendo as pestanas.

Recebi um sorriso bobo em troca. "Claro, Sakura-chan." Concordou, tirando a mochila das costas mais uma vez. "O que você não me pede que eu não faça?" Reiterou, me entregando o alimento.

Sorri-lhe em troca daquela indagação que não necessitava respostas. Para todo e todo sempre, pensei enquanto começava a comer, após lhe dar uma das barras cinco barras oferecidas, Naruto seria o porto seguro do meu pobre e delirantemente perdido barco. Nada havia que pudesse nos separar. Embora eu ainda não houvesse descoberto que tipo de milagre o pusera na minha vida.

A sua capacidade de perdoar era inacreditável. Imprescindível para uma convivência pacífica. Extraordinária para qualquer padrão humano. Pois sabia que as minhas palavras, ou melhor, a minha desconfiança o havia ferido seriamente. E ali estava ele, rindo e falando palavras amáveis. Por um longo instante me perguntei a respeito do porquê não ter sido capaz de aprender a amá-lo e valorizá-lo antes de ter posto os olhos sobre a perfeição perturbadora da fisionomia de Sasuke.

Nós comemos enquanto conversávamos. Sai não participou da conversa de todo. Estava mais afastado, sentado sobre um galho de uma árvore, e tinha a expressão impassível e os orbes girando pelo ambiente, os ouvidos atentos a qualquer aproximação. Nunca abaixava a guarda.

Agarrei a mão de Naruto num reflexo. Ele se surpreendeu pelo meu gesto. "S-sakura... chan?" Fitou-me, os grandes olhos azuis esbugalhados.

"Obrigada por respeitar a minha decisão e estar aqui comigo, apesar de tudo." Falei aquelas palavras com certa hesitação. Uma nuvem negra passou pela fronte bronzeada dele. "Você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu jamais vou conhecer e tenho a absoluta fé de que se tornará o melhor Hokage que ninguém jamais viu." Curvei os lábios graciosamente, vendo o colorido que lhe tingiu as bochechas, coisa tão incomum.

A boca rosa à minha frente se abriu para pronunciar algo, mas aquelas mesmas palavras que tencionavam sair morreram ao perceber a minha aproximação. Foi devagar e preguiçosamente, esmiuçando cada centímetro daquela face cujo dono muitas vezes me tirara do sério. Ele piscou as pestanas, surpreso, porém congelado, e cerrei as pálpebras quando a respiração descompassada atingia o meu buço.

Foi um simples roçar. Permaneci quieta, sentindo os dedos de Naruto tensos dentro da minha mão, e deixei que se acostumasse àquele acontecimento.

Quando me afastei, ele ainda me olhava, como se quisesse me engolir. Ri baixo enquanto a distância consideravelmente aumentava entre nós. "É uma pena que eu não saiba amá-lo como merece." Sussurrei. "Mas você sempre me terá, eu sempre estarei aqui para aconchegá-lo, para abraçá-lo e para apoiá-lo quando encontrar a mulher dos seus sonhos."

Naruto ergueu o braço e apertou o meu, impedindo-me de me levantar. Havia um semblante sério em sua face, coisa com a qual eu nunca me acostumava. Ele parecia daquele modo tão maduro. "Você é a mulher dos meus sonhos." Disse, a voz soando firme.

"Você está enganado." Reiterei, movendo a cabeça numa negativa. "Tudo o que vê em mim foi aquilo que por muito tempo vi em Sasuke: uma ilusão. Nós acreditamos estar apaixonados por uma imagem física. Aqui dentro," toquei-lhe o peito com o indicador. "você sabe que as coisas não dariam certo. Porque por muitas vezes não tenho a paciência que deveria e você merece mais do que eu posso te oferecer."

Nós ficamos em silêncio, nos encarando, até que ele me soltou. Um suspiro abandonou a sua boca, em sinal de abatimento. Moveu a cabeça, esfregando a nuca num gesto típico seu. Podia perceber a tensão perturbadora existente entre nós. Era estranho e incomum.

"Você não é capaz de entender que tudo o que sinto por você é mais do que um simples desejo pelo seu corpo." Naruto desviou o rosto para observar o lago à nossa direita. "Os seus cabelos e o seu perfume, bem, eles me põem louco, como põem a Sai e a Sasuke também, mas eu a quero e também a todos os seus defeitos. Porque sem eles nada seria como é." Virou para me fitar mais uma vez, uma pequena tristeza no fundo dos olhos.

Entreabri os lábios, mas não consegui proclamar frase alguma.

"Se quer seguir a sua própria vida e apenas fazer ocasionalmente parte da minha, posso suportar isso. Mas quero que fique ciente de que os meus sentimentos, a minha paixão, eles são reais. Eles não são fruto de uma fantasia." Garantiu, tal segurança em sua voz que fez os meus pêlos se arrepiar.

O movimento de Sai me interrompeu antes que conseguisse pensar em algo para lhe responder. Ele não tinha uma boa expressão e suas sobrancelhas estavam curvadas em sinal de profundo desagrado - ou preocupação. Tinha o caderno de desenhos aberto e o pincel em punho. A boca estava retorcida e crispada. "Alguém está se aproximando em uma velocidade absurda. Não dará tempo para que fujamos ou nos escondamos. Preparem-se."

Ao escutá-lo, imediatamente olhei ao meu redor, procurando algum sinal inimigo, mas tudo o que havia na floresta era o vento a balançar as folhas das árvores. Levei de modo instintivo a minha mão ao pequeno coldre ao lado da perna e segurei uma kunai. Isso não era de modo algum útil, bem sabia, mas fazia com que me sentisse mais segura.

Naruto, ao meu lado, falou alguma coisa, porém, antes que eu pudesse decifrar o seu resmungo, ouvimos um barulho de água e eu senti o meu corpo ser puxado violentamente para trás. Foi tão rápido que mal pude entreabrir os lábios para gritar, o que se provou uma péssima decisão logo que caí dentro do lago. A água me invadiu as narinas e a boca, fazendo-me engasgar. Cerrei a boca com força, debatendo-me enquanto submersa, e senti duas mãos me agarrarem com força. Aquele aperto me desesperou. Minha mente começava a nublar com a falta do ar.

Escutei vozes na superfície. Não pude distinguir nada com precisão. O lago era turvo e amarronzado. Tentei me livrar daquele aperto para tornar a subir à superfície, sem me sair bem sucedida.

Senti a pressão na minha cabeça aumentar conforme era levada mais para o fundo do lago. Meus pulmões ardiam e meus membros foram pouco a pouco perdendo a força, até que a consciência me abandonou por completo e eu só vi a escuridão sem fim.

-

-

Dor. Tudo o que podia sentir era dor e ardência nos pulmões, nas narinas e um gosto ruim, amargo no fundo da boca.

Entreabri os olhos devagar, enxergando primeiramente tudo nublado, até que pouco a pouco o cenário à minha volta foi tomando forma. Estava escuro. Tive de forçar a visão para conseguir distinguir a silhueta de objetos. Era um quarto sem janelas. Entrava um feixe de luz por debaixo da porta. Não havia nada além de uma cadeira dentro do cômodo, perto de mim.

Tentei mover uma das mãos, mas ouvi um ruído de metal e logo o movimento foi barrado.

Meus pulsos e tornozelos estavam circundados por grilhões. Sentia o aperto de ferro. Os espinhos adentraram levemente na minha carne quando me mexi, fazendo-me gemer.

Tinha o corpo úmido, os cabelos ainda molhados, e o frio do cômodo rapidamente baixou a minha temperatura. Não sabia há quanto tempo tremia. Tinha as extremidades frias, os pés machucados pela sandália desconfortável, o tecido da bermuda irritando a parte interior das minhas coxas.

Naquele primeiro momento, uma sensação de desespero quis me invadir. Veio à tona novamente a opressão, a impressão de que o coração sairia do peito, podendo escutá-lo pelos ouvidos, que pareciam haver se fechado a sons exteriores. A exasperação subiu pelo meu estômago como uma ânsia de vômito, uma náusea forte, e culminou num murmúrio estrangulado e em falta de ar. As características do ataque de pânico com que eu havia me familiarizado, raciocinei.

Um lapso de domínio mental fez com que eu tentasse controlar as batidas frenéticas no peito e respirasse uma ou duas vezes pela boca para procurar readquirir a calma perdida.

O exercício ajudou e logo tudo o que passei a sentir foi uma forte impressão de esgotamento provocado pela tensão. Assim, descerrei os punhos fechados num gesto sistemático e encostei a cabeça à parede logo atrás de mim, suspirando.

Deixei a mente vagar nas falhas do plano, como uma maneira de desviar os pensamentos daquela impressão de aflição que tentava nublar a minha cabeça a cada instante.

Nós não estávamos preparados por um ataque por trás, refleti, silenciosa. Fora uma falha brutal. Já tendo uma vez sido capturada pelas técnicas de Mitche e Touga, deveria saber que o primeiro tinha habilidades em manipular a água e ter me precavido. Mas era fácil refletir a respeito daquilo quando a adrenalina já não me fazia pensar com dificuldade.

Havia Sai e Naruto também. O que haveria acontecido? Mitche os capturara numa ilusão ou Touga os barrara com o seu corpo indestrutível? Tudo havia acontecido demasiadamente rápido. Não havia podido ver muita coisa porque fomos atacados por trás e logo fui puxada para dentro da água. O que quer que tivesse acontecido ou o que o meu time tivesse feito, entretanto, não devia ter funcionado, já que os homens de Hakudoushi haviam logrado me capturar novamente.

Mordisquei o lábio, preocupada. Não queria imaginá-los feridos ou qualquer coisa pior. Tinha certeza de que apenas um deles não havia sido o bastante para parar Sai e Naruto juntos.

"É bom vê-la menos agressiva e mais passiva." Arregalei os orbes ao escutar aquela voz rouca já conhecida.

Olhei para o lado, vislumbrando o perfil de Hakudoushi acomodado sobre a cadeira logo à frente. Como acontecera da primeira vez, não havia ouvido nenhum ruído referente à sua aproximação. As sombras eram uma ótima companheira sua.

Nada respondi, assim. Permaneci silenciosa num protesto que no fundo sabia ser sem sentido. Desviei o rosto, encarando os meus próprios pés gelados. Mesmo no quase breu, a brancura da minha pele era perceptível. Estava tão fria que praticamente tinha os dedos congelados. Doía movê-los. A umidade do ar diminuía a sensação térmica. Podia ouvir o ruído aborrecido da minha respiração entrecortada e levemente ofegante.

Ele se moveu. Cruzou as pernas.

"O tempo em que passamos a procurando diminuiu a minha expectativa de vida, pequena Sakura." Falou, aparentando calma, apesar de tudo. "Não fosse pela insistência de Mitche, eu a teria deixado em paz, mas não posso desistir e abandoná-los. Percebi que eles precisam de mim. Não é fácil ser um enjeitado pela sociedade."

"Não vou curá-lo." Disse, rancorosa. "O que fez comigo foi imperdoável, me deixar nas mãos de Touga, e, no que depender de mim, você irá morrer, Hakudoushi."

Nunca parei um dia pra pensar na hipótese de desejar a morte de um ser humano. Quando as minhas aulas com a Hokage iniciaram, a primeira coisa que aprendi foi a pôr a ética acima de tudo. A priorizar a vida de alguém, quem quer que fosse, sem ligar para a sua procedência ou àquilo que fizera de errado. Essa era a teoria, mas a prática era muito diferente.

A princípio, o meu lado justo clamava por dar uma chance a quem quer que fosse e por isso me abstive das minha hesitação, o meu interno temor, para me entregar à tarefa árdua de salvar a vida de alguém que não merecia. Acreditei que fazendo algo bom, receberia o mesmo em troca, mas de nada adiantou. Hakudoushi ainda assim pretendia me matar e, antes disso, permitiria que os seus subordinados brincassem comigo, mexessem com os meus sentimentos, o meu corpo, a minha cabeça.

Não poderia perdoá-lo. Não era tão santa como Naruto. Não era capaz de esquecer aquela ferrenha sensação de desespero latente.

Isso, de alguma maneira e naquele propício instante, me fez compreender Sasuke. Mas o que ele vivenciara, o que fizera, fora muito mais sério do que a minha simples inanição. O que, bem sabia, não diminuía a minha culpa. Queria que Hakudoushi simplesmente morresse. Era um fato. Nada poderia mudar isso.

"Eu sei." Hakudoushi sorriu, fracamente. "Você ainda não é capaz de compreender a complexidade da perturbação de Touga. Ele sempre foi uma criança problemática, à procura de um rumo. Você é uma mocinha maravilhosa e eu vi aí a chance de tornar a encaminhá-lo por um bom caminho. Sei que, de alguma maneira, ele mexe com isso aqui." Deu um piparote na própria têmpora. "É como encarar uma tempestade sem saber se ela passará ou piorará."

"Odeio Touga, como odeio a todos vocês, a você, principalmente." Reiterei. "Sou uma hipócrita. Não quis que o buscassem por vingança, mas tampouco posso perdoá-lo."

"Você quer saber por que me sujeitei a isto?" Ele fez um movimento com a mão, sinalizando o local em torno de si, ignorando minhas palavras anteriores. "Por que releguei o meu bom posto, de um Kage, para viver numa escuridão sem fim? Sem certezas, sem provisões, sem família?"

Encolhi os ombros.

Nada conhecia a respeito daquele homem. Suas motivações, seus planos, seus desejos, eram a mesma coisa que fazer parte de uma história que ninguém lê - ou que ninguém se importa em reconhecer a existência. Talvez a minha obtusidade fosse devida à falta de informações fornecidas pelo Kage ou simplesmente movida por aquele sentimento de rancor impossível de ser ignorado.

Pude perceber que ele me encarava, nada aborrecido pela reação aparentemente infantil - embora não infundada - que recebia em troca da sua fala mansa e paciência. Mas não lhe correspondi aos intentos. Qualquer dado que eu obtivesse, pois, teria a capacidade de torná-lo mais real aos meus olhos e não tinha certeza de que estava pronta para sentir pena ou mesmo considerar a idéia de absolvê-lo das atrocidades que cometera.

Hakudoushi estalou a língua, ajeitando-se sobre a cadeira. "Eles planejavam me tirar do governo, pois eu não concordava com nada do que ditavam ou julgavam certo." Começou.

"Chamavam-me de anarquista. Queriam alçar o poder por intermédio de um Kage obtuso," o som de uma risada seca ecoou pelo cômodo. "entretanto não pude corresponder às suas expectativas e fui deliberadamente considerado um estorvo, um alvo a ser eliminado."

Houve um segundo de pausa, rompido pelo bater do meu queixo.

"Tinha os meus informantes, contudo, e fiquei a par da situação antes que eles pudessem descobrir quem era o bode expiatório. Assim, para evitar que erguessem os seus punhos impiedosos contra mim, parti. Sabia que o fato de eu abandonar o posto sem explicações acabaria com o status da vila. Um líder desertor, eles pensariam. Isso nos diz o que esperar deste país." Encarava-me enquanto falava.

Todo o ar de sarcasmo havia desaparecido até imperar a simples e óbvia neutralidade.

Ainda que Hakudoushi se esforçasse para aparentar indiferença em relação à situação que agora vivia, era facilmente perceptível a centelha de seriedade que denunciava o seu remorso - ou a sua hesitação, não sabia dizer ao certo.

Como pupila da representante de um grande país, estava ciente do quão manipuladores e perigosos poderiam ser os anciões que atuavam por detrás de cada líder. Era preciso muita frieza para não perder a cabeça. Eles poderiam tornar a sua vida um doce paraíso ou o mais funesto inferno. E o limite entre esses dois universos era muito tênue, facilmente quebrado se não manipulado com o devido cuidado.

A cabeça do povo é moldada conforme os intentos daquele que melhor fala, isso é um fato. Um bom Kage poderia ser difamado sem dificuldade caso esse fosse o desejo do conselho, assim como poderia ser deposto, governado ou afastado gradualmente das grandes decisões até não servir para nada além de um objeto decorativo.

Alguns tinham maturidade e punho férreo para agüentar a pesada carga. Mas se por algum instante demonstrassem fraqueza, se em algum instante abaixassem a cabeça, uma só vez, seria o bastante para que as suas falhas ficassem expostas. E, olhando para aquele homem à minha frente agora, simplesmente soube que ele não era bom o bastante para o cargo. Hakudoushi não era forte o bastante para controlá-los. Por isso fugira, como um fraco, como um covarde, como uma criança órfã e atormentada.

"Sumi," sua voz rouca me assustou, arrancando-me com força daqueles pensamentos. "mas eles foram espertos. Não poderiam arcar com o peso daquele acontecimento e se decidiram por mascará-lo."

Sim, eu compreendia. Ele fizera exatamente o que os anciões queriam que ele fizesse, só que com uma pequena alteração nos planos.

"Um henge. Idêntico a mim na aparência, um estúpido governante na mentalidade." Quem quer que fosse o atual Matsumoto Arashi, entretanto, não deveria pensar a mesma coisa. "E, uma vez que os meus planos de frustrá-los não haviam dado certo, precisava me livrar desse usurpador."

"Passei a sabotar os planos e as leis assinadas pelos anciões. Rapidamente me tornei um inimigo em potencial e assumi um codinome, esse pelo qual você me conhece." Hakudoushi passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros. "A minha partida foi provincial para eles. Fui tão estúpido." Suspirou, parecendo um breve instante arrependido. "Contanto que consigam me eliminar agora, todos os seus problemas se resumirão a pó. O que é um pouco irônico, porque, se eu vou morrer ou não, tudo depende de você."

Seus enormes olhos, que se desviaram de mim durante algum tempo, agora haviam voltado à antiga tarefa.

Não lhe respondi, virando o rosto.

Não foi o suficiente, quis dizer, porém mordi a língua. Você precisaria ter tido uma vida muito mais dramática para me fazer apiedar da sua sorte, pensei. Todos os erros ocorridos haviam sido exclusiva culpa dele. Ninguém fora injusto ou o acuara - claro, os ninjas não consideravam o conselho de uma Vila Oculta como seres humanos.

"Sakura." Quando percebi, Hakudoushi estava à minha frente.

Ele agarrou o meu queixo com os dedos quentes, imediatamente esquentando aquele local.

"Eu sei que errei em não considerar a sua delicadeza quando a presenteei a Touga como se fosse um objeto." Disse, o hálito agradável contra o meu rosto. "Quando descobrimos que havia você no time enviado por Konoha para nos destruir, minhas esperanças ruídas se refizeram. Você precisa me dar uma nova chance de fazer o que é certo e salvar a vida das pessoas deste país."

"Não." Soltei, fria. "Você quer sobreviver porque tem _medo_ da morte. Sabe que nunca será capaz de ir lá e governar. A sua fuga é sinal da sua fraqueza. Um ou dois subordinados, com isso pode lidar, mas nunca terá a sabedoria necessária para liderar um país. Um covarde sempre será um covarde, Hakudoushi. Curá-lo ou não, isso não mudará os fatos." Encarei-o. "Você já não é mais Matsumoto Arashi, você só é uma sombra que vive no esgoto, pensando numa maneira de se redimir."

Um sorriso se delineou no rosto pálido à minha frente, devagar. "Você é uma jovem de palavras duras e personalidade forte." Comentou, soltando-me e se erguendo.

Hakudoushi me deu as costas, dando dois passos na direção da porta, em meio ao breu. "Talvez você esteja certa, Sakura. Mas não pode culpar o ser humano por ser naturalmente medroso. Alguns são capazes de vencer o seu medo, outros simplesmente baixam a cabeça diante dele." Fitou-me por cima do ombro, tranqüilo. "Só que o que você não considerou é que... as pessoas mudam. Pense nisso." E desapareceu em meio à escuridão como um pesadelo do qual enfim despertamos.

-

-

_"Você sabe que sempre será a mulher da minha vida, Sakura-chan." E Naruto soltou uma risada chamativa enquanto esfregava o rosto naquele gesto tão típico. "E em cada dia, em cada momento, em cada segundo," conforme ele falava, o tempo ia escurecendo. Eu olhei para o céu, assombrada. "estarei logo atrás de você." Não era mais a voz do loiro. _

_Baixei os orbes, encarando a pessoa à minha frente, e gritei quando me deparei com os grandes olhos azuis de Touga, que sorria, mordaz._

_"Minha princesa, minha donzela." Agarrou-me pelos braços antes que pudesse reagir, atraindo meu corpo para junto do seu, erguendo os meus pés do chão. "Até que seja desvirginada e transformada numa pura e simples..." Aproximou os lábios dos meus, roçando-os. "concubina!"_

-

-

Abri os orbes com força, assustada.

O movimento brusco fez os grilhões se cravarem na minha carne e soltei um longo gemido de dor, encolhendo-me contra a parede num gesto de desamparo.

As palavras de Touga, o jeito como me observava no sonho ainda estava claramente visível em minha mente. Como se todos os temores que mantive houvessem se concretizado naquele milésimo de segundo em que durou a cena apresentada.

Senti os músculos tremerem num gesto involuntário quando relembrei novamente o homem que por pouco não me tirara a razão. E, enquanto isso ocorria, pensei para mim mesma um atormentado - e receoso - 'Hakudoushi está certo', porque ele estava certo, ainda que admitir aquilo não fosse o feito mais fácil do mundo. Touga tinha a capacidade de mexer com a cabeça de uma pessoa muito mais habilmente do que milhares de administradores de genjutsu.

Mas as reações físicas que provocava em mim se distinguiam de modo muito claro àquelas provocadas no meu psicológico. Era um caminho biunívoco, onde o terror e a atração coexistiam.

Aquelas reflexões devem tê-lo atraído, pois assim que ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo, uma sombra cobrindo o ínfimo vão de luz, algo me disse que eu o teria à minha frente mais uma vez. E em poucos segundos ali estava ele, imponente.

"Você teve sorte, doçura." Os apelidos carinhosos que utilizava para se referir a mim me lembraram do sonho de instantes atrás e eu me retraí.

A sua voz sensualmente manipuladora ecoou pelo cômodo úmido como uma canção para desiludidos. Havia aquele leve sotaque que acentuava a maneira como falava devagar e o perfume algo forte, algo entorpecente, mescla de colônia e tabaco.

Ele coçou a barba rala antes de se escorar contra o umbral da porta. "Mas não tanta sorte assim, não é?" O riso ferino fez os seus ombros sacudirem de leve. "Nós havíamos perdido o seu rastro. Você é uma boa ratinha no quesito de se esconder. Foi quando Mitche percebeu a movimentação do seu amiguinho loiro. Oh, oh..." Sibilou, parecendo divertido. "E então a pequena prostituta voltou para onde nunca deveria ter saído!"

Enrijeci o maxilar, contendo a indignação.

Parecia uma jogada do destino fazer com que novamente a culpa fosse de Naruto. E saber que eu nunca poderia revelar a ele a verdade, com a ameaça de ferir os seus sentimentos e a sua auto-confiança, deixava-me com a impressão de dividir um segredo com o inimigo.

"Deixe-me em paz, Touga." Pedi, a voz baixa.

"Não." Ele reiterou, repentinamente seco. "O que quer que tenha dito a Hakudoushi agora a pouco, foi efetivo. Ele me proibiu de tocar em você. Talvez porque queira a sua confiança novamente. Ou porque se arrependeu, vai saber." Encolheu os ombros. "O que me limita a apenas atormentá-la verbalmente. E isso não é nem de longe tão divertido quando pôr as mãos nesse seu lindo traseiro."

Encarei-o com raiva. "Vá para o inferno." Mandei, por um instante sentindo a segurança que a influência de Hakudoushi poderia ter sobre os seus subordinados. "Que é para onde irá o seu querido líder muito em breve, se depender de mim."

Pude perceber o corpo masculino à frente se retesar. Havia tocado num ponto sensível.

"Não fale como uma assassina, boneca. Não gosto do seu palavreado." Vociferou, mostrando-se mal-humorado. "Tampouco pense que terá muitas alternativas. Olhe para si mesma: está algemada, gelada, com fome. Quanto tempo poderá resistir a esse maldito lugar?"

"Quanto tempo for necessário." Garanti, erguendo o queixo num sinal de arrogância.

Touga riu. "Não seja patética." Começou a caminhar na minha direção, o que me fez soltar um som baixo de raiva. "A escuridão sem fim pode fazer um homem transpor rapidamente da lucidez à loucura." Abaixou-se à minha frente, pousando a mão sobre o meu joelho. "Para o seu bem, seja boazinha, doçura. E então nós logo a liberaremos e você poderá voltar para casa, como tencionou desde o princípio."

Havia um resquício de seriedade naquelas palavras, diferente do tom jocoso com que ele sempre se referia a mim. Os dedos calejados se mantiveram firmes sobre a minha pele gelada, aquecendo-a com facilidade com o seu calor.

"Não toque em mim." Sibilei.

"Vamos ver até quando vai durar o seu orgulho, meu bem." Murmurou.

Então, num gesto rápido, agarrou a minha nuca, puxando-a para perto do seu rosto. Os lábios quentes cobriram os meus com força, massageando-os. Mal tive tempo de reagir. A língua estranha fez uma leve pressão contra a minha boca, o perfume masculino me embriagando, e se afastou.

"Porco." Grunhi, rouca. Como se nada houvesse acontecido, porém, Touga apenas se pôs em pé, bateu a mão nas vestes e saiu do cômodo, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Quando tudo o que restou foi novamente a minha respiração descompassada, recostei a cabeça à parede, procurando refrear os batimentos frenéticos do meu coração. Respirei fundo, cerrando os olhos por um tempo, considerando naquele momento que parte perturbada de mim podia se permitir inebriar pela criatura mais vil daquele universo.

-

-

**N/A: **ÊÊÊÊÊ, CAPÍTULO! Sim, não foi uma ilusão. Foi mesmo um capítulo. Vocês sabem que quando me dá esses surtos de inspiração, eu vou lá, escrevo, tudo às mil maravilhas. Comecei o capítulo ontem e já o terminei. E acertei as idéias para os próximos. O que resultou nalguma troca de planos. Não sei bem se terá só mais 2 ou 3 ou 4 capítulos. Vou deixas as águas rolarem.

Em relação ao Hakudoushi, enfim sabemos o que aconteceu. Embora isso fosse um pouco previsível. Ou não. Bem, como eu sabia da história, pra mim era óbvio, claro, dãr. Bom, então vocês podem decidir se concordam ou não com o fato de eu considerá-lo não como um vilão, mas como um anti-herói, ainda que com métodos nada ortodoxos. E, para os milhares de fãs (daqui a pouco o Touga ganha um fã-clube), nós tivemos um pouco do pseudo-shipper para dar um clima de tensão. Sim, eu sei que alguns poucos não gostam da idéia, mas acontece. Cabeça fria, gente.

O Sasuke vai voltar a aparecer, por isso não se preocupem, Sasuketes. E houve muito de Sai tchuco e uma super e madura declaração do Naruto, pra afugentar brevemente a idéia que temos de ele ser só um infantil babão.

Esse capítulo foi muito importante pra nos mostrar um pouco do passado, mais interação entre o time 7 e como o _amadurecimento da Sakura influiu na maneira como encarou a situação_!!!

Deixem reviews, avisem a respeito dos erros e vamos ver se na próxima semana já consigo terminar o capítulo 17. Tenho uma cena pronta e idéias anotadas. E dica: UM PERSONAGEM VAI INTERFERIR NA PRISÃO DA SAKURA! Quem será!???

_Amanhã vou postar um pedaço do capítulo de A Cor no livejournal, dêem uma aparecida!_


	17. O Intruso Familiar

**AVISO: **Estou procurando uma revisora. Qualquer interessada, entre em contato imediatamente.

**Capítulo Dezessete: **_O Intruso Familiar _

-

-

Parecia haver se passado muito tempo desde que recebi a minha última visita.

Não podia ouvir nenhum ruído donde estava, exceto pelo gotejar d'água nalguma poça pelo cômodo. A parte eu estava acorrentava começava a ficar molhada, umedecendo os meus pés gelados que há algum tempo haviam parcialmente secado.

A escuridão sem fim começava a me perturbar. Tinha uma forte dor no estômago provocada pela fome. Não fosse a falta de alimentos nele, diria que o bolo que insistia em subir pela minha garganta era ânsia de vômito, mas por fim acabei percebendo que aquilo que me atormentava era o temor, que reagia fisicamente sobre mim. Portanto, tudo o que fiz foi me encolher ainda mais junto à parede, buscando algum calor, e tentar desviar a mente de qualquer lembrança que acabasse por me desestabilizar.

Se eu permitisse que pensamentos ruins viessem à tona, sucumbiria à escuridão.

Assim, tudo em que me fixei foram em recordações agradáveis da minha infância, em uma lista de apontamentos a respeito do que precisaria fazer quando chegasse a Konoha e sobre como as situações adversas eram capazes de fazer amadurecer qualquer criança trêmula.

Mordendo os lábios para não me permitir gritar, resolvi, em certo momento, vasculhar o local ao meu redor. As correntes estavam firmemente fixadas, porém, e protegidas pelo jutsu de Touga, que tornava a estrutura do cômodo indestrutível - conforme descobri após um teste rápido. Não havia a menor possibilidade de escapatória. Em torno de mim só havia o chão sujo e a água que escorria pelas paredes e por goteiras.

Meus olhos já haviam se acostumado à negritude.

A constatação de que estava à mercê da morte me fez gemer.

Escondi o rosto entre os joelhos, suspirando, e contei mentalmente por muito tempo para me livrar da negatividade.

Se Hakudoushi precisava de mim, pensei, em breve alguém iria aparecer. E eu precisava pesar com cuidado minhas escolhas dali adiante, pois ainda que as palavras daquele homem não houvessem me convencido, talvez ter os braços e tornozelos libertos e algum conhecimento a respeito da construção poderia me dar a oportunidade que precisava para escapar.

Não que, dei um riso de escárnio para mim mesma, acreditasse que algum deles manteria a guarda baixa novamente para que eu pudesse deixá-los. Uma vez confrontados com a situação, nunca tornariam a cometer o mesmo erro. Não com Mitche por perto. Só de postar os orbes sobre a sua expressão astuta pude perceber o quão bom estrategista ele era. E isso não me favorecia em absolutamente nada. Por isso temi pela hora em que ele aparecesse.

-

-

Houve um barulho na porta, provocado pela abertura do cadeado, e logo ela se abriu. Não reconheci Touga de imediato, pois a repentina claridade me fez piscar e esconder o rosto, os orbes feridos.

Ouvi o ruído dos seus passos e logo o percebi perto de mim. Ele se abaixou, postando uma bandeja à minha frente.

"Vamos, coma." Ordenou assim que atraiu a minha atenção, o que não necessitava ter feito, com a fome que tinha.

Agarrando o pedaço de pão, levei-o à boca, dando uma generosa mordida, intercalando a mastigação com um gole de leite. Fiz o mesmo com a sopa quente que desceu pela minha garganta provocando um alívio sem fim. E também com a maçã e a banana. Quando terminei, não me sentia completamente satisfeita, apenas momentaneamente saciada.

Touga permaneceu ali durante todo o tempo, tendo se sentado junto à parede, coçando a barba. A porta continuava aberta, o que me propiciava uma visão clara do seu semblante, e os olhos nebulosos não estavam fixos em mim. Estavam vidrados em algum ponto sem importância, denunciando a sua falta de atenção. Mas eu não o alcançava donde estava, por isso declinei qualquer tentativa de atingi-lo.

Discreta, mirei o corredor logo depois da minha prisão. Não havia nada que me desse qualquer referência.

"Você mudou de idéia?"

"Não."

Ele suspirou, levantando-se. "Mitche em breve virá vê-la." Agarrando a bandeja, saiu.

-

-

"Por que você a matou?"

A voz fria de Mitche me assustou.

Quando tornei a me mover, percebi que ele estava parado perto da porta, os braços cruzados. Os cabelos loiros estavam um pouco mais compridos do que eu me lembrava e, daquela posição, não podia vislumbrar a maneira como os seus olhos me fitavam - e que certamente não era boa, de acordo com a sua voz.

Demorei pouco para associar a pergunta à Aka, mas levei algum tempo para considerar uma resposta coerente. Havia um milhar de opções e Mitche, esperto como era, deveria estar ciente de todas elas, portanto não compreendi a necessidade de verbalizar em voz alta a minha culpa pela morte de uma ninja. Não era um feito do qual eu me orgulhasse, apenas um ato necessário para a minha sobrevivência.

"Porque senão ela me mataria." Respondi, mais tranquilamente do que tencionei fazer parecer a princípio.

"Você mente, sua vagabunda." As palavras dele pareciam impregnadas de ódio e isso me assustou, porque eu sabia que estava completamente vulnerável a qualquer tipo de aproximação ou mesmo tortura. "As ordens expressas dela eram para tornar a capturá-la, simplesmente. Nunca a teria ferido de morte."

Dei um riso anasalado que soou como uma pedra caindo sobre os meus ombros, provocada pela consciência da tensão que causei no homem à frente. "Você é um grandessíssimo filho da puta, Mitche." Reiterei, zombadora. "E deveria agradecer o fato de eu tê-la matado e fugido, porque se Aka tivesse me trazido de volta nas condições em que me deixou, tudo o que vocês teriam agora seria um cadáver."

Mitche deu um soco na porta metálica, fazendo com que um estrondo ecoasse. "Ela era uma boa menina." Falou, seco. "Nunca deixaria a raiva cegá-la."

"Assim como você é um bom menino, não é mesmo?" Escarneci. "Mas não é maravilhoso como Hakudoushi só tirou de circulação os exemplos de índole da Chuva?" Pude vê-lo cerrar os punhos àquela sentença irônica e resolvi parar de jogar. Não sabia por quanto tempo ele agüentaria galhofas sem reiterá-las. "Não seja ridículo. Você sabe que ela queria me matar."

Ele moveu a cabeça. "Se você não fosse a peça chave do nosso plano, já teria tido as partes do seu corpo arrancadas." Cuspiu, raivoso.

"Só que eu sou, não é mesmo?" Encolhi os ombros. "Não há nada que você possa fazer a respeito disso." Falei, quieta. "E se é só isso que tem a me dizer, acredito que a nossa conversa tenha terminado." Pousando o rosto sobre o joelho, virei o rosto para não encará-lo.

O silêncio imperou por um curto período de tempo, até que Mitche riu.

"Para a sua infelicidade, não é só isso que eu tenho para lhe dizer, meu bem." Ele deu dois passos para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Tudo ficou na escuridão absoluta por um instante, até que ele riscou um fósforo e ascendeu uma vela que estava ao pé da cadeira e que eu não havia percebido até então. Os seus olhos brilhavam de forma demoníaca para mim, conforme se aproximava.

Enrijeci os músculos num gesto de autodefesa involuntário. Vê-lo daquela maneira e estar sozinha na sua companhia não era uma perspectiva de futuro demasiadamente boa. Não sabia até que ponto ele controlaria a raiva que parecia dominá-lo.

Encarei os seus orbes com os meus verdes e arregalados.

Mitche tinha um sorriso ladino no canto da boca. "É uma pena que você não tenha mudado de idéia, Sakura."

Então num instante eu estava num campo florido.

Olhei em volta, fitando a imensidão do lugar, montanhas ao fundo, o vento balançando a grama, entortando os caules das flores do campo. A temperatura estava agradável, o sol lambendo a minha face, e eu me sentia aquecida e feliz. Fitei, com aqueles pensamentos agradáveis, os meus próprios pés. Estava descalça e trajava um vestido simples.

Meus cabelos rosa chegavam até os joelhos. Encontravam-se lisos, alguns cachos na ponta, e o perfume dos fios se misturava em meu nariz com o aroma delicioso exalado pelo local. Assim, agarrei uma das mechas para cheirá-la. Tinham uma fragrância de cereja, o que por um instante me surpreendeu. Algo dentro de mim murmurou que cereja não era o meu habitual, mas a beleza do lugar logo me desviou daquela preocupação momentânea.

Pude ver Sasuke vindo na minha direção. Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto, o que me fez franzir as sobrancelhas. Por que você sorri?, quis indagar, mas não tive tempo.

"Trouxe um presente para você, meu amor." Falou o moreno assim que parou de frente a mim, as mãos escondidas atrás do corpo.

"O quê? O quê, Sasuke-kun?" Perguntei, ansiosa, estendendo os braços.

"Feche os olhos." Ele sibilou logo após ter aproximado a boca do meu ouvido, o hálito quente provocando cócegas e um comichão que subiu desde os dedos do pé até o meu estômago. "Feche os olhos, minha doce Sakura." Repetiu, no que eu imediatamente atendi.

Senti algo sento posto sobre as minhas palmas abertas. Ouvi a sua ordem para que pudesse descerrar os orbes mais uma vez e sorria, quando mirei, nervosa, o meu presente. Mas assim que o fitei, um grito de terror me deixou a garganta enquanto soltava o objeto e dava um pulo para trás, cambaleando antes de vomitar. Caí de joelhos, uma golfada forte manchando a grama perfeitamente verde, escutando a risada maligna de Sasuke junto a mim.

Relanceei os olhos na sua direção, mas ele já não estava lá. Flutuando, era a cabeça de Naruto quem gargalhava alucinadamente, o sangue gotejando, o nariz quebrado e sem dentes. Vermes deixavam as suas narinas.

Meu novo berro saiu como um gemido de um bebê e tudo o que fiz foi, com as mãos espalmadas sobre a terra, retroceder, afastando-me gradativamente daquela figura grotesca. Deste modo, dei-lhe as costas e me levantei, correndo. Foi quando o céu escureceu e raios soaram, tudo à minha volta ficou tão escuro que eu parecia estar cega. As lágrimas já caíam pelo meu rosto naturalmente e se acentuaram quando ouvi vozes que me chamavam. "_Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, venha me visitar, Sakura-chan_." Naruto cantarolava, uma entonação infantil.

Pus as mãos nos ouvidos para que não pudesse ouvi-lo, porém isso só pareceu aumentar o volume daquele som demoníaco.

De repente tropecei em algo. Meus joelhos doeram com o impacto quando caí sobre eles. Sentia um líquido viscoso sobre os dedos, muito semelhante a graxa. Balbuciei, erguendo os braços até estarem na minha visão e o sol tornou a brilhar forte, quase capaz de me cegar.

Demorei instantes para tornar a me acostumar com a repentina claridade e pisquei, voltando-me para a minha pele que formigava. Estava vermelha. Baixei o rosto para o vestido branco que usava: totalmente manchado.

O susto me fez pular no lugar, resvalando. Caí de costas e quando olhei para o teto da casa em que agora me encontrava lá estava uma enorme cobra enrolada nas vigas, silvando. Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos de Sasuke e ria para mim como se me contasse uma piada. Foi quando pôs a língua pra fora, apreciando a presa, e saltou na minha direção, a bocarra aberta. Tudo o que pude ouvir antes da negritude foi o meu urro de agonia, que ecoou por um longo tempo, como se eu estivesse presa no inferno.

Quando tornei a abrir os olhos, havíamos apenas eu e Mitche no quarto do local onde havia sido aprisionada por Hakudoushi.

Tremia quase como se estivesse tendo uma convulsão. O meu queixo batia com tanta força que podia ouvi-lo com mais precisão do que nunca em meio ao silêncio. Minhas bochechas estavam molhadas de lágrimas desesperadas. Havia algo assustadoramente real no genjutsu daquele homem.

"Você curará Hakudoushi?" Indagou ele, frio, após ter me dado um instante para me recuperar.

"Não." Respondi com tudo o que restava da minha voz.

"Nós temos uma carta na manga, de qualquer maneira. Somos cheios de truques, não?" Assoprou a vela, deixando-nos no breu funesto da escuridão. "Nós capturamos o ninja que propiciou a sua fuga, pequena Sakura. E se você não mudar de idéia até a próxima manhã, tudo o que restará dele serão os seus ossos."

"O quê? Mas-" Naquela hora, Mitche se aproximou, pude ouvir os seus passos mesmo por entre a minha fala exasperada e extremamente surpresa, e chutou um dos grilhões que circundavam a minha perna como se soubesse exatamente onde a mesma se encontrava. Eu berrei, sentindo os espinhos perfurarem a minha carne com força, e me calei, escutando-o deixar o lugar sem pressa, assoviando.

-

-

Quando a dor ferrenha atenuou e o ferimento se fechou com um pouco de chakra, afastei da cabeça o efeito devastador que a ilusão de Mitche havia deixado.

Para isto, resolvi me focar em duas questões: como ele fora capaz de fazer aquilo e quem era o ninja que propiciou a minha fuga. E, por mais que pensasse - ou tentasse -, não tinha respostas coerentes que respondessem às minhas dúvidas.

O nível do genjutsu ao qual fui imposta era totalmente diferente daqueles com que já havia me deparado. Era praxe que, mesmo encantados, tivéssemos consciência, uma parcial consciência que fosse, do local onde verdadeiramente nos encontrávamos e sobre o que estava acontecendo à nossa volta. Não era comum que fôssemos tão enfeitiçados daquela maneira, como se a mente estivesse adormecida, apagando as nossas memórias. Era um tipo de jutsu aprimorado e só podia ser uma criação própria de Mitche.

Aquilo era, a certo ponto, assustador.

É muito mais fácil ter os nervos estraçalhados se não soubéssemos que nos encontrávamos numa ilusão. Quanto mais crentes de que aquilo que acontecia era real, mais vulneráveis ficávamos. Era como se, após haver despertado, eu houvesse presenciado uma cena protagonizada por outra pessoa, só que no meu corpo.

Sasuke e seu Sharingan podiam proporcionar todo o tipo de visão infernal ou paradisíaca, mas ele mexia diretamente com a cabeça, apostando na tortura psicológica como forma de perturbar mesmo que a pessoa estivesse ciente de que não era real. A imagem nítida e grotesca era uma forma de impressionar muito eficiente. Mas Mitche simplesmente me tirara qualquer tipo de lembrança recente e a noção de perigo e sensibilidade.

Com a inconsciência do fato de que no grupo de Hakudoushi havia um mestre de alucinações assim tão hábil, ficara fácil para que eles se ocultassem.

Agora, entretanto, tinha certeza de que Sasuke estaria atento a qualquer genjustu no perímetro onde estivesse e não demoraria muito tempo para que eu fosse encontrada. Ninguém era capaz de superar um Uchiha quando dizia respeito àquele quesito em específico.

Sorri, fracamente.

Sasuke era definitivamente o homem que qualquer mulher desejaria.

-

-

As lágrimas mal haviam secado no meu rosto quando escutei um ruído e a porta abriu, mostrando Touga, que segurava alguém. Ele soltou um riso baixo e me jogou o corpo com a cabeça coberta por um capuz e os punhos amarrados atrás das costas.

Não tive tempo de apresentar uma reação ou pronunciar qualquer coisa. No instante seguinte só restava outra vez a escuridão opressora e aquele recém chegado que eu não podia reconhecer. Fiz, assim, um movimento numa parca tentativa de aproximação que foi barrada pelo limite das correntes. O ruído delas me manteve imóvel num puro reflexo, porém logo os meus batimentos cardíacos se normalizaram.

"Ei." Chamei, suavemente.

Estendi o pé. Podia com ele alcançar o homem inerte. Cutuquei-o.

"Ei, você está bem?" Tentei mais uma vez, a falta de movimentos começando a me assustar. Não me espantaria se o refém já houvesse sido morto. Com Mitche no estado sensível em que se encontrava, não me surpreenderia qualquer reação violenta.

"Hmm." O suspiro alheio me tirou aquele temor e eu sorri um instante, aliviada por saber que não mais precisaria suportar sozinha aquele martírio enlouquecedor.

O gemido foi longo e langoroso. Ele se mexeu, aos poucos. Seus movimentos foram lentos, pareceram durar - para mim, que estava na expectativa - uma eternidade cruel. Podia percebê-lo tentar se recompor, mas conforme os segundos passavam mais e mais pude perceber a sua falta de sucesso.

Deveria ter os músculos dos braços tesos, dormentes pelas amarras.

"Quem está aí?" Indagou, a voz masculina soando rouca e cansada, abafada pelo capuz de pano. "Quem é?"

"Meu nome é Sakura." Disse com alguma brandura, disposta a ajudar a amainar a sua dor. Senão fisicamente, então psicologicamente. "Estamos no mesmo barco. Somos do mesmo lado." Afirmei numa tentativa de acalmá-lo, visto que a escuridão absoluta podia deixar um homem tenso. "Você está bem? Tem algo quebrado?" Questionei, mordiscando o lábio.

Houve um curto período de silêncio.

"Não." Ele respondeu. "Apenas tomei uma boa surra. Acho que desloquei o ombro." Falou.

"Oh." Esse patético suspiro foi tudo o que pude exprimir, uma vez que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer naquela situação. Ainda se tivesse as mãos mais livres, poderia tentar dar um jeito naquilo, mas com as correntes tão curtas, não alcançava muito longe.

Cerrei os orbes um instante, apoiando a cabeça contra a parede.

Tinha o corpo gelado, os lábios roxos de frio. Meu cabelo estava úmido apesar do tempo transcorrido, assim como as minhas roupas. Começava a sentir o aborrecimento estranho, a coceira provocada pelo fato de permanecer nas mesmas naquelas condições. E, sentada naquele chão molhado, em meio à sujeira, estava certa de que acabaria propiciando a moradia perfeita para uma bela proliferação de fungos.

Aqueles pensamentos me acometeram por um curto tempo. Tinha a mente ocupada com outras coisas que não minha própria saúde ou inteireza - não que isso devesse ser ignorado, é claro, porém, com a pouca receptividade de Mitche e sua ameaça explícita, a preocupação de que o homem ao meu lado virasse uma vítima da minha desobediência era inquietante.

Pensei a respeito do que fazer. Suborno estava fora de questão, naquela situação.

Um refém era uma arma poderosa contra qualquer inimigo com integridade moral e eu não era exceção. Não queria pôr em risco nenhum inocente a menos que isso fosse inevitável, o que não era, naquela ocasião. E não me parecia existir muito mais alternativas, além de anuir às exigências de Hakudoushi ou assistir um humano ser simplesmente estraçalhado.

Suspirei, chateada.

Seria mais fácil se fosse simplesmente eu ali. Mas também sei que não seria agradável. Tenho o péssimo hábito de precisar de uma fonte de apoio. Sou do tipo que verga fácil. Sei que as últimas experiências me trouxeram mais conhecimento, me ajudaram a amadurecer. Enfrentar sozinha a recorrência de uma situação carregada como essa não era tarefa fácil, entretanto.

Não entrar em desespero absoluto era uma evolução agradável o bastante, porém que não ajudava demasiado quando se estava presa, sem perspectiva de fuga, sem planos, ameaçada, psicologicamente perturbada e com um alvo que pagaria pelos seus erros. Se fosse uma decisão unicamente minha... Se fosse algo que eu simplesmente pudesse escolher, sem ter reflexo em ninguém à minha volta... Bem, mas sempre soube que nada no mundo se sustenta por si só. Tudo tem um ponto de espelhamento.

"Como você voltou para cá?" A voz masculina me acordou. Movi a cabeça. "Pelo que eles disseram, você estava sendo protegida pelos seus parceiros 24h."

"Acontece que alguém cometeu uma gafe." Murmurei, encolhendo os ombros, sem querer pensar em Naruto mais uma vez como culpado. "Como você me conhece?" Perguntei mais por reflexo do que por qualquer outra coisa, já que sabia que era bastante óbvio que ele tivesse ouvido alguma conversa sussurrada pelos corredores.

Houve um som anasalado, como se um riso baixo, e então ele, que até então se encontrara estirado no chão, o corpo voltado de lado, se ajeitou, sentando-se contra a parede, logo perto de mim. Àquele movimento, pude sentir imediatamente uma aura de calor emanando na minha direção daquela extremidade. Tremi de prazer. O homem ao meu lado estava deliciosamente quente, podia sentir mesmo sem tê-lo a me tocar.

Mordi o lábio, apreciando aquela parca quentura que logo se findaria. Não demoraria muito tempo até que estivéssemos ambos congelados e úmidos - não que eu já não estivesse, é claro, molhada até os ossos. Danação.

"Ajude-me a tirar essa porcaria." Ele pediu, algo frustrado, referindo-se ao saco em torno da sua cabeça.

Estendi um dos braços, mas não pude alcançá-lo.

"Tenho os braços presos. Não alcanço você. Abaixe-se um pouco para a direita." Instruí, ao que fui prontamente atendida. Agarrei o pano, começando a puxá-lo. Não pude distinguir muito além de uma silhueta quase irreconhecível pelas trevas do cômodo.

Ele deu um profundo suspiro, ao que parece ter feito todos os seus músculos relaxarem.

"Sinto-me melhor." Disse imediatamente ao gesto. Sorria. Soube não pelo que podia ver, mas pela maneira como fez soar as suas palavras, mais claras e satisfeitas, retumbantes na morbidade em que nos encontrávamos. "Com aquilo há cerca de dois dias enfiado na cara, parecia que o ar já não me entrava direito nos pulmões." Explicou por pura tentativa de manter o diálogo, que nos aprazia em meio ao fastio.

"Posso imaginar." Reiterei, encolhendo os dedos dos pés numa tentativa de fazer fluir neles algum sangue. Estavam duros como pedra, de maneira que a circulação parecia ter sido cortada. "Como você se chama?"

"Hm..." O ruído de uma gota pingando foi o único que ecoou num instante. "Eu me chamo Senzo." Disse, remexendo-se, inquieto. Seu movimento o afastou de mim, o que quase me fez soltar um resmungo de insatisfação, mas logo que ele se sentiu mais confortável, tornou a se acomodar, procurando por uma posição. Nossos braços se encostaram. "Masaki Senzo." Concluiu por fim, algo arrastado na maneira como pronunciou o sobrenome.

Tudo o que pude fazer foi soltar um ruído de concordância. Nós ficamos em silêncio logo após a apresentação.

Perguntei-me como ele havia chegado ali, o que o motivou até aquele antigo esconderijo de Hakudoushi, se o descobriu por mérito próprio ou se foi pego por azar. Mil perguntas ocupavam a minha mente, as quais acabei por descartar tendo em vista o meu hábito em lidar com as personalidades pouco expansivas de Sasuke e Sai.

Não me lembro de alguma vez ter conseguido arrancar deles algo que me fosse relevante e não revelado por vontade própria. E, o que por dias, meses, anos me aborreceu, aos poucos foi se tornando cômodo. Simplesmente me acostumei a anuir e jogar conclusões e questionamentos para um canto que não costumava acessar com freqüência. O mesmo local onde deixava as recordações de família, do meu pai, da minha mãe, meus sonhos destruídos, as lembranças ruins. A declaração de Sasuke.

Oh, por favor, implorei para mim mesma. Pensar nas palavras ditas por Sasuke naquele quarto de hospital era como trazer à tona todas as dores que por muito tempo tentei curar sozinha.

"Trabalho para o Kage... bem, para os conselheiros da Vila, para ser mais exato." A sobriedade nas palavras de Senzo me distraiu e agradeci por isso. "Há cerca de três anos, mais ou menos quando começaram a efetuar mudanças sutis na Chuva, os conselheiros implementaram um plano de ação após uma reunião secreta com o líder da Névoa."

"Por muito tempo, ninguém soube sobre o que se foi falado, já que nada impactante ocorreu. Até que a Academia foi fechada, por tempo indeterminado, com a desculpa de que ocorreriam reformas. Ninguém contestou. Desde então não houve mais formação de novos ninjas. E não foi algo com o qual a população houvesse se surpreendido." Continuou ele. "Naquele mesmo período, foi aberta a primeira faculdade da Vila, que priorizava o ensino para o desenvolvimento de engenheiros, arquitetos e professores de alfabetização. O que manteve mais da metade da massa adolescente em polvorosa. O status de diplomado foi reconhecido como mais valioso que o de ninja."

"A partir daí, gradativamente a nossa posição foi sendo deixada de lado. E nossas missões diminuíram, até que fomos relegados à guarda da Vila. Foi quando houve o primeiro atentado de Hakudoushi e os seguintes e os conselheiros me convocaram para rastreá-lo e eliminá-lo." Senzo riu sozinho. "Não que fosse uma tarefa fácil. E eu trabalhei sozinho, até vocês aparecerem."

"Não que tenhamos sido de grande ajuda." Sussurrei para mim mesma.

"Há cerca de duas semanas, descobri enfim o que os anciões planejam para a Chuva: eles venderam o nosso país. Seremos uma colônia da Névoa."

Fiquei um longo tempo em silêncio, esperando ser capaz de assimilar todas aquelas informações repentinas e que se acumulavam.

Tive o ímpeto de mordiscar a ponta da unha num gesto de nervosismo, mas me vi barrada pelas correntes e tudo o que pude fazer foi soltar um bufo de desagrado enquanto sabia que o homem ao meu lado esperave um posicionamento razoável depois daquelas explicações surreais.

Não era uma situação com a qual eu estivesse habituada - não acreditava mesmo haver me deparado com algo do tipo alguma vez. Nenhuma potência ninja simplesmente abria mão daquilo que havia obtido para se tornar a capital tecnológica e submissa. Não parecia lógico ou útil e não podia entender, por mais que tentasse, qual era a justificativa (ou o _que _era aquela justificativa) para aquele câmbio chocante e radical.

O processo havia se iniciado há muito tempo, ao que Senzo dizia, e metade da população havia se acostumado à falta da estrutura ninja.

Não era algo com o qual me preocupei em demasia logo que cheguei, mas acabei por perceber no estranho posicionamento dos jovens. Não havia a febre para se iniciar uma carreira genin que havia na Folha, não havia a ânsia dos jutsus, não havia uma expansão razoável. Todos os rapazes e moças que encontrei naquela boate nada mais eram do que civis, quando em Konoha a grande maioria deles já seriam ninjas experimentados.

Uma pequena parcela de soldados seria mantida para a proteção, mas os treinamentos aparentemente estariam suspensos dali para sempre. E toda a carga de ninjas que obtivessem viria diretamente da sua nova metrópole. Era um desejo ambicioso e que tinha tido para dar errado.

"Isso é demasiado perigoso." Foi tudo o que pude dizer, após uma curta análise da situação. "Como poderá um único país prover tanta gente para o cumprimento de missões e proteção? Dentro de pouco tempo ou logo que a notícia se espalhar, a Chuva será inevitavelmente dominada por outro país mais forte e este lugar virará um interminável campo de guerra." Falei, movendo a cabeça em negativa. "Como pôde compactuar com um anseio tão audacioso? Poderá por em risco toda a população."

Senzo suspirou. "Não tenho alternativas. Fui feito para cumprir ordens." Reiterou-me, tenso pela represália.

"Hakudoushi sabe de tudo isso, não sabe?" Suspirei, aborrecida, apoiando o queixo sobre os joelhos dobrados. "Oh meu Deus." Gemi, consciente de que minhas concepções a respeito daquele homem e seus objetivos se alteravam constantemente, como se fossem ondas numa tempestade. "Por isso os anciões queriam afastá-lo, não é mesmo?" Perguntei, inquieta.

"Não seja precipitada." Ordenou-me, seriedade na voz. "Hakudoushi é um anarquista, é um rebelde. E também um covarde. Nunca estaríamos a salvo nas suas mãos. O que deseja fazer, tentar alçar novamente o poder, voltar ao seu antigo posto por meio de atentados, isso não é procurar pela glória e supremacia da sua pátria. Ele tem ideais diferentes dos seus e dos meus." Avisou, e eu torci a boca com desagrado àquilo. "Nós também sucumbiríamos se o tivéssemos no poder."

"E os outros ninjas? Não é possível que ninguém queira fazer algo a respeito."

"Sakura," Senzo soltou um riso frio. "não há nada que possamos fazer. Uma vez, Hakudoushi tentou nos convencer a nos juntar a ele e efetuar um golpe de estado, mas e aí? Tudo o que teríamos seria uma situação semelhante. Ninguém quer arriscar a sua vida em prol de uma causa sem justificativa. A verdade é que nunca tivemos um bom candidato a governante. E isso é tudo."

"Pois são uns covardes."

"Não é questão de coragem ou covardia. É questão de saber avaliar a questão." Reiterou, seco. "Com o domínio de outro país sobre nós, pode ser que tenhamos uma chance. Com Hakudoushi e seus métodos pouco ortodoxos, seríamos levados a uma guerra. Touga é um sanguinário. Era um bom ninja, mas um maníaco, um filho-da-puta bom na arte de matar."

"E o quê? Por que não se livraram de você ainda, se não tinham perspectivas de me recapturar? Tinham esperanças?"

"Não. Mas sou influente como shinobi. Sou jovem, mas sou influente. Meu pai foi um grande homem aqui. Morreu em serviço há cerca de três anos e desde então eu sou seguido cegamente e todos os velhos ninjas respeitam a minha decisão. Fui feito para isso. Desde que nasci, meu pai esperou isso de mim." Falou, a voz baixa. "Hakudoushi esperava pelo meu apoio, mas Hakudoushi é apenas um lunático. Não se iluda com as perspectivas mágicas dele."

Fiquei muda por um longo tempo.

"Vocês são todos perturbados." Sussurrei. "E me meti no meio disso por azar. Muito azar."

"Pois se benza quando voltar à ativa, boneca." A maneira como zombou de mim me pareceu muito familiar. E franzi as sobrancelhas àquele apelido.

A sua última palavra ativou um alarme na minha cabeça. Aquela voz até então não havia despertado nenhuma lembrança ou fagulha de reconhecimento em mim, mas a maneira como se pronunciou, me soou estranhamente conhecida. E foi quando percebi que, na realidade, desde o início havia uma nota que reconhecimento que fora ignorada. Por pavor, cansaço, preocupação, não importava, na realidade.

Fitei-o, tentando encontrar na escuridão algum traço seu que pudesse recordar, mas no breu pouco podia enxergar e meus esforços se provaram inúteis até o ponto em que desisti de tentar e resolvi simplesmente verbalizar minha dúvida.

"Conheço você?" Perguntei, surpresa.

Senzo riu baixo. Seu riso era agradável e soava bem em meus ouvidos. Era como uma deliciosa canção que vai se tornando melhor à medida que o tempo passa e você consegue compreender o segredo por detrás dela.

Aquele som me manteve ocupada por algo que pareceu ter durado um instante. Parecia estranho que nós pudéssemos conversar e interagir como se nada estivesse acontecendo à nossa volta, como se Mitche não estivesse à espreita, apenas esperando para que eu negasse a sua proposta e tivesse a chance de arrancar as nossas vidas. Ao mesmo tempo, entretanto, era reconfortante e aprazível ter a Senzo junto de mim, afastando os pensamentos mórbidos.

Foi como se, ao chegar, ele tivesse exorcizado todos os demônios. A loucura, as lembranças do genjutsu com Sasuke e Naruto, a solidão angustiante haviam desaparecido, parecendo não fazer parte de nada além de um truque para me assustar. Touga estava certo: o isolamento na escuridão e pensamentos ruins eram capazes de por qualquer um irreversivelmente louco.

"Bem," ouvi logo ao lado. "você deve ter me conhecido como Raito."

Olhei-o, chocada.

Embora houvesse aquela impressão de já tê-lo visto, nunca o teria associado a Raito. As horas que compartilhei com Raito na Chuva pareciam fazer parte de uma outra dimensão que já não era minha. Por mim mesma, nunca teria chegado àquela conclusão.

"Você deve estar brincando." Balbuciei, incrédula. Movi a cabeça. "Mas Raito..." Juntei os lábios, tentando me lembrar das coisas que ele havia me dito a respeito da sua vida. Todas as informações pareciam um borrão, assim como os assuntos das nossas conversas. Parecia ter sido há muito tempo. "Raito não era ninja." Foi tudo o que pude verbalizar, envergonhada pela fraqueza da minha memória, sabendo que havíamos falado sobre muito além de banalidades.

"Raito estava fazendo faculdade, não estava?" Continuou Senzo. "Acontece que tudo foi uma mentira para que eu pudesse me aproximar do seu time. Ordens dos conselheiros. Você sabe, ninjas mentem."

"Então..." Franzi as sobrancelhas. "Você nunca gostou de mim de verdade." Sussurrei.

"Você sem dúvida é linda, Sakura." Disse ele, serenidade na voz. "E eu a teria beijado com prazer se o Uzumaki não houvesse aparecido e nos atrapalhado. Mas sim, parte do que eu fiz tinha a ver com a missão que recebi."

Nós ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo.

"Sinto muito, doçura." Falou-me, afável, como se percebendo algum indício de chateação na minha quietude sorumbática.

"Foda-se, Senzo." Reiterei, mal-humorada. Mexi-me, tirando os cabelos úmidos da frente do rosto, e abracei as próprias pernas, posicionando o queixo sobre elas. "Oh, droga..." Suspirei para mim mesma, extremamente aborrecida. "Em pensar que quase me meti num terrível problema com Naruto..." Soltei um muxoxo de insatisfação.

"Não se preocupe. Nenhuma donzela resiste à minha lábia." Zombou o Masaki ao meu lado, ao que lhe deu um empurrão. "Ei! Eu estou cheio de hematomas!" Reclamou.

-

-

Touga apareceu muito tempo depois, trazendo nossa refeição - já havia perdido a noção de tempo. Não parecia feliz, pelo jeito como as suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas, e Senzo, que estava cochilando, abriu os olhos imediatamente à abertura da porta, que trouxe luz para o nosso escuro cômodo.

Ele estava despido da cintura para cima, suava de maneira abundante, e tinha a espada presa junto do corpo.

"Aqui, garotas." Disse, posicionando a bandeja no chão. "Ajude o seu novo amiguinho a comer, doçura. Nós não soltaríamos os braços dele nem que fôssemos loucos." Zombou, empurrando com o pé o objeto até mais perto de nós. "Daqui a algumas horas Mitche vai aparecer para saber a sua resposta, Sakura. Pense bem."

Nada respondi, preocupada em não encará-lo, e fiquei durante metade do tempo observando a parede ao lado. A visão periférica feminina, porém, me deu a oportunidade de me aperceber dos seus movimentos e, logo após o curto monólogo, Touga deu as costas e saiu, sem se preocupar em se certificar de que havia ou não sido ouvido.

"Faz mais de uma semana que não sinto mais os meus braços." Disse Senzo, a voz cansada.

"Você está brincando." Murmurei, agarrando um pão. Dei uma mordida. "São eles que têm te alimentado durante esses dias todos?" Indaguei, incrédula da resposta. Nenhum deles parecia atencioso o bastante para cumprir tal incumbência simplesmente por boa vontade.

"Agora é você quem está brincando." Reiterou, soltando uma risada seca e sem humor. "Durante a maior parte do tempo fiquei num espaço minúsculo, acho que era um antigo banheiro, e eles simplesmente me jogavam uma fruta ou algo fácil de comer, que não fizesse falta usar as mãos." Declarou. "Devo ter perdido quase cinco quilos, porque não me alimentavam com muita freqüência."

"E em relação à água e suas necessidades fisiológicas?" Perguntei, assombrada.

"Exatamente como você está imaginando: como se eu fosse um cachorro sarnento sem dono." Respondeu ele. "E, de qualquer maneira, com a quantidade de comida que eu estava ingerindo, não é como se precisasse tão logo atender a qualquer chamado irrecusável da natureza." Zombou. "Por isso, não se iluda com qualquer perfil de bondade apresentado por Hakudoushi."

"Eu sei." Afirmei, balançando a cabeça.

"Ele pode não ser o vilão, mas certamente não será o herói."

"Você é o meu herói." Sorri fracamente à recordação da aproximação de Senzo que me permitira fugir. "Foi você quem propiciou a minha fuga, devo agradecê-lo por isso. Então venha cá, pois não me importo de alimentar ninguém. Há o suficiente para nós dois aqui."

"Obrigado." Ele agradeceu, aproximando-se de mim.

"Sou eu é quem agradece."

-

-

Mitche abriu a porta com um estrondo. Tomei um susto. Eu e Senzo jogávamos um jogo qualquer de palavras para passar o tempo.

"Você está pronta, Sakura?" Indagou, frio. "Já tem a sua resposta?"

Fiquei calada por um instante. Estava óbvio para todos nós que a resposta seria sim. Nunca me atreveria a pôr a vida de Senzo em risco por opção própria. Se eu acreditasse naquele tipo de justiça, nunca teria me tornado uma ninja.

Mordisquei o lábio, franzindo as sobrancelhas, aborrecida.

"O que você acha?" Respondi. "É claro que a minha resposta será sim."

"Está bem, então vamos indo. Hakudoushi teve uma crise de tosse há pouco tempo e está com dores terríveis." Mitche se aproximou, abaixou-se perto de mim e soltou as correntes que envolviam os meus tornozelos e pulsos com extrema rapidez.

Não fiz qualquer movimento, entretanto. Tinha os músculos tensos pelo longo período imóvel e nunca conseguiria ter uma reação rápida o bastante se quisesse tentar uma fuga.

Àquela altura já tinha as roupas secas, mas o frio ainda não havia passado. Duvidava que fosse passar um dia. Como previ, com o passar das horas toda a quentura do meu companheiro de cárcere se esvaiu e nós dois tentamos esquecer aquela desconfortável sensação ocupando os pensamentos com banalidades.

Mitche me segurou, pondo-me de pé, e, passando o braço pela minha cintura, me guiou com facilidade pelo corredor, fechando a porta atrás de si. Donde estava podia ver duas portas. O local era bem iluminado. Dali seguimos para a primeira à esquerda, que dava para um quarto. Pude ver Hakudoushi deitado na cama, o único móvel do cômodo. Havia livros e algumas roupas jogadas num canto, sem cuidado. Uma vez que Harima não os havia acompanhado - pelo menos eu acreditava que não -, não podia imaginar quem estava cuidando das refeições.

Quando Mitche me soltou, para que pudesse caminhar na direção do corpo inconsciente, minhas pernas tremeram e eu bambeei, precisando ser agarrada novamente.

"Qual é o seu problema, imbecil?" Sibilou ele, áspero, os dedos fechados como algemas em torno dos meus braços. "Desaprendeu a andar?"

"Para onde foi o seu cérebro, idiota?" Rebati, irritada. "Fique horas com os músculos dormentes e na mesma posição e tente fazer uma maratona, estúpido." Cuspi, fazendo um movimento brusco para me livrar do seu aperto.

"Isso pouco me importa. Vá e faça o seu maldito trabalho." Apontou, caminhando para perto da porta, onde se escorou e se posicionou para me vigiar.

Bufei num gesto infantil, andando de maneira um tanto vacilante até Hakudoushi e abri a parte superior do seu quimono.

Primeiramente fiz uma análise rápida no estado do câncer que se proliferava no seu corpo. O segundo pulmão, que há dias estava parcialmente coberto, havia tido uma piora substancial. Daquela maneira, ele mal poderia fazer movimentos lentos antes de se sentir nauseado, tonto e perto do desfalecimento.

Não havia a menor possibilidade de salvá-lo com apenas o meu chakra e um único médico para tratar daquele caso. Hakudoushi estava, querendo eu ou não, com os seus dias contados. Mesmo se impusesse muito esforço, nunca poderia ser rápida o bastante para limpar as áreas afetadas. A barreira de contenção que havia feito se dissipou pela falta de alimentação e a partir daí o tumor pareceu se expandir com mais velocidade.

Mas não falei daquelas conjecturas ou veredicto para Mitche.

Minha única oportunidade de continuar viva estava em Hakudoushi. Precisaria fingir um tratamento até que o time 7 fosse capaz de me encontrar. E sabia que aquilo não demoraria. Era apenas uma questão de tempo para que pudessem rastrear a área com genjutsu.

Assim, direcionei chakra às mãos e passei, pausadamente, a destruir as células cancerígenas por área. Nunca seria efetivo, eu bem sabia.

"Como ele está?" Perguntou Mitche, da porta.

"Às portas da morte." Disse, sem olhá-lo, voltada para o tórax nu à minha frente.

"Você poderá curá-lo?"

"É possível."

Pareceu ter se passado muito tempo até que ouvimos um barulho ensurdecedor vindo da superfície. Touga chamou por Mitche e ele desapareceu, deixando-me só com Hakudoushi. Deixando-me só a tempo de ver o sorriso malicioso que se delineou na minha boca. Era o time 7 quem estava chegando.

-

-

**N/A: **É isso, minha gente, aqui termina definitivamente a participação maléfica da trupe do Hakudoushi. Nem todos vão morrer. Alguns vão viver pra contar história. Mas esse foi o último ato de maldade, MWAHUAHEUHAHUEAE.

A Vila da Chuva: Bueno, a Sakura percebeu que não dá mesmo pra compreender os trâmites, as intrigas da oposição e as discórdias e acordos políticos. Não é algo com o qual um simples time contratado pra missão deva se preocupar, afinal. Eles só são pagos para ir lá e fazer o que lhes foi ordenado. E agora vocês também sabem porque os anciões contrataram um time de fora, porque todos os ninjas dele estão afastados do serviço de campo. Senzo estava lá para concluir o trabalho se o time 7 não fosse capaz, mas vocês viram que não rolou!

Daqui adiante tudo o que teremos será interação do time 7, a resolução do caso SakuraSasuke, uma digna resposta da Sakura ao Naruto e a reflexão dela a respeito de com quem ficará no final da história.

Vamos ver se chegamos aos 400 reviews! Comentem e nos vemos na próxima!


	18. A Donzela e o Combatente

**Aviso: **o capítulo abaixo não foi corrigido. Qualquer erro encontrado, favor avisar. Beijomeliga.

**Comentário randômico: **QUASE EM FÉRIAS! HÁ!

**Capítulo Dezoito: **_A Donzela e o Combatente_

-

-

Não se passou muito tempo até que ouvi o barulho de passos pelos corredores.

A porta do quarto de Hakudoushi havia ficado aberta, mas optei por não abandonar o local. Certifiquei-me de que Hakudoushi permaneceria inconsciente pelo tempo que fosse necessário e, dali, ergui-me e me movimentei pelo quarto, procurando reativar a circulação dos músculos e afastar a dormência.

Prendi os cabelos num coque frouxo. Eles estavam secos, porém volumosos e maltratados. Tirei uns fios fugidios no processo.

Encontrava-me bem, daquela vez. Com um pouco de fome e sede, trajando roupas úmidas e sujas, mas surpreendentemente saudável. Meu período de cárcere daquela vez havia sido pequeno, talvez 24hrs, não tinha certeza, e não havia nada que uma boa refeição e uma boa ducha não resolvessem.

As ilusões provocadas por Mitche me perturbariam por noites a fio, tinha certeza. Haviam sido de tal maneira realistas que ativaram em minha cabeça a impressão de que realmente ocorreram - era a primeira vez que me acontecia algo daquela estranha magnitude. Sasuke já me impingira uma ou duas vezes algo desagradável, porém que se dissipara dando tempo ao tempo. O que o loiro me fizera ver era como uma memória vívida, entretanto, e que me perseguiria enquanto estivesse na escuridão.

Sabia que aquele era o fim.

Tendo encontrado o esconderijo de Hakudoushi com os seus homens dentro, apenas Touga e Mitche não seriam o bastante. Tinha um grande receio de que Touga acabasse por machucá-los. Era quem mais me preocupava, pela sua habilidade. Seria uma luta interminável se resolvessem atacá-lo fisicamente.

Mordi o lábio, praguejando baixo àquela constatação.

Seria péssimo se a batalha se estendesse. Vil como era, Touga acabaria por utilizar as lembranças embaraçadoras que tinha de nós dois como maneira de desestabilizar o psicológico do time 7. E, se fosse tão esperto quanto parecia ser, mexeria de tal forma com o humor de Naruto que obteria sucesso em desacordá-lo. Naruto era o mais sentimental de todos nós.

Era por isso que eu o amava, afinal.

Caminhei até a porta no exato momento em que Sai apareceu.

Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas numa visível ruga de preocupação e ele suava. Tinha o caderno e o lápis em mãos, pronto para pintar uma das suas figuras caso se deparasse com problemas, mas baixou a ambos logo que me enxergou, na companhia do inimigo inconsciente.

"E os garotos?" Foi a minha primeira pergunta, sem sequer lhe dar a oportunidade de falar.

"Lutando." Reiterou, como se fosse óbvio. Fitou-me de cima a baixo de modo analítico, procurando por qualquer sinal de ferimento. "Você está bem?" Questionou, a boca torcida. "Está pálida como a morte."

Anui, aproximando-me da cama. Ali, peguei o lençol que cobria o corpo magro e fraco de Hakudoushi, rasgando uma tira.

"Sim. Vou ficar bem." Garanti. "Me ajude. Vamos prendê-lo. Está excessivamente debilitado para resistir, mas não nos custará sermos precavidos."

Logo que apertamos os panos em torno dos seus pulsos e tornozelos, Sai o agarrou, jogando-o sobre os ombros para que nós pudéssemos avançar até o corredor e dali ir para a superfície - o que eu aguardava ansiosamente desde que escutei os primeiros ruídos que identificavam a sua chegada.

Embora houvesse garantido que estava bem, ainda assim podia perceber o olhar analítico e preocupado sobre mim logo que começamos a caminhar. Talvez à procura de algum ferimento, como da primeira vez, ou cansaço, perturbação psicológica, algo que me debilitasse a tal ponto em que desmaiaria a qualquer instante. Pra falar a verdade, acredito mesmo que fosse a última hipótese que ocupasse os pensamentos de Sai.

Afora a exaustão e aquele sentimento de fome não-saciada, tudo mais em mim se encontrava em seu perfeito estado. O que era uma grande sorte.

"Não se preocupe." Disse, para tranqüilizá-lo. "Tudo o que preciso é de uma boa refeição e um banho." Garanti. "Precisamos encontrar a minha antiga cela." Olhei para ambos os lados logo que chegamos ao corredor, procurando refazer o caminho feito com Mitche. "O ninja que me ajudou a escapar da primeira vez, aquele que invadiu o território, está comigo."

"Eu sei." Reiterou ele, tomando um rumo sem me esperar. "Naruto já o encontrou. Nós o levamos para a superfície. O Raito, não era? Seu _admirador_." Zombou, cheio de sarcasmo.

"Se você precisa que eu me encontre demasiado debilitada para me poupar dos seus comentários imbecis, pode ter certeza de que o aparentarei, Sai." Respondi, seca. Começando a segui-lo, tentei ajeitar outra vez os cabelos despenteados. "E o nome dele é Masaki Senzo." Acrescentei. "E está a serviço do suposto Kage deste suposto maldito país."

"Suposto maldito país?" Repetiu Sai, sem olhar para mim, embora eu houvesse me posicionado ao seu lado. "Que tipo de informação você precisa para ter certeza de que um lugar que se denomina País da Chuva é definitivamente um país?" Perguntou, áspero. "Vamos lá, não pode ser tão difícil, não é mesmo? Eu achei que as crianças da Folha tivessem esse tipo de instrução básica ainda na Academia."

Revirei os olhos.

"É, mas eu perdi essas aulas. Membro do fã-clube de Sasuke, lembra? Isso quer dizer encontros secretos com as líderes do movimento para combinar regras." Respondi, encolhendo os ombros como se nada pudesse ser feito a respeito da situação. Pude ver um sorriso malicioso se delinear no rosto pálido. "O que eu quero dizer é que a Chuva não será um país por muito tempo."

Ele enfim virou o rosto para posicionar os olhos negros sobre os meus, uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Achei que Hakudoushi fosse a grande ameaça do grande reino e que colocava em perigo todas as almas das pessoas deste lugar, inclusive a sua." Embora houvesse uma nota de ironia completamente clara no seu tom de voz, uma pincelada de curiosidade - quiçá preocupação - também vinha anexada àquela frase.

Encolhi os ombros, num gesto de indiferença.

"Senzo dará a vocês toda a informação da qual precisam." Falei. "Ele é um tipo de líder quase rebelde que preza pela vida dos seus homens." Expliquei, sem me importar em parecer mais séria e menos sarcástica, uma vez que, estando junto de Sai, era necessário jogar com as suas regras. "O que não será muito útil, com aquele posicionamento desistente..." Murmurei, sem ter certeza de que o homem ao meu lado houvesse escutado.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio por um curto tempo enquanto começávamos a subir escadas que provavelmente nos levariam à superfície.

"E Touga e Mitche?" Perguntei.

"Sasuke e Kakashi se responsabilizaram por eles." Disse. "Não se preocupe, feiosa. Seu super-herói impassível preferido acabou com o inimigo tão fácil que sequer deu pra nos deixar a impressão de que era perigoso." Sai parecia azedo. "Ele obviamente subestimou o poder do Sharingan."

Anui. Isso era bastante comum, considerando a pouca informação que ninjas renegados ou menos importantes do círculo dos países ninja tinham.

Não posso negar que me senti aliviada diante daquela informação. Meu maior medo, o de que Touga por ventura acabasse tornando público o que vivenciamos, havia sido contido. Se ele fora desacordado antes que pudesse abrir a boca, então aquele segredo que eu por tanto tempo quis manter continuaria intacto.

Quando chegamos ao último degrau antes da porta e Sai finalmente a abriu, a primeira coisa que visualizei, posicionado sobre a grama verde e emoldurado pela natureza selvagem ao redor, foi o semblante sisudo de Naruto, que tinha os braços cruzados. Ele possuia um corte sobre a bochecha, que deixava o sangue quente escorrer pela pele até chegar ao pescoço e se perder na gola da camiseta.

Sorri assim que pus meus olhos sobre os azuis, o que foi o suficiente para ser retribuída.

O loiro veio na minha direção tão rápido que quase perdi o equilíbrio ao senti-lo me abraçar.

"Sakura-chan." Murmurou perto do meu ouvido, a voz rouca e baixa fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse. "Você está bem?" Questionou, ainda que não houvesse se afastado de mim nem por um instante, de modo que me aconcheguei entre seu aperto. A sensação de conforto era indescritível.

"Muito melhor do que da última vez." Respondi, parecendo bem-humorada. Obviamente, não foi uma piada acertada, pois senti seu corpo ficar tenso contra o meu. Assim, empurrei-o com alguma delicadeza, para que pudesse me fixar no seu rosto. "Está bem, terrível piada." Murmurei, dando-lhe um sorriso de canto que rapidamente foi correspondido. "Daqui adiante, vamos esquecer disso." Garanti.

Naruto concordou.

"É bom ver você, Sakura-chan." Disse, ternura na face.

"Sim, creio que eu, mais do que ninguém, possa dizer o mesmo." Reiterei com algum humor, levantando a mão para tocar na parte ferida do seu rosto. "Está sangrando um bocado. Deixe-me curar esse ferimento." Utilizei o chakra para fechá-lo. Não foram necessários mais do que dois minutos para que sobre a pele dourada não existisse mais nenhum resquício do corte.

Ele esfregou o local, removendo o sangue com a manga da roupa.

"O moreno me pegou desprevenido." Respondeu, um pouco aborrecido. "Touga, acho." E apontou com o polegar para cima do ombro, onde, ficando na ponta dos pés, pude ver o corpo desacordado de um dos meus captores e maior pesadelo. "O teme não teve muito trabalho com esse. Tinha o psicológico da profundidade de uma colher de chá. São os mais fáceis."

Eu ri com aquelas palavras bem entendidas a respeito do assunto. Era um fato concreto que sabíamos dos pontos fortes e fracos das habilidades dos nossos companheiros. E todos nós entendíamos com perfeição as vantagens e desvantagens do Sharingan - suas conseqüências, suas fraquezas, seus perigos. O que era um pouco surpreendente, considerando que Naruto por si só era muito desatento, mas também deveras útil.

Citar Sasuke me fez querer olhar em volta para encontrá-lo. Mas tudo o que vi numa rápida inspeção foi Sai perto dos corpos inconscientes de Hakudoushi e Touga e Senzo escorado contra uma árvore, os orbes cerrados, uma exaustão sem fim no seu rosto encovado.

Torci o lábio em desagrado.

"Kakashi e Sasuke foram atrás do outro, que escapou. Ele era rápido." Explicou Naruto logo que percebeu minha mudança de humor. "Não se preocupe. Em breve eles estarão de volta com o último membro que faltava da corja de filhos-da-mãe." E lançou um olhar frio para o local onde os inimigos se encontravam.

"Obrigada." Agradeci, segurando e apertando sua mão. Vi a sua fisionomia mudar, aparentando alguma confusão, mas optei por continuar antes de lhe dar tempo para questionar. "O que aconteceu logo depois que eu fui capturada?"

Naruto mexeu a cabeça, frustrado.

"Não sei ao certo. Quando você caiu no rio, eu e Sai pulamos atrás, mas não conseguimos alcançá-la. Você e o imbecil ali pareceram sumir numa nuvem negra que se dissipou no meio da água, como se fosse a tinta de um polvo. Um enorme cardume passou por nós naquele momento e perdemos por completo o rastro." Disse, fechando os punhos, quase incrédulo do que falava.

"É o poder de Hakudoushi." Respondi, ao que recebi uma mirada incrédula. "É um Kekkei Genkai." Expliquei. "Mas não acreditei que ele pudesse utilizá-lo nas condições em que se encontra. Hakudoushi está em estado terminal. Nada que eu possa fazer irá ajudá-lo a superar o câncer que se espalhou." Mordi o lábio, desviando o rosto dos enormes olhos claros e cintilantes de Naruto. "Querendo nós ou eles ou não querendo, Hakudoushi morrerá."

A boca rosada à minha frente estava crispada.

"Isso não é algo influirá na sua punição." Falou o Uzumaki, encolhendo os ombros. "Esse homem, Hakudoushi, ele teve sorte de que Sasuke fosse capaz de rastreá-la rapidamente. Caso contrário, não seria um tumor maligno aquele a ceifar a sua vida."

Entreabri os lábios, um pouco chocada pela frieza incomum do mais sentimental membro do time 7. Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, porém, Naruto principiou a caminhar na direção de Sai, que nos observava a distância.

"Vamos, Sakura-chan." Fitou-me por cima do ombro. "O resto do grupo nos encontrará dentro da Vila Oculta." E sorriu, desfazendo por completo a máscara de frieza.

-

-

Nós caminhamos em relativo silêncio até nos aproximarmos dos portões da Chuva.

Era fim de tarde e o sol começava a se pôr, nos iluminando com grandes flashes. A temperatura estava agradável e o céu estava limpo, o que não era o comum do país, mas eu me alegrava pelo fato de não precisar enfrentar o frio. Ainda era como se pudesse senti-lo me açoitando, junto da água gelada, dentro daquele quarto.

Senzo andava ao meu lado, devagar. Havia em seus pulsos fortes marcas das amarras com as quais o mantiveram preso e em seu rosto olheiras, lábios rachados pela sede, uma cor amarelada que se revezava ao pálido. Suas roupas sujas estavam já frouxas. A graça natural dos seus movimentos se fora. A beleza atraente, charmosa, galanteadora não estava mais lá. Era como colocar os orbes sobre uma criatura que por sorte se encontrava viva.

Sabia que mais algum tempo naquela situação e ele acabaria por não resistir à fraqueza. Talvez se encontrasse em estado avançado de anemia.

"Gostaria de examiná-lo assim que for possível." Disse, virando o rosto para fitá-lo. Senzo, que se encontrava distraído, pareceu ter sido chamado de volta à Terra com as minhas palavras. "Após todo este tempo, não é improvável que você se encontre com desnutrição ou qualquer outro tipo de doença relacionada à falta de uma alimentação adequada."

Ele me sorriu, daquele modo amigável e extremamente simpático que por várias vezes me conquistara e reconquistara, por um instante me fazendo esquecer da sua atual imagem.

"Não se preocupe, boneca." Falou, suavemente. "Em alguns poucos dias, com bastante comida boa e uma cama confortável, eu estarei bem." Garantiu, sentença da qual tive de dar risada, pois pensava do mesmo modo. "Além disso, preciso de um banho." E me inspecionou de cima a baixo. "Ambos precisamos. Você fede." Torceu o nariz, provocativo.

Observei rapidamente as minhas próprias vestes e estado: sandálias desconfortáveis, roupas sujas, cheirando de maneira desagradável não só por haverem secado na sombra, mas também pelo meu suor, urina, mofo. Não era uma visão muito agradável, é claro.

"Não que você se encontre em melhor estado." Respondi, sorrindo. "Mas nós daremos um jeito nisso em breve." Garanti, apontando com o queixo para a entrada da Vila Oculta.

"Com você a quilômetros de mim, no que depender dos seus companheiros." E indicou com o queixo Sai e Naruto, que levavam Touga e Hakudoushi e que seguiam atrás de nós, a fim de se certificar de que não seríamos outra vez surpreendidos por fatalidades impossíveis de serem contidas.

Sorri para Naruto. Ele nos mirava parecendo um pouco aborrecido, aborrecimento em grande parte gerado pelo ciúme que sentia, e sua expressão desanuviou quando lhe acenei.

"Talvez eles sejam um pouco superprotetores." Encolhi os ombros num gesto de descaso, mordiscando o lábio. "Mas não é algo do qual eu possa me queixar. Ser excessivamente liberal não é uma característica que condiz com a minha personalidade, pra falar a verdade." Admiti, voltando-me para a grama abaixo dos meus pés a fim de não encará-lo.

Senzo não parecia me repreender silenciosamente por aquela admissão, como acontecia com a maioria das pessoas para quem eu admitia aquilo.

Quero dizer, embora Tsunade-sensei dissesse ser capaz de me compreender de maneira parcial o meu comportamento, ainda assim acreditava que as minhas preocupações e possessividade não eram saudáveis. E Ino, aquela que supostamente devia ser a minha melhor amiga, me creditava a fama de namorada dominadora incapaz de conter os próprios sentimentos questionáveis.

Ao contrário de todos eles, os analisadores da minha psique, o Masaki curvava os lábios da mesma maneira deliciosa que sempre fazia.

"Quero que você conheça uma pessoa muito especial para mim." Disse enfim, após um longo período de silêncio, muito suavemente.

Eu me surpreendi com aquela proposta. Não acreditava que Senzo me considerasse uma pessoa demasiado importante para receber qualquer atenção supérflua, ainda mais por ser a responsável pelo seu período de cárcere. Mas tudo o que pude fazer foi correspondê-lo e, assim, sorri.

"Eu adoraria." Falei, sincera.

Naquele momento paramos em frente aos portões fechados. Os dois guardas que se encontravam posicionados nas laterais dos mesmos desfizeram as posições de proteção quando nos avistaram. Afrouxaram os dedos em torno dos cabos das lanças que seguravam e tiraram os chapéus, um semblante de deslumbre nas faces antes impassíveis.

Senzo os cumprimentou com um aceno e se virou para mim. "É aqui que nós nos separamos, Sakura." Disse, balançando a cabeça numa despedida - cordialidade incomum.

"Mas, Senzo..." Fiquei o encarando, surpreendida. Esperava que ele ao menos fosse com nós até o prédio central da Vila, a fim de poder receber um bom tratamento, aconselhamento médico, roupas limpas. Com aquele pensamento, preparei-me para reiniciar o diálogo, quando a mão de Sai circundou o meu braço.

"Escute o que ele está dizendo." Aconselhou perto do meu ouvido, passando a me puxar sem força na direção do vão aberto entre os portões.

Segui-o sem resistência, vendo as costas de Naruto e o corpo inconsciente de Hakudoushi, que ele carregava por cima do ombro direito, logo à nossa frente. Mal havia me apercebido do fato de ele ter nos ultrapassado, uma vez que éramos eu e Senzo que estávamos na dianteira.

Voltei a cabeça para mirar Senzo uma última vez e ele sorriu.

"Não se preocupe." Disse, com tranqüilidade. "Eu encontro você." E foi a última vez que o vi naquele dia.

-

-

Sentei-me em frente à penteadeira do quarto que me fora concedido para descansar, secando os cabelos com a toalha.

Meu corpo cheirava fortemente a sabonete. Esfreguei-me o que pareceu ser um milhar de vezes antes de perceber meus dedos enrugados e me levantar da banheira, pronta para me secar e vestir roupas macias e limpas. A água com a qual havia me banhado agora estava levemente amarronzada, mas apenas porque me dei uma ducha rápida para tirar o grosso da sujeira antes de me decidir pelo banho de imersão.

Enquanto Naruto e Sai tratavam com o falso Kage os trâmites burocráticos da prisão do que o país denominou "grupo terrorista", uma das criadas me levou até o cômodo, localizado na residência da família principal (composta apenas pela esposa, ciente da falsidade ideológica do agora Matsumoto Arashi), dizendo-me para me banhar e relaxar até a refeição ser servida.

Logo que adentramos a Vila Oculta, por mando de Sai, Naruto cobriu a cabeça de Hakudoushi com um pano preto, para que a população não fosse capaz de reconhecê-lo.

Algo em meu íntimo gritava em protesto àquela sujeira toda e me senti mal quando mirei os rostos curiosos dos transeuntes, que nada sabia a respeito do futuro funesto que os esperava dali alguns anos. Torci para que a transformação da Chuva em colônia fosse pacífica, mas não tinha a menor esperança de que isso de fato se passasse.

Mordi o lábio logo que passei a desembaraçar os cabelos com uma escova.

"É bom ver que você se encontra saudável." A voz rouca de Sasuke, vinda logo detrás de mim, me fez saltar sobre o assento macio.

Virei-me na sua direção, o cenho franzido.

"Sasuke." Falei, em tom de repreensão. "Já ouviu falar em bater na porta?" Desviei os olhos para a janela aberta, por onde ele havia entrado.

"Pensei que talvez você não quisesse me receber." E sacudiu os ombros num gesto de indiferença, impassibilidade visível na face. Os fios negros, que estavam compridos, quase ocultavam por completo seus olhos, privando-me parcialmente do poder que eles tinham.

Crispei a boca, tentando com força empurrar a atração animalesca que eu sentia para um lugar escuro e inatingível do meu peito.

"Como sempre," comecei, áspera. "uma dedução perfeita." Concluí, dando-lhe as costas para tornar a me pentear. Sentia um início de tremor subir desde os dedos do meu pé, vindo também de dentro, querendo me forçar a fraquejar. Tudo o que pude fazer para tentar conter uma força que se assemelhava à força da natureza foi segurar com mais força o cabo da escova, utilizando-o como válvula de escape.

Com o passar dos minutos, o silêncio entre nós se fez insuportável. Mal podia ouvir a sua respiração, mas sabia que ele ainda se encontrava ali, ao alcançe dos meus dedos. E meu cabelo já se encontrava liso e penteado outras várias vezes quando por fim me permiti nublar pelo nervosismo, cedendo à pressão imposta pela sua presença.

Abandonei o objeto sobre a penteadeira antes de pensar em reiniciar o diálogo.

"E Mitche?" Indaguei.

"Kakashi está com ele, você não precisa se preocupar." Respondeu simplesmente, não dando a devida importância à situação, como sempre acontecia. Sasuke estava psicologicamente acima de tudo e de todos, mesmo que nada estivesse a seu favor.

Não respondi.

Levantando-me, caminhei na direção da cama, bem arrumada e suficientemente confortável para parecer tentadora. Estava exausta e a presença de Sasuke não ajudava em nada a amainar aquela sensação de estafamento. O cansaço, não só físico como também mental, era muito maior do que a fome.

"Vá embora." Mandei, sentando-me sobre o colchão para tirar os calçados.

Quando ergui a cabeça para olhá-lo, foi como se os olhos negros estivessem me queimando, tamanha a força com que me encaravam. Nada podia se comparar ao poder da atração que ele exercia sobre mim. Não era suficientemente forte para resistir. Assim, desviei os orbes dos seus, livrando-me do encanto.

"Não." Respondeu Sasuke enfim.

Franzi as sobrancelhas, tornando a encará-lo.

"O quê?" Perguntei, um pouco hostil.

Ele começou a andar, vindo até mim. Entreabri os lábios, chocada pela sua reação, vendo-o posicionar ambas as mãos sobre o colchão, os braços fazendo um cerco a meu redor. O peso do seu corpo fez o meu ceder e logo nós estávamos deitados sobre a cama, minha respiração suspensa.

A boca de Sasuke devorou a minha de modo intenso. Sua língua quente fez com que a minha começasse a reagir involuntariamente. Os dedos ásperos subiram para o meu rosto, segurando-o e me impedindo de fugir, tão forte o seu aperto que poderia deixar a pele sob eles avermelhada com facilidade.

Meus pêlos se eriçaram e meus membros tremeram, um misto de exaltação e surpresa, o aroma masculino e agradável me invadindo as narinas e a respiração ritmada se chocando contra a minha - desregulada, desesperada, afoita. Todo meu interior vibrou ao contato, uma sensação de excitação corroendo a minha carne de modo gradual, que começou a se intensificar à medida que as mãos masculinas desceram pelo meu pescoço e encontraram a curva dos meus seios e da minha cintura, até chegar ao laço do obi.

Com o cérebro nublado pela falta de ar, tudo o que pude fazer foi emitir um suspiro sôfrego ao senti-lo beijar minha clavícula e a pele exposta que se mostrou logo após o afastamento do quimono, revelando o sutiã.

Senti vontade de tocá-lo.

Minhas mãos antes imóveis ganharam vida, subindo até os cabelos negros, agarrando-os com força, descendo até a abertura da sua camisa. Enfiei os dedos pela gola, espalmando as palmas sobre a pele quente. O perfume natural de Sasuke me embriagava completamente. Era como estar flutuando numa onda crescente de prazer.

Meu tronco foi erguido para que ele pudesse remover o fecho da minha peça íntima e afastou os meus braços de si, o que me fez emitir um pequeno gemido de protesto, para que pudesse remover as mangas do quimono, deixando-me com o colo nu.

Tinha os olhos jade nublados quando os coloquei sob os negros de Sasuke.

Quando ele tirou a camisa e nossos troncos se encostaram, tão ardentes, umedecendo pelo formigamento que me subia do ventre à cabeça, tudo o que pude fazer foi cerrar os orbes e me agarrar àquela sensação maravilhosa como se dependesse dela para viver. Um arquejo de desejo deixou a minha garganta.

"Sasuke." Murmurei, sua boca tomando a minha por completo por um longo tempo.

"Isso." Ele sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido, agarrando o lóbulo entre os dentes. Desceu os dedos até a minha região íntima, acariciando-a por sob a proteção do tecido, fazendo-me gemer. "Me chama." Mandou, algo de selvagem na ordem.

"S-sasuke." Repeti, submissa, sentindo os beijos quentes e avassaladores encontrarem a minha pele mais uma vez. Solucei com o prazer que o toque me proporcionava.

Batidas na porta, que aumentavam com o passar do tempo, pareceram romper a magia daquele mundo à parte e me trouxeram para a realidade como se eu me encontrasse a um milhão de anos luz do lugar onde efetivamente vivia.

Apertei os ombros de Sasuke para pará-lo.

"A porta." Falei em voz baixa e trêmula, tentando encontrar o timbre certo. Mas aquela sentença não pareceu perturbá-lo. Ele ergueu o rosto para que pudesse pôr os olhos sobre os meus, perscrutando minha feição inteira, minha boca úmida e inchada, minhas bochechas coradas, minha respiração descompassada. "Sasuke-kun." Murmurei, mais uma vez. "Preciso atender."

Isso foi o suficiente para fazê-lo se afastar. O corpo masculino rolou para o lado e eu me sentei, imediatamente corando com a situação em que me encontrava, fechando o quimono com força.

Não haveria tempo o bastante para que pudesse amarrar o obi, o que me fez desistir dele e apenas me levantar, segurando a veste bem cerrada contra mim com demasiada força. Percebi que tremia quando agarrei a maçaneta e a girei, expondo-me a quem quer que fosse o visitante recém-chegado.

A criada me encarou com curiosidade até notar o movimento de Sasuke logo atrás de mim. Os orbes dela se arregalaram levemente ao ver o torso nu, de músculos bem delineados, e logo corou ao se perceber encarada. Igualmente senti o rubor subir ao meu rosto, pois a imagem que ambos, eu e Sasuke, passávamos era de um casal claramente interrompido num momento de intimidade.

Até meia hora atrás eu o havia mandado partir.

"O jantar será servido dentro de quinze minutos, senhorita." Falou a moça logo que foi capaz de recuperar a voz, curvando-se numa mesura e se afastando tão rápido quanto foi possível.

Fiquei a vendo partir, implorando silenciosamente para que não o fizesse. E quando fechei a porta e me virei para encarar o Uchiha que me esperava, desejei ter trocado de lugar com a serviçal e ser aquela que apenas saiu correndo no momento propício.

Segui até a cama, vendo-o tornar a vestir a parte superior da roupa.

"Isso não muda nada." Disse logo que lhe dei as costas, agarrando o obi e baixando a cabeça para posicioná-lo ao redor da minha cintura. Passei a língua pelos lábios, nervosa. "Você sabe que é capaz de pôr qualquer ser do sexo feminino aos seus pés. Não posso negar a atração que exerce sobre mim. Mas você não me perguntou se eu queria."

Quando percebi, as mãos de Sasuke tomaram o obi de mim, começando a amarrá-lo na parte traseira com delicadeza.

"Você está certa." Disse logo que terminou de fazer o tope, segurando a minha cintura e enfiando o nariz no meu pescoço. Tremi, o contato do seu corpo com o meu quase me tirando a razão outra vez. "Irei perguntar da próxima vez."

A segurança na sua voz me despertou e eu o afastei, girando entre seus braços até ser capaz de pôr os orbes sobre a face masculina, o cenho franzido.

"Não haverá próxima vez, Sasuke."

Ele moveu a cabeça, sem me soltar.

"Você parece tão séria quando me chama de Sasuke." Falou, baixando o rosto para mordiscar a parte inferior da minha boca.

Empurrei-o, violenta.

"Pare de brincar comigo." Vociferei, fechando os punhos. "Não sou um joguete com o qual você possa se divertir." A expressão até certo ponto suave do seu rosto se modificou quando me ouviu. "Você nunca me respeitou, não é mesmo?" Indaguei, tentando impedir que meus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas. "Eu sempre fui a idiota que fez _tudo _por você, nada mais do que isso, não é?" Minha voz foi aumentando gradualmente. Estava a ponto de começar a gritar. "Acontece que eu _não quero mais isso_, Sasuke."

"Está bem." Ele respondeu, aparentemente sem se perturbar com o meu humor descontrolado. "Sai faz você ter uma péssima imagem de mim." Sua boca se curvou apenas o suficiente para deixar no semblante um sorriso quase imperceptível. "Se é necessário que eu a corteje, vou fazer isso." Declarou, tranqüilo. "Você vai ser minha."

Franzi o cenho com raiva, pronta para respondê-lo, mas quando pisquei e o fitei mais uma vez, tudo o que havia no quarto além de mim eram os móveis e a minha respiração frenética.

-

-

Caminhei de modo incerto até a sala de jantar.

Tinha os sentimentos confusos e uma enorme perturbação provocada pela aproximação de Sasuke.

Não podia negar a minha fraqueza física perante ele. Era um homem extremamente atraente, que podia ter qualquer mulher que desejasse, e a minha antiga paixão soava como um chamariz à todo aquele poder corporal, à atração notável. Não importasse o que acontecesse, não podia mudar os fatos. Se eu permitisse, aquele Uchiha confundiria a minha mente por completo, até o ponto em que eu perderia o domínio, o controle, a razão.

Mordisquei o lábio com mais força que o necessário enquanto pensava no prazer que tive ao sentir a boca quente contra a minha, as mãos percorrendo as minhas curvas. Era tentação demais. Era como se alguém houvesse realizado um desejo e posto o objeto dos meus sonhos a um milímetro de distância, tocando em mim.

Todas as minhas antigas resoluções, a cerca de deixá-lo seguir o seu próprio rumo, fragmentaram-se.

Não era capaz de distinguir naquele momento o que era um sentimento real e o que era puramente carnal.

Tive vontade de gritar, pedindo alguma solução para ninguém em especial. Mas, como sempre acontecia, nenhuma luz divina se apresentava à minha pessoa, disposta a me dar as respostas do jeito fácil. E, naquele instante, parecia que o jeito difícil era resistir às ofensivas de Uchiha Sasuke – o que era, _santa mãe de Deus_, realmente difícil.

"Eu até oferecia uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos," a voz maliciosa de Sai soou perto de mim, fazendo-me saltar. "se soubesse que feiosas não pensam nada de útil."

Virei o rosto, vendo-o posicionado logo atrás de mim, e ele logo me alcançou, de modo que começamos a andar juntos na direção da sala de jantar.

Tudo o que pude fazer, embora suas palavras fossem daquela maneira tão ofensivas (como sempre), foi sorrir, sentindo a tensão escoar pelos meus poros como sujeira que se vai com a água. Os pensamentos enlouquecedores a respeito da maneira como Sasuke me beijava desapareceram. Foi como se ele nunca houvesse existido.

"O que deve me tornar uma caçada fácil para os predadores." Reiterei, algo provocante enquanto piscava os olhos com vagareza. O maxilar de Sai enrijeceu, como se houvesse sido pego de surpresa pela conotação sexual imposta no meu timbre. Nós nunca jogávamos daquela maneira, mas por algum motivo eu quis provocá-lo. "Dizem que mulheres que não pensam nada de útil são aquelas que podem fazer as maiores loucuras na cama." Aproximei-me, soprando no seu ouvido.

O corpo masculino ao meu lado ficou tenso, mas logo relaxou.

"É um blefe." Ele respondeu, olhando-me de esguelha. Sorri, porque ele estava certo.

Sem perceber, paramos de caminhar, postando-nos de frente um para o outro. Os seus dedos se ergueram imediatamente para agarrar uma mexa do meu cabelo úmido, enrolando-o no indicador. Agora os fios estavam macios e cheirosos. O aroma do xampu acariciava nossas narinas.

Mantive os olhos fixos nos orbes escuros, tentando decifrar os seus pensamentos. Porém, tudo o que havia na face pálida era impassibilidade, o que me fazia recordar do período em que nos conhecemos, há muito tempo, no qual Sai ainda não havia adquirido uma personalidade própria. Ele era muito bom em ocultar o que estava pensando, mas a sua maneira de reagir era sem dúvidas bem mais receptiva que as reações de Sasuke.

Quando, aparentemente cansado de se divertir sozinho, Sai me fitou, um sorriso se delineou de modo fácil em seu rosto.

"Mas não confunda futilidade com depravação." Disse, aproximando o rosto do meu. "A segunda opção é definitivamente útil." Completou em tom de quem conta um segredo.

"Tenho certeza de que poderemos pôr a sua conclusão à prova em algum momento." Respondi, dando um passo para trás, o suficiente para afastá-lo dos meus cabelos, e soltei um riso baixo enquanto retomava o caminho para a sala de jantar.

Foi só então que percebi o quão faminta me encontrava.

-

-

Naruto se pôs de pé logo que me viu chegar.

Sorri-lhe, assegurando-o de que estava bem, contudo não neguei o abraço que recebi. Afundei o corpo naqueles braços aconchegantes, soltando um suspiro de puro contentamento. A segurança que agora ele é capaz de me proporcionar ultrapassava qualquer nível humano.

Pude sentir sua boca roçar entre os meus cabelos, deixando um beijo sobre o tomo da minha cabeça, e eu apenas o apertei mais forte contra mim, querendo usufruir mais daquele sentimento. Na minha cabeça passavam imagens antigas, que me faziam duvidar da minha própria índole. Não havia a menor possibilidade de eu tornar a vê-lo como um cone ambulante aborrecido, do modo que sempre acontecia anteriormente. Naruto estava agora mais para melhor irmão laranja.

Tomamos distância após alguns segundos.

Era até divertido que nos entendêssemos casualmente. Era um fato comprovado que ambos éramos efusivos. E talvez esse fosse um dos fatores-chave, que me diziam que não devíamos ficar juntos. Pessoas temperamentais demais tendiam a entrar em conflito após algum tempo. Nosso histórico comprovava aquele fato.

A verdade é que eu nunca lhe dei valor, até perceber o quão importante o seu sorriso era para mim. Como uma luz no final do túnel. Agora que o havia descoberto, estava disposta a compensar o período em que fui uma vadia insensível. Ohh, porque eu totalmente fui uma vadia insensível. Maternal, mandona, emotiva, uma árdua crítica e com tendência a deslumbramento constante por Uchiha Sasuke. Algumas coisas mudaram, menos a parte do Uchiha Sasuke.

"Quem vê, pensa que passamos uma eternidade afastados." Comentei, rindo baixo.

"Posso ficar com você nos meus braços por uma eternidade e mesmo assim vai parecer pouco tempo." Ele comentou, parecendo um pouco distraído, e passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros, bagunçando-os um pouco antes de agarrar a minha mão. "Mas isso não importa." Declarou. Nós já havíamos nos acertado a respeito de questões sentimentais. "Vamos jantar-ttebayo!"

Quando ele me guiou para a mesa, puxando a cadeira para que eu pudesse me sentar, pude ver que nela se encontravam já Sasuke, o falso Matsumoto Arashi, sua esposa, Matsumoto Mikoto, e Kakashi. Este último me cumprimentou com um aceno, algo preocupado em seus olhos. Provavelmente lembranças da nossa última desavenças – as quais eu procuraria esquecer. Como tentaria esquecer quase tudo que se passou desde que cheguei a este país.

"Sakura." Ele falou, um tom afável. "Como você se sente?" Perguntou, sorrindo-me.

"Limpa." Respondi com um dar de ombros e uma expressão relaxada. "Um pouco cansada ainda." E meus olhos serpentearam pela mesa bem provida de deliciosas comidas, até chegarem em Sasuke, que se encontrava posicionado ao lado de Mikoto.

"Espero que a comida esteja do seu agrado, senhorita Haruno." As palavras de Matsumoto desviaram a minha atenção antes que o calafrio perturbador subisse pelo meu baixo ventre ao ver o desejo claramente exposto nos buracos negros que eram os olhos de Sasuke. "É claro," ele pareceu se policiar por um momento, nervoso. "isso não deve soar como uma compensação pelo que você passou. Não foi a minha intençã-"

"Já basta, querido." Mikoto interrompeu, amável. Estendendo a mão, pousou-a sobre a do marido, que parecia suar frio. É claro, ele era o responsável por tudo isso. "Não constranja a nossa convidada." E deu um sorriso absolutamente aristocrático, que destacava ainda mais seu rosto de beleza exótica, capaz de aplacar a mais vil desavença.

Foi só e apenas então que me foquei nos traços físicos dela. Era uma mulher que havia sido posta lá para guiar Matsumoto em nome dos conselheiros. Fazia isso muito bem, pois seus olhos azuis eram calmos e aparentemente imperturbáveis, contrastando de modo maravilhoso com os cabelos castanhos escuros, e nela possuía uma força que não possuía aquele _Henge _patético. Uma força que não se deixaria subjugar.

Lembrei-me das palavras de Senzo a respeito de transformar a Chuva num buraco de perdedores. Observando a Matsumoto, sabia, de algum modo, que ela estava ciente de tudo o que aconteceria. Mas, é claro, não se importava um mínimo. Gente rica nunca sofria as conseqüências dos seus atos.

"Onde está Sai?" Perguntou Naruto antes que eu tivesse oportunidade de responder à minha anfitriã.

"Oh." Falei, em indiferença, soando inocente. "Não sei. Ele não estava com você?" Mordisquei o lábio, fitando-o.

"Sai havia ido buscar você." Explicou Kakashi.

"Vai ver nos desencontramos." Tudo o que fiz foi sorrir. Isso o desarmou completamente e logo o assunto foi esquecido. Ou pelo menos até os próximos dois minutos, que foi o tempo que Sai demorou em se juntar a nós.

Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas ao vê-lo, parecendo aborrecido do seu atraso.

"Achei que você havia se prontificado a buscar a Sakura-chan, idiota." Sibilou, algo de protecionismo na voz. O que era compreensível, considerando que eu estava sob seus cuidados nas duas vezes em que fui prisioneira de Hakudoushi.

Tudo o que Sai fez foi dar de ombros enquanto se sentava.

A empregada recém havia aparecido, abrindo as tampas das panelas e começando a nos servir. Já estava degustando silenciosamente da minha maravilhosa sopa quando ouvi o arrastar da cadeira ao meu lado e vi o seu ar de riso malicioso voltado de modo especial para mim. Sai não esquecera o nosso pequeno jogo no corredor escuro.

"Nós nos desencontramos." Disse a Naruto, repetindo sem saber as mesmas palavras que eu, aparentando completa indiferença ao se dirigir ao loiro. "Se você continuar se preocupando tanto, Naruto-kun, acabará adquirindo uma úlcera." Segredou, frisando o nome dele de maneira dócil, a ponto de fazê-la parecer enjoativa.

"Acho que já tenho." Ele resmungou, me fazendo rir baixo, pegando o talher.

"Okay, você andou adquirindo problemas estranhos enquanto estive fora." Comentei, atraindo a sua atenção. "Vamos precisar dar uma olhada nisso." Zombei.

O resto do jantar se passou em meio a conversas de nível meramente social: giraram a respeito do tempo, de política, nada que envolvesse problemas ou confissões pessoais. Não me sentia à vontade entre eles, aqueles fajutos líderes. E me senti mais confortável depois que a as atenções se desviaram do meu retorno.

Queria ter tempo para sentar com o meu time e discutir a situação. Informá-los. Embora não acreditasse que pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa, a idéia de permitir que milhares de vidas corressem perigo por uma decisão inconseqüente soava, para mim, revoltante. Deixar a população de um país suspensa, à espera de um veredicto, e impedir que eles soubessem da reviravolta que em breve aconteceria... Aquilo deveria ser um crime.

Forcei minha mente a voltar a atenção para Naruto, que era quem mais falava, como sempre. Mas muitas coisas me perturbavam naquele momento. Estava cansada (exausta, para falar a verdade) e queria ir para casa. Queria tantas, tantas coisas. Queria dormir, queria esquecer aquele período que parecia nunca se acabar, queria encontrar uma solução para o meu amor por Sasuke. Ou para a maneira como o meu corpo reagia ao seu, como os meus nervos pareciam tremer de expectativa, como os meus joelhos vacilavam à recordação. Soava como um pecado, alguém ser capaz de mexer a tal ponto com o subconsciente outrem.

Ergui a cabeça para fitá-lo. Ele não me observava.

Aquele homem era lindo a tal ponto que não corresponder à sua iniciativa parecia improvável. Tal constatação me fez conter um gemido de desespero. Todas as resoluções, os anseios, os planos que fiz, quando fui dura e madura, poderiam se ruir sem esforço apenas ao senti-lo contra mim.

'Eu amo você, mas eu não _quero mais _você.' Lembrei da minha própria voz, tão certa.

'Eu amo você, mas eu não _quero mais _você.' O tormento de não tê-lo parecia mais seguro, mais estável. Não era algo no qual eu pudesse me perder. Sabia o que encontraria. Haveria apenas a decepção, a dor, como sempre houve. Sem expectativas, sem borboletas no estômago.

'Eu amo você, mas eu não _quero mais _você.' Meu Deus. Por que tudo mudou?

Era uma mentirosa. Inegavelmente, uma mentirosa. Eu o amava, sabia que o amava. Era algo impossível de ser revertido. Estava dentro de mim, havia sido cultivado, regado, crescido conforme os anos passaram. E uma parte de mim também o queria. Era o instinto selvagem, ansioso, a fera que me dominava, que estivera lá para se deixar levar por Touga, pelo novo, pela emoção, expectante, insaciável.

Existia uma parte em meu peito que queria mais. Que queria satisfação física, reconhecimento, queria aquela explosão incandescente que se propagara sem precedentes no meu inconsciente. Não bastava ser apenas a companheira, a mãe.

Não seria capaz de conter Sasuke sozinha.

-

-

Eram quase dez quando Sai me acompanhou até o quarto. Não por uma explicação lógica. Apenas havíamos nos levantado no mesmo minuto.

Logo que paramos em frente à minha porta, ambos anormalmente inquietos, hesitei ao estender a mão para tocar na maçaneta. Adentrar aquele cômodo seria a mesma coisa que permitir que Sasuke me governasse, me dominasse, me devorasse.

Mordisquei o lábio num puro instinto. Minha falta de reação fez Sai franzir as sobrancelhas. Paciência não era a maior das suas qualidades, em alguns casos.

"O quê?" Perguntou, baixo. Seu rosto estava perigosamente próximo do meu. "Não vá me dizer que tem medo do monstro de debaixo da cama?" Caçoou, me fazendo sorrir enquanto encolhia os ombros, ainda sem me mexer.

"Não é nada tão complexo." Murmurei, pensando numa maneira de continuar. Mas não havia modo viável de verbalizar os meus temores. Não queria provocar discórdias necessárias no time e bem sabia que Sasuke e Sai não eram os melhores amigos do mundo. Assim, agarrei a sua mão num movimento involuntário, inconscientemente procurando por uma solução. "Você pode ficar comigo esta noite?" Questionei, antes que pudesse me conter.

A surpresa no seu rosto foi evidente.

Ao invés da malícia aparecer em seguida, como supus que aconteceria, sua expressão se modificou, até que houvesse uma máscara de preocupação no lugar da admiração.

"Por quê?" Indagou, sério.

"Pesadelos." Foi tudo o que respondi, mas foi o suficiente. Não era uma mentira.

Sai apenas sorriu.

-

-

**N/A: **Yeah. Muitas emoções, bem sei. Como disse, Sasuke apareceu. Mas vocês podem ver que a Sakura está pensando duas vezes. Não vou adiantar muito mais coisas. A presença dos três rapazes do time 7 foi forte no capítulo. Sabemos que alguns casos já estão resolvidos, como Sakura e Naruto. O posicionamento deles está óbvio. Mas os comportamentos de Sasuke e Sai vão exigir mais do cérebro de Sakura. Vai ser interessante de escrever. Adoradores de SaiSaku, a vez de vocês vai chegar – já deu pra perceber pelo final do 17.

Minhas férias começam na sexta-feira e vou revisar A Cor. Acho que vou juntar uns capítulos que têm tamanho menor, para diminuir a fanfic, e arrumar um erro aqui e ali de português. Sempre restam erros, mesmo após eu revisar. Se pedi que me avisassem, é porque tinha uma utilidade. Tempos atrás, recebi uma review de uma guria falando "Ah, tá legal, mas ainda tem erros, mesmo contigo revisando". Gente, falando assim não dá pra descobrir onde. Sejam mais específicos, por favor.

Se tudo der certo – e eu sei que vai dar -, o próximo capítulo vai ser o último. HÁ! Vou deixar vocês na dúvida até o último capítulo, pessoal 8D Olha como sou má! E acho que vai ser um daqueles super capítulos e vou fazer um bônus-epílogo, visão de alguém do time 7 sorteado aí.

Preparem os seus corações!


	19. O Homem Ideal

**Despedida: **foi ótimo compartilhar os meus impulsos criativos em relação a Sakura com vocês. Tivemos nossos momentos tensos, mas espero que nenhum coração saia partido! Ficarei com saudades dos leitores de A Cor da Noite, principalmente da Cook Cliq, uma das mais entusiastas fãs. Guria, tu é terminantemente alto-astral 8D

E conforme vão lendo, não esqueçam (independente se o casal final os agrada ou não): EU AMO VOCÊS!

**Importantíssimo: **ao final do capítulo, satisfeitos ou não, deixem seu parecer. Preciso saber o que acharam da maneira como as coisas aconteceram, pra anotar no meu caderninho e corrigir erros de coerência futuros.

**Capítulo Dezenove: **_O Homem Ideal_

-

-

Mal pude tirar os sapatos antes de me jogar na cama confortável, assim que entramos no quarto. Sai permaneceu junto à porta enquanto eu me movi rapidamente sobre o piso de mármore. A sua presença me deu segurança e conforto. Não era a mesma sensação provocada quando eu estava nos braços de Naruto, quando me sentia em paz. Diferente da proteção fraternal oferecida pelo loiro, com Sai as coisas não eram tão óbvias.

Mesmo assim, pensei, engatinhando na direção do meu travesseiro, tê-lo ali, junto a mim, era agradável. As nossas batalhas verbais sempre me distraiam, afastando os pensamentos ruins, e havia algo simplório na maneira como encontrávamos consolo em meio à discórdia.

Assim que me acomodei, virei o rosto na sua direção e plantei a expressão mais ingênua nele.

Eram diminutos os acontecimentos que podiam perturbá-lo. Não. Talvez privá-lo momentaneamente da sua língua ferina fosse uma opção mais correta, considerei. No que se resumia a mim, aprendi que duas fachadas únicas me livravam de apelidos pejorativos e farpas despropositadas. Uma delas era a postura sensual assumida por mim – com a qual ambos não nos deparávamos com muita freqüência. A outra, indubitavelmente, era o meu semblante infantil.

Durante muito tempo, a irritação era o sentimento reinante no meu peito. Não podia evitar ser tão aborrecível. Não era fácil assumir uma posição de governo em meio a um monte de homens. Ser o sexo frágil exige que nos esforcemos duplamente para tentar fazer com que esqueçam do fato.

Mas permanecer tanto tempo nas mãos de gente estranha me fez mudar.

"Você não espera afugentar os meus pesadelos estando a quilômetros de distância, não é?" Perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Eu sei que feiosas não fazem o seu tipo, então você não tem nada a temer, bastardo." Disse, a voz melódica, apesar do xingamento.

Minhas palavras o fizeram mover a cabeça, aproximando-se.

Deitou-se ao meu lado sem se livrar dos sapatos, mas eu não me importei. A cama de casal era grande e confortável o bastante para que não nos batêssemos durante a madrugada. E eu já estava suficientemente acostumada com Naruto, de modo que Sai dormindo seria como ter uma pena sobre o meu travesseiro: imperceptível.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um instante, encarando um ao outro. Pus um olhar analítico sobre a face masculina que conhecia tão bem. Ele tinha um nariz afilado, olhos negros repuxados, um queixo levemente mais fino que o da maioria dos homens, uma barba rala. Seus cílios eram espessos e compridos, dando um ar gracioso para a face sempre impassível. O completo oposto do Uchiha. Nunca haveria sinal de graciosidade nos traços de Sasuke.

Minha apreciação acabou por aborrecê-lo em algum instante, pois sua boca se torceu em sinal de desagrado.

"Minha cara está suja ou você só está admirando a minha beleza?" Questionou.

"A segunda opção." Respondi, sincera. Vi os orbes escuros se abrirem um pouco mais, pela surpresa, e sorri. "É engraçado." Murmurei, sabendo que ele poderia me ouvir. "Você parece a mais encantadora das criaturas..." Dei uma pausa dramática. "Até abrir a boca." Soltei um riso baixo.

O cenho de Sai se franziu, mas facilmente pude dizer que não era em desagrado. Sua feição não estava hostil.

"Se eu disser a mesma coisa," ele começou logo depois, de modo que observei como os lábios rosados se moviam. "você considerará isso como uma crítica ou como um elogio?" Indagou, mexendo-se sobre o colchão para achar uma posição mais confortável, até que estendeu a mão e removeu a bandana, finalmente se permitindo relaxar.

Fiquei em silêncio um instante.

"Depende de como você quiser que eu interprete."

Os orbes escuros perscrutaram o meu rosto, procurando por sinal de zombaria. Mas nada encontrou. Não estava brincando. Tampouco estava sendo sensual – posicionamento que não acreditava executar com maestria, para falar a verdade. Apenas respondi o que achei que deveria responder. Porque era sempre necessário jogar às claras com Sai. É impossível decifrar os seus pensamentos.

Nós ficamos calados pelo que pareceu ser uma eternidade. Apenas o ruído ritmado das nossas respirações ecoava pelo cômodo. Meus olhos pesaram naquele ínterim, finalmente cedendo à exaustão, e nada fiz além de soltar um bocejo e cerrar as pálpebras, desistindo do diálogo.

Senti os seus dedos deslizarem pela lateral do meu rosto, devagar. Suspirei, sem me mover.

"É engraçado." O ouvi sussurrar igual fiz pouco antes, o que meramente me fez soltar um ronronado como resposta. "É exatamente essa sua boca ferina que te deixa tão atraente." O polegar roçou sobre a parte citada, fazendo uma carícia demorada.

Quando a mão morna se afastou, tudo o que fiz foi entreabrir os lábios, oferecendo-os para serem beijados.

Mas o que recebi foi apenas um roçar leve, agradável, e o aroma natural de Sai invadiu as minhas narinas. Seu rosto se afastou do meu só um pouco, pois podia sentir a sua respiração tocar a minha, e me movi na sua direção, até ser capaz de senti-lo fisicamente próximo. Nossos braços roçaram. Peguei na sua mão, segurando-a com firmeza.

"Você é o objeto perfeito para espantar sonhos ruins." Murmurei, pouco antes de pegar no sono.

Tive um sonho delicioso. Estava sentada no meio de um interminável campo de trigo, o sol lambendo o meu rosto. Encontrava-me apenas com as roupas íntimas, mas sabia que ninguém estava ali para me perturbar. Havia apenas o ruído dos pássaros e a quentura deliciosa que atingia o meu corpo, acalentando-me.

Ergui a cabeça para fitar as nuvens brancas no céu, porém os raios solares ofuscaram a minha visão. Fechei os olhos por reflexo, a brisa tocando o meu rosto.

De repente, ar quente tocou o meu ouvido de leve, como uma respiração compassada. Os pêlos do meu braço se arrepiaram àquela proximidade e eu suspirei, um comichão subindo do baixo-ventre até fazer voarem borboletas no meu estômago.

"Eu amo você." A sentença agradável soou então, como uma canção melódica que executava perfeitamente ritmada ao ruído do meu coração.

Não havia ninguém junto de mim naquele lugar, mas eu podia reconhecer o dono daquela voz mesmo entre várias outras. Definitivamente, era Sai.

-

-

O sol se chocava contra a minha face, o que me fez despertar. Remexi-me, soltando um gemido de desagrado. Não esperava precisar acordar tão cedo, pensei involuntariamente. Mas a verdade era que não tinha a menor idéia de quanto tempo havia se passado. Apenas tinha a vaga impressão de que o tempo em que estive dormindo foi pouco, considerando o quanto eu pretendia dormir.

Abri os olhos, esfregando-os para afastar a sonolência, e olhei à minha volta. A janela se encontrava aberta e o vento entrava por ela, balançando as cortinas. Uma brisa fraca chegava até onde eu estava, bagunçando os meus cabelos mais que bagunçados.

Não havia nenhum vestígio da presença de Sai.

O travesseiro ao lado não estava nem mesmo afofado. Durante a madrugada, devo ter me movido, pois me apercebi espalhada por sobre todo o colchão. Droga, foi o que pensei enquanto jogava para o chão o lençol no qual estava parcialmente coberta e me sentava, juntando as pernas. O laço do obi havia se revirado e estava ao contrário.

Bocejei duas vezes antes de me espreguiçar.

Sabia que não estava na melhor das minhas aparências. Podia sentir a boca seca, uma ardência nos olhos e tinha certeza de possuir a cara amassada.

Fui para o banheiro, onde tomei uma ducha demorada. Escovei os dentes assim que saí de debaixo do chuveiro, enrolada numa toalha. Ainda sequer havia me vestido quando caminhei para o quarto. Meus objetos pessoais já estavam ali, derrubados num canto, e segui até a mochila atrás de peças íntimas, uma camiseta, uma saia. O que fosse.

Quando deixei o cômodo, tentando recordar o caminho da sala de jantar, me deparei com Kakashi. Ele parecia tão ou mais sonolento que eu, exceto pelo fato de que se encontrava com as suas roupas de serviço habituais e estava concentrado o bastante no seu livro de pornografia para que não pudesse me notar. Ou pelo menos eu assim o pensava, o que não queria dizer que estivesse certa.

Logo que dei o primeiro passo, os olhos dele se ergueram para mim. "Ah, olá, Sakura." Cumprimentou, balançando a cabeça. "Espero que tenha dormido bem."

"Maravilhosamente." Anui, passando a caminhar ao seu lado.

Nossa última conversa razoável não havia sido tão razoável assim. Encontrava-me nervosa, em ponto de ebulição, e deixei que um milhar de verdades oprimidas e um pouco de drama viessem à tona sem sequer pensar duas vezes. Não era um exemplo absoluto de sensatez, mas tampouco podiam me chamar de irresponsável.

Embora acreditasse haver tomado a decisão certa quando optei por ir embora, com liberação do capitão ou não, sabia que não havia sido a criatura mais racional do universo. Nenhum deles podia ter me obrigado a ficar, para falar a verdade. Não era algo que pudessem pedir apenas, considerando as situações em que me encontrei. Considerando o quanto Touga havia me perturbado. Mas um líder sempre precisa ser coerente, ainda que isso signifique abdicar da sanidade de um membro do time.

Havia sido demasiado dura. Expus as mágoas que ainda guardava, após um longo período de encubação das mesmas. Não era tão fácil quanto as pessoas faziam parecer se livrar do rancor.

Se a situação fosse outra, se houvesse sido apenas um período de prisão e quem sabe algumas surras, meu psicológico se encontraria em melhor estado. É claro, não podia pedir para que Kakashi ou qualquer outro compreendesse o temor que eu tinha dos homens de Hakudoushi, uma vez que não fui totalmente sincera.

Touga era um filho-da-mãe, um bastardo, mas o seu posicionamento não influenciou em nada o desejo que despertou em mim.

Durante anos, li em livros de romance a respeito da atração sexual e de como ela era capaz de fazer alguém cometer as piores loucuras. Nunca acreditei em nenhum deles, pensando ser só apelo de escritores para obterem mais um sucesso literário, mas Touga me mostrou que, quando o corpo queria, a índole era apenas a mosca na sopa.

Eu o odiava por perturbar daquele modo os meus pensamentos. Uma parte de mim detestava saber que a outra ansiava secretamente pela sua boca.

"Me perdoe, Sakura." A voz de Kakashi-sensei me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Virei a cabeça para fitá-lo. Ele havia fechado o livro e agora me olhava. "Sei como você é sensível. Não deveria tê-la forçado a fazer o que eu queria que fizesse."

Encolhi os ombros.

"Você estava certo." Disse, simplesmente. "Teria sido melhor se eu ficasse." Expliquei. "Mas me encontrava abalada e exausta, para ser sincera. Sei que vocês me protegeriam, mas uma parte minha só queria ir para casa." Suspirei, enfiando a mão por entre os fios rosas molhados. "Me desculpe por não confiar o suficiente no meu time, Kakashi."

Ele ficou ainda alguns instantes calado, me analisando com sua expressão sábia, até que sorriu. Estendeu a mão e pousou sobre os meus cabelos, acariciando-os por pouco tempo.

"Então vamos tomar café." Anunciou, no que ambos recomeçamos a andar.

"Com certeza." Falei, rindo.

-

-

Logo que entramos na sala de jantar, uma empregada requisitou a presença de Kakashi-sensei. Os dois partiram e eu fui me acomodar ao lado de Naruto, que devorava um enorme pedaço de pão. Ele era o único no cômodo, o que me fez estranhar. Imaginava que a missão já houvesse sido concluída, o que nos liberava para partir.

Ninguém havia me confirmado nada, apenas presumi. Mas a ausência de metade dos membros do time 7 queria dizer que ainda havia alguma coisa a ser resolvida, na qual eu não estava nem um pouco interessada em me meter. Queria apenas tomar um bom desjejum, descansar o bastante para ficar entediada e quem sabe aproveitar o tempo disponível para fofocar com o Uzumaki faminto ao meu lado, que era um ótimo companheiro para diálogos sem fundamento.

Ele sorriu ao me ver. "Achei que você fosse entrar em coma e dormir por uns três dias." Comentou, estendendo a travessa com ovos cozidos. "Ovos?" Indagou, me fazendo rir.

"Nada de ovos." Neguei, pegando a jarra de leite. "Esqueci a minha janela aberta e acordei com o sol." Expliquei. "E Sai e Sasuke?" Questionei, levando o copo cheio à boca.

"Trabalhando." Naruto encolheu os ombros num gesto de indiferença. "Raito apareceu aqui logo cedo e pediu por uma reunião." Fez uma careta ao citar Senzo. "Kakashi deve ter ido para lá também. Mas eu fiquei para cuidar de você." Explicou, sorrindo para mim.

Anui, agarrando uma maçã.

Ele provavelmente havia se prontificado a explicar aos demais a respeito das mudanças que se operariam na Chuva dentro de pouco tempo. Mas apenas por consideração, porque não poderíamos fazer qualquer coisa para impedir. Exceto se a própria Hokage interferisse.

Afastei aqueles pensamentos, distraindo-me em descascar a fruta. Não queria estragar o dia que mal havia começado.

"Está bem, mas o nome dele não é Raito." Comentei, distraída. "É Masaki Senzo e trabalha para o líder do país." Disse. Quando ergui os orbes para fitar Naruto, porém, ele não estava prestando atenção às minhas palavras. O que era típico.

"O que você vai querer fazer hoje?" Perguntou, parecendo já nem sequer lembrar do assunto.

"Descansar." Respondi rapidamente, sem precisar pensar duas vezes. "Está fazendo sol." Fitei a grande janela aberta. O dia estava bonito lá fora. "Devemos estar num período de estabilidade climática raro no país, já que desde que chegamos tudo o que tivemos foram tormentas." Fiz uma careta.

Ele soltou uma risada, divertindo-se em esmigalhar o pão. "Você está falando do clima ou do seu estado psicológico?" Questionou, ainda bem-humorado. Estendeu o braço e pegou um enorme pedaço de queijo com as mãos nuas. Nossa falta de etiqueta chocaria qualquer nobre do planeta. "Porque se for o segundo caso, podemos dar um jeito nisso rápido." E tornou a me olhar, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Faça a sua mágica." Disse, em tom de descrença.

No instante seguinte, uma fatia de kiwi voou na minha cara, acertando a minha bochecha em cheio.

Naruto caiu na gargalhada, sem se importar com o fato de estar mastigando. Não me movi. Foi como se os meus reflexos houvessem sido desativados por mágica. Apenas lancei um olhar incrédulo para o loiro à minha frente enquanto a fruta gelada escorria pelo meu rosto.

Entreabri a boca inconscientemente, segurando ainda a maçã recém descascada.

"Não acredito que você fez isso." Sibilei tão logo encontrei minha voz. Não obtive nenhuma resposta. Apenas o riso alegre retumbava pelo cômodo, como se a nossa presença tirasse do local toda a majestade proporcionada pela educação impecável de seus moradores.

Estendi o braço e joguei a maçã na sua cabeça. Atingiu-lhe a testa, a fruta caindo para o chão logo depois, e Naruto deu um pulo da cadeira, surpreso.

"Outch." Reclamou, a boca torcida e parando com o escândalo. Massageou o lugar atingido, franzindo as sobrancelhas em sinal de desagrado. "Você não precisava ter jogado tão forte, Sakura-chan." Murmurou.

"Diabos, Naruto. Eu estava esperando uma piada e não um kiwi."

Minha incredulidade ainda era visível na maneira como tinha na face uma expressão de surpresa. Meu movimento foi puramente mecânico, o que eu classificaria como auto-defesa, após anos reagindo de forma nada pacífica ao sarcasmo de Sai.

Mas o loiro não pareceu se importar muito com aquilo, para falar a verdade. Embora o local acertado houvesse ficado levemente avermelhado, toda a máscara de dor se esvaiu após alguns segundos, os quais foram necessários para fazê-lo se desfazer do choque de ter sido acertado subitamente. Tão pronto isso aconteceu, moveu o braço, alcançando a tigela com kiwis cortados em pedaços, empurrando-a na minha direção.

A excitação, surgida como uma Fênix, logo ficou nítida pela maneira como os olhos azuis brilhavam.

"Oh, vai lá." Pediu, animado. Remexeu-se sobre a cadeira, posicionando-se melhor, de modo que ficou muito ereto sobre o assento. "Atira um na minha cara." E enrijeceu o corpo, permanecendo imóvel para que eu pudesse acertá-lo sem dificuldade.

"O quê?" Indaguei, incrédula. Aquela era certamente a idéia mais idiota que ele tinha tido em tempos. E a convivência com aquele loiro me deixou bem maleável no que se referia a idéias idiotas. "Você quer fazer um tratamento para a pele no meio do café da manhã?" Zombei por pura praxe, já que sarcasmo era quase como uma marca-registrada – o que não queria dizer que eu ultrapassasse Sai neste quesito.

"Não seja idiota." Naruto revirou os orbes, parecendo aborrecido com a minha resposta à sua ordem. "Eu só quero que você veja como é divertido."

Tudo o que pude fazer, porém, após ouvi-lo, foi ficar em silêncio por um curto período, esperando que ele refletisse sobre a estupidez da situação – reflexão essa que não aconteceu, visto que não poderíamos dizer que Naruto fosse muito bom nisso. Então mudei meu plano de abordagem: imitei-o, revirando os olhos enquanto agarrava uma fatia de bolo.

"Super divertido." Reiterei, agarrando um guardanapo posicionado ao lado do meu prato cheio de cascas e passando pela bochecha, para limpá-la.

Minha resistência não pareceu agradá-lo. Vi-o franzir o cenho com desagrado ao mesmo tempo em que levei o copo ainda cheio de leite à boca. As suas sobrancelhas eram tão loiras que quase desapareciam em contraste com o dourado da pele.

"Atira logo e pára de ser irônica." Repetiu, mais enfático.

"Não quero parecer uma boçal que atira fatias de fruta nos outros. Alô." Encolhi os ombros, começando a me aborrecer com a insistência. Não seria muito confortável se a esposa do Kage entrasse no cômodo e nos visse fazendo guerra de comida. Devia ter algum código ninja que proibisse isso.

"Atira, pô."

"Naruto..." Suspirei, impaciente.

"ATIRA!"

Atirei uma fatia de kiwi de repente, surpreendendo-o. Ela acertou o centro da sua testa e escorreu pelo nariz, deixando um rastro viscoso por onde passou. Ficamos um segundo em silêncio após aquele movimento súbito. A cara de Naruto naquele meio tempo foi impagável. Caí na gargalhada.

Devo ter rido por um longo período, pois quando percebi tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Mal podia ver a expressão do rosto masculino. Esfreguei a face com força, tentando afastar a dormência provocada pelo choro, mas tudo o que consegui foi limpar as lágrimas que começavam a escorrer. Segurei o estômago com a mão disponível. A constante contração principiava a me deixar sem ar.

Demorou algum tempo para ter companhia no riso frenético.

Naruto fazia o tipo que ria quando alguém ria, apenas por achar divertido. Não era difícil que algo o agradasse, já que não fazia o tipo crítico. Sua simplicidade era uma das suas características mais notáveis e, quando deixava de lado a faceta infantil da sua personalidade, podia ser uma companhia agradabilíssima.

Nós fomos interrompidos algum tempo depois por um pigarreio forte, que se sobrepôs aos nossos ruídos – que podiam já ser considerados "barulhos chamativos".

Erguemos os olhos, deparando-nos com a figura de Senzo escorada no batente da porta, parecendo estar ali há algum tempo (não me admirava. Eu e Naruto não formávamos uma dupla notável pela nossa atenção). Trajava vestes limpas e tinha os cabelos úmidos, seu corpo exalando no ar um perfume de colônia agradável ao olfato. Os quilos perdidos durante o período de cárcere eram perceptíveis sem que fosse necessária uma análise minuciosa, o que não chegava a estragar a perfeita harmonia da sua beleza.

Enquanto eu sorri, receptiva à sua presença e às covinhas provocadas pelo seu sorriso fantástico, tudo o que o loiro à minha frente fez foi deixar que o ar satisfeito desaparecesse da sua face como se nunca houvesse existido.

"Bom dia, boneca." Senzo me cumprimentou, sem se preocupar em ser amigável com Naruto. "É bom vê-la saudável."

Ergui-me para recepcioná-lo. Caminhei na sua direção, abraçando-o com gentileza. Ele pareceu por um instante surpreendido pelo meu movimento, mas eu estava satisfeita em vê-lo bem. Não concordava com a sua posição no que dizia respeito a Chuva, fato, porém não era uma aversão que me impedisse de criar proximidade física entre nós. Era minha culpa que ele tivesse passado por toda aquela intempérie, afinal. E um alívio encontrá-lo sem qualquer cicatriz.

Ouvi o resmungo mal-humorado do meu companheiro de time, para o qual não dei a devida atenção. Separei-me de Senzo após um curto instante e o encarei. Não pude conter meus instintos médicos, avaliando-o. Um pouco pálido e magro demais, talvez com primeiros sintomas de uma anemia. Nada muito grave, concluí.

Sorri. "É bom vê-lo também." Disse, por fim. "Já tomou o desjejum?" Indaguei, apontando para a mesa farta à nossa frente.

Naruto estava o encarando como se quisesse matá-lo. Os olhos azuis estreitos me faziam lembrar da expressão de Sai quando estava raivoso – achava mesmo que era com ele que aprendera a fazê-la. Apertava a colher entre os dedos, parecendo muito agressivo, embora uma colher não fosse exatamente um utensílio que causaria temor em qualquer ser humano.

"Não se preocupe." Acrescentei, vendo a fisionomia de Senzo se contorcer num ar de galhofa, no qual o acompanhei. "Naruto ainda não é mortal com colheres." Caçoei.

"Posso deduzir." Ele falou, balançando a cabeça para o loiro num cumprimento. "Na realidade," virou-se de novo para mim. "prometi apresentá-la a alguém ontem, não se recorda?" Anuí, o que pareceu deixá-lo satisfeito. "Então, você está pronta?"

"É claro." Respondi. Ainda não havia terminado o café, mas não acreditava que fosse sentir fome muito em breve, com a quantidade de comida que havia ingerido na noite anterior.

"Nem pense que vai mover o seu lindo traseiro desta residência sem mim, Sakura-chan." Naruto nos interrompeu, batendo a palma da mão com força sobre a mesa, levantando-se da cadeira onde até então estivera acomodado. A colher foi completamente esquecida. "Se você bem se recorda, fui designado para protegê-la, dattebayo. Ainda mais de um imbecil que gosta de jogar charme pra cima de toda garota bonita que vê pela frente." Sibilou, muito azedo, encarando Senzo.

Houve uma tensão quase palpável no ar, a qual não pude impedir. Franzi o cenho ao mesmo tempo em que mordiscava o lábio num gesto de indignação. Naruto era sempre tão super protetor. Não era uma surpresa que se negasse a nos deixar partir voluntariamente. Ainda mais depois de ter presenciado um quase beijo trocado entre nós.

Começava a me preparar para a longa discussão que viria, quando Senzo apenas me conteve com um gesto de mão.

Encarou firme Naruto, balançando a cabeça. "Está bem." Proferiu por fim, parecendo indiferente. "Você pode vir conosco, alarme-falso."

"Grr." Rugiu Naruto, fechando os punhos. "Como você sabe...?"

Senzo lhe deu um sorriso escarninho que fazia com que parecesse realmente irritante. "Como você acha?" Reiterou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Obviamente, foi Sai quem me contou." Explicou, um tom irônico, o que fez o outro ranger os dentes.

Resolvi interromper o diálogo enquanto fosse tempo. Ou teríamos um embate mortal na sala de jantar de nobres de uma Vila Oculta que não era a nossa e tinha a absoluta certeza de que ninguém seria tão clemente quando descobrissem que havíamos quebrado intencionalmente uma parede. Por experiência própria, sabia que nobres eram sempre mesquinhos, não importa se você salvou o país deles ou não.

Assim, me interpus entre os dois, refreando os instintos assassinos de Naruto. Ele não era o homem mais perigoso do mundo, mas certamente era um adversário a altura. E não queria ser responsável – de novo – por algo de ruim que ocorresse a Masaki Senzo, ou ele passaria a me odiar. _Mesmo_.

"Se é assim, vamos." Falei, segurando a mão do loiro aborrecido à minha frente. Contato físico sempre o acalmava. Senti-o relaxar os músculos de modo gradual.

"De acordo." Aquiesceu Senzo, dando meia volta, voltando para a porta. "Minha casa fica na parte mais afastada da Vila. Nós vamos caminhar por alguns bons minutos, se vocês não se importam." Lançou uma olhada paciente por cima do ombro, conforme começávamos a nos mover.

Tudo o que Naruto fez foi soltar um palavrão murmurado e eu concordei por nós dois, dando-lhe um sorriso amarelo.

Não trocamos uma palavra durante todo o percurso. Nenhum dos homens ao meu lado parecia ter humor o bastante para iniciar um diálogo, embora Senzo sempre houvesse sido mais complacente no que se tratava das reações explosivas de um irmão ciumento.

Havia sol, o que parecia deixar as pessoas felizes. Metade dos transeuntes sorria enquanto deslizavam pelas calçadas. Mas isso não era muito espantoso, considerando que naquele maldito país a última coisa que havia era sol. Provavelmente, grande parte dos alimentos deveria ser importada. Não havia como um pé de alface sobreviver a tanta água. Nem se fosse qualquer semente resistente.

Conforme nos afastávamos, o movimento pelas ruas diminuía.

Observei com pesar as vielas, recordando-me um pouco saudosa das minhas aulas de arte com Haru-san. Não sentia falta propriamente dita do lugar, mas imaginava como Dee estaria se sentindo. Éramos amigas, afinal, e tudo o que eu fiz foi desaparecer com a minha família de quarto homens sem deixar rastros.

Sabia que não poderia voltar a vê-la. Haru-san devia ter sido informada a respeito do que acontecia quando o nosso primeiro esconderijo foi invadido, o que não queria dizer que houvesse obtido permissão para explicar aos alunos o que acontecera. Dee poderia estar pensando em todo o tipo de catástrofe, de prisioneiros de guerra até a assassinos procurados, e eu nunca teria a chance de desmenti-la.

Pareceu ter se passado muito tempo até que avistamos uma casa amarela simples, logo antes do enorme muro, com um jardim verde e uma criança brincando.

Estava preparada para ignorar e seguir adiante, como havíamos feito com todas as residências até então, mas Senzo foi diminuindo gradualmente o passo, fazendo-me lançar um olhar surpreso na sua direção. Uma casa amarela com uma criança não fazia muito o seu estilo.

"É aqui." Ele declarou, por fim, contrariando as minhas expectativas.

Estendeu a mão e acenou para o garoto que corria por sobre a grama com uma bola. Considerei o fato de ser um irmão mais novo, até vê-lo mais de perto. Devia ter por volta dos três anos, porém era grande para a idade. Tinha os mesmos cabelos e olhos de Senzo, o mesmo maxilar e nariz, um retrato fiel. Fiel demais para que fosse apenas um irmão mais novo, concluí.

"É seu filho?" Perguntei, incapaz de conter a minha própria curiosidade.

Seu movimento afirmativo fez o corpo de Naruto retesar ao lado do meu, escapando facilmente do aperto que fiz sobre a sua mão. "Mas que grande safado-ttebayo!" Sacudiu o braço, revoltado. "Você tem um filho e estava tentando beijar a Sakura-chan, miserável!" Gritou, sem se importar em ser discreto.

Corei com aquele alarde, embora Senzo não parecesse muito preocupado. Apenas me lançou um olhar amigável, um sorriso se delineando na face bem feita.

"Não é minha culpa que a Sakura aqui pareça uma ninfa." Concluiu, encolhendo os ombros. Riu baixo, displicente, e pareceu me analisar de cima a baixo, detalhe por detalhe. Sua aparente indiferença enquanto pronunciava aquela frase fez com que o beiço de Naruto aumentasse, assim como o calor em minhas bochechas. Quase podia me perceber hiperventilar. Não era boa em lidar com elogios vindos de pessoas bonitas.

Naquele momento, a criança pareceu finalmente ter percebido a nossa presença e correu na direção da cerca, baixo demais para abrir o trinque do portão, o qual seu pai logo fez, pois acabávamos de nos aproximar da residência.

O menino estendeu os braços, esperando colo. "Papai!" Gritou, soltando uma risada de puro êxtase. Ele tinha a voz mais angelical que eu já ouvira até então.

"Olá, campeão." Senzo o agarrou, pondo-o sobre os ombros num gesto rápido. "Você cuidou bem da sua mãe e da sua irmã enquanto estive fora?" Questionou, ao que ele apenas balançou freneticamente a cabeça numa concordância muda. "Bem, Hideaki, esses são Naruto e Sakura, amigos do papai." E Hideaki voltou seus enormes olhos brilhantes para nós.

"A mamãe fez bolinhos!" Gritou, sacudindo as mãos, e foi tudo o que disse, mas parecia ter todo o significado do mundo.

A esposa de Senzo se chamava Nana, de cabelos com cachos dourados e um sorriso amável, e sua filha caçula, de seis meses, se chamava Kayo. Nós ficamos para o almoço e passamos a tarde com a família Masaki, sem que por nenhum instante nos sentíssemos intrusos. Obviamente, a relação do casal era arranjada – o que era muito comum, mesmo nos tempos atuais. Não havia paixão nos seus movimentos, apenas um amor familiar e gentil.

Por algum instante, me percebi enciumada. Já havia superado com louvor o fato de ter sido apenas uma missão para Senzo, mas saber que ele era casado, sob qualquer circunstância, não se provava ser demasiado agradável. Gostava dele. Era um homem afável e de fácil diálogo, o que não existia com os meus companheiros de time.

Nana nos agradeceu por termos trazido Senzo de volta enquanto embalava a pequena Kayo na sua soneca da tarde. Algum tempo antes, havia permitido que eu carregasse o bebê, trocasse as fraldas e a amamentasse. Tais gestos poderiam parecer ínfimos, talvez patéticos, mas não podia ignorar a sensação de preenchimento e aquecimento no meu coração. Kayo despertava em mim de maneira violenta os instintos maternos. Sempre tive pré-disposição a tê-los, estava claro pela maneira como tratava o time 7. Segurar uma criança, porém, era muito mais recompensador.

Percebi enfim o meu anseio por ter uma família própria, minhas próprias crianças, minha própria casa. Parecia mágico, fantástico, fruto da imaginação. Completaria vinte naquele ano e filhos não deviam ser a prioridade de uma moça recém saída da adolescência.

Tampouco tinha alguém que me provesse do que queria. Quando refleti sobre gravidez, naquela tarde, meus pensamentos voaram sem certeza na direção de Sasuke. Mas aquele anseio durou apenas um instante, até que eu percebesse que Uchiha Sasuke nunca poderia me dar o que eu desejava. Por mais bonito que fosse, ele nunca seria o esposo ideal, o que me daria, além de um jardim florido, atenção. Sou inegavelmente carente. A atenção é essencial.

Durante quase uma década, tudo o que obtive dele foi indiferença. Isso certamente queria dizer alguma coisa, concluí.

Estava tarde quando eu e Naruto refizemos o caminho de volta para a residência do Kage.

Ele estava suado por ter passado todo o tempo brincando com Hideaki, com quem se deu muito bem. Limpava a transpiração que escorria pelas suíças enquanto caminhávamos, os joelhos sujos e as bochechas coradas. A tensão que sentia quando estava junto a Senzo havia desaparecido por completo, depois de algumas horas.

"Você se divertiu?" Perguntei, ainda que soubesse a resposta.

"Hideaki é uma criança fantástica, dattebayo." O loiro aquiesceu ao mesmo tempo em que respondia, sem parar de andar. Tudo o que fiz foi concordar com um movimento de cabeça. Virando o rosto na minha direção, ele sorriu um largo sorriso, que exprimia com facilidade toda a sua satisfação. "Você se divertiu?"

"Muito." Concordei, algo melancólico se remexendo dentro de mim à lembrança dos meus sonhos distantes.

Tinha os pensamentos muito longe quando senti uma mão quente roçar na minha. Procurei pelos enormes olhos claros de Naruto, que apenas soltou um riso baixo, e tudo o que fiz, além de correspondê-lo, foi entrelaçar os seus dedos nos meus, sentindo a textura áspera da pele masculina.

"Você vai ser uma mãe genial." Ele declarou por fim, parecendo seguro das suas palavras.

E nós seguimos nosso caminho.

-

-

O jantar recém havia sido servido quando uma empregada apareceu na porta, parecendo hesitante em interromper a refeição. É claro, com uma senhora rígida como a que ela tinha, todo o cuidado com a etiqueta era de suma importância. Um civil trabalhar para pessoas ilustres, mesmo que numa profissão ignóbil, deveria significar honra para a família. E ninguém quereria perdê-la apenas por azar do acaso.

Mas, ao contrário do que eu pensei a princípio, a moça não se fixou no Kage, que comia sua sopa sem se aperceber da chegada repentina. Seus olhos escuros focaram em mim enquanto pigarreava.

Quando então todos já estavam com a atenção voltada para a recém-chegada, ela apertou as laterais do avental que usava num gesto nervoso e entreabriu os lábios, desprovidos de qualquer pintura, para falar. "Hmm," vacilou um instante, medindo as palavras. "uma jovem solicita uma reunião com a senhorita Sakura na sala de visitas." Declarou, fazendo-me arquear as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

Por um momento, considerei a visita de Dee ou alguém da escola de arte, porém aquele pensamento foi afastado com uma rapidez impressionante. Ninguém sabia que eu estava ali. Ou, refleti, pelo menos aquela era a idéia.

Antes que Kakashi-sensei pudesse responder por mim, pois com uma simples olhadela percebi seu cérebro trabalhando, larguei a colher e me levantei. "Está bem." Concordei.

"Não." Sibilou Sasuke pela primeira vez em muitas horas. Sua voz estava rouca e parecia arranhar os meus ouvidos. Vire-me para fitá-lo, sua expressão estava impassível. "Você não vai se encontrar sozinha com uma absoluta desconhecida." Avisou, os lábios levemente crispados, a única marca de aborrecimento na face de mármore.

Movi a cabeça com certa displicência. "Eu grito se precisar de ajuda." Reiterei, caminhando na direção da porta, deixando-o para trás.

Em poucos segundos cheguei à sala de estar, onde uma moça se encontrava sentada sobre um dos sofás. Ela tinha um enorme par de olhos azuis brilhantes, que se mostravam aflitos e desesperados, e cabelos castanhos claros, num tom quase louro escuro. Vestia roupas simples, denunciando sua posição social, mas havia uma graça incontestável na feição da face e no nariz arrebitado.

Assim que me viu, levantou-se. Era muito mais baixa que eu, o que era uma surpresa. Chegava com alguma sorte a 1.67cm – perto de Sasuke e Sai, que tinham mais de 1.80cm, isso não queria dizer muita coisa. Ela malmente devia passar de 1.55cm.

"Sakura?" Perguntou, a voz vacilante.

Analisei-a enquanto anuía. Havia uma enorme fragilidade impressa no seu rosto de porcelana. Porém, não parecia o tipo de fraqueza provocada por uma doença física. Pela maneira como havia desolação em seu semblante, pude notar que o que a afligia era psicológico, o terror de qualquer médico que se preze. Não é algo contra o qual possamos lutar.

"Eu... eu..." Ela torceu os dedos. Baixou os orbes para os próprios pés, que calçavam sandálias de couro. "Me chamo Hanae." Apresentou-se, a fisionomia se retorcendo em frustração.

Por um curto momento quis interrompê-la, tentando atenuar a sua aflição. Desisti daquele intento logo depois. Nem sempre ser amigável era a melhor opção, concluí. Deixei que ela mesma criasse seu tempo e silenciosamente me preparei para responder a qualquer pedido que se referisse a área clínica. Quando se tem uma fama que o precede, deparar-se com anseios alheios era comum.

"Sakura-sama," Hanae principiou outra vez. Adiantou-se até onde eu estava posicionada, pegando as minhas mãos. "vim até aqui para solicitar a sua ajuda, com todo o meu coração, por favor. Por favor, eu imploro, me ajude." Pediu, desesperada.

"Está bem." Concordei. "No que você precisa de ajuda, Hanae?"

"Cure Arashi."

Num primeiro momento, pensei no Kage. Repassei mentalmente sua expressão durante o jantar, pensando no que poderia estar acontecendo, até que, num estalo agitador, recordei-me de que aquele, na realidade, era o nome verdadeiro de Hakudoushi.

Arregalei os olhos num movimento inconsciente. Não acreditava que fosse outra vez ser perturbada pelo fantasma do homem a quem me neguei a ajudar, com todos dizendo que o episódio havia tido o seu final. Para falar a verdade, sequer mostrara interesse em saber da sua condição médica, para que não me sentisse arrependida pela minha própria decisão. Tudo o que queria dele era distância, tanta quanta fosse possível ter.

Por isso fui sincera quando respondi. "Não posso." Falei, sabendo que isso partiria o seu coração.

Uma dor impossível de ser descrita nublou os seus olhos, como se uma nuvem negra parasse em frente ao rosto delicado, e todos os traços da face feminina se contorceram até que parecessem uma careta repugnante de dor.

"M-mas..." Hanae ofegou, parecendo repentinamente ter ficado sem ar. "Dizem que você é a melhor médica do seu país. P-por favor, Sakura-sama," implorou, um soluço seco abandonando a sua garganta. Um instante depois, lágrimas invadiam os orbes claros. "se o problema é dinheiro," baixou a cabeça. "se o problema é esse, eu... eu p-posso pagar, eu... eu posso trabalhar pra você ou..."

Não tentei me afastar em respeito à sua angústia. Permaneci imóvel, embora houvesse balançado a cabeça numa negativa.

"O problema não é dinheiro." Expliquei, dando uma pausa entre as palavras, dando-lhe tempo para que assimilasse o que ouvia. "Por mais que eu quisesse, Hanae, não poderia curá-lo. O tumor de Hakudoushi está num estágio irreversível. Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer por ele." Declarei, pesarosa.

O choro de Hanae explodiu com força e ela se afastou, dando alguns passos para trás antes de despencar no sofá, cobrindo a face com as mãos trêmulas.

Os soluços sacudiam os ombros frágeis. Ela parecia preste a se desmontar em um milhão de pedaços. Meu peito doeu com a perspectiva. Várias perguntas pipocavam na minha cabeça. De onde ela viera, quem era, há quanto tempo tinha contato com o criminoso, mas o seu desespero era tão intenso e tão sincero que todos os questionamentos morreram nos meus lábios.

Aproximei-me, circundando-a com o braço e a puxando contra o meu peito. Não houve qualquer resistência e o corpo feminino se encaixou contra o meu com facilidade. Balbucios sem nexo ecoavam pelo cômodo, partidos dela, entretanto não era uma reação que me surpreendesse. Muitas vezes havia lidado com parentes de pacientes em estágio final. Havia em seus rostos primeiro a esperança, duramente destruída com a chegada do diagnóstico, e depois o desalento. Era uma devastação sentimental impossível de ser contida.

Não soube quanto tempo se passou, até que Hanae ergueu a cabeça, as safiras úmidas se focando em mim.

"Arashi nunca me amou. S-sequer se despediu de mim quando partiu." Disse, secando o rosto com a palma das mãos. "Mas durante todo esse t-tempo, eu..." Hesitou. "N-não posso acreditar que o seu estado tenha se agravado tanto." Murmurou, parecendo falar consigo mesma. "S-se ele..." Respirou fundo. "Se ele tivesse feito o tratamento mais cedo..." Fitou-me, indagadora.

"Sim." Concordei, melancólica. "Algumas semanas seria o suficiente."

Parte da culpa por Hakudoushi estar em estado terminal era minha, não podia me isentar daquilo. Por mais que dissessem o contrário, eu sabia. Não havia sido ética. Era apenas uma garota acuada por estranhos. Queria poder tê-lo ajudado por opção e não por imposição.

A boca vermelha de Hanae se crispou ao me ouvir. Ela criou uma distância entre nós, como se fazendo surgir um abismo intransponível, e uma dureza sem igual invadiu o seu semblante.

"Você é a responsável por isso." Declarou, asco na voz trêmula. Sua acusação me pegou desprevenida, por isso me mantive imóvel, vendo-a se erguer e caminhar pelo cômodo. Enfiou a mão por entre os cabelos, frustrada. "V-você poderia tê-lo salvado. Ele me disse. Arashi me disse. Foi você quem permitiu que ele chegasse a esse ponto!" Acusou, virando-se para mim.

Gaguejei uma resposta, que acabou morrendo na minha garganta, e a olhei com espanto.

A figura frágil havia sumido. Um brilho maníaco fazia arder os seus olhos, jogando flechas de fogo na minha direção. Foi como uma fenda se abrisse, sugando do seu rosto qualquer traço de fraqueza, até que só restasse a agonia e a raiva.

"Por-por quê?" Hanae gritou, os punhos cerrados. "Sakura-sama, ele é um homem bom. Fraco de espírito, mas bom." Murmurou, tão baixo que mal pude ouvir de onde estava. "O que quer que tenha feito, o que quer que tenha acontecido, não era você quem deveria trabalhar para salvar a vida das pessoas?" Questionou. "Não é isso que os médicos fazem? Salvam, sem se preocupar com a índole, com o passado, com os erros cometidos?"

Ela, que parecia a um passo do desalento completo, uma pobre alma desconjuntada, deu os primeiros passos para a minha direção, talvez pensando em me punir, quando tudo o que vi foi Sasuke à minha frente.

"Você não vai encostar um dedo nela sem antes ter os seus membros arrancados." Declarou, sua voz seca e áspera, demasiado cruel. Mas Sasuke sempre era demasiado cruel, mesmo quando não era necessário que fosse.

Hanae balbuciou qualquer coisa incompreensível enquanto me pus de pé.

Quis pedir desculpas a ela por toda a dor que lhe infringi, porém tudo o que pude fazer foi deixar a sala com passos pesados e correr para o meu quarto, escondendo-me da verdade nua e crua como uma criança amedrontada.

-

-

Não sabia porque estava chorando, só... só estava.

Rolei sobre a cama, agarrando o travesseiro, tirando os calçados naquele meio tempo. Senti o perfume de Sai impregnado na fronha e cerrei os orbes, recordando-me do sonho que tive. O jeito como pronunciara aquela declaração ainda ecoava na minha mente, como se recém a tivesse escutado. Tudo parecia real: o campo de trigo, o sol candente, a respiração agradável no meu ouvido.

Aqueles pensamentos serviram para me acalmar, entretanto o arrependimento não se foi. Afinal, Hanae estava certa. Tsunade-sensei me repreenderia se soubesse das escolhas que fiz. Não queria que uma morte que poderia ter sido evitada fosse jogada sobre os meus ombros.

Solucei inconscientemente.

Estava com raiva da situação em que haviam me colocado, de todos os problemas ocorridos desde que chegamos, do posicionamento dos inimigos, do que fizeram a mim, daquele maldito país, daquela maldita Vila. Tudo teria continuado perfeitamente bem se o meu castigo fosse lavar pratos, limpar pinicos ou qualquer outro tipo de coisa vergonhosa.

Ouvi a porta sendo aberta e logo depois senti um peso sobre a cama. Braços fortes me fizeram sentar e me puxaram para o seu colo. Soltei um resmungo de protesto, pois queria ficar sozinha, porém fui completamente ignorada. Não precisei abrir os olhos para saber quem era. Apoiei meu rosto contra o ombro sólido, aspirando profundamente. O cheiro delicioso de Sasuke invadiu as minhas narinas, quase me entorpecendo.

Ficamos calados, seus dedos acariciando o meu couro cabeludo. Sua proximidade me tranqüilizava.

"Não havia nada que você pudesse fazer." Disse Sasuke então, sem parecer se preocupar com o fato de que era da vida de um homem de que estávamos falando. Para ele, tão acostumado à morte, viver ou não era apenas uma questão de competência pessoal.

Mexi a cabeça em sinal de discordância. "Ela o amava." Murmurei, rouca.

"Sakura, nós não podemos resolver os problemas do mundo." Havia muito de verdade naquelas palavras aparentemente simplórias. Ninguém podia resolver sozinho os problemas do mundo. Tudo seria mais fácil se tivéssemos ajuda do próximo. Só que a palavra "ajuda" não era uma palavra que compusesse o vocabulário particular de um Uchiha.

Assim, sua tentativa de consolo não me animou. Apenas serviu para suscitar em mim ainda mais as lembranças do que acontecera há pouco e do rosto desolado e furioso de Hanae. Fúria não era uma característica que combinasse com ela, tão delicada. E imaginar que fora eu quem acendera o monstro do ódio no seu coração somente me fez chorar mais, agarrando o quimono de Sasuke.

Funguei, ouvindo as batidas cadenciadas do seu coração. "Eu podia tê-lo salvado." Referia-me a Hakudoushi. "Eu fui egoísta e m-me deixei levar pelo r-rancor." Balbuciei, as palavras saindo com dificuldade da minha garganta. "E agora me sinto tão mal..."

Houve silêncio outra vez.

"Bem," Sasuke falou, parecendo um pouco desconfortável. "o que está feito, está feito." Declarou, impassível.

Uma parte frustrada quis rir da sua tentativa de consolo. Ele era péssimo tentando ser amável, mas aquilo definitivamente não importava, pensei, apertando-o mais contra mim. Enfiei as mãos pela gola da sua veste, sentindo a pele sob os meus dedos. Não importava que aquela declaração fosse patética, porque pela primeira vez em muito tempo Sasuke deixara o seu mutismo. Por mim.

Respirei fundo, apertando os olhos com força, sem querer deixar aquele círculo de proteção. O perfume masculino impregnava em minhas roupas e adentrava pelas narinas, uma fragrância deliciosa demais para ser ignorada.

Refleti sobre tudo o que ele perdera quando se fora e tudo o que recebera quando voltara. Deixara seus amigos e seu lar para ir à procura da vingança. Matara o último vínculo que tinha com a família e ganhara desprezo, indiferença e ódio ao retornar à Vila. Uma quantidade demasiado grande de sentimentos ruins para ser suportada só. E Sasuke carregava o estigma de traidor, suportava o desdém e agia como se nada do que vivenciava o afetasse.

"Como você pôde?" Perguntei, a voz abafada por estar com a boca colada no seu ombro. Afastei-me aos poucos, abrindo os olhos lacrimosos para fitá-lo. Seus orbes negros me fitaram, por um instante inquisidores. "Como você pode deixar isso te dominar? É a pior sensação do mundo e você só a alimentou." Sussurrei, perscrutando a feição masculina sem máculas, os traços perfeitos. Uma escuridão pareceu dominá-lo ao ouvir as minhas palavras. "Sasuke-kun," mastiguei o lábio num gesto de nervosismo. "como você pôde trocar estabilidade, amigos e amor por sangue e dor? Não é uma troca justa."

Ele me analisou, o maxilar rígido – sinal do seu aborrecimento, o qual não externalizou.

De repente, ergueu uma mão e levou os cabelos que cobriam parcialmente o meu rosto, fugidos do coque, para trás.

"Às vezes," começou, a mesma apatia que demonstrava quando se defrontava com um inimigo. "fazer justiça com as nossas próprias mãos é mais eficiente do que esperar que o destino a faça." Esclareceu.

Seus cabelos escuros estavam compridos e começavam a ficar sem corte, caindo por sobre a testa, desajeitados. Alguns pêlos da barba rala começavam a crescer, denunciando que estava há dias sem fazê-la, mas aquilo não parecia alterar em nada a sua beleza. Ao contrário, lhe dava um ar mais maduro. Embora Sasuke por inteiro exalasse maturidade. E uma certa impressão de melancolia impossível de ser disfarçada.

Enquanto processava o seu depoimento, sem me esforçar em ser rápida, continuei a mordiscar a boca, distraída. Foi com alguma surpresa que percebi, finalmente, o quão solitário Uchiha Sasuke era. Ainda que estivesse rodeado pelos antigos companheiros, que o amavam, todas as novidades e acontecimentos que perdera ao longo dos anos jamais voltariam.

Não importava o quanto se esforçasse, ele nunca poderia repor o tempo perdido, consertar os erros cometidos e aproveitar a adolescência. É claro, todos os ninjas tinham tendência a amadurecer mais cedo do que a maioria da população, o que não queria dizer que não tivéssemos nossos momentos de farra durante o crescimento. Amigos com quem trocar confidências, as primeiras experiências com alguém do sexo oposto, noites em claro em bares vagabundos, todos aqueles novos experimentos foram ignorados na sua evolução pelo caminho do poder.

Pela primeira vez na vida, senti algo muito próximo a um sentimento de pena. Não era forte o bastante para encarar uma vida solitária.

Aquela sensação afastou de mim a dor por ter tomado uma decisão da qual me arrependeria. Pois o homem à minha frente me fez perceber que cometer um erro era uma característica aceitável num ser humano. Talvez não fosse aquilo o que Sasuke quis me dizer. Algo em meu peito, porém, dizia que se o homem a quem eu constantemente concedia o dom da perfeição também tinha errado, tudo o mais podia ser perdoado.

Não era eu quem precisava de remissão. A situação havia me forçado a fazer escolhas das quais me envergonhava, no entanto para tudo o que acontecera tinha de haver um porquê. Não importava o quanto eu lutasse ou me arrependesse, Matsumoto Arashi estava fadado a morrer para pagar pelos crimes que cometeu.

Sasuke, porém, havia sido apenas uma falha de percurso, um inocente atingido por acaso em uma briga de titãs. Havia sido vítima de um crime hediondo na infância e as lembranças duras moldaram a sua personalidade. Como prova da sua capacidade, sobrevivera às agruras e voltara para o time 7, enfim. Agora, ele precisava de amor, ele precisava ser curado. Alguém o havia trazido para nós, para que o ajudássemos.

Dei-lhe um sorriso trêmulo, os olhos ainda úmidos.

Fitei-o com amor. Ele sempre seria perfeito para mim, não importando o tamanho das suas falhas.

"Sabe de uma coisa, Sasuke-kun?" Murmurei suavemente, encostando a cabeça outra vez no seu peito. Apertei-o contra mim, satisfeita com aquela proximidade que afastava todos os pensamentos ruins. "Eu vou sempre estar aqui por você, não importa o que faça." Declarei, com segurança, sabendo que, apesar de toda a minha fixação durante aqueles anos, eu nunca havia declarado abertamente o quão importante para mim aquele Uchiha era.

Sua mão massageava o meu couro cabeludo, distraindo-me. Aconcheguei-me contra o seu peito num gesto involuntário.

"Nunca mais estará sozinho." Frisei, a voz gentil. "Eu e Naruto seremos sempre a sua família, o seu ponto de apoio, quando você quiser ou precisar. Nunca mais precisará fazer nada que não queira, nunca mais vai precisar dar voz à sua pior parte." Sussurrei, sabendo que ele poderia me escutar. "Perdoaremos todos os seus defeitos. Tudo o que você precisa é ser você mesmo."

"Obrigado." Ele agradeceu, enfim.

O silêncio confortável nos rodeou. Senti os braços masculinos fazendo mais pressão em torno de mim, uma sensação de leveza se apoderando dos meus músculos, pouco a pouco.

Hakudoushi, Touga, a prisão, tudo ficou para trás, como devia ficar. Apertei os olhos, focando a atenção no futuro. Dali adiante, tudo seria diferente, pensei. Entre eu e Naruto e principalmente entre Sasuke e eu. O precipício que havia entre nós parecia ter desaparecido, dando lugar a uma sensação crescente de familiaridade.

Recordei outra vez do sonho que tive, do campo de trigo e da voz de Sai no meu ouvido. "Eu te amo", ele murmurou. Mesmo sabendo que o meu cabelo às vezes virava um ninho de pássaros, que eu não tinha um bom-humor matinal, que odiava quando Naruto fazia cenas de ciúme e que era péssima no quesito arte. Ele esteve atento a cada detalhe do meu corpo e do meu estado psicológico e se preocupou com qualquer ínfimo detalhe que me parecesse importante, embora insignificante a olhos alheios.

Era definitivamente um bastardo no que se tratava de interação social, mas amável quando queria e tão confuso com os próprios pensamentos que chegava a parecer adorável. Dono de um vocabulário nada venerável, entretanto que combinava perfeitamente com o meu, e um bom parceiro para apostas estúpidas e para bebida alcoólica.

Durante anos estive procurando amor numa fonte seca, quando tudo o que tinha que fazer era olhar para o miserável ao meu lado e ouvi-lo.

Estava preste a reagir como qualquer moça reagiria a uma epifania romântica (bochechas coradas, corpo trêmulo, coração batendo desenfreado), quando a porta do meu quarto se abriu. A figura preocupada de Sai se fez visível, as sobrancelhas franzidas, e ele começou a falar "Feiosa, o Naruto me disse que-" quando nos viu sobre a cama.

Os orbes negros e repuxados se abriram um pouco mais, sinal da sua surpresa, e as pupilas dilataram. O maxilar enrijeceu, como Sasuke fazia quando estava nervoso, mas de uma maneira muito mais perturbadora, levando em conta que os traços da sua fisionomia não formavam um conjunto perfeito para deslumbrar, independente da situação. Contudo pareceu ter sido uma falha de apenas num segundo, pois no outro sua expressão ficou impassível.

Ele deu as costas e saiu.

Então eu fiz algo que nunca imaginei que fosse capaz de fazer: me levantei e deixei os braços de Sasuke, um lugar onde nunca estive.

Enquanto corria pela enorme residência à procura de Sai, com as bochechas coradas, o corpo trêmulo e o coração batendo desenfreado, a única coisa em que pensei foi em ter abandonado o homem mais incrível que já havia encontrado. Estranhamente, não me arrependi.

Sasuke nunca havia sido verdadeiramente meu. Ao contrário de Sai. Eu faria com que ele fosse.

-

-

Sai estava na varanda do segundo andar, um lugar que acabei descobrindo pouco depois, seguindo as indicações da empregada. Escorava-se na balaustrada de madeira, observando a movimentação da Vila, ainda que estivesse sem expressão alguma no rosto.

Aproximei-me com cautela, hesitante em qualquer tentativa de diálogo. Sabia que havia sido vista numa posição que não necessitava explicação. Mas a maior parte de mim queria resolver aquele desentendido o mais rápido possível, os dedos vacilantes se remexendo como se tivessem vida própria, antes que os danos fossem graves demais, tornando-se irreversíveis. Se, pensei, desgostosa, já não o fossem. O semblante de Sai, que foi da surpresa à indiferença, não parecia apresentar qualquer chance de aceitar um esclarecimento.

Pela primeira vez, fitar a silhueta masculina fez o meu peito palpitar em expectativa.

Nunca havia o encarado com qualquer intenção amorosa, cega demais pela minha devoção a Sasuke, e abrir de repente a cortina me deixou nervosa, como se estivesse atravessando um terreno desconhecido sem qualquer arma que pudesse utilizar em minha defesa. Indo de peito aberto para o perigo.

Era aquilo, refleti. Era diferente de todas as demais vezes em que ansiei por ser beijada pelo homem dos meus sonhos, em que movi mundos e fundos para tê-lo ao meu lado, em que suportei sua negligência e sua frieza constante. Daquela vez, eu estava atrás de alguém que me reconhecia como mulher. Que não era nada delicado nos seus comentários ácidos, mas que reparava em cada nuance, cada faceta da minha personalidade e suportava os meus surtos temperamentais sem se alterar.

Começava a chuviscar quando andei por sobre o piso de tábua na sua direção, parando ao seu lado, logo após ter respirado fundo.

Se me percebeu, Sai obviamente não o demonstrou, pois não mexeu os olhos da direção em que os havia posto. Ergueu o rosto para o céu nublado, deixando os pingos cortantes atingirem a sua pele, umedecendo os lábios entreabertos.

Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, um período que quase me fez perder a coragem. Porém, molhei a boca com a ponta da língua e murmurei um "Desculpe" baixo.

Ele sequer me fitou, sem dar provas de que havia escutado o que eu havia dito. Ambos sabíamos, entretanto, que ele possuía uma ótima audição. "Você nunca vai esquecê-lo, vai?" Perguntou de repente, uma frieza insuportável em sua voz.

Mil e uma respostas passaram pela minha cabeça naquele instante. Nada disse. Todas as réplicas articuladas pareciam não encaixar com o teor da conversa. Aquele era um questionamento fatal. Qualquer criatura viva sabia do meu amor fiel ao Uchiha renegado – não precisava ser uma pessoa muito perceptiva para notá-lo. Não era um sentimento do qual eu facilmente pudesse me livrar. Não podia tampouco lidar com todo o seu magnetismo pessoal.

Até que enfrentássemos essa missão, nunca me preocupei em fazer com que as coisas mudassem entre nós. Agora, tudo havia ficado diferente. Há algum tempo entrei num processo de transformação de sentimento, que surpreendentemente se adequou bem ao meu coração. Transformar todo o anseio romântico em amor familiar se tornou uma tarefa recompensadora.

Sempre sentiria ciúme vendo Sasuke com outras garotas. Uma centelha minha gritava "Ele é meu", mas toda a parte cética, que era maior, estava conformada com a idéia de que todo o ardor adolescente se convertera em um sentimento melhor, que faria danos menores a mim. Ele continuaria sendo o homem mais belo que algum dia entraria na minha vida, porém ter o homem mais belo não era o bastante para mim, por mais incrível fisicamente que fosse, por mais que tivesse um aroma perturbador ou uma maneira de encarar penetrante. Todo o meu encantamento era físico e nossa relação, supérflua.

Eu estava pronta para seguir em frente. Com um homem que me aborrecia constantemente, mas que era incrível, à sua maneira. Isso é, se ele quisesse.

Sorri, fracamente.

"Eu estou aqui, não estou?" Segurei a sua mão, apertando-a gentilmente.

Ele não se afastou do toque. Seus dedos estavam gelados pela brisa noturna e se aqueceram quase instantaneamente ao contato. Um arrepio de expectativa me correu a espinha à constatação, antecedendo o momento em que teria a boca fria contra a minha.

Sai suspirou, arrancando-me cruelmente daqueles devaneios românticos.

"Não sei se isso é o bastante, Sakura." Murmurou enfim, olhando-me afinal, mas apenas rapidamente. Durou um instante. No outro, já havia os desviado, talvez receoso da decepção intensa que invadiu os meus orbes – que uma vez Kakashi declarou serem os mais expressivos que já vira em muito tempo.

Tudo o que pude fazer foi soltar um sussurro desarticulado em resposta, que podia significar tanto uma concordância como um som de tristeza. A ansiedade invadiu o meu peito com mais força, como se um espeto cutucasse o coração, brincando cruelmente com os meus nervos. E foi por puro reflexo que eu diminui o aperto em torno da sua mão, ao ponto em que a minha despencou ao lado do meu corpo, imóvel.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo.

Pensei em todas as sensações provocadas em mim por Sasuke. Sabia que aquele pensamento era extremamente egoísta, mas me imaginar sem Sai era igual a me imaginar acorrentada pelo poder eletrizante que Sasuke tinha para me controlar. Era decretar a minha sentença junto de alguém por quem não tinha afinidade.

"Não posso lutar sozinha contra ele." Desabafei, receosa. "Se você não estiver aqui por mim, Sasuke me engolirá."

"E não foi isso o que você sempre desejou?"

Aquela pergunta me pegou de surpresa.

Mas a reposta era positiva, pensei, mordendo a bochecha, aborrecida. Havia imaginado um futuro floreado para eu e Sasuke, só que apenas não o queria mais. O sonho da noite anterior, com o campo de trigo, o vento na face, aquela declaração mudara as coisas em mim. Era como se houvesse despertado uma parte adormecida.

Admiravelmente, eu queria Sai com uma força incrível, como se todos os meus poros gritassem aquele anseio súbito, como se dissessem e apontassem "É Ele", o homem por quem eu poderia perder a cabeça sem ter o coração destroçado no processo, que transformaria todas as experiências em ótimas experiências, apesar da discórdia diária, que poderia me deixar dias, semanas, eras frustrada e confusa, na expectativa.

A intensidade daquela vontade fez as minhas pernas tremerem.

"Foi." Respondi, sincera. Vi ele enrijecer o maxilar - isso internamente me fez sorrir. Apressei-me em responder, ainda que tenha forçado a voz a sair pausada para não denunciar o meu nervosismo. "Mas eu não havia experimentado ter você, querer você, esperar por você..."

Sai deu uma risada sarcástica, desdenhando daquela declaração súbita – é claro, não fazia o meu estilo ser compassiva.

"Não posso imaginar quando se deu essa mudança." Declarou, seco.

Considerei as hipóteses. Eram várias, algumas verdadeiras e outras não. Talvez tenha começado há muito tempo, quando recebi o primeiro beijo, aquele roçar perturbador e insuficiente, o qual ignorei por puro instinto de auto-defesa. Ou no período que permanecemos debaixo da raiz daquela árvore, quando o vi falar que era sua musa inspiradora. Não tinha uma data lógica.

"Ontem," falei de repente, mesmo sabendo que não fazia muito sentido. Sabia ser apenas um sonho qualquer, mas também fazia _muito_ sentido. Vi o rosto de Sai se voltar na minha direção, cético, à espera de uma resposta. "quando você disse que me amava." Esperava em troca dessa frase um ar de choque e incredulidade, mas Sai reagiu diferente do que eu imaginei. Ele permaneceu estranhamente sério.

"Pensei que você estivesse dormindo."

_Então não era um sonho_, a Sakura interior berrou, quase descrente. Contudo, ao invés de mostrar a minha admiração, sorri, aparentando uma calma exterior não existente.

"Mas não estava." Frisei.

Um instante depois, a boca de Sai se encontrava sobre a minha. Seus lábios se moveram, encaixando perfeitamente com os meus, dando-me um perfeito beijo de tirar o fôlego.

A explosão foi quase instantânea, pois quando senti os lábios firmes, choque me sacudiu até os dedos dos pés, como um raio iluminando o céu numa noite em que a escuridão parecia não ter mais fim. Antes que pudesse me recuperar da invasão daquela sensação explosiva, a lava começou a fluir, cada vez com mais força, pelas minhas veias, nublando por completo qualquer pensamento coerente.

Quando ele puxou a minha cabeça para trás, fechando a mão em torno dos cabelos rosa, e prendeu os dedos na minha nuca, impedindo-me de fugir, deixei para trás qualquer tentativa de reagir logicamente e me rendi. Enquanto sua boca ávida devastava cada átomo do meu corpo, tudo o que fiz foi entrelaçar os braços em seu pescoço e me agarrar a ele, sôfrega.

Sentindo-me sem resistência, provando a minha entrega completa, Sai mudou o ângulo do beijo, aliviando a pressão apenas um pouco – não a potência.

Com todos os meus membros tilintando de expectativa, o fogo corroendo os ossos de cima a baixo, alojando-se no meu ventre, ele relutantemente recuou, de maneira lenta e hesitante, liberando a minha boca após ter sugado dela toda a mostra de paixão que poderia.

Com Sai, eu sabia que nunca teria tranqüilidade. Que as coisas nem sempre dariam certo. Que nem todos os dias seriam floridos e que não teríamos um final de contos-de-fada. Não estava certa de que nos casaríamos e não antecipava filhos antes da hora certa, embora desejasse intensamente tê-los. Discutiríamos por imbecilidades e trocaríamos xingamentos obscenos, muitas vezes em público. Não tínhamos gostos ou temperamentos parecidos. Nossos gênios não eram compatíveis, não tínhamos os mesmos planos. O cabelo dele era melhor que o meu. Seu corpo era frio; o meu, quente.

Nenhuma prospectiva dizia que daríamos certo num relacionamento de longa duração. Entretanto, sabia que daríamos. Porque Sai sempre me divertia com a sua sinceridade abrupta, seus comentários ácidos e a maneira como sabia desfazer ou criar a tensão no ambiente. E a maneira como ele beijava... oh, bem, ela podia ser suficientemente enlouquecedora, obrigada.

Enquanto deixava-me abraçar, um aperto possessivo e duro, suspirei, refletindo vagamente que o Fã-Clube de Sasuke precisaria de outra presidente. Os lábios masculinos deslizaram pela minha testa e bochecha, até atingir o pescoço, depositando nele beijos que aumentavam gradualmente de intensidade, fazendo-me suspirar, todo o corpo reagindo de modo imediato ao contato. _Definitivamente precisaria, _garanti, referindo-me ao conjunto de fãs do Uchiha, meio dispersa, soltando um riso baixo.

"O quê?" Sai sussurrou perto do meu ouvido, a voz rouca e levemente impaciente, desviando a minha atenção.

O ar quente contra o meu lóbulo me arrepiou.

"Nada." Respondi, aconchegando-me contra ele, os pêlos eriçados. "É só que... eu amo você, bastardo." Declarei, rindo, extasiada com a felicidade e satisfação proporcionadas por aquele pintorzinho de quinta categoria.

Nunca mais teria noites escuras. Agora todas possuiriam a mesma cor: seriam vermelhas e estupidamente quentes. Não apenas porque vermelho é a cor do amor, mas também porque simboliza a raiva e nossos dias não seriam nada harmônicos – não precisava me empregar da minha primorosa inteligência para saber, porém não é como se eu me importasse. Afinal, é ótimo ter alguém com quem testar a retórica. Com um desempenho romântico notável. E uma boa bunda.

**FIM**

**N/A: **Então, peolpe, enfim... o fim!

Foi um capítulo carregado, como deu pra perceber, mas aos poucos tudo foi se ajeitando: Sakura e Kakashi, Sakura e Naruto... é claro, a cena da escolha TINHA de ficar por último, porque é algo pelo qual TODOS estiveram esperando durante 19 capítulos. E espero não ter decepcionado. Obviamente, a fanfic terminou como terminam os contos-de-fada – tudo certo e fofo e cor-de-rosa -, mas os comentários da Sakura sobre o que ela pensa do relacionamento dão uma noção de como tudo se passará com o transcorrer do tempo.

Sou uma adoradora SasukeSakura criada artificialmente. Aprendi a gostar deles escrevendo sobre ambos e durante várias vezes fiquei tentada a deixá-los juntos. Mas ficou bastante claro com o transcorrer dos capítulos que o Sai ERA o cara certo. Puta merda, ele é atento, não é? Girls, vocês não amariam ter um bofe que se lembra de pegar o seu perfume preferido pra te levar no hospital, onde tu tá se sentindo uma baranga e precisa de um toque feminino? Ele é grosseiro e boca suja, porém tem seus momentos de bom samaritano e sentimentos conflitantes. Ou seja, TUDO A VER COM A SAKURA, porque ela é voluntariosa, irritável e metida a mamãe.

Vai demorar algum tempo pra ela conseguir afastar os pensamentos dos "E SE" que nutria pelo Sasuke, mas isso VAI acontecer. O fato de ele ter tentado uma aproximação de última hora foi inútil, pois a Sakura já convivia com o Sai, discutia com ele, tinha um diálogo. É, Uchiha-delícia, já diz o ditado: "Boi lerdo bebe água suja".

**Resposta a um review específico: Fantasma: **sim, baby, eu senti o poder. Ô se senti! Faz um sacrifício em nome da deusa Motoko, que atendeu o teu desejo (UHAEHUAE, tri me achando, né) 8D

Sei que não agradei a gregos e troianos, porém fiz o que a minha consciência mandou.

E a torcida SaiSaku é tão grande que eu não acho que o galerê vai dar chilique – claro, nunca se sabe. Então respirem fundo, releiam as cenas amadas e força na peruca!

O epílogo vai demorar pra sair, porque vou me concentrar em terminar Sabaku tel agora! Espero postar um capítulo na semana que vem ;D!

COMENTEM E ATÉ A PRÓXIMA FANFIC!


	20. Epílogo: A Donzela e seus Cavaleiros

_Eu suspirei, batendo o pé no chão. Roía as unhas também, as quais já estavam com o esmalte descascando._

_"Ah, por favor, Sai!" Reclamei, com uma careta. Agarrei uma almofada para me distrair. Não estava sendo bem sucedida em nenhuma tentativa de focar a atenção em algo que não fosse a minha própria impaciência, cuja crescia cada vez mais rapidamente. _

_Joguei os braços para o alto, estafada. Era tarde, eu estava com frio e amanhã deveria acordar cedo. A situação não estava favorecendo para melhorar o meu humor._

_"Eu achei que a noiva de nós dois fosse eu, bastardo!" Gritei, levantando-me e seguindo até a porta do banheiro com passos firmes. "Saía daí, droga! Eu preciso urinar."_

_"Uma palavra, boneca." A voz dele vinha abafada, pelo fato de estar dentro do chuveiro. "Penico!"_

* * *

**EPÍLOGO:**

**A Donzela e os seus Cavaleiros Jurados**

* * *

Cocei o queixo.

Como fazíamos todos os meses, o Time 7 se reuniria para colocar as novidades em dia. Era um plano um tanto quanto afeminado, se alguém me perguntasse, mas como Naruto era o dono da idéia, preferia me abster de comentários. Suscitar a sua fúria nunca era a opção certa.

Olhei ao redor. O local estava razoavelmente cheio, embora recém fossem onze horas da manhã.

Com o transcorrer do tempo, Sakura e Sasuke aprenderam modos de burlar o meu péssimo hábito de chegar tarde aos compromissos. Assim, eu nunca sabia se eles me diziam o horário do encontro mais cedo do que efetivamente era ou se simplesmente acordavam entre si de chegar cerca de uma, uma hora e meia depois do combinado.

Não digo que não era efetivo, porque era. Ainda é. Mas me aborrece saber que estou sendo passado para trás.

Suspirei, irritado. Puxei o Icha Icha do bolso, o qual comecei a ler. Já haviam se passado dez minutos do horário combinado. Não gostava que me fizessem esperar. Geralmente, este era o _meu _papel. E eu não abria mão dele, só para constar.

A garçonete logo veio me recepcionar. Como sempre, tinha um sorriso nos lábios e um olhar sensual.

Aparentemente, havia um bolão ocorrendo entre as garotas daquele restaurante e elas se revezavam para tentar obter a minha atenção por mais de um minuto. Não que eu seja exigente, porque normalmente costumo levar para cama toda moça bem disposta, mas Sakura ficaria muito aborrecida se o nosso ponto de encontro fosse profanado.

É claro, ela era a única que conseguia usar um adjetivo tão forte para um local tão banal.

Uma das suas exigências fora que eu mantivesse as "minhas mãos amorais longe das nossas atendentes, maldito seja". Na hora, o xingamento me aborreceu. Além disso, não eram as minhas mãos as amorais, mas eu inteiro. Optei por deixar a frase ir. Muito do que eu escuto simplesmente deixo ir. Ou estaria louco.

Só penso, bem, como Sakura lidaria com a hipótese de que eu tenho levado a sua mãe para sair nos últimos seis meses. Não é um segredo, veja bem. Apenas preferimos manter as nossas intenções para nós mesmos. Sakura não é reconhecida pela sua amabilidade. Tenho certeza de que a perspectiva de um romance entre eu e Amaya a enfureceria – é claro, chocaria primeiro, porque ela gosta de ser dramática quando lhe convém.

"Apenas uma garrafa de saquê, por favor." Pedi, distraído. "Estou esperando pelos meus alunos."

"É claro, Kakashi-sensei." Ela disse, excessivamente melosa, dando uma conotação sexual à minha posição de professor.

A idéia me fez arquear a sobrancelha, pensativo. Nunca havia pensado naquela perspectiva.

Não que Sakura não fosse atraente. Apenas não conseguia vê-la como um alvo para potencial conquista. Eu a vira crescer. Sentia-me quase como um pai substituto. Uma simples insinuação já parecia perturbadora, que dirá então voltar os olhos para ela com idéias sexuais. Não apenas era inconcebível como inseguro.

Ela tinha um número suficientemente grande de admiradores poderosos. Não estava disposto a entrar na batalha.

Agora, passados já seis meses da nossa missão na Chuva, as turbulências internas do time 7 haviam amainado. A calmaria surgira, enfim. Com Sai tendo levado o prêmio para casa, Naruto aceitou o prêmio de consolação e convidou a doce Hyuuga para sair. Já Sasuke, bem, ser preterido apenas atiçou o seu espírito competitivo e avivou as chamas do seu orgulho. Passados poucas semanas, decidira nunca mais passar por aquilo outra vez. Agora, todas as garotas o amavam. Ele as amava também. Mas apenas por um ou dois dias, ou até que tivesse tempo para entrar nas suas calcinhas.

Não o repreendo. Com a fama e os atributos físicos que tem, seria um desperdício dá-los a uma única mulher. Não há necessidade de estabilidade afetiva em se tratando de interação com sexo oposto. Os sentimentos não fazem o sexo melhor.

Ah, bem, sou suspeito para falar. Ainda não levei Amaya para a minha cama. Não posso dizer.

"Divertindo-se com a visão, Kakashi?" A voz de Sai chegou aos meus ouvidos, divertida, e me arrancou daqueles estóicos pensamentos. Logo percebi que a distração sempre me levava aos velhos hábitos: observava fixamente, embora sem concentração, o traseiro da garçonete que se afastava - traseiro esse, já digo, que nem era assim tão digno de atenção.

Voltei a cabeça na direção dos recém chegados.

Sakura tinha os cabelos compridos presos numa trança, alguns fios escapando, e usava uma camisa de seda cor de pérola que combinava muito com a tonalidade da sua pele. Namorar impulsionou uma repaginada no seu guarda roupa conservador. Ultimamente ela vinha mostrando tanta pele que uma ou duas vezes me sentira impelido a perguntar em que parte do caminho deixara o resto dos seus trajes.

Nunca o fiz, é claro. Nada é mais duradouro que a força do ódio de uma mulher.

"Naruto está vindo." Ela disse, pousando a bolsa sobre a mesa. "Foi deixar a garota na casa dela." Resmungou, jogando a trança para trás do ombro. Havia em seu rosto uma careta de desagrado e em seu tom, notas facilmente perceptíveis de ciúme e fúria reprimida.

Preciso lhe dar os créditos pela atuação até então impecável. Possessividade era natural da sua personalidade. Não era para menos. Ela havia alimentado, vestido e mimado os garotos do time 7. Comportara-se muito bem ao descobrir que Naruto estava saindo com Hinata. É claro, inflara as narinas e esbravejara um e outro palavrão em voz baixa, mas em geral não mostrara uma resistência tão grande. Pedir que fosse amigável com a Hyuuga, porém, era inadmissível. Não aconteceria tão logo.

"E Sasuke?" Perguntei, fechando o livro e voltando a guardá-lo na bolsa presa ao lado da minha perna.

Sai revirou os olhos. Sakura crispou os lábios. Sasuke continuava a ser o único ponto de divergência entre eles. Obviamente, Sai podia admitir que o sentimento de Sakura para com relação a Naruto não passava de algo maternal. Quando se tratava de Sasuke, porém, sempre encontrava motivos para desconfiar.

"Não pergunte." Sakura gesticulou os braços com enfado. "O fã-clube tem andado insuportável nos últimos tempos. Embora tenha trocado saliva com todas as malditas garotas existentes desta Vila, parece que não tocou em nenhuma integrante oficial do seu fã-clube. Aparentemente, _eu _sou o motivo. Porque, _é claro_, eu devo tê-lo manipulado e..." Suspirou, ainda furiosa. "Ah, você sabe."

Sorri.

"Fui eu quem lhe deu a lista." Confessei, rindo baixo. "Por acaso encontrei um dia, na sua lixeira. Havia alguns nomes interessantes lá. Não havia motivos para não propiciar à Vila outra pequena distração. Com Gai viajando, não tenho tido com quem competir. E, admito, estou entediado." Encolhi os ombros, em tom de confissão.

Eles se entreolharam. Logo, me olharam. Ambos ergueram as sobrancelhas. O excesso de convivência fizera com que compartilhassem manias irritantes.

"O que você estava fazendo revirando o _meu_ lixo?" Sakura perguntou de repente, ao mesmo tempo em que a garçonete voltava com uma garrafa de saquê e três copos.

Fingi me distrair com o decote avantajado do traje de trabalho da recém-chegada – o que fez com que ela aprumasse a postura e jogasse o cabelo para trás do ombro, uma reação natural das fêmeas prontas para flertar. Sakura, como era esperado, bufou. Estendi a mão para servir a bebida.

"Ah, bem." Dei uma pausa calculada. "Foi numa manhã em que você tinha saído, e eu fui buscá-la para uma missão." Sai e Sakura recentemente tinham se mudado para um apartamento conjunto. Amaya achava que aquele era um grande passo num relacionamento, e demorou a se deixar convencer diante da idéia. Embora fosse mãe de uma moça maior de idade, não conseguia deixar de ver a filha como o bebê que pusera no mundo. "E a folha de papel de cor rosa pink chamou a minha atenção. Só isso."

Sakura não se deixou convencer. Ela era uma vadia esperta. Conhecia todos os nossos trejeitos. Podia farejar cheiro de mentira a quilômetros. Mesmo Sasuke, o rei da impassibilidade, tinha dificuldade em alterar provincialmente uma informação.

"Pronto para fazer o pedido agora, Kakashi-sensei?" A garçonete perguntou, melosa, e provincialmente ignorou a presença de Sakura, como o faziam todas as garçonetes desde que elas consideravam uma declaração de despeito o fato de ter tantos homens visualmente agradáveis ao seu redor e não reparti-los com boa vontade.

Mas aquela era uma maldita boa chance de desviar a atenção da gafe cometida. E, esperto como sou, eu a agarrei com unhas e dentes.

"Você chegou na hora, meu bem." Disse, agarrando o cardápio. Abri-o na frente do rosto. "Veja uma rodada de espetinhos de lula, oniguiris e também aquele sashimi especial da casa. Ahh, e uma dúzia de sushi. Pensando melhor, duas dúzias. E, hmm, mais uma tigela de ramen de porco. Dois. Não, ah, três. Sim. Naruto com certeza comerá dois."

Sai arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto a moça-de-peitinhos-pequenos se afastava.

"Você devia ter avisado que estava dando uma festa. Eu teria posto um traje melhor." Comentou, sarcástico. Eu ergui a cabeça, confuso. Ele revirou os olhos, a boca meio torcida, mostra de impaciência. "A quantidade de comida que você pediu certamente é para um batalhão."

"Sempre é melhor prevenir." Encolhi os ombros. Desviei a atenção para a porta. Sasuke entrava, a pose imponente que fazia com que as mulheres suspirassem (os suspiros sempre se tornavam mais agudos quando eram rejeitadas. De uma maneira que eu nunca compreendi, toda mulher se apaixona por um homem que a esnoba). Tinha os cabelos molhados e o rosto vermelho. Vinha de uma seção de amassos quentes. "Ahh, veja. Sasuke está aqui."

Ele se aproximou, ignorando a expressão desgostosa de Sai, e se sentou ao lado de Sakura. Por mais que fingisse o contrário, Sakura era a única mulher a despertar o seu amor. Já não tentava conquistá-la, mas não perdia nenhuma chance de ficar próximo.

"Onde você estava?" Ela lhe perguntou, furiosa. Certamente, havia percebido os sinais antes que eu. "Ah, espera. Não quero _saber_." Sibilou, logo que ele abriu a boca para responder. Ela gesticulou de maneira exagerada, e puxou o cardápio da minha mão, escondendo o rosto atrás dele. "Vocês são todos uns vadios." Resmungou. "Até você, seu bastardo." Acotovelou Sai, que se curvou ao cutucão e grunhiu.

"O quê?" Ele rebateu. "Eu já disse que não percebi que a garota estava flertando comigo, _meu Deus_! Você devia confiar mais em mim."

Ela riu, desgostosa.

"No dia em que uma mulher que estiver mostrando o decote para você não estiver _flertando_ com você, pode se sentir no direito de subestimar a minha inteligência, queridinho." Disse, friamente. "Vocês foram banhados com mel, Jesus. A situação está insuportável." Sacudiu a cabeça, exasperada. "Não bastasse a _namoradinha _do Naruto..."

"Ah, vai começar." Sai suspirou, exasperado.

"Ah o quê, maldito seja?" Sakura lhe lançou um olhar capaz de congelar o inferno. "Vocês assinaram um contrato eterno comigo. Eu alimento, crio, dou amor. Eu até lavo as suas meias, porcaria. Vocês automaticamente passam a se tornar minha propriedade. Se você queria liberdade, devia ter amarrado o seu bode em outro lugar. Mas, ah, sinto muito, é tarde para voltar atrás."

"Você não me vê reclamando." Sasuke disse, apoiando-se melhor contra o encosto da cadeira, a mão preguiçosamente seguindo até a cadeira de Sakura, logo ao seu lado.

Havia um sorriso torto e sarcástico em seus lábios enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos em Sai, como se quisesse apenas provocá-lo, e, como era de se esperar, o rosto de Sai corou no mesmo instante. Mesmo o respirar de Sasuke lhe era ofensivo. Os comentários irônicos quase o faziam explodir.

"É uma pena que você seja só o irmãozinho então, Uchiha." Rebateu, muita frieza em sua expressão para o calor da fúria que havia em seus olhos. "Quero dizer, não que seja sua culpa. A arte da conquista não é para qualquer um, não é mesmo?"

O corpo de Sasuke retesou. A tempestade estava se armando sobre as nossas cabeças com a mesma velocidade com que Naruto podia devorar um ramen.

"Chega." Apenas uma palavra. Apenas uma palavra os fez calar. Sakura nem ao menos precisou olhá-los. No que se tratava do time 7, ela era a soberana absoluta e irrevogável. Nenhum deles se atrevia a confrontá-la. Que dirá contrariá-la. "Bem, eu estava falando com Nana, a dona da confeitaria. Ela tem uma filha. Civil, bonita, tão prendada!" Sakura suspirou animadamente, imediatamente mudando de assunto. "Sasuke vai sair com ela na quinta."

"Quê?" A pergunta veio dos dois lados: tanto de Sai como de Sasuke.

"O quê?" Sakura sacudiu os braços. "Você não acha mesmo que eu vou aceitar que você namore com uma vadiazinha qualquer, acha?" Perguntou, lançando um olhar comprido e indignado para o Uchiha à esquerda. "Posso aceitar que você se divirta, mas relacionamento sério vai ser com alguém que eu aprove. Mal posso me imaginar encontrando com uma mulher qualquer daqui alguns anos."

"Você não acha que essa decisão deve partir de Sasuke?" Perguntei, optando por tomar as rédeas da situação antes que Sai tivesse tempo de expor o seu despeito.

"Não." Ela respondeu, sem hesitar. Serviu-se de saquê, tomando um gole. "Eu sei o que é o melhor para o Sasuke. Até mais do que ele mesmo. Além disso, tenho certeza de que ele vai se divertir. Sasuke gosta das garotas difíceis. É claro, pode preferir as fáceis para lhes arriar as calcinhas, mas só se sente motivado com alguém que teste o seu carisma. Hikaru com certeza vai testá-lo. Ela me disse que o considera um bastardo aproveitador."

"Então por que ela aceitou?" Sai perguntou, azedo. A interferência de Sakura ainda o aborrecia, mas o fato de saber que havia uma mulher que não se dobrasse à beleza de Sasuke foi o suficiente para amainar um pouco da ira.

"Eu a subornei." Sakura sorriu. "Hikaru queria um telescópio. Eu lhe dei um telescópio. Em troca, ela deverá sair com Sasuke três vezes, se ele quiser um próximo encontro."

Sasuke fez uma careta. A idéia feria o seu orgulho. Na realidade, na maioria do tempo era mais fácil ferir o seu orgulho do que o seu corpo.

"Você não pode estar falando sério." Resmungou, sem olhá-la. Inclinou o corpo para pegar a garrafa de saquê.

"Ah, mas eu estou falando muito, muito sério, bebê." Ela lhe deu um sorriso brilhante. Havia um quê sonhador em sua expressão. "Até já pensei na roupa perfeita para a ocasião. Você fica lindo de azul. Ah, vai ser tão divertido!" Bateu palmas, distraída. "Vamos às compras!" Ergueu os braços.

"Não nessa vida." Rebateu Sai. "Não vou gastar nem mais um centavo numa roupa que você nunca vai usar."

Sakura fez o biquinho infantil e o olhar choroso que conseguia arrancar tudo – ou quase tudo – dos integrantes do time 7. Em outros tempos, acrescento. Agora, a maioria de nós estava suficientemente maturada com relação às suas expressões faciais, para não se deixar levar. Naruto era o único a fazer todas as suas vontades.

"Você não entende as minhas necessidades." Ela choramingou. "Sasuke-kun, diz pra ele que eu preciso de roupas novas." Voltou o rosto na direção de Sasuke, que apenas grunhiu algo incompreensível, distraído com a sua própria bebida. Era de conhecimento público que ela tinha tendência a fazer-nos voltar contra nós mesmos quando lhe convinha.

"O seu aniversário está chegando. Você sempre ganha pilhas de presentes." Eu disse. "Apenas aguarde mais duas semanas."

Ela fez uma careta.

"Sasuke nunca acerta o meu tamanho. E Naruto sempre me dá coisas inúteis. Da última vez, ele me deu uma coleção inteira de ferramentas. Nem vou comentar sobre Sai. Se dependesse dele, eu usaria uma burca. E nunca mostraria nada além dos pulsos." Gesticulou. "Eu devia fazer uma passeata em protesto contra a inaptidão masculina para presentear."

Naquele momento a garçonete voltou, trazendo uma pesada bandeja. Sobre ela, a infinidade de petiscos que eu pedi num momento de distração.

Com Sasuke presente, a atenção da moça se desviou na sua direção como se atraída por um ímã. Seu sorriso plástico era tão brilhante que poderia cegar um observador desavisado. Normalmente, eu me aborreceria por aquela mostra óbvia de predileção. Embora já estivesse há um bom tempo na casa dos 30, ainda era suficientemente agradável para suscitar paixões adolescentes.

Para a maioria feminina, porém, o pobre Kakashi só servia de estepe para o verdadeiro astro. Eu era um show de abertura. Ah, bem, veja só como a idade não traz vantagens.

"Sasuke-san, há algo que eu possa _fazer_ por você?" Ela perguntou, a voz melosa, piscando os cílios e inconscientemente endireitando a postura.

"Há algo que você pode fazer por _mim_, queridinha." Respondeu Sakura, furiosa. "Eu estou há meia hora esperando para fazer o meu pedido. Vou precisar falar com o gerente ou você vai parar de flertar com a clientela e atender quem precisa ser atendido?"

Poucas mulheres eram corajosas o suficiente para se opor a Sakura. Ela tinha um ar autoritário natural, que lhe impingia uma pose ameaçadora, e apenas aquelas dotadas de espírito bravio eram capazes de peitá-la e rebater as suas acusações.

Fazer sexo ajudou a melhorar a sua auto-estima. Agora Sakura meio que se considerava a rainha do populacho.

A nossa garçonete, para o meu azar, era uma dessas garotas jovens que não se consideram aptas para levar um combate verbal adiante. Então, como era de se esperar, corou ao ser pega em flagrante, perdeu uma grande parte do brilho sensual e se recolheu à insignificância do seu próprio trabalho.

"É claro, Sakura-san." Respondeu, tirando o bloco de notas do bolso do avental. Mordeu o lábio, os olhos baixos. "Como posso servi-la?"

Sakura precisou pensar por um momento. A reclamação havia sido apenas para afugentar uma fã. Desde o princípio, não tinha a intenção de pedir por nada. Havia comida suficiente para, no mínimo, mais dois dos nossos encontros mensais.

"Apenas uma soda, por favor." Pediu, um ar de impassibilidade calculado em seu rosto.

Pela expressão no rosto de Sai, parecia que ele havia sido obrigado a comer vidro.

"O Uchiha não precisa ser defendido, Sakura." Disse então, cheio de desgosto.

"Ah, Sai, não vamos discutir isso outra vez." Ela sibilou, irritada. Levou um sushi à boca. "Só porque não abro as pernas para o Sasuke, não quer dizer que não o ame. Vou cuidar dele assim como cuido de Naruto, assim como cuido de Kakashi-sensei. Não precisa ficar com ciuminho, bastardo. Afinal, daqui a seis meses eu vou dizer 'sim' pra você."

Para a minha sorte (parecia que, não importasse o tempo que passasse, as velhas discussões eram sempre as atuais discussões), Naruto chegava, um sorriso tão grande no rosto que mais parecia ter tido o maxilar deslocado. Seus passos não eram discretos, também. Ele tinha a pisada de um rinoceronte abrindo caminho na mata.

O fato desviou a atenção de Sai e Sakura da briga que estava por vir, e fez com que Sasuke guardasse o seu comentário sarcástico especial para apimentar o momento para a próxima situação em que ele se faria utilizável outra vez.

"Estou pronto para uma rodada tripla de ramen de porco-ttebayo!" Berrou, sentando-se ao meu lado.

Sakura reclamou diante da gritaria. Sai fez uma careta. Sasuke apenas revirou os olhos.

Ahh, a juventude.

FIM


End file.
